


Do Me A Wrong

by ChaosEmperorNex



Category: Bleach, Highschool DxD
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 139,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosEmperorNex/pseuds/ChaosEmperorNex
Summary: After sacrificing it all and leaving himself a shell of what he used to be, living out a life as a meager human presses down on Ichigo more than the countless battles he's been through. So what is he to do when the opportunity to get it all back and then some comes? Take it or walk away? There's only one catch though...damning his soul.





	1. Heaven To Hell

"Still no word from him?"

Isshin Kurosaki looks up from his cup of tea and at the stripped hat of Kisuke Urahara. He lets out a heavy sigh before answering the mad scientist. "No…It's been roughly three months since I last spoke with him."

Urahara broke open that damnable fan of his and hid half his face behind it. "At this rate I don't think he'll ever come back."

"It's for his own good Kisuke," Isshin sighed again. "It's best for Ichigo to move on from all this."

As Isshin returned his attention to his tea, he heard Urahara hum in thought.

"You know," the former captain of squad twelve said slowly, "I'm the very last person who should hand out advice on parenting but, it seems to me the Ichigo is well on his way to 'moving on' on a permanent basis."

Isshin's grip on his cup tightened.

"What are you going to do if Ichigo decides to leave it _all_ behind?" Urahara said grimly. "If you keep pushing him away, he may decide that he's a burden to his family and friends…or even worse, that they are a burden to _him_."

"Ichigo won't do that Kisuke," Isshin said firmly. "He's incredibly understanding and mature for his age."

"Yes, yes, I completely agree," Urahara said cheerily. "So mature in fact, that the best way to handle him is to drive him into exile and pretend he doesn't even exist."

"That's not true and you know it, Kisuke!" Isshin rumbled.

"Do you think me stupid? Wait, don't answer that!" Urahara said quickly. "I know that the only reason that you came up with this rotten plan is on the hope that Ichigo won't question your origins. So much easier to avoid the awkward 'I've been deceiving you all your life' conversation by disposing of him like common trash."

Isshin looked at Urahara with a blank expression.

"Fuck you Kisuke," he said flatly.

"Hmm," the deceptively cheerful man said while waving his fan. "And then there are his friends who think him so weak of heart that they believe he will give into depression and petty jealousy. I mean, it's not as if he _willingly_ gave up everything for all our sakes."

The former Shinigami dropped his head onto the table.

Several moments of silence passed between the two. Isshin continued to wallow in his numerous regrets while Urahara simply fanned himself. After a few moments, Isshin heard a soft thud on the table and groaned as he heard a strong masculine voice. "What's going on here?"

"Ah, Yoruichi-san!" The 'humble;' shop owner said good naturedly. "Kurosaki-san and I were lost on the road of life together."

An awkward silence fell into the room and Isshin felt that something horribly wrong about to occur across the universe. When nothing happened, he glanced up to see a black cat staring down at him condescendingly. "In other words," The cat said. "You were telling this waste of space what a crap assed father he is, right?"

Isshin dropped his back on the table with force.

Urahara laughed heartily. "Nothing that intense Yoruichi-san. We were just reflecting on some past choices on Kurosaki-san's part."

"Hmph,"Yoruichi huffed. "So how is my favorite strawberry doing?"

"Oh don't ask Kurosaki-san," Urahara laughed. "He hasn't spoken to his son in over three months. Oh! Don't worry though! It's all part of his master plan!"

Isshin could actually _feel_ Yoruichi's glare on his skull. No doubt the former assassin princess of Soul Society was seething in indignation on behalf of her student. "You know," her voice came acerbically. "If you don't want him, I'll gladly take him off your hands. We could even formalize an adoption and everything. The Shihōin family would be ecstatic to know that Ichigo's potentially powerhouse kids would fall under their jurisdiction."

"You expect me to hand him over to those sharks?" Isshin mumbled against the wood of the table in quiet outrage.

"At least _they_ would want him around," she said, the anger and resentment in her tone all too apparent.

He slowly raised his head to meet her golden eyes shining with censor. "It's for his own good. It's best for him to no longer be involved with our world. He c _an't_ be involved with our world."

"Yes," she spat. "And I suppose it's also for Yuzu's and Karin's sake that they worry themselves sick for the big brother they haven't seen or heard from in months. _All for their own good_."

Yoruichi's word were like a knife twisting in his gut. He was a prideful and stubborn man, Isshin knew this. However, he honestly thought that the best thing for Ichigo would be to get as far way from the machinations of Soul Society as possible. He knew how those old farts in Central 46 thought. Someone like his son, a wild card, would be perceived as a major threat to their power. Especially since Isshin had gone and revealed himself in the conflict with Aizen.

If Ichigo ended up regaining his powers and with the added knowledge of his lineage, Soul Society law mandated that his son take up the mantle of Clan Head. Never mind that the Shiba were considered outcasts now. Isshin himself was ineligible due to him having abandoning his previous post.

The old bastards would _never_ let go of the opportunity to get their hands on the secrets of the Shiba family and they would manipulate Ichigo all the way to hell and back to get them. No, it was for the best that Ichigo be driven far away. Even if it tore the boy to shreds on the inside.

As for Yuzu and Karin…

Isshin slammed his head against the table once more. They'd understand once they were older…hopefully.

"You know," Urahara said. "Ichigo is a surprisingly resourceful and dedicated young man. What will you do if he decides to leave the country?"

"Eh?" Yuroichi tilted her head. "What a dumb question Kisuke. We drag him back and kick his ass. Screw Soul Society and their 'Ichigo Kurosaki is to not be approached' laws."

"Why on Earth would Ichigo leave the country Kisuke?" Isshin asked.

"Hmm, perhaps to start a new life away from his neglecting family? Or maybe he decides to become an internationally acclaimed model? Who knows, really?"

Isshin looked up and stared dumbly at Urahara.

' _Ichigo?…As a model?…Pfft…not a snowball's chance in hell.'_

Yoruichi purred. "Mmm, I wouldn't mind if Ichigo went and did a catwalk in nothing but his underwear. Say what you will about that kid, but he knows how to rock his bod."

Isshin gagged as bile rose within his mouth. The images were only made worse by Yoruichi's all too masculine voice. _'There goes any thoughts of dinner tonight…or sleep for that matter.'_

A silence descended on all three as they each lost themselves to memories of the young man that had such a prolific impact on their lives in the last few years. They sat there for several more minutes before Yoruichi broke the silence.

"Oi, Isshin."

"…Yeah?"

"You suck."

* * *

Hirako Shinji was not in a good mood. The reason being? The mountain of paperwork that laid unfinished on his desk. The damn things bred like rabbits and no matter how fast he finished them and moved on to the next pile, there would be all the more to take care of.

' _Even locked up an' sealed that bastard Aizen still givin me a headache.'_

Aizen's treason, along with him leaving his lieutenant mentally unstable, left Squad 5 terribly disorganized and backtracked. Naturally, it fell to him to sort out all the problems as he had been stupid enough to reclaim his mantle as captain…what the _hell_ was he thinking?

"Oi! Hinamori-chan! Got somethin' here for ya," he called loudly.

When no answer came, he looked up and around. Now where did his lieutenant end up? She was normally such a well behaved girl and practically waited on him hand and foot.

Getting up from his desk and maneuvering around the stacks of paper, Shinji muttered out, "Kids these days, I tell ya."

Sliding the doors to his office open, he hollered out to the rest of his division. "Any of you dunces seen Hinamori-chan!?"

One of his subordinates cried back from somewhere. "She's at the fukutaicho meeting, captain!"

"She is?" He said to himself.

Then, a female officer called out to him. _'Hmm…that's my fifth seat…right?'_

"Shouldn't you be at _your_ meeting, Captain Hirako?" she asked pointedly.

He absently scratched his cheek.

"That was today?" He mumbled.

Sighing to himself, Shinji decided he better get going. Soul King knows that he doesn't need another lecture from the old man. He'd only just gotten an earful from the Captain-Commander just the other day after he failed to hand in the necessary budget reports for his squad. He sighed to himself as he folded his hands within his captain's haori. _'What was I smokin' when I decided to come back to this crap job?'_

Disappearing in whirl of shunpo, Shinji arrived at Squad One's barracks in a manner of minutes. Hunching over and letting out another sigh, he trudged himself over to the meeting hall. As he opened the door, he looked at the faces of all his fellow captains.

' _Damn. Ya know you're late when Kenpachi arrives before ya.'_

"You are late, Hirako-taicho." The stern voice of the Captain-Commander vibrates through the air. Shinji subdued a shudder as the old man stared at him with steel. He knew that look. It meant he's in for another reprimand once the meeting was over.

Shinji waved him off dismissively. "Sorry, sorry. Took time to dig myself outta that pile of paperwork. On that note, since when is it protocol to file a report for a backed up toilet in your squad's barracks?"

That earned him a few snickers as well as a few glares.

"Enough! Take your place!" The oldest Shinigami barked.

"Yeah, yeah," he said as he strode over to stand opposite of the Kuchiki kid. Now _that_ was a captain who seriously had a major stick up his ass. The kid was a few centuries too young to be acting like the way he did. _'Don't know what went wrong with him. Used be a lively brat that chased Yoruichi all round.'_

As the minutes ticked on, the captains discussed various things from resources to fighting between the squads and even the occasional need to redesign the uniforms. Most of it, Shinji yawned through. Although, he threw in his two cents every now and then.

An hour into the meeting, it was interrupted by the sound of loud 'beeping.' All heads turned towards the very end of the captain's line and looked at the twelfth squad captain. Kurotsuchi was a creepy fuck all around. And the worst part was that the son of a bitch knew it too. So when he reached into his robes and began to pull out something, it was with good reason the adjacent captains edged away from him.

Shinji watched with minor interest as he pulled out some sort of electronic pad and began scrolling through and punching away commands.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou! I have warned you against using your devices during meetings before! Now put it away!"

Sometimes, Shinji felt bad for the old man. It must feel like taking care of children at a daycare for him.

"Hmm?" The mad scientist hummed. "Oh yes. My apologies but it appears that an interesting development has taken place."

"Interesting?" Ukitake asked from across Kurotsuchi.

"Yes," Squad twelve's captain said while he continued to poke away at the…thing. "It seems Kurosaki Ichigo has gone missing."

_That_ turned a few heads.

" _Missing?_ " Rose said while immediately trading looks with his fellow Visored.

"What are you saying Kurotsuchi-taicho!?" The Captain-Commander demanded.

"As of thirty-seven minutes ago, all traces of Kurosaki Ichigo vanished from the Living World. Initial scans show that he isn't in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo either."

"Ya dumbass," Shinji dropped his forehead into his hand. "What've ya gone and done now?"

"So where the hell is he?" Kensei growled out.

Craning his neck back at an unnatural angle, Kurotsuchi tapped his chin a few times with one of his elongated nails. "Well, it maybe that the former substitute shinigami is being hidden by a third party but considering he's of no value to anyone without his powers, I doubt that."

"So then what is it?" Shinji asked, entirely losing his laidback demeanor and becoming deadly serious.

"The most logical assumption? He's been eaten by a hollow."

* * *

He touched the pick to the metal strings with his right hand while his left hand slid up and down the neck, slowly fretting away a climbing melody. It was Chad who first introduced him to the guitar and taught him how to play.

He had spent hours every day practicing what his best friend had taught him and soon began to pick up different arrangements from the internet. Learning classical blues from the likes of B.B. King to the alchemical monstrosities of Jimi Hendrix, he revealed in the beautiful sounds of the world's most popular instrument.

It was a shame a near whole two years went by without him picking one up. The whole sordid affair with Aizen left him pursuing more aggressive troubles than leisure ones. Day in and day out, he threw himself into a hellish regime, fighting with demons both out and within. Blood, sweat and, perhaps, a few tears came down to the climax of his final showdown with the megalomaniacal genius of Sosuke Aizen.

Three years.

That's how much time has lapsed since he gave up his powers. Three years since he exchanged his powers for the final defeat of Aizen and the guaranteed safety of his friends of family. Three years since he sentenced himself to the bleak and meager existence of a normal human teenager.

His hands quickened their movements as the momentum of the sound built and the guitar began to screech and let out a sweet sound of bitterness.

He was nearly nineteen now and was close to finishing to finishing his first semester of college. Having made his decision to study under as a Bachelors of Business Administration, he left Karakura town and moved to the dorms of Tokyo University. Though his family and friends protested him leaving to live so far away, in reality, it was something they had secretly rejoiced behind his back.

He wasn't stupid, he knew that they wanted him as far away as possible from the realities of his situation. Though why on Earth they felt the need to isolate him and treat him as if he were made out of glass was beyond him. If there's one thing he couldn't stand, it was being pitied. And that was _exactly_ what they were doing.

His hands began to close across the metal plated strings and the furor of the sound picked up. The slow sorrow picked up into indignant rage as the guitar roared in reflection of its master. His fingers, swift and deadly, churned soft fretting into cold shredding.

They had taken to ignoring him.

Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Tatsuki…they all pushed him away fearing that he would lose himself in melancholy if he were faced with everything he had given up. Even his own family began distancing themselves from him. His father, ever the idiot, practically ignored him when he was around the house. Karin never talked to him anymore and she always ran off to Urahara's place, trying to keep her activities a secret from him. Yuzu was the same, except, instead of outright pushing him away, she would stare him distantly as if he would fall to pieces any minutes. His sisters, despite their best efforts, were never quite capable of successfully lying to him.

Idiots, the lot of them.

The ferocity of the guitar died down as his fingers calmed and his movements fell back into a strong and hollow riff. He closed his eyes in a silent sigh and tilted his head, letting the soothing sounds of his emotions wash over him.

Ichigo Kurosaki never felt so entirely alone in his life.

Although he never held it against his friends and family as they were only doing what they thought best for him. Even if they were doing it in the most retarded way possible. His time in the Dangai, the year he spent in constant conflict with himself, left Ichigo older, wiser and, perhaps yes, more world-weary. Though he liked to consider himself the same person he had always has been.

Still, Ichigo was never one to hold grudges. He had long since decided to move on with his, now all too human, life. No point trying to chase after something he never should have had in the first place. It was one of the reasons he had yet to demand answers from his father regarding his questionable 'human' lineage.

Yet, despite his acquired maturity and patience, it still hurt to know that the very people he had fought and died (twice in fact) for were pushing him to such a great distance. Such was his lot in life.

As his hands came to a steady slow, he muted the hum of the music on one last powerful note before silencing the whole surge of emotions with his palm.

Opening eyes marred with a distant sadness, Ichigo let out a soft sigh before taking his guitar overhead, unplugging it and placing down on its rack. He leaned down and flipped his amp off. As he stood, he let out another sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

Playing his music always left him in a sober mood.

Staring up at the ceiling Ichigo let out a soft, "…Yeah."

He decided that he could use a nice hot drink to go hand in hand with his mellow thoughts. Going into his bedroom, he quickly threw on a change of clothes.

While Ichigo never considered himself to be one of the 'popular kids' he always dressed fashionably whenever he went out. He put on dark grey jeans that were faded, a light beige shirt and a black leather jacket with a fur collar. As Ichigo moved to grab his keys off the dresser he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror.

Instinctively, his hand moved to fiddle with a lock of his orange hair. He had let it grow out and it was now shoulder length and messily fell over his eyes. With a shake of his head, he flicked his bangs away and looked deep into the reflection of his eyes. An unfathomable depth in his brown irises fully exhibited the burden of his now powerless soul.

Walking out his apartment, he locked the door and made his way down the dorms and went out into the light of the now setting sun. A despondency washed over him as he remembered the similar colors that preceded the death of his mother.

A sudden pain tore its way through Ichigo and he clutched his chest tightly.

For the last past few months, he'd been experiencing a chronic pain through his body. It wasn't serious as it only lasted a few minutes and quickly away but, lately, it had been coming up more frequently.

As Ichigo resumed walking, he quickened his pace as he didn't want to linger out in the dark for too long. Knowing what he did, he had no desire to run into a hollow that he had no chance to defend himself against. Granted, he doubted he was in true danger as the paranoid bunch that the Soul Society were would leave him without supervision. No doubt, they would be keeping a keen eye on him if he ever presented even a kindling of his old power. Urahara said that it was perhaps a blessing that he lost his powers as Central Room 46 would never have allowed him free reign after his victory over Aizen. However, despite all this, Ichigo wasn't about to walk into any form of danger as vulnerable as he was currently.

Luckily, the coffee shop wasn't too from the dorms as it was built on campus to cater to the needs of the numerous college students. Within a few minutes he arrived at his destination and took a place in the line. The line was somewhat long as it was a popular destination for all the students so he passed the time by absently tapping his foot while formulating guitar licks in his mind. The one thing that really distracted Ichigo from his lost abilities, aside from the mountain loads of homework, was his music.

As the number of people in front of him dwindled, Ichigo finally arrived at the counter. "Ah! Kurosaki-san! Are you getting the usual?" Ichigo blinked in surprise at the man behind the cash register before smiling cordially. "Yeah, that'll be all, Hanabusa-san." Hanabusa was a relatively young man and owned the coffee shop and, because Ichigo always stopped by in the morning just as the shop opened, he grew familiar with him. Once Hanabusa punched in the numbers, Ichigo gave the man his debt card.

"Thank you for your business," the man said with smile as he swiped Ichigo's card and handed it back to him along with a receipt.

Ichigo walked over to the other side of the counter and waited with a few other people for his order. After a minute or so passed, he finally picked up his cup of steaming coffee. Once he put in a hefty amount of sugar into his hot beverage, Ichigo found himself a seat.

Due to the hour, most people were simply grabbing their orders and returning to their homes so Ichigo had no trouble finding a spot to seat himself. He observed the various busy bodies as they came and went while slowly taking sips from his coffee.

He looked out the window and noted that the sun had finally set and night had completely blanketed the sky. A momentary frown crossed his face as he felt something stir within him. However, he swiftly dismissed the sensation as he didn't want to go down that path.

The first few months of life after the loss of his power were filled with half hopes and dashed dreams. Every time he felt something was off or he felt strange, it was actually a desperate longing for his power to return. It was a difficult time for him but, he learned to finally let go of everything.

As he continued to drink away and revel in the scalding liquid that burned its way down his throat, Ichigo's mind turned towards his younger sisters. The twins would both be at home now after a day in middle school. Kairin, for all her brashness, was a puddle of goo when it came to her older brother. He knew how much she looked up to him and, undoubtedly, his absence was weighing heavily on her mind. Poor Yuzu was probably feeling the brunt of the sisters' guilt. She was never anything but gentle and compassionate.

Taking a long draw from the plastic cup, Ichigo drained the entirety of its contents. However, another spasm of pain ripped its way through him and he was forced to sit back down. With a grunt, he inhaled sharply as the pain faded and echoed away.

Tensing his muscles, he made to get up again but this time, he was stopped by a vile chill that crept up and down his spine. A feeling of cold dread made itself known in the pit of his stomach.

He immediately stopped and looked around. Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he realized that he wasn't the only one to suddenly shudder. He felt a dull throb in his chest as his mind began to race.

' _A hollow? But that's impossible…I_ know _I don't have any spiritual awareness.'_

Despite losing his powers over three years ago, Ichigo would have instantly noticed if even an iota of his old strength returned. So what was it that had set everyone in the shop on edge?

As if to answer his question, the door to the shop swung open and in strode a figure that instantaneously captured the attention of every single person in the room. He was tall, as tall as Ichigo and had a haunting, otherworldly grace to him. But, the one thing that seized Ichigo's attention was his hair. Long flowing hair that was the same color of freshly shed blood.

Ichigo stared hard at the man and grit his teeth. This man…he gave the same feeling as the Hōgyoku. Ethereal, fleeting and totally beyond his comprehension.

Ichigo took a good look at him. The man appeared to be young, maybe a few years older than Ichigo himself, and was dressed sharply. A pinstriped black business suit with a black shirt and a scarlet tie that matched his hair perfectly.

The red-haired man cast a glance around the shop before his blue-green gaze fell on Ichigo. The moment he spied him, the red-haired man gave an unnerving smile and began to walk towards him. As he approached, Ichigo schooled his features and swept his bangs out of his eyes. As the man sat across from him, Ichigo eyed him coolly.

"Hello Ichigo Kurosaki," The stranger greeted with a smile.

Alarms bells rang off in Ichigo's head. The man knew who he was and, judging by the vibes he was giving off, knew _what_ he used to be. Things were getting dangerous and Ichigo seriously hoped that his suspicions that Soul Society was keeping tabs on him proved to be true.

"Can I help you," Ichigo asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Straight to business then?" The young man asked with a good natured smile. "Well, Ichigo Kurosaki, I regret to inform you that I'm here to collect a debt."

Ichigo stared blankly at the man for a moment as he thought he heard wrong. Then, he blinked in confusion when there was no attempt on the other man's attempt to repeat himself. _'He's…a debt collector?...Wait a minute…I don't even_ have _a credit card!'_

"A debt?" Ichigo repeated carefully.

"I'm afraid so." The red-haired man while still smiling.

"What kind of debt?" Ichigo asked.

He obtained a nonchalant reply of, "The big kind."

"Right," Ichigo drawled. "Mind telling me what _precisely_ this debt is and how in the name of Hell I got it?"

Something he said must have set the man off as he gained a wicked crookedness to his smile. "Well, it happened a few years ago. You, and a group of friends, trespassed on my private property, saw fit to cause wanton destruction and then proceeded to lead my staff on a wild goose chase as you made your exit."

Ichigo blinked a few times. _'I did?'_

"Out of curiosity," Ichigo began. "Just when did I supposedly do all this?"

"Roughly speaking, over three years ago," The man said never losing his smile.

Three years…

Back when he was still a substitute shinigami.

Tresspassing…? Property damage…? Staff on a wild goes chase…?

"…"

' _Holy crap!'_

Ichigo garnered a look of pure shock as he stared at the well-dressed stranger. "You-you're not the Soul King are you?"

The man actually looked taken aback for a moment right before he burst out in wild laughter.

"Wrong end of the spectrum, Kurosaki-san," He exclaimed as he wiped a tear away. "Though I suppose it's my fault for not properly introducing myself."

As the man continued to chuckle heartily, Ichigo's eyes narrowed in irritation.

"You know, this has gone on long enough," he growled. "Just who the Hell are you?"

The man's laughter receded and he fixed Ichigo with a look of utmost amusement.

"My name is Sirzechs Gremory," he said through a polite smile and Ichigo felt a chill crawl up his spine as the red-head's eyes flashed with a crimson malice. "Though, now-a-days, I go by Lucifer."

"…Oh shit."

* * *

"So you're the Devil?" Ichigo deadpanned.

"Yup," he responded cheerfully.

"And I owe you one?"

"Uh-huh." The smile never leaft his face.

Ichigo relaxed and threw an arm behind his chair.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything," Ichigo said casually. "But you're pretty feminine looking for supposedly being the embodiment of evil."

Lucifer blushed, blushed!

"Yeah I get that a lot," he said while rubbing the back of his sheepishly. "I took after my mom more than my dad."

Ichigo looked at him in surprise. "You have parents?"

"Of course I do!" the amusement on his face was a little unnerving. "What? Did you think I popped out of the ground or something?"

"Huh," Ichigo tilted his head and brushed his hair from his eyes. "I always thought you were some sort of angel turned demon thing."

"Ah, common misconception," Lucifer said good-naturedly. "That would be my predecessor. After he died I took over the job."

Ichigo had been through a lot of strange things in his life. _Very_ strange. Suffice it to say, this conversation was quickly making its way to the number one spot.

"The Devil… _died_?" Ichigo said incredulously.

"Yeah," Lucifer shrugged. "There was a war, a _really_ big one, and he and his cohorts went down along with several other major players. Through a series of long and painful events, I ended up with a job."

Ichigo could only offer something as simple as, "…Oh."

As he processed the information, Lucifer snapped his fingers and a glass filled with a dark purple liquid appeared. He lifted the glass and took a light slip.

Ichigo always wondered if there was more than Soul Society out there but this- _this!_ -was entirely beyond him.

The Devil.

The most feared and reviled figure across numerous cultures and religions, was calmly sipping away in front of him with a smile plastered on his face that was all too reminiscent of a certain eccentric candy shop owner.

"So," Ichigo stated carefully. "What _precisely_ do you want from me?"

"Hmm," Lucifer tapped his chin. "Well, for starters, could you tell me _why_ you felt the need to bust into my domain and cause so much trouble for me?"

Ichigo blinked in surprise before he said, "Sure."

And tell him he did.

Ichigo explained everything and how it went down to Lucifer. From his initial skirmishes with the escaped Sinners, to being duped by that crazy son of a bitch who kidnapped Yuzu, him losing control and going berserk, to finally beating the crap out of Kokuto. By the end of his tale, Lucifer had his face hidden in shadows and Ichigo couldn't make out his expression.

What he could tell, was that the man's-err being's?-shoulders were trembling and shaking.

The next thing he knew, his hand was being held in a firm grip and the Devil decided to get up close and personal. Big watery eyes filled with unshed tears and lower lip quivering violently, the King of Hell began to cry in front of a, now completely, terrified Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-san!" The red-haired Devil cried. "To think you would go so far and suffer so greatly for your imouto! You are a great-no! You are a _true paragon_ for big brothers across all of Creation! Consider any debt between us absolved!"

"Hey now," Ichigo cast a wary glance across the shop as he attempted to shake the red-head's grip off. "You're causing a scene."

Indeed, the entire store was now looking at the two young men in interest. A few of the more imaginative females saw two handsome young men, one of which who was crying, holding hands together. Several noses started to drip red.

Lucifer conjured a handkerchief from thin air and blew his nose rather unmannerly. "Sorry, it's just that I have a little sister of my own and I'm always fretting over her. She's such a free spirited child, so a big brother can't help but worry."

"I-I see."

Ichigo did _not_ see. It was hard enough trying to come to terms that the Devil wasn't all that he was cracked up to be but, he was also a worrying older brother? Things couldn't _get_ more bizarre.

Nodding his head, Lucifer wiped away his tears. "My Ria-tan is going through her rebellious phase so it's been particularly hard on me these last few years."

"Uhh…Ria-tan?"

The Devil gained a wide smile, normally said fact would fill most people with a horrid dread but at this point Ichigo just wanted to be rid of him.

"My sister, Rias! Wanna see a picture?" He asked excitedly and began to dig through his pockets.

Ichigo expected something along the lines of a small photo in his wallet, so when the red head pulled out an _entire_ _album_ seemingly out of nowhere, Ichigo felt exasperation dig into his skull. Somewhere in his mind, an amused part of realized that, a few years back he would have snapped at the man for wasting his time and probably done something rash.

"Look!" Lucifer pointed excitedly. "This is Rias when she had her first dance recital at age five! And this one was from when she first learned to use magic! Oh! And this one was just last year! Her first year entering high school!"

Ichigo watched with no small sense of amused confusion as Lucifer pointed to picture after picture. Ichigo's own eyes softened considerably and he gained a faint smile. It obvious to him, that this individual loved his sister. The shine in his eyes, the warmth in his facial expressions and the way his smile spilled infectious joy were not lost to Ichigo.

' _So even the Devil has a heart,'_ he silently mused.

"Lucifer-sa-"

"No no," Lucifer said flippantly. "Call me Sirzechs. I only use my title for official business."

"Okay," Ichigo gave a small chuckle and prompted his elbows on the table then folded his hands in front of his face. "You said your sister _just_ entered high school last year. Are you saying she's only a teenager?"

"Yup!" Sirzechs smiled brightly. "She recently turned seventeen a few months ago!"

Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"She's even younger than me." He muttered.

"Devils' have a very low birth rate. A couple will most likely have two or three children over the span of several centuries."

"Yes, Devils," Sirzechs said and continued at Ichigo's look of confusion. "There's a separate part of Hell known as the Underworld. It's split between us Devils and Fallen Angels."

" _Angels_?" Ichigo's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

"There are many factions of the supernatural, Ichigo-kun." Sirzechs explained. "And each faction has its own afterlife."

"I…I had no idea." Ichigo admitted.

"Most humans don't. Japan is ruled by the Shinto faction. Their afterlife is governed by the Soul King of Soul Society. And, for one reason or another, the Soul King keeps his subordinates ignorant of the rest of the world. But he is very serious about maintaining the regulation of souls so there's never been a major issue."

"That-That's a lot to take in at once," Ichigo said as every word of Sirzechs caused his eyes to grow.

Sirzechs nodded sympathetically. "The world is _much_ bigger than you think, Ichigo-kun."

Taking it all in, a question suddenly popped into Ichigo's mind. "Wait, if each place has its own afterlife, how come you're in charge of Japan's Hell?"

"Ah, well you see," Sirzechs explained, "Hell is the agreed universal dump for all the world's Sinners. And, as luck would have, I got stuck with the job of running the place."

"Oh…you said Shinto faction?" He prompted for more.

"Yes, the Shinto hierarchy is headed by Amaterasu. The Soul King runs their afterlife under her direct orders, but for the most part, Soul Society is autonomous."

Ichigo leaned back in his seat, the overload of information beginning to take its toll.

"Wow," Ichigo breathed, eyes widening. "All those fairy tales are true."

"For the most part, yes."

"Huh," Ichigo said before letting the air between them fall into a comfortable silence.

What a revelation. He spent over a year fighting for what he thought was for the fate of the world when in reality, the world didn't need him _at all._ Actually, it might have been worth it to let Aizen do whatever the hell he pleased only to watch as he got his ass handed to him by higher powers. _'Damn…I trained and got stronger so I could protect them all…to protect them from Aizen when, in reality, neither of us knew just how_ low _we were on the ladder.'_

"Well Ichigo-kun" Sirzechs said, breaking Ichigo away from his thoughts. "I'd say our business is concluded but I wanted to extend an offer to you."

His attention fully returning to the legendary being of evil before him, Ichigo quirked an eyebrow at him. "An offer?" He repeated.

"How would you like to work for me?" Sirzechs said with a dangerous smile.

"Work for you," Ichigo said in surprise. "What could a useless human like me do for you?"

"Useless?" Sirzechs mirrored Ichigo's look of puzzlement. "I can assure you, Ichigo-kun, you are far from useless. And as for human, well, I could make you into a Devil."

That's exactly when Ichigo knew to back out. "Sorry Sirzechs-san, but I don't plan on giving up my humanity for anything."

_Now_ Ichigo could staunchly believe that this man was the Devil of legend. Sirzechs's eyes flashed and gained a predatory glint. "I can give you anything you want you know?"

"Sorry Sirzechs-san but I have to refuse your kind offer." Yeah, Ichigo was _actually_ being tempted by the Prince of Hell himself. Screw every hollow in existence. This was infinitely more terrifying and, strangely enough, exhilarating.

"Not even for riches?" Sirzechs tempted. "For all the women in the world? A chance to cure your illness? A chance to conquer a nation or to even become immortal?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, no and…wait a minute… _what_? What do you mean illness?"

Sirzechs smirked at him. "Give me some credit, Ichigo-kun. Do you honestly believe that I, the Ruler of the Underworld, wouldn't notice your sickness when the source of it is my own realm?"

Ichigo looked flabbergasted. " _What are you talking about!?"_

Smirk faltering, Sirzechs said, "You…you don't _know_?"

"Know _what_!?" Ichigo nearly yelled.

Sirzechs looked absolutely horrified and Ichigo knew right away that, when the _Devil_ makes that kind of expression, shit's about to hit the proverbial fan.

"Ichigo-kun…you're dying." He whispered.

His words took some time to sink in but, Ichigo heard them loud and clear. He would've denied the assumption. He would've raged at the absurdity. But deep down, through that intuition which developed in countless life and death moments, Ichigo knew that Sirzechs's words rang true.

The random spasms of pain made all too clear to him.

Eyes horrifically wide, fingers numb with cold reality, Ichigo's hand trembled as he slowly brought it over his chest. He felt the dull beat against his ribs and wondered how long he been dying without him even realizing it.

He asked the only question that he could think of. "How?" His voice barely above a whisper.

Sirzech's eyes had a shadow creep over them and Ichigo recognized, that despite his almost childlike demeanor, this man was _old_. "When you entered Hell," Sirzechs began softly. "You were given power by the Kushanada. You accepted the energies of Hell into your soul. The kind that leave a permanent mark and don't go away."

' _That long huh..,'_ Ichigo thought wistfully.

"While you remained a Shinigami, your powers contained the dormant particles of Hell. However, the moment you returned to being human…"

"I never stood a chance," Ichigo finished for him.

Sirzechs nodded sadly.

"How long do I have left?" Ichigo asked solemnly.

Sirzechs shrugged. "I can't be sure but I'd say anywhere from a year to three."

"And the chance of a cure?" Ichigo asked but not getting his hopes up. His eyes slowly dimming and a dark mirth settling in at the irony of his situation. Killed by sickness of all things.

"Early on, perhaps, it could have been possible to quarantine Hell's power within a small portion of your soul or even purify it but now, its spread too far. For all intents and purposes, Hell has _claimed_ your soul."

"You said that you could cure me," Ichigo suddenly asked sharply.

Sirzechs gave him a piercing look. "Are you sure? You seemed pretty adamant about remaining human."

Carefully, going over his words in his mind before speaking them, Ichigo said, "What would change if I became a devil?"

"Your physical capabilities would be greatly enhanced." Sirzechs hummed. "You'd gain the capacity to learn magic. Certain humans have also exhibited an increase in comprehensive capabilities. You're life span will increase to a Devil's natural one"

"That…doesn't sound all that bad." Ichigo said in wonder.

"Admittedly, anything even remotely holy would bring about a great deal of pain by association or touch. If you plan on getting married in a church then please throw those plans away. Hmm," Sirzechs hummed to himself.

"Ah yes, Angels and Fallen will generally attack you on sight. And every reincarnated devil has experienced an increased desire to…uh, well…sin."

"Will I be able to see my family again?" Ichigo asked quickly.

"Of course," Sirzechs said. "On your days off that is."

Ichigo's brow furrowed in confusion. "Days off?"

"As I said, you'll be working for me. Think of me as your employer."

"Oh."

Sirzechs tapped the table with a single finger and a chess board appeared. Ichigo looked down in curiosity as he noted that one side of the board was empty of any pieces while the other side had a full set that glowed an ominous red.

Then he noted that the pawn piece all the way at the right end of the board was pure black and looked like a twisted spire of metal.

"These are what are known as Evil Pieces." Sirzechs smirked.

"Evil Pieces?" Ichigo asked.

"It's how Devils reincarnate other species." Sirzechs explained. "After the Great War, where the original Satans died, our numbers were severely lacking and our race on the verge of extinction."

"You're not the only one?"

"Patience, we'll get there soon enough." Sirzechs said, holding up his hand. "Now, one of my fellow Satans came up with this method. The King, refers to the leader of the Peerage. That would be me, by the way. Now each piece has a unique characteristics."

Ichigo nodded.

Sirzechs placed a finger on a piece. "A Knight will be gifted with the ability to move at extreme speeds and is generally very agile."

' _Fast and agile…pretty much Yoruichi.'_

Moving his finger, he touched another piece. "The Bishop is granted an augment towards is magical abilities and arcane arts."

" _Tessai-san or even Hahchi,'_ Ichigo equated in his mind.

"The Rook," he gestured to the end piece in the last row. "Is a powerhouse. Capable of taking and dishing out extreme punishment."

'… _Kenpachi.'_

"The Queen, is the second most powerful" Sirzechs said "And usually in charge of the peerage during the King's absence. The Queen has all the benefits of the other three pieces, though to a lesser degree."

' _Sums up Byakuya who's well rounded on a master level.'_

"And finally, we have the Pawns." He said while gesturing over the vanguard. "The most versatile of the pieces. With the King's permission, a Pawn can 'promote' and take on the characteristics of any of the other pieces."

Ichigo soaked up all the information like a sponge. "So by the fact that only one pawn isn't red, I'm gonna guess you have fourteen other servants."

"Actually," Sirzechs smirked. "I only have a total of seven servants. You're going to make number eight."

"I don't follow.' Ichigo stated, his brow furrowed.

"Depending on the strength of the potential servant," Sirzechs specified, "They may take up more than one piece. My Knight and Bishop used up both their respective pieces. And I only have two Pawns that used up my other seven."

Ichigo's mouth twisted on a sour note. "So I'm only worth one Pawn then?"

" _This_ , little beauty," he said holding up the untaken Pawn, "Is what is known as a mutation piece. It's an extremely rare piece that is more valuable than any other. They are generally reserved for extremely powerful pieces. Luckily, they're easy enough to get when your best friend from your childhood invented them."

"You're going to waste it on me?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"I'm starting to think you have insecurity issues, Ichigo-kun." Sirzechs chuckled quietly. " _Trust me_. You're _far_ from worthless _._ "

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. He never was comfortable with praise.

"As I've said," Sirzechs continued. "You have _Hell_ _itself_ flowing through your soul currently. To me, that screams potential."

"Not to mention you may even regain your previous powers…maybe not your shinigami ones but," Sirzechs lips curved in a, dare he say it, devilish smirk. "You may just regain your Hollow ones."

_That_ certainly brightened Ichigo's day considerably. His powers…ever since he lost them he'd been feeling as if a section of his very being was missing.

"Now," Sirzechs said folding his hands in front of him. "Before you jump and make a decision, why don't I let you know just what you're getting into?"

So, for the next hour, Ichigo listened as Sirzechs gave him a crash course on how things were run down, he assumed down, in the Underworld. The nobility and the Seventy-Two Pillars, the different tiers of devil rankings and the rating games.

He even told Ichigo what would be expected of him as member of a Satan's peerage. The pressure and scrutiny that would be heaved on him. The duties he would have to preform and what level he would have to preform them. And most importantly, the level of power and strength he would have to maintain and show at all time.

"Oh," Sirzechs said. "I forgot to mention one last thing."

Ichigo gave him a questioning look.

"Due to your unique situation and affinity to Hell, I may ask you to manage the Sinners and even track down a few escapees every so often."

"Does it happen often?" Ichigo asked, his own foul experience with the situation.

"Every now and then, we get some sort of idiot necromancer trying to dig too deep. I normally assign the cleanup job to whoever's territory is closest, but we'll make it part of your official duties."

"Lucky me," Ichigo said dryly.

"Oh don't be like that," Sirzechs smiled. "We can even give you a cool epithet. Hmm…how bout the Overseer of Hell! Or the Hunter of the Damned! Oh! I know! The Sinful Strawberry!"

"That last one sounds like a porno," Ichigo said flatly.

"Huh," Sirzechs adopted a thoughtful countenance. "It does doesn't it?"

After a few seconds, they both doubled over in wild laughter. Several moments later they both straightened and Ichigo locked eyes with Sirzechs who rested his cheek against his fist. "So how about it, Ichigo-kun? What do you say?"

Sirzechs reached down with his other hand and picked up the black piece and slightly held it out to Ichigo. "Will you join this Sirzechs Lucifer?'

Ichigo stared hard at the glistening piece of metal in Sirzechs hand. On one hand, he would be giving up his humanity and possibly leaving everything behind for good. On the other hand, said life was drastically cut short and Sirzechs was offering him life as well his powers back.

Ichigo laughed suddenly as he blew bangs from out his face. "It's so cliché. I'm _actually_ making a deal with the Devil."

"Just wait until we get to the dancing." The Devil said with a smirk and it wasn't lost on Ichigo on how Sirzechs eyes began to redden.

Ichigo reached out and just as his fingers were about to touch the twisted metal, he pulled back and averted his gaze from Sirzechs. The Devil didn't say anything and Ichigo was left to stew in his thoughts. The cold dread of rejection if any of his family or friends found out gnawed at him painfully.

He closed his eyes, a crushing darkness falling on his soul. The ultimate irony as one already existed within and was slowly eating away at him.

"Is it wrong," Ichigo whispered uncertainly. "To want to live?"

"The lover of life is not a sinner, Ichigo," Sirzechs said smoothly.

Taking a deep breathe, Ichigo recalled his very first lesson as a Shinigami.

" _Why do you run, Ichigo? You still have not called on me. Face forward, Ichigo. You should be able to hear it now. That which blocks your ears is worthless fear. The enemy is one - You are one. What is there to fear? Cast off your fear! Look ahead! Move forward! Never stand still. Retreat, and you will age. Hesitate, and you will die. Shout! My name is...!"_

Ichigo reached out with the faintest of smiles, his resolve unwavering and he let out a soft whisper, "Kurosaki Ichigo."

There was a flash of brilliant crimson.

* * *

"How's he doing?" He said as he approached the bed. Sirzechs watched on as his wife wiped his newest Pawn's brow with a wet towel.

Grayfia did not look up and continued looking after the boy. "The change is gradual but, it is happening."

He caught a glimpse of her face and saw that her lips turned in a frown. He didn't say anything and walked over to a large window. He leaned his back against the glass and craned his neck to look at the two moons in the Underworld sky.

After a moment, his wife called out to him. "Sirzechs?"

"Hmm," he intoned as he looked over at her. She was looking at him while gently brushing the youth's hair back.

_'Lucky brat,'_ Sirzechs though with a twinge of amusement. _'Looks like Grayfia found another kid to fuss over…and she hasn't even properly met him yet!'_

"Why hasn't he changed yet? The transformation should have been immediate."

Sirzechs put on a thoughtful look before returning to look at the moons. "Tell me Grayfia, do you know the difference between a warrior and a soldier."

"Huh?" Obviously she was startled by the abrupt change in subject. "Ichigo-kun is a soldier. He fights to protect. Devils…by nature…are a warrior race. We fight to conquer."

He looked back at his wife and gave her smile. "Right now, he is in a desperate battle in his very soul. Trying to find the path he needs to walk."

"Did you know this would be happening?" She asked sternly.

"Not in the least," he laughed. "Imagine my surprise when he slumps forward in front of me in the middle of a coffee shop. Half the humans were looking at me as if it were _my_ fault."

"Technically speaking, it _was_ your fault, my Lord" She fixed him with a glare. "And what have I told you about making a scene in public?"

"Hey, hey" Sirzech said with a frown. "I don't want my maid. I want to speak to my wife."

"You will get the chance to speak with her when she decides that you've grown up."

"But Grayfia," he said, reverting to a childlike demeanor. "I love you so much! Why won't you reciprocate my love?!"

"Sirzechs," Grayfia glowered in a challenging manner

. Faster than she could see, Sirzechs appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's not fair how tender you were being with Ichigo-kun and how cold you're now being wi-uff!"

Grayfia cut off his childish rant by slamming her elbow into her master's gut. "Behave yourself, Sirzechs. There is a child in the room with us."

Sirzechs snorts and, regardless of his wife's warning, entwined his arms around her once more.

"He's no more of a child than we are," Sirzechs said while he let a hint of sadness creep into his voice.

He smiled slightly when he was rewarded with his wife leaning into him gingerly. "He will make a good addition to the family?"

"The very best. Ichigo-kun is the type to rewrite fate if it means protecting his loved ones."

Grayfia gave a hum of approval in his arms. "And you know what else? I don't think Ichigo is trying to find a path right now."

Shifting his gaze towards his newest pawn, Sirzechs allowed the faintest of smiles to drift to his lips.

"No…he's more the type to forge one."


	2. And Live For Every Breath

Ichigo's eyes drifted open and he was greeted with an all too familiar sight. Familiar…and sorely missed. The skyscrapers were the same as ever. The deafening silence still roamed through the horizon and the sense of tranquility was already imbued within the air.

Although, he noticed there was one startling change from when he was last here. The sky was no longer a vibrant blue. Rather, it was a stark red laced with black clouds. As he noted the amorphous blacks masses pass by, Ichigo noticed something on the edge of his vision.

An ethereal crimson glow surrounded one of the skyscrapers in his mindscape. Ichigo walked over to the edge of the building he was standing on. His hands tucked away in his jeans, he stared dispassionately down at the building.

It was then that he realized, upon getting a better look at it, that it wasn't one of the gargantuan buildings in his soul. Instead, it was the twisted spire of iron that shaped the chess piece that Ichigo had grabbed from Sirzechs. It was the pawn piece, the one Sirzechs had called a mutation piece.

" **Quite the eye sore, ain't it?"**

Ichigo twisted his waist and cast a glance over his shoulder.

White robes lined with black fur, bone white hair falling to the back of his knees, and a skull like mask with curved horns and tribal markings. A pale imitation of Tensa Zangetsu in his left hand. Exactly the same as he was three years ago.

"Was wondering when you'd show up," Ichigo said with a nostalgic quirk of the lips.

Alabaster fingers rose to the chin of the mask and tilted it back. The all too familiar wolfish grin and flash of teeth were, strangely enough, comforting to Ichigo.

He turned back around to observe the changes to his soul.

" **Hey…don't go ignoring me now! This is our long awaited reunion!** '

Ichigo's lips quirked as he could hear the scowl in his Hollow's voice. The damn thing hadn't changed one bit. Which was a bit disconcerting as Ichigo felt that a reflection of his soul should have matured along with him. Unless he really hadn't changed in the last three years.

"Where's the old man?" Ichigo asked unconcernedly.

" **Huh**?" His hollow exclaimed. " **Seriously! That's the first thing you're gonna ask me?! It's barely been a minute and you're already pissin me off!"**

Ichigo turned around and rolled his eyes. Perhaps he did grow up and just shoved all his immaturity to his Hollow. "Well," Ichigo sighed. "Might as well do this."

The Hollow blinked a few times, " **The hell you talking bout?"**

Ichigo closed his eyes and held out his hand.

His inner world responded.

Behind Ichigo, the massive representation of Sirzechs's hold on his soul gave off an even stronger light. The wind picked up in the mindscape, and the dark clouds drew themselves forward and spiraled towards Ichigo's outstretched hand.

In a rush, the black vapor began to condense itself in his hand. Ichigo opened his eyes and beheld a single black double-edged sword. He examined it closely, as the metallic sheen reflected light. Ichigo cast his gaze back towards the sky. Without the clouds, a mercurial moon hung onto the crimson sky.

" **Holy shit…that's creepy as fuck,** " he heard his Hollow exclaim. Though Ichigo would normally agree with the sentiment, he actually thought that it was quite appropriate.

The silver moon was a perfect reflection of the hollow mask he dawned in his fight with Aizen.

After staring for a few seconds, Ichigo went back to examining his new blade. It was wider than Tensa Zangetsu by more than inch and perhaps longer by half a foot. It was also quite heavier. The most startling difference, though, was the lack of a guard. It only consisted of a hilt wrapped in black cloth. Ichigo twirled the new blade in his hands and gave a few experimental swings.

Ichigo smirked.

Drawing from the depths of the blade, as he would have done if Zangetsu were still in his possession, a dark wellspring of power answered and surrounded him in an aura of pure malevolence. His brown eyes glimmered a deep red and Ichigo flashed out of existence.

The Hollow barely had time to react as Ichigo's black steel crashed into Tensa Zangetsu.

Power flared from both of them as the weight of Ichigo's attack crushed the ground beneath them. The Hollow's surprise was momentary and, quick enough, a maddening grin spread across his face. Crimson reiatsu exploded and the Hollow pushed back against Ichigo. The sheer friction and collision of their aura caused flames to randomly flicker about them, sparks fly and tendrils of electricity to flare.

" **Hahaha** _ **ha**_!" It laughed maniacally. " **Oh you've definitely changed for the better! Show me more**!"

The corners of Ichigo's lips curved in answer as his darkened blade bled power. "Getsuga-"

The Hollow's golden irises widened. **"Oh fuck yo-"**

"-Tenshō."

* * *

Sirzechs noted with amusement that Ichigo's body began to leak demonic power and a translucent veil of red light blanketed his newest pawn. Grayfia threw him a concerned glance but he simply dismissed her worries with a smile.

He raised a hand and a small green glow covered the tip of his index finger. He drew a small magic circle in the air and nodded contently. "There," he said. "That should keep any residue from damaging his body by accident."

Grayfia bit her lower lip. "This…is quite unusual."

"He's quite the unusual young man," Sirzechs chuckled. "But that's where his strength lays, I think. I do believe that unconventionality is the norm for him."

Husband and wife stood in silence as they observed Ichigo transition between the realms of life and death.

Sirzechs stole a glance at his beloved and suppressed a quirk of his lips as he witnessed the obvious maternal distress in her eyes. Mothers will forever fret over children in distress. Whether they be their own or not.

Oh _yes_.

Ichigo Kurosaki would make a wonderful addition to his family.

"Grayfia." He continued when she turned towards him. "Would you be a dear and continue to watch over Ichigo-kun? I have to pay Serafall a visit."

Confusion briefly flitted across her eyes but she quickly nodded her head.

"Thanks." He bent down and brushed his lips against hers. "I'll be back in a couple of hours," he murmured.

He caught one last gaze of Ichigo breathing evenly on the bed before sinking into a magic circle. Soon the young man would awaken and need his help in adjusting into his new existence. Today was turning out to be a very good day. Now all that was left to do was get Serafall to help him come up with a viable excuse to explain to Amaterasu why he just stole her favorite human.

* * *

Even as his clothes were torn and ruined, as his body stood marred by bleeding wounds and his bones crept with exhaustion, Ichigo couldn't help but feel a sense of rightness over the entire situation. _'Too long…'_ he lamented.

The screaming of steel.

The tang of blood.

The flow of death.

' _Exhilarating.'_

There was no better feeling for life when on the line toeing death. That sheer rush as power gripped his heart and set it beating in thunder. The numbing of his mind, the _need_ to strive. It was survival made manifest.

The will to live.

He missed it.

It was that part which had become so incumbent to his lifestyle. That piece which he was forced to give up for the sake of that which he treasured. It was his again. He had it _back._

_Instinct!_

Tensa Zangetsu was a blur as it barely missed carving out his throat.

The Hollow cackled even as its white robes were stained with blood. Both its own as well as Ichigo's. Ichigo was forced to duck and weave as a wild barrage of stabs were aimed at his head.

He twisted on his foot, barely avoiding the point of the white sword piercing his eye. The Hollow quickly changed its own footing and the stab became a swing that threatened to decapitate him. Black steel screeched against stanch white as he brought up his arm.

They quickly changed their stance and gripped their respective weapons with both hands, pushing against one another in a lock of blades. Sweat and blood caked the grips of each sword, even as their masters poured more and more power against one another.

Leaning his mass into the struggle, a distant memory surfaced to the front of Ichigo's mind. He loosened one hand from his sword even as he subtly began to lose ground, and pointed one finger into the Hollow's bewildered face.

"Cero."

* * *

"Mou _ooouuu!_ You can't be doing these kinds of things Sirzechs-chan!" The bubbly little Leviathan glowered at him from behind her desk. A desk which, he noted with envy, lacked any paperwork. Of course, the numerous secretaries and interns running around behind him were probably to thank for that.

He sighed internally. Shame Grayfia would never let him get away with something like that. "I've already explained it to you Sera. He was already claimed by Hell. Is it really such a big deal I went one step further?"

"It _is_!" Serafall childishly pummeled her desk with her small fists.

"Why?" He asked with a tired sigh.

She gave him a pout and said, "It gives me more documents that I need to sign, that's why!"

"Sera…" He said exasperatedly.

"Fine, fine," she snapped as she stood up from her chair. "Everyone!"

All of the numerous staff of the Foreign Affairs department stopped their mad rush to deal with Serafall's responsibilities and looked at their leader. "Out, out!"

There was loud stamping as all the devils who were employed by Serafall's part of government quickly vacated her office. As soon as the office doors shut with a click, the child-like Satan fixed him with a glare and huffed as she sat down. Her form shimmered and where once the infamous magical girl Levia-tan sat, was now a tall woman of haunting beauty and long silken strands of raven black hair that fell to the back of her knees.

Sirzechs raised an eyebrow as he saw that all his old friend was wearing was a racy black gown of sheer lace and silk. "I really hate taking this form." Her voice no longer girlish and instead husky and throaty. "It's so uncute." Her perfect nose wrinkled in distaste.

Sirzechs emeralds locked with Serafall's shadowed azure. "It was a political shit-storm when your boy went on a rampage in Hell, Sirzechs," She said, getting to the topic at hand. "The elders were all clambering for us to take an overtly aggressive stance."

Sirzechs grimaced. He remembered all too well the calamity from three years ago, considering _he_ was the one who had to clean it all up. "It was only made worse when the Shinto faction claimed that they held no responsibility for the kid's action's as he was, all toohuman. Even worse was Amaterasu claiming that he was under her divine protection and that no action could be taken against him."

"I've already dealt with the elders Sera," Sirzechs dropped his chin onto folded hands. "They haven't any right nor authority to complain. Hell is solely _my_ domain. I've made that abundantly clear."

"I know that Sirzechs," Serafall closed her eyes in a silent sigh. "But you blatantly took a human who had the expressed interest of Takama-ga-hara. Not only that but you've dumped him right into the middle of the elders' playing field."

She gave him a worried look. "Do you honestly think that those stubborn fossils will let things go? They will be after the boy regardless of your protection."

Sirzechs smirked as he leaned back into his chair. "They can try but, they're going to be in for a rude awakening when they do."

Serafall raised a delicate eyebrow.

"All they see is a reincarnated human, Sera. What they deem trash. What they don't see is a devil with a deeper connection to Hell than they can ever dream of."

Serafall let a sad smile grace her lips. "If you say so, old friend. Just be careful okay? We can't afford any distractions."

He returned her smile full on. "So you'll take care of Amaterasu for me?"

"Yes I'll deal with her you lovable oaf," Her smile turning into exasperated fondness. "Just know you owe bigtime."

"I'll have Enku take some photos of Sona when he goes to visit Rias in the human world next time," Sirzechs said as he stood up.

"You do that," Serafall chuckled.

As he prepared a circle to teleport away, Serafall called out to him and something in her voice caused him to falter in his magic. "Sera?" He asked with a frown.

"I've been debating whether to tell you this or not but…" She bit her lower lip and her gaze was centered on the ground. "The Vanishing Dragon has revealed itself and there have been multiple sightings all over the world."

"I see," Sirzechs said hesitantly. Most avoided the Heavenly Two like a plague. Nobody wanted to get caught between the berserker battles between each new incarnations. Admittedly it had been roughly a full century since the last clash between the legendary dragons. "I doubt any of our people will be foolish enough to involve themselves with their rampages."

"Sirzechs…" The anxiety in her eyes was all too clear. "Most of the sightings have been centered in Japan."

His eyes went wide as an icy grip clawed his heart. Where ever one was, the other was sure to follow. If the Welsh Emperor and the Vanishing Emperor took their battle to Japan…

' _The girls…!'_

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Sirzechs said after a moment and swallowing hard. "For all we know, the Red One hasn't even been born yet."

Serafall sagged. "I oh so hope so."

* * *

Black and white eradicated buildings and tore through the sky in a bloodstained hurricane while the rest of the inner world trembled under the duress of the battle. Every clash of steel sent shockwaves through the world and caused entire skyscrapers to splinter. Soul shattering cries echoed throughout the scape.

Ichigo heaved his torn body as his blood throbbed and ached in his temples. They never stopped, constantly moving at supersonic speeds. The Hollow had all of his mask disintegrated and sported a bloody gash across his forehead. Ichigo's, meanwhile, had his arm limply at his side, dripping blood all over the ruined structures.

His foot hit the ground and immediately he whirled away in a burst of speed; a single step carrying farther than humanly possible. The Hollow too dashed forward, meeting him half way.

Ichigo swung down with all the force he could muster while the Hollow cut in a wide arc. The two blades met, unleashing a torrent of demonic and spiritual power. The aftershock of each encounter had laid waste to the scenery that the Old Man was once tired of. All that remained, was the jagged piece of twisted metal that represented the Devil's hold on his soul. The mutation piece…and the macabre moon that looked down at the two combatants.

Back and forth, their weapons met, their souls rang in discorded harmony. A look of grim satisfaction etched into both pair of eyes.

The Hollow stepped forward, bringing Tensa Zangetsu down with both hands. Ichigo immediately sidestepped and lashed out with a kick that connected to the Hollow's side, causing it to stumble slightly. Taking advantage, he pressed on and attempted to run his Hollow through however, the white monster quickly jumped back and smacked Ichigo's blade away with its own.

Again, their blades met and the ground beneath was torn asunder. It was then that Fate struck and the Hollow lost its footing. Ichigo rushed and, with preternatural reflexes ducked beneath the lethal white blade. As Ichigo passed the Hollow, golden irises widened in shock.

Reversing his grip on the demonic sword, Ichigo roared as he plunged the blade backwards. There was a cry of shock as metal severed sinew and crushed through bone.

A moment passed between the two as they stood with their backs to each other. Features twisting feral-like, Ichigo's grip on his blade tightened and he savagely tore the blade out of the Hollow's back.

He stood there, underneath a red sky and silver moon, his breathing strenuous and his shoulders completely slouched. His gaze flittered across the horizon. Devastation and ruin lay as far as the eye can see yet, he couldn't bring himself to care. For the first time, in a _very_ long time, Ichigo felt entirely and wholly _free_.

Exhaling loudly, Ichigo turned around to see the Hollow spread eagle on the crumbling ground. A crimson blanket pooling beneath it. As both labored in their breathing, gold and ruby locked gazes. Even as their swords had contested their wills, their eyes voiced their souls and, what seemed to be an eternity passed, between the two.

"Zangetsu…"Ichigo breathed out, his brow furrowing.

The Hollow laughed, only to fall into a coughing fit. **"Urrghh…Figuered it out did ya? Took you damn well long enou-hurk!** " Blood sprayed from its mouth.

"Where is he?" Ichigo asked, near casual.

Zangetsu rolled his head on the floor and Ichigo followed his line of sight to the colossal mutation pawn piece. " **He was different. Wasn't shinigami nor was he hollow…don't know where he went…maybe cuz you ain't human anymore…"**

Ichigo let the words sink and realization floored him. "Are you saying he was…?"

Zangetsu chuckled, only to be rewarded for his effort with more coughing. "How is that possible?" Ichigo mainly said to himself.

" **Hell if I know…but I'll tell you this…the Old Man'd be ridiculously happy if he were here now."**

"Because I kicked your ass?"

Zangetsu scowled. " **No you jackass! What was the last thing we said to you before we taught you the Final Getsuga Tenshō?"**

"… _What I want to protect is you Ichigo."_

" **Your dumbass finally got it…ya finally starting to fight for yourself…"** Zangetsu had a massive grin on his face even as his body began to disintegrate. **"Try not to get yourself killed now, ya hear?"**

"Yeah," Ichigo said, a small smile on his face. "I get you."

" **Hmph,"** and Zangestu faded away.

Ichigo stood still as the remnants of his Zanpakutō swirled about him before slowly settling onto and merging with his new sword. There was a flash of white light and Ichigo let blissful oblivion take him.

* * *

"Looks like he's finally starting to come out it," Sirzechs noted as Ichigo's power ceased to flare and began to settle down.

With a wave of his hand, he undid the seal he placed on the young man's body and, almost immediately, Grayfia was by his side. Sirzechs chuckled and joined his wife as he observed Ichigo's eyes begin to flutter. His young pawn, stared at the ceiling for a moment before letting out a groan and putting a hand over his eyes.

His smile widening, Sirzechs asked, "Hey there. How're you feeling?"

Uncovering his eyes, Ichigo's eyes flickered to the red headed Devil, to Grayfia and then back to him. "How long?"

Eyes shimmering in amusement, Sirzechs answered. "Were you out? A little under eleven hours."

Ichigo let out another groan and made to sit up. "There goes my morning financial analytics class." Grayfia put an arm on Ichigo's shoulder to steady him. Sirzechs lightly snorted, "I'm sure you'll manage."

As Ichigo stood up, he fumbled and both Sirzechs and Grayfia reached out to keep him standing. "Easy there," Sirzechs said softly. "Don't overdo it. Your body still needs time to adapt to its new adjustments."

Ichigo fixed his gaze to Grayfia. "Sorry about this," He said with a sheepish smile. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki by the way."

Grayfia acknowledged him with a nod. "Grayfia Lucifuge, Queen to Sirzechs Lucifer and maid of the Gremory family." Then, with a fleeting smile, she added. "It's of no trouble."

"She's also my wife," Sirzechs sighed as he set Ichigo back on the bed. "Yet she always chooses to forgo that one in her introductions."

Ichigo let out a small laugh but Sirzechs had to force himself not to react as Grayfia sharply stepped on his toes. "Do you remember what I told you about the Peerage system?" The Crimson Lucifer said as he subtly flexed toes.

"Queen is in charge in absence of the King, right?"

Sirzechs dipped his head. "Very good. There will be times where I will be too occupied to personally give out orders. I rely on Grayfia to communicate with the others at times like those. Also, any problems you have can be addressed to her. She will do her best to help you adjust to your new life."

"I am always available if you have any inquiries Kurosaki-san," Grayfia said as she stood straight and folded her hands in front of herself.

"Ichigo is fine, Grayfia-san." The young man said. "I'm not really big on formalities."

Sirzechs had to suppress a laugh as his wife's lips twisted in displeasure briefly. "As you wish."

"Now," Lucifer began. "It's best we discuss your living arrangements for the time being."

"Living arrangements?"

"That is correct, Ichigo-kun. Your powers have returned, and while you have a better idea of what you are capable of than I do, you are wholly unfamiliar with demonic powers and how to safely use them."

"I see," Ichigo said as he frowned.

"Which is why I want you to spend the next week here in the Underworld."

* * *

Ichigo looked around the room with wide eyes. "We're in the Underworld right now?" He asked in astonishment. Sirzechs lips quirked as he nodded. "It's a lot more…cleaner than I expected."

Sirzechs chuckled. "Let me guess, your thoughts were more along fire and brimstone?"

Ichigo gave a sheepish laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah…sorry about that."

"Anyways," Sirzechs said good-naturedly. "I want you to work on controlling your powers. You probably don't notice it right now but you're leaking a steady dose of demonic power even as we speak."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he placed a palm to his chest. He was? He didn't feel anything at the moment. Then again, he had the same problem with his spiritual powers. He returned his gaze back to Sirzechs. "In the Underworld, other Devils will think that you're openly challenging them if you constantly give off power the way you're doing now. And in the human world, you'd probably hospitalize several humans who'd get very sick simply by standing near you."

"That's…not good…" Ichigo said as his face twisted into a scowl.

"No, not good at all. Which is why," Sirzechs snapped his fingers and a crimson circle appeared on the ground behind him. A man, who only seemed a few years older than Ichigo, rose out of the glowing circle. He had black hair with streaks of blonde that fell in wave around his shoulders. A thin, shallow smile plastered over his lips gave him a very unsettling image. "MacGregor here will be teaching you how to control your new found powers."

If possible, the man's smile become even creepier. "MacGregor Mathers, Mister Kurosaki. A pleasure to meet our newest member."

"MacGregor here," Sirzechs gestured towards the man. "Is my one and only bishop. He's considered a chief figure in the magical community and his abilities are unrivaled. You stand to gain a lot under his tutelage."

"You flatter me, my Lord," the man said with a bow. "I cannot, however, compare in terms of wizardry, to yourself or Lord Beelzebub."

"Well, Ajuka and I have a few centuries on you," Sirzechs waved him off. "I'm sure within another hundred years or so, you'll surpass me, at least in terms of skill."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mister MacGregor," Ichigo inclined his head. However, his face scrunched in confusion for a moment. _'Did I just speak English?'_

"Ah, noticed did you," Mathers said with a glint in his eyes. "All Devils have an inborn ability to flawlessly speak and understand any language that is known to their kind. Sadly, this only extends to vocal communication. You will have to learn how to read and write a language on your own."

Sirzechs clapped his hands together and beamed. "See? MacGregor is a natural born teacher. Already he's filling your head with useful information."

Grayfia cleared her throat and grabbed the attention of all three men. "As we have breached the topic of languages, Kuro-Ichigo, it is imperative you learn how to read and write in the native tongue of Devils. You will be forced to carry out several duties in an official capacity as a member of Sirzechs-sama's peerage."

"Very true," Sirzechs cupped his chin. "One of the down sides to this job is all the boring work but, you'll get used to it quick enough."

"Also, while we are on the subject of education," Grayfia said. "I believe it would be best if you switched to online classes. At least for the next few months as commuting between the Underworld and Earth will be rather cumbersome."

Ichigo blinked in surprise. "You mean I'm still going to go to university?"

Ichigo nearly recoiled as Grayfia's eyes flashed with sharpened steel. "Ichigo-kun," She started austerely. "Education is a _very_ important thing. I will not stand for a young man in my care to laze around. Are we clear?"

"C-crystal," he stuttered.

"Hmph, good." She nodded. She turned towards the other two, who both flinched as their gaze met hers. "I must excuse myself. There are many things which require my attention and I expect the _both_ of you to return your respective duties once Ichigo has settled in."

"O-Of course!"

"Yes, m-ma'am."

With one last glare, Grayfia walked out the room and all three men watched carefully. As soon as the door clicked shut, they let out a breath that none of them knew they were holding in. "As frightening as ever," Mathers muttered. "How you managed to fall in love with her is beyond me, my master."

"Sometimes I wonder myself," Sirzechs responded with a chill.

After a tense moment, the older two Devils both turned towards Ichigo. "Well Ichigo," Mathers said. "If you're feeling up to it, we could begin right away. If not, we'll have a servant take you to your quarters and we can begin tomorrow."

Ichigo smirked. "Trust me, I'm all reared to get going now."

"Very good," Mathers smiled. "Let's get going, shall we?"

Ichigo stood, grabbing hold of Mathers's outstretched hand, and a glowing light encircled them. When Sirzechs stepped in with them, both of them looked at him expectantly. "I think I'll join the two of you," he said with a pleasant smile.

Mathers, on the other hand looked very perturbed by the idea. "I'm not so sure about that, sir."

"Don't worry," Sirzechs waved dismissively. "What Grayfia doesn't know won't hurt her."

"It less her _getting_ hurt and more her _doing_ the hurting, that has me worried," the magician said under his breath.

A very unpleasant sensation gripped Ichigo as he felt himself being compressed uncomfortably from all sides. Suddenly the world spun and he was on the ground. "Ah, sorry about that." He heard Mathers say. "It's always the worst the first few times. Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"That's good to know," Ichigo said, doing his best to keep his previous meal down. As he took notice of his surroundings, he realized that they were no longer in the room he was laying in. Instead, they were in wide clearing surrounded trees.

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked, looking around.

"A few miles away from my personal residence," Sirzechs explained. "The forest is stocked with all sorts of monsters for target practice purposes."

"So," Ichigo said slowly. "How are we doing this?"

"First," Mather's said, holding up a finger. "We'll begin by having you draw upon your power. Once you get the hang of calling it forth, it becomes easier suppressing it."

"You heard him, Ichigo-kun, go ahead and let loose."

"Alright," Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes. He felt that sorely missed hum of power deep within him and let it flood through. As he opened his eyes, the entire clearing was swept in a tide of swirling crimson energies laced with black.

The grass beneath his feet burned away and the ground blackened as it dies. The friction from his power began to scorch the dirt and set deep cracks within the land. "Well," Mathers said, his eyebrows well into his hair line. "I can see why you brought him into the club. He can easily crush probably every High-Class Devil."

"That's quite enough, Ichigo-kun," Sirzechs's expression one of immense satisfaction.

Ichigo nodded as he reigned in his power and drew it back into himself. "Perfect! Right there!" Mathers sudden exclamation startled Ichigo. "Just now, as you brought your power into yourself, that is the key to keeping your power suppressed. It will require conscious effort on your part in the beginning but, eventually it will become like second nature."

Ichigo frowned. It certainly did require quite a bit effort for him to keep it all bottled away. If anything, it felt incredibly disagreeable to his person. "You're having a difficult time because of your great strength, Ichigo-kun," Sirzechs said, as if reading his thoughts. "Most people learn to control the power they have as they gradually gain strength. For you, who grows in leaps and bounds, it is a very challenging thing to do."

Ichigo's face contorted with concentration and he continued to suppress his power within his own body. "Now if you are willing to satisfy my curiosity," Sirzechs said with a wicked smile. "Would you try to draw upon you demonic power and _only_ your demonic power?"

Ichigo frowned but said, "I'll try." He knew how to differentiate between his powers. He was forced to do so when he needed to fight off control from his Hollow. Back then, it became exceedingly difficult to draw on his inner strength without calling out the Hollow.

Reaching deep within himself, he dived into the massive reservoir of power that swam within him. Pulling and twisting it, he slowly tried to untangle the separate fonts that his powers originated from. He could practically feel Zangetsu's displeasure as he unwound it from the mutation piece that gave him his demonic powers. Setting aside the grumpy spirit, he drew on the power of Sirzechs's piece and let it out.

Mathers gave an approving nod.

"Good, now," He pointed towards the trees. "See if you can release only it."

Eyes narrowing in concentration, shadows of Ulquiorra flashed in his mind as he pointed his index finger towards the forest. Smoldering orange and red waves compressed at the tip of his finger until they formed a tight sphere glowing threateningly.

From the corner of his vision, he could see both Mathers and Sirzechs looking on curiously. Ichigo placed his gaze back on the ominous orb in front of his finger. Giving it a slight push, the orb went racing into the trees and Ichigo lost sight of its glow in the darkness.

A moment passed before his entire line of sight was consumed in a flash of bright light as a massive wall of flame erupted and tore into the sky. The wind whipped at gale-force speeds and several trees were uprooted and blown over head. The sheer heat from the explosion caused Ichigo to draw on his power and shield himself. As the surge lessened and the ground stopped trembling, Ichigo turned towards the other two. Sirzechs held a hand aloft in front of his face, shielding his eyes, while Mathers looked on, shock coating his face.

"Oh dear," Sirzechs murmured just loud enough for Ichigo to here. "Wasn't quite expecting _that_."

"Lucifer's rotting corpse!" Mathers exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Sirzechs said indignantly.

"That's-that's _Hell-Fire_! How in the name of all that is unholy can you wield that _monstrosity_ of all things!?"

"I took in Hell's power several years ago. I guess it just stuck with me." Ichigo shrugged.

"What!?" Mathers's eyes bugged out of his head. "You can't do that! _No one_ can do that! Even our master can't do that! It's impossible to manipulate Hell. The only way for something like that…Sweet Lilith!"

Mathers pointed a trembling hand at Ichigo. "D-Don't tell me that Hell _accepted_ you without damning your soul!?"

"Is it really that big of a deal? I mean, aren't Devils the rulers of Hell. Surely there are tons of people who can use this stuff?" Ichigo said in confusion.

"I think you're misunderstanding something Ichigo-kun," Sirzechs drew Ichigo's attention with a wry smile. "While it's true that we Devils have a unique affinity for Hell and that the Underworld is a separate part of Hell that we live in; the reality is that, _I_ rule Hell because _Hell_ allows me to."

"Hell… _allows…?_ " Ichigo was beyond bewildered at this point.

"Hell is _far_ older than our race. In fact, Hell is older than even the mortal world. When my predecessor Fell, he…how do I say it…made a _deal_ with Hell. In a way, it's a sentient entity."

"A _deal_ ," Ichigo's face fell into shock.

Sirzechs nodded. "In return for its dark power, our race would serve as the wardens of the Sinners of Creation. The Kushanada may obey me but that's only because I reaffirmed the deal that my predecessor made. _You_ are the only person in _all_ of Creation that Hell ever willingly helped out."

Ichigo continued to look slack jawed at Sirzechs, causing the red-head to chuckle. "Trust me, I may be Lucifer, but you're much closer to the title of Devil than anyone in history. And that includes the Morning Star, _himself_."

"That…that's not a comforting thought."

"No, I suppose it isn't," Sirzechs sighed, his expression unnaturally grim. "And the Lord of Hell is not one to be denied."

"Wha…?" Ichigo stared at Sirzechs's cryptic words.

"Never mind," Mathers said, quickly shaking his head. "Nothing good will come of that line of thoughts. For now, let us return to your powers."

Ichigo swallowed hard but decided to push down any questions for now. Perhaps, once he learned to control his powers better, he could begin to understand them in depth. "Your demonic powers are advanced. _Very_ advanced. While your massive reserves are noteworthy, what truly stands out is the sheer density of them. I suppose this is the byproduct of 'reiatsu' as you call it."

"Now," Mathers intoned seriously. "Let us see how much of your former powers have returned."

"Yes," Sirzechs agreed. "I am also quite curious as to how much of your spiritual powers have returned. If you can use your demonic powers in tangent to your spiritual ones, I dear say, you'll be promoted to Ultimate Class by the end of the week."

Ichigo acquiesced and once again, dove into his own being. Touching that part of his soul, he gave an exasperated smile. _'Your turn…'_

' _ **Chah!'**_

Ichigo instantly felt a weight appear in his hand. He looked down and beheld a sheathed sword. It was the same one he used to battle Zangetsu in his inner world except…it was bone white now. In fact, it looked disturbingly like an arrancar's zanpakutō. He drew the guardless sword and summoned the power from within the confines of his soul.

A minute passed.

Then two.

At three, Sirzechs and Mathers began to exchange glances.

"Ichigo?" Sirzechs asked cautiously in the face of Ichigo's fluctuating spiritual pressure. "Is there something wrong?"

"I-I…" Ichigo looked utterly lost for a moment.

' _I…have absolutely no fucking clue on how to release my Zanpakutō.'_

Well this was embarrassing. He knew his zanpakutō's name, he knew its bankai and hell he even mastered it to a point where a super-powered Aizen could only touch him if Ichigo let him. However…he had no shitting way of knowing his release phrase for his shikai. He never needed one!

' _ **Dumbass!'**_

Ichigo's body moved on autopilot and his aura flared all the way into the dark clouds of the Underworld. Reiatsu flooded the world and Mathers and Sirzechs could only stand by exerting their own capable auras. Arm raised above, Zangetsu in its new form pointing skywards, Ichigo's lips moved of their own accord.

' ** _Resurrección_ '**


	3. Descent

"That oughta do it," Ichigo said as he hit the submit button.

Grayfia had proven herself to be quite the efficient worker as she had, through unknown means, managed to switch him over to online courses. Even though it was in the middle of the semester. She really was quite something. Grayfia, or _Nee-san_ as he had come to call her, was beyond helpful in adjusting to his new life within the Underworld.

He had become so immersed with learning to manage his new powers, as well as the intricacies of Devil society, that the one week he was to spend in the Underworld had become three! Three weeks, that were spent in the constant company of Grayfia, MacGregor or Sirzechs. The intimidating maid had been put in charge of his lessons, which had really made Ichigo uncomfortable. Considering how busy the woman was, he felt bad that she had to take time out of her insane schedule to teach him something mundane as the alphabet and how to properly use a spoon.

MacGregor, strange individual that he was, continued to educate him on the manipulation of demonic energy and had given him several simple exercises to help. As Ichigo had become accustomed to them, he had begun to teach Ichigo some of the beginner spells that most magicians use. Most of them were simple things such as how to use the teleportation spell on his own, levitating small objects and using his new found wings to fly about.

Ichigo had found the whole process to be relatively easy. Honestly, why couldn't Urahara had thought up of doing these kinds of things with him during the war with Aizen? It would have made controlling his raging reiatsu so much easier.

A slight chime broke Ichigo out his thoughts and he turned his attention back to his laptop. A small window popped up confirming that his submission had been received and that he would receive an e-mail as proof. Logging off and shutting down his browser, Ichigo's thoughts drifted back to his powers. The change in Zangetsu had been startling. While he knew that his hollow and Zangetsu were one and the same now, he hadn't realized that his powers would do a complete one-eighty.

Sirzechs theorized that, since Hollows are far more closely related to Hell than Shinigami, his powers had reversed. The source of his powers had been, initially, of Shinigami origins laced with Hollow powers. Now, Zangetsu was entirely Hollow with traces of Shinigami powers. He likened it to turning into an arrancar when he use to be a visored. Thank… _Lucifer?..._ he didn't have to deal with having a Hollow hole. That would be one awkward conversation if it ever came up with his family and friends.

Not to mention, Soul Society would probably strap him down to a dissection table. Thankfully, Sirzechs had informed him that an understanding had been reached with Japan's government…the supernatural one, to be precise. Soul Society could no longer touch him without triggering a massive war that they couldn't afford. Especially considering that a good chunk of the captains would side with him.

Ichigo leaned back in his chair and wound both of his hands behind his head. His life had changed so much in just mere three weeks. He had gone from the bleak existence of a college student to a hellfire wielding Devil. He blinked the daze out of his eyes for a moment as realization settled over him. This was like Rukia all over again…someone pops up in his life and flips it entirely upside down into a storybook tale.

Ironically, he was now considered the villain in the fairy tale.

' _It definitely has been a strange three weeks,'_ Ichigo thought wryly.

He had ended up meeting two other peers from Sirzechs peerage. One of whom was Souji Okita. Ichigo had been floored when he was introduced to the former captain of the Shinsengumi's Squad One. A legendary figure from the Meiji era of Japanese history, it seemed the old tales of Souji summoning demons were true after all.

He had spoken with Sirzechs's only knight at great length about each other's personal history. Their conversation had concluded with a spar between the two swordsmen. For Ichigo, it had been an incredible moment. The speeds, that the former Shinsengumi Captain was capable of traveling, rivaled, if not surpassed, what his old teacher, Yoruichi, was capable of.

And then there had been his meeting with one of Sirzechs rooks. The one that was considered the strongest in the Underworld. Surtr Second, the cloned Fire Giant from realm of the Norse. It had been a surreal moment when both had met and realized that the other had orange hair. An odd kinship had been born.

One, that had Mathers commenting on, "Overpowered fire-wielding oranges."

Suffice it to say, he was getting along with his fellow peerage members. All that was left was for him to meet his fellow pawns and the last rook.

A moment of silence passed as Ichigo went over the past few weeks in his head.

Suddenly, he craned his neck towards the door and spoke out neutrally. "You know you don't have to stand out there," He said, causing an 'eep' to drift from the other side of the door. "Feel free to come inside."

The door creaked open and a small mop of red hair peeked from behind the door. Delicate boyish feature morphed into a sheepish expression and familiar sea-green eyes caused him to sit forward. Ichigo blinked in confusion. Had Sirzechs managed to de-age himself somehow?

"Sirzechs?" Ichigo called cautiously.

The young boy looked surprised for a moment before smiling. "Ah, my apologies," He said with a polite bow. "My name is Millicas Gremory, son of Sirzechs Lucifer."

Ichigo's eyebrows rose an inch as surprise flitted across his face. "Really now," Ichigo said as he leaned back his chair once again. "Neither Sirzechs nor Nee-san mentioned a son."

An odd twinge crossed the boys face yet he quickly schooled his expression back into a mask of politeness. "My parents are very busy people," Millicas said, though Ichigo caught the slight gloom in his tone.

A brief flash of sympathy stirred through Ichigo as memories of a dead mother and an absent father climbed through his mind. Deciding to change the subject for the boy's own benefit, Ichigo asked, "Is there any particular reason you're standing outside my door?"

Instantly, Millicas's cheeks were dusted with a light pink and Ichigo had to hold in a light chuckle. "I…uh, ahem," Millicas coughed into his hand. "I was curious to meet Otou-sama's new pawn piece. It isn't every day that a Satan brings a new piece into their fold." He then gained a wide smile, one Ichigo could tell was genuine. "And I wanted to welcome you to the family."

Ichigo let out the chuckle he had held in as he stood up and walked over to Sirzech's young son. He held out his hand and the boy shook it with an even wider smile. "Name's Ichigo Kurosaki. Why don't you come inside?"

Millicas nodded eagerly and quickly walked into Ichigo's room. He sat down on one of the many sofas provided by Grayfia. Ichigo noted with amusement that, for all his polite mannerism, Millicas gazed about his room with a childish wonder. The young boy's mother had all of Ichigo's personal items moved from his apartment to his new room in Sirzechs's personal manor.

A brief smile drifted across Ichigo's lips as Millicas's gaze stopped with awe at the sight of his guitar. Undoubtedly, a child of Millicas's mannerisms has never seen a guitar in real life before. "So, what can I do for you," Ichigo said as he sat down.

"Ah," A nervous expression crossed his face. "I was wondering if I could ask a few things."

"Go ahead." Ichigo nodded, amusement growing by the moment.

"Really?!" The young boy's face lighting up with glee. "Are you really from Japan? Were you really a reaper of souls? What do souls look like? What kind of powers do you have?"

Ichigo began to laugh as Millicas fired off question after question. "Slow down there kid!" Shifting in his chair so that he could get comfortable, Ichigo said," Let's go one at a time, how about it?"

Despite the blush of mortification, Millicas nodded his head eagerly. "Well, yeah, I'm Japanese. Born and raised there for the last nineteen or so years."

"That's so amazing!" Millicas had stars in his eyes. "I've always wanted to go to Japan. Souji makes it sound like a wonderful place and Rias Onee-sama says it is the best place in the Human World!"

A moment of confusion passed Ichigo before he asked, "You call your aunt Onee-sama?"

Millicas nodded. "Well, she _is_ closer in age to me than to Otou-sama."

Ichigo hummed in understanding. With a sister several centuries younger than him, it was no surprise that Sirzechs treated her no different than his own young son. That is to say, as childishly as possible. "How old are you, exactly?"

"I'm nine years old!" Millicas said proudly.

Ichigo offered an indulgent smile and gave an affirmative nod. "Nine huh…I remember those days," He muttered gaining a distant look in his eyes. "So why is it that this the first time we've met? You don't live here?"

"I do," the boy said shaking his head. "But I was staying over at my grandparents' house."

"Ah," Ichigo said absentmindedly. "I see."

"So were you really the Grim Reaper?"

Ichigo fell out of past thoughts at the expectant look of admiration on Millicas's face. "Well, I guess but, we referred to ourselves as Shinigami."

"Eh?" Surprise took hold of the youth's face, only to be replaced with a wild look of wonder. "There are _more_ of you."

A smile briefed Ichigo's lips even as a pang of melancholy hit his heart. He was reminded too much of Karin and Yuzu when they were at that age. Pushing aside the painful sense of nostalgia, Ichigo began explaining the fundamentals of the afterlife, or at least how it works in Japan. For the next hour or so, Ichigo regaled Millicas with tales of Soul Society and Hueco Mundo.

The two of them fell into a comfortable flow, one that Ichigo found was both alien yet welcome to him. _'I guess this is what it feels like to have a little brother.'_

Once Ichigo had explained most of the basics to Millicas, his questions changed to more personal ones. Eventually, his gaze returned to the guitar. "Do you play?" He asked with near unrestrained excitement.

"It's why I have one," Ichigo said, eyes shining with mirth.

"Can you show me?" At this point, Millicas was nearly jumping up and down in his seat and Ichigo knew that he would feel quite guilty if he said no to all that expectancy.

"Sure."

* * *

Sirzechs let out a tired sigh as he rose out of the magic circle. It had been another long day at the office. Surely, if the Humans knew what a cumbersome job being the Devil was, he'd probably no longer be feared and reviled across the globe. If anything, he'd garner their sympathy.

"Welcome home, milord."

He turned to see one of his many maids bowing to him. The fact that Grayfia wasn't here to greet him meant that she was caught up with something at the main manse. He let out another tired sigh.

"May I be of assistance, master?"

"No no," he said tiredly. "It's nothing."

"Shall I draw up a bath then, master?" she asked.

"Please do, but first," He said while straining the crick in his neck. "Is Ichigo available? I'd like to speak with him."

"Lord Ichigo is within his chambers, entertaining the young master."

That surprised him.

His brow raised in question, "Millicas? He's here?"

"Yes, master."

Sirzechs's brow furrowed. Neither Grayfia nor his mother mentioned that his son would be dropping by and, for that matter, who was currently supervising him? Not only that but, he was certainly confident in the fact that Millicas should be having his lessons with his personal tutors. Just what was his son doing here?

"….."

Ah, who cares! He gets to see his son after so long! And Ichigo's with him so everything should be fine.

"You said that they're in Ichigo's room?" He asked, somewhat, sharply.

"Yes, milord," she said, quickly bowing.

Sirzechs lips parted in a wide smile and with preternatural speed, he dashed off in the direction of Ichigo's room. As he arrived in the corridor he had given to Ichigo, Sirzechs idly noted that he left skid marks in the carpet as he came to a stop. Not that he really cared.

Walking down the corridor, Sirzechs could hear the sound of a guitar rising out of the ajar door to Ichigo's personal quarters. The grim sounds of doom from the distortion filled Sirzechs with a sense of warmth that invigorated his weary self. He felt the stress accumulated throughout the day simply melt away.

Suddenly the guitar picked up and he could hear the doomsy low wail of the Prince of Darkness himself. Sirzechs was in the door frame in a second and looked wide eyed at the sight before him. Ichigo's laptop was playing one his all-time favorites while his youngest servant fingers fretted away with one hand while the other gingerly touched a pick to guitar strings.

His newest pawn was a fucking musician…with _actual_ taste in music! Oh _hell_ yes! He hit the _jackpot_ with Ichigo Kurosaki! Screw Amaterasu, the Elders and Serafall with all their complaints! He'd go to _war_ if it meant keeping this kid.

An abrupt clapping and childish laugh brought him back to Hell. His eyes darted to the other side of the room and Sirzechs clutched his chest as his heart throbbed painfully. The Prince of Lies felt tears well up as his soft sea-green eyes misted over. He was Lucifer…he wasn't supposed to get emotional but this… _this!_

It was too much for his black, shriveled up heart.

His son, his pride and joy, was slowly rocking his head to the heavy doom and gloom of Ichigo's guitar. Tears finally spilled over and he sniffled as a great sense of accomplishment settled over him. Unholy shit! Where was his bloody camera?! He _needed_ to get a picture of this. _'Wait a minute! My phone has a camera!'_

He pulled out his cell from his voluminous robes and the moment he flicked the screen on, it gave him a message: **Battery is critically low. Please place on charge.**

Then the screen went black.

' _GAH!...Damn you to the deepest pits of Me!'_

"Otou-sama?" Ichigo's playing stopped and Sirzechs looked up from his dead phone to see a crimson missile heading towards him at terminal velocity. "Ohfff," he flinched as Millicas's impact nailed him right in the diaphragm. "Otou-sama!" his son cried happily. "When did you arrive?"

"Oh I've been watching for a while," Sirzechs said through a strained smile as he patted his son's identical crimson locks.

"You should have said some-" Sirzechs looked up as Ichigo stopped halfway through his sentence. He was surprised to see the teen was scrutinizing him. "Are you…are you _crying_?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Sirzechs scoffed, immediately vaporizing his tears with his Powers of Destruction.

"So what have you two rascals been up too?" Ichigo scowled at the description but Millicas beamed up at him. "Nii-sama was telling me about the Japanese afterlife!"

Sirzechs looked at his son with curiosity. "Nii-sama?" He asked with interest. Judging by Ichigo's expression, he was just as surprised as him at the epithet. "Yes," his young son bobbed his head up and down eagerly. "And then, Ichigo nii-sama showed me how he played guitar! He's really good Otou-sama!"

"So I've heard," Sirzechs said as he kneeled down and picked up his son, much to the boy's childish delight. "You never told me you played Ichigo-kun." He said, turning to face the young devil.

Ichigo merely shrugged. "It never came up. So how was today? Uneventful as ever?"

"You have no idea," Sirzechs sighed. Just the mere thought of the office brought a wave of fatigue over him. "Dealing with politicians is bad. Dealing with _Devils_ who are politicians is even worse."

"Are they really that bad, Otou-sama?" Millicas asked, his face scrunching up in an absolute adorable way.

Not really knowing how to explain the convolutions of politics to his nine year old son, Sirzechs simply said, "Imagine people who hide their real face and keep on running their own rat race."

Judging by the wrinkling of his nose, Millicas became even more confused. "I don't understand."

"Lucky you," Sirzechs whispered too quietly for his son to hear.

"Now, enough talk of boring, stuffy old men!" Sirzechs exclaimed before giving his son a knowing look. "How about we listen to some music?"

Millicas looked like the Apocalypse had come early. "Really, Otou-sama?"

"Of course," Sirzechs smiled as he put Millicas down.

' _Now,'_ Sirzechs tapped his chin. _'Where did I leave_ my _guitar?'_

* * *

Grayfia had no idea what had gotten into her son. He was always her darling little boy. Obeying every word to the letter. Never giving her trouble, always doing as he was told and giving her the smug satisfaction that her son was better than every other devil of his generation. So what, in the name of her husband, had convinced him to run away and skip out on his lessons?

Having had the entirety of the Gremory Palace checked over resulted in the conclusion that Millicas was nowhere within the confines of the property. After giving his handlers a proper thrashing, she ran a mental list of places that he would have run off to and the only place she could logically assume would be his father's personal manse. Having moved out after becoming Lucifer, Sirzechs had the mansion built just for the two of them after they had married.

Appearing at the mansion via summoning circle, she was immediately greeted by one of the staff. "Good afternoon Madame," The goat-headed butler received. "May I be of assistance?"

Instinctively running her eye over the butler, checking his uniform and making sure that everything was in proper order, she asked, "Have you seen Millicas?" Her ire at having to search for him in the first place served to do away with her maid persona. She was in full Queen Mode as of that moment.

"The Young Master is currently engaged with the Prince and Lord Ichigo." The butler replied with a bow. While she wasn't surprised to find her husband involved in this affair, the mentioning of her new charge gave her pause.

"Ichigo-kun?" She asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Yes, Madame," The demon butler never looking up from the ground. "The Young Master, Millicas, sent for a servant to guide him to Lord Ichigo's chambers upon his immediate arrival."

Millicas came to see Ichigo? Well that was a surprise. She vaguely remembered Millicas making inquiries about his father's newest piece. Still, she found it disconcerting that Millicas would simply sneak off without telling anyone. Had he simply asked, she would have introduced her son to the newly reincarnated devil. In fact, she would have done so gladly. Ichigo was a hard working young man who took his studies seriously. Not only would he be a good influence on Millicas but, he would also provide some much needed company. Poor Millicas had few that he could call friends due to his station.

She also knew that it would be a good thing for Ichigo to have someone to anchor him in a more delicate manner. Surrounded by the monsters of Sirzechs's peerage, Ichigo would quickly degrade and lose any and all functionality for proper civilization. Unholy Four knew, that the rest of her fellow servants were utterly inept at anything outside of battle. She would roll over dead before allowing a young man of Ichigo's caliber to fall into decadence.

Breaking herself away from her thoughts, she looked back down at the butler. "He is still with Ichigo-kun, then?"

"Yes, Madame. The Prince joined them not but fifteen minutes ago."

This meant her son had spent fifteen minutes, unsupervised, with his father.

'…'

Who knows the amount of damage her lovable idiot of a husband had managed to inflict?

"Very well then, you may go," She said dismissively while traversing down the corridor. Her lithe form flickered through the unnatural lighting of the Underworld until she arrived at the portion of mansion that was gifted to Ichigo as his personal residence.

The moment she entered the vaunted hall, a brief frown marred her mouth as she took notice of black scorch marks across the luxurious carpet. Grayfia rolled her eyes. The damage had Sirzechs written all over it.

Loud noises of dark grooves assaulted her ears and exasperation crept into her veins. Grayfia _knew_ she wouldn't like what she would soon be witness to. Stepping under the threshold of Ichigo's room, her eyes twitched in annoyance at the sight before her.

Ichigo sat in his leather chair at his desk, a sleek black guitar on his leg and an indulgent smirk on his face. The warmth and genuine sincerity in his eyes briefly distracted her from her ire and made her content in knowing that the young man in her care was properly adjusting. She was honestly worried about the youngest of the peerage, as she could tell that he held on to some impressive burdens of his own. Seeing him like this, brought forth the same affection she usually felt every time Millicas exceeded the expectations of his tutors.

However, the moment she turned her eyes to man next to Ichigo, her annoyance renewed itself with incensed vigor. The sight of her husband, her centuries old husband, fooling around on a guitar when he had other more important matters to deal with, was…vexing to say the least.

Then there was the fact that her son was looking up at the childish man with something akin to hero worship. And that guitar…she was _positive_ she threw it out decades ago. Grayfia pinched the bridge of her nose. _'This won't do,'_ she thought dourly. _'This won't do at all.'_

Grayfia held out her hand in the direction of Sirzechs. At the gathering of demonic power, both Ichigo and Sirzechs went on edge and promptly whirled around towards her. Shame neither of them could do anything as a massive chunk of ice smashed into Sirzechs and sent him crashing through the window. Grayfia smirked vindictively as she heard her husband scream girlishly as he fell down four stories.

Now that was music to her ears.

"N-Nee-san…" She schooled her features but she knew her eyes were shining in dark fulfilment. Ichigo swallowed hard in the face of her façade.

Good…give her a few more months and Grayfia would have him suitably educated. Then, once he was a proper gentlemen, she could see about finding the boy a nice girl to set him up with. Leaving a young man of their race to his own devices for long periods of time was only asking for disaster.

"Okaa-sama!"

She turned towards her wayward child who was about to throw himself at her however, a single glance froze him in place. "Millicas," she began coolly. "You skipped your lessons."

instantly, regret formed on her child's face and he cast a downward gaze. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"If you wanted to meet with Ichigo-kun," she continued. "You only need have asked. Someone would have accompanied you. _After_ your lessons would have concluded."

She did not enjoy the tears forming in her son's eyes nor did she take comfort in knowing she was the cause of them. However, both Sirzechs and Grayfia had a lot of enemies. For Millicas to go unaccompanied anywhere, it was well beyond the realm of dangerous. At least until he grew into his powers and was properly able defend himself they would have to keep him under constant surveillance.

"Wait a minute," Grayfia turned towards Ichigo as he stood up and set his guitar aside. "I'm partly at fault here, Nee-san. I should have realized that Millicas came here without any permission when he suddenly showed up without anyone with him. If anyone is to blame it's me." His face set with grim determination, Grayfia saw Ichigo in a new light. She fought off a twitch at the corners of her mouth.

' _A fine young man indeed.'_

"Be that as it may, Ichigo-kun," Grayfia shifted her weight and placed a hand on her hip. "Millicas knows the consequences of travelling alone. It is not safe for him."

Ichigo opened his mouth to protest however, Grayfia cut him off by raising her hand. "However, seeing as how nothing happened and Millicas _did_ immediately find an adult the moment he arrived, I will withhold any punishment."

When her son looked up with a wide smile, all too reminiscent of his father, Grayfia narrowed her eyes and added. "For now."

Her stern warning nevertheless, went widely ignored as her son wrapped his arms around her waist in a tight hug. She let a small smile of exasperated fondness creep onto her lips as she heard his muffled apologies against her uniform.

Allowing herself to indulge fleetingly, Grayfia ran a hand through Millicas hair. Quick enough though, she pried the boy away from her and snapped her fingers. A maid appeared at Ichigo's door and Grayfia said, "Go and eat your lunch Millicas. Afterwards, I will have Enku escort you back to you lessons."

Millicas's expression fell rather swiftly and he shuffled out the door behind the maid, although, not before turning around and bidding farewell. "Good-bye Nii-sama! I had fun! I hope we can talk again!"

Grayfia blinked at the way Millicas addressed Ichigo though, it was hastily replaced with amusement. Ichigo's smile and response of 'Sure' only increased her sense of mirth.

She watched Millicas and the maid until they disappeared down the corridor. She turned back towards Ichigo, her face all business and said, "I apologize if Milicas caused you trouble. He's normally not one to shirk off his studies."

"Children will be children," Ichigo shrugged. "Speaking of which, neither of you told me you had a kid."

"Ah," Grayfia could hear the slight accusation in Ichigo's tone and, truthfully, it felt strange for her to be admonished for a change. "We were so occupied with other things it must have slipped our minds."

Grayfia was surprised when Ichigo's lips tightly thinned into the beginning of a frown. He opened his mouth, as if to say something yet, simply sighed tiredly and ran a hand through his long orange locks. Grayfia blinked a few times before cautiously inquiring, "Is…there something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing," Ichigo shook his head as he walked towards the shattered window and peered over the edge.

"I'll have the window repaired as soon as possible," she immediately said upon realizing that the entirety of the room was now bare to the elements. Though her voice held no inflection of it, she was slightly ashamed at the damage she had done so blatantly.

Taking a moment, she regained her strict bearings and asked sharply, "I'm going to assume that Sirzechs _did not_ inform you of your first task?"

Ichigo crossed his arm with an expectant look. "Task?"

"We have received reports of a human necromancer attempting a powerful summoning." She informed him. "At least three Sinners have been confirmed to being resurrected."

"And I'm supposed to go and send them packing back to pits, right?" Ichigo asked.

Grayfia nodded. "Sirzechs informed me that he had already spoken to you of such occurrences and how it will be your duty to rectify them."

"Yeah," Ichigo said, looking up at the ceiling in recollection. "It was one of the first things he brought up with me when we initially met."

"Very well then," She nodded. "We shall leave after eating lunch, ourselves."

"We?" Ichigo looked at her in surprise.

She permitted a wry curl of her lips as she began to walk out of his room. "Your first demonic incursion into the human world would be well to be supervised. Especially for such a delicate matter. It wouldn't due to have you burn down an entire village."

Ichigo gave her a dry look as he moved to follow her. "I lost control of my powers once, _once._ "

"You burned several acres of land." She stated pointedly.

Ichigo merely sighed in defeat from behind her.

Queen led as Pawn followed and the two made their way down to the dining area to join Millicas. Every now and then however, Grayfia cast a sideways glance at her youngest charge. Eventually, Ichigo noticed and inquired as to why she kept looking at him. Her response?

"You are in need of a haircut."

Ichigo groaned.

* * *

Grayfia and Ichigo both stepped out of the crimson circle and proceeded to walk out of the alley they had teleported to. She cast a glance up and down the busy street.

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked from behind her. In response, Grayfia waved her hand towards the skyline. Ichigo followed her gesture until his eyes widened as he beheld the most dominant landmark on the horizon.

"Paris?" He asked while staring at wonder at the Eiffel Tower.

"Indeed," She stated before sensing out their destination. She then gave him an expectant look. At his confused expression, she placed a hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes.

"Right," Ichigo sighed before mechanically repeating. "All Underworld activity in the Paris district is under the direct administration of the Sallos family of the Seventy-Two Pillars."

When she raised an eyebrow, expecting more, Ichigo sighed in exasperation once again. "The Sallos family possess the rank of Great Duke. They are known as pacifists and generally avoid most conflict. They're also known for their production of love potions, aphrodisiacs and…other…promiscuous…things."

Trailing off towards the end, Grayfia thought it was rather cute how the young man couldn't meet her eyes. "Very good," She said, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "You've been paying attention to your lessons."

Her eyes then flickered to his hands that he was rubbing against one another. "Are they uncomfortable?"

"Huh?" A brief bout of confusion flitted across his features before he followed her gaze to his hands. Ichigo's own line of sight fell onto them and he noted the tribal like tattoos on each wrist. "Their slightly itchy."

"Let me see," she said while holding out her hand. As Ichigo placed his hands in her own, Grayfia traced the markings on his wrist with her index finger. She sent a cool rush of magic within his skin to lessen the irritation.

The markings, were an insulator of sorts. Ichigo still hadn't fully managed to reign in his powers and he was still liable to infect humans with his tremendous demonic presence. Of course they were only temporary. Ichigo's massive reserves would eventually burn right through them if given enough hours.

"Come, let's be off shall we?" She asked. Ichigo nodded his head and shoved his hands into the pockets of jeans and slouched his lean frame forward.

"Ichigo-kun," She said with a hint of censure, causing said young devil to flinch slightly. "Do not slouch."

"As you say, Nee-san." He said idly, straightening his back and blowing his bangs out of his eyes. She was about to chide him on his hair again when she caught sight of a man leering at her as they walked by. She fought the urge to roll her eyes.

' _Men,'_ she thought in irritation.

She had changed out of her maid uniform into a long flowing, sky blue skirt and white blouse. She wasn't about to walk the streets of Paris in a maid outfit. The catcalls were unnecessary to her work, though it seemed that it wouldn't have made much of a difference.

She wound her arm with Ichigo's to dissuade any encouragement of human courting. She was pleased when Ichigo seemed to understand the situation quick enough as he did not raise any questions. Instead, Ichigo fixed the man with a dark glare that sent him scurrying. Grayfia smiled to herself. Perhaps Ichigo didn't need too much work after all. He was a _thousand_ times better than the rest of Sirzechs's peerage based on that small display alone.

Those idiots would have allowed, if not openly encouraged, a man to approach her if only for the entertainment value it would have provided them. Of course, she would have proceeded to thrash all of them including the fool who dared to make a move on her.

"Hey, Nee-san?"

"Yes, Ichigo-kun?" She turned to look up at him, his face still fixed in a shadowed scowl, scaring away both human males and females. She idly wondered if he knew what kind of effect he had on young women.

"Shouldn't we, I don't know, talk to Duke Sallos before we go walking around in his territory?" He asked.

"I am glad to see you thinking along those lines," Grayfia dipped her head in approval. "It is considered incredibly rude to simply flaunt into another's territory without asking permission. However, as it is, it was the Duke himself who requested aid in dealing with the necromancer and I have already spoken with him prior to our arrival."

"Oh."

As they continued to walk at a casual pace towards the necromancer's last known location, Grayfia noticed that Ichigo had suddenly become on edge. "Is everything alright, Ichigo-kun?"

"There's…a _feeling_ in the air." His face twisted in concentration. "Like there's a sense of _decay_ waving around."

Grayfia looked at him in surprise. "I'm impressed, Ichigo-kun. It seems your ability to sense auras has come along quite nicely."

"You mean you feel it too?" He asked in befuddlement.

"As you must have noticed, the sun is set." She pointed out.

"Yeah, so?"

"Paris," she switched into lecturing mode. "Is host to the largest population of Vampires outside of Romania. In the hours of dusk, they awaken. It is them, which you are sensing."

" _Vampires_?" Ichigo muttered in awe.

"Indeed," Grayfia said. "The catacombs that run beneath the city are filled with the Undead and their ilk. Paris, unfortunately, has always suffered from an infestation of necromancers for this very reason."

"So you're telling me I'm going to be making frequent trips here?" Ichigo asked.

"Not necessarily no," She shook her head. "Few necromancers possess the skill and power needed to reach into the bowels of Hell. Most of today's necromancers can reanimate a corpse at best. To actually bring the soul back requires an in depth knowledge of esoteric magic that takes centuries to accumulate."

Ichigo blinked. " _Centuries_? As in _hundreds_ of years? I thought you said this guy was human. How did _he_ manage to bring back Sinners if it requires that much time to get to that level?"

Grayfia sighed. "Ultimately, the goal of necromancy, for most anyways, is immortality. Sadly, many human necromancers turn themselves into the Undead as to keep themselves from dying."

A look of revulsion crossed Ichigo's face and upon catching it, Grayfia nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, it's a very disgusting practice. Turn left here."

Grayfia led Ichigo by the arm to the side of an old cobblestone building. Letting go of his arm, Grayfia placed her palm on the stone wall and sent a pulse of magic. The spot beneath her hand glowed a light blue before the stones seemed to fold in on themselves, revealing a long staircase that descended into the underground quarries of Paris.

The staircase was wide enough for the two devils to step downwards simultaneously. After the first few steps, the entrance closed behind them, leaving them in a perpetual abyss. Even their enhanced supernatural vision failing in the complete absence of light. "Hang on," Grayfia heard Ichigo's voice echo from beside her.

Suddenly, the staircase was illuminated in a dark orange glow as Ichigo held up a single fingertip encased in hellfire. Grayfia noted that, even though it was barely the size of a candle flame, Ichigo's conjured fire brought the temperature up by several degrees. Almost to the point of uncomfortableness. She gained a whole new appreciation for the horrors of hellfire as she swept a thin layer of ice-magic over her skin to keep herself cool.

It took them quite some time to descend all the way to the bottom of the staircase. She estimated that they were at least a hundred meters underground. As soon as they reached the bottom though, the chamber that the staircase led to, was engulfed in a fiery light as torches burst into flame. "Guess my finger isn't needed anymore," Ichigo commented indolently from aside her.

The brief bout of hellfire was put out and both Grayfia and Ichigo took in the sight of large cavernous walls lined with bones and human skulls. "There," Grayfia pointed out a passage underneath an arch of bones.

As Ichigo moved forward, Grayfia put a delicate touch on his shoulder. "A moment, Ichigo-kun."

He frowned at her and asked. "What is it?"

She looked ahead of him and said, "I want you to reach out with your magic to just a few feet to the front of us."

His frowned deepened but she knew he acquiesced when she felt the thrum of his demonic magic wash over her. "Carefully," she chided. "Do not push your magic so forcibly; ease it to where you desire it."

A second passed and Ichigo's eyes lit with surprise. "There's something there," he muttered softly as she nodded encouragingly. His brow furrowed in concentration. "It's almost like…like a wall?"

"Well done," Grayfia smiled gently. "The necromancer has put up a magical ward to trap any who cross it. In a painful manner too, I'd wager."

"How do we break it," determination setting in his eyes.

She shook her head, "In time, when your feel for the mystic develops further, you'll be able to realize that this barrier includes two other enchantments. One to alert the weaver that the trap has been sprung and the other to alert him if it has undone."

"So no powering through?" He asked sweeping his long bangs.

"I'm afraid a more delicate hand is necessary in this situation," she said as her eyes shone in bemusement.

With the practiced eased brought by centuries, Grayfia sent light tendrils of her demonic power to unravel the wards in reverse order. With a satisfied hum, she resumed forward and silently beckoned Ichigo to follow.

For the next hour or so, the pair navigated through the labyrinth of the dead, attempting to find the mage marked for death by the Underworld government. On and on they went, their only company the constant presence of the numerous corpses. Eventually, they stopped when the scent of rotting flesh and sickeningly sweet decay hit them.

Grayfia had to keep her nose from wrinkling as the perverted and infectious magicks in the air attempted to cling to her potent flesh. With a small curl of her lip, she brought up her dark power and pushed the foul energies away. She turned to make sure that Ichigo did the same however, a movement in the shadows of the room caught her attention.

The figure came forward, wobbling and sifting through the murky water that had gathered at the other end of the area. "That, Ichigo-kun," Grayfia pointed with loathing. "Is the result of the most vulgar of magecraft."

Ichigo's face was contorted in a violent twist of disgust and revulsion. It was easily one of the most unsettling sights Grayfia, herself, had seen.

The necromancer's skin had long rotted away, leaving lumps of blackened and purple flesh that clung loosely to yellowed and cracked bones. Spider like fingers, many broken and jagged, clawed over empty sockets and hollow bare teeth. Its voice came warped and gravelly, no doubt its vocal cords had decayed long ago and only some sinister, twisted magic allowed it to still imitate what crude speech it was capable of. " _ **DevI**_ **L** _ **s**_ … _ **S**_ **el** _ **Fis**_ _H…_ _ **gRe**_ **ed** _ **Y**_ _…_ _ **D**_ **E** _ **viLS! G**_ **Iv** _ **E u**_ _S…_ _ **tH**_ **E**... **S** _ **E**_ **c** _ **RE**_ **t!** "

Bile rose within the Silver-Haired Queen as she saw maggots drop from the Undead's slackened jaw. "As you can see," Grayfia noted with pure repugnance layering her voice. "It's become completely insane in its single-minded pursuit of immortality.

Ichigo made a noise in the back of his throat and Grayfia wasn't sure if he was agreeing with her or holding down his lunch.

" **ARRRRGGGHHH!** " The Necromancer let out a roar as it flung its arms up in the air and a noxious miasma spilled forth from its shambling corpse.

The air twisted with a malignant power, a complete anathema to all life within the bounds of Creation. Grayfia noticed with a macabre professional interest, three dark purple magic circles appeared before it.

Her eyes narrowed. _'It's attempting to summon the Sinners it let loose.'_

Three skeletons rose forth, covered in a gleaming silver metal and Grayfia immediately recognized them as alchemical homunculi used as necromantic mediums for souls. The homunculi began to fall into spasms as if they were in pain and began to trash about violently as they fell to the floor.

Violent and corrupt magicks permeated the small chamber, centering on the metal skeletons. Dark power coalesced and began to form clusters of tissue and sinew. The skeletons were being coated in flesh as their bodies being made. Layers upon layers of muscle knotted and twisted. As their throats formed, soul tearing screams ripped forth from their convulsing forms.

Grayfia, having fought in the Devil Civil War, had witnessed unspeakable horrors that could have only been brought about by demons that her kind were. However, even after all those traumatizing and scarring years, this scene still made it difficult for her not to flinch away. And beneath her indifferent exterior and behind her disgust marred eyes, she worried that such an extreme experience would be too much for Ichigo so early on.

The screaming gave way to labored, heavy rasps for air and Grayfia saw how pale skin, pink and raw, had now formed over the homunculi. They were completely hairless, not a follicle on their bodies nor their heads. Two of them were male while the third was female.

Gasping for breath, the female took a glance behind her and sneered. "So the freak brought us back. Wonder what shit it'll make us do this time."

"I'm guessing it has something to do with these two," the male on the left said.

The other male wagged its tongue and leered at her while fondling itself. "Now that's one helluva bird. I'd think I'd like to play with her."

Ignoring them, Grayfia said, "Remember Ichigo-kun, you must burn the Sinners with your hellfire if they are to be returned to the Fields of Punishment. If not, we will have to drag them back the long way."

When she didn't get a response, Grayfia turned towards him and was shocked to see Ichigo with his head in in his hand. Concern immediately flooded her eyes. "Ichigo-kun? What's wrong?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him.

"Hah! One of them's already lost it!" The female Sinner wheezed.

 **"KI** i _ **L**_ "

A maniacal light entered the Sinners eyes as a harsh pink light glowed from within their mouths.

"The bitch is mine!"

Grayfia cast a quick glance towards the Sinner before looking at Ichigo once more. What had happened to Ichigo? Why wasn't he responding? While she could effortlessly deal with the Sinners and the necromancer, the whole point of this incursion was for Ichigo to do it.

"There is no escape…"

Grayfia scrutinized Ichigo with fret as she barely made out his whisper. Had the sight of the necromancer and the raising of the dead been too much for the boy? It was then that the acidic smell of Sulfur burned into her nostrils.

Grayfia yelped as she was forced to pull her hand off Ichigo's shoulder as it burned her.

"There is no **MERCY!"**

The temperature in the underground chamber skyrocketed until the air became scalding and stifling. A suffocating pressure of malevolence and volcanic fury crushed down on all the occupants of the room. The heat generated from her young companion distorted the air and surrounded him in a violent haze.

As Ichigo's hand fell away from his face and as he stood tall, Grayfia was stunned by the change that overcame his features. Visage grim and cruel, Ichigo's irises raged in crimson hellfire.

The shadows in the chamber twisted and arced as if they had come to life and, while she had no idea of what had happened, the three Sinners seemed to have fallen in a state of pure, unadulterated terror.

"No, I'm not going back, I'm not going back" the female Sinner, shook her head frantically. She then shrieked. "NO!"

"Fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,FUCK! You've got to be shitting me…there's no way I'm heading back there!" The crude male roared.

"Quickly!" The third male shouted. "Kill him!"

She gathered her demonic power as all three Sinners gained a fanatic look in their eyes and rushed at Ichigo however, Ichigo himself deftly raised his arm and thick chains of blackened metal thrust from seemingly nowhere and wrapped the Sinners in unbreakable bonds. All three of them struggled wildly, their synthetic flesh hissing and burning under their fiendish binds.

And then, Ichigo spoke.

Transient and beyond life and death.

Bereft of emotion, his voice sent shivers down her spine.

' _Merciless,'_ She thought.

**Which Is The Corner That My Chain Does Not Reach?**

The female screamed in horror, knowing what Ichigo's words delivered. The men, shook and fought against their bonds, possessed and frantic with all-consuming dread.

**Which Is The Heart That My Darkness Does Not Devour?**

Her heart pounded painfully in her chest. She could taste sweat on her lips. The throbbing in her temples reinforced by centuries of instinct that screeched at her to flee for the sake of her sanity. Each word, it felt as if some terrible judgment was being passed and Grayfia _knew_ that if those words were directed towards her, her mind would have shattered in sheer terror.

**Which Is The World That My Fire Does Not Burn?**

Ichigo stood tall amidst a sea of fear and madness. His overwhelming presence crushing everyone else and Grayfia couldn't help but compare his aura to the one her husband summoned to end the civil war that had plagued their kind for centuries.

Unexpectedly, chains dragged forth the necromancer, its decrepit frame broken and limbless as the infernal bindings pieced through its chest. Letting out low guttural growls, it spoke out in some deteriorated language she could not identify.

Ichigo's head tilted, an innocent enough gesture that would have gone unheeded had his eyes not been glinting in a shadow that transcended the evil of her ancestors. His arms spread wide and a bone white substance began to leak from the corner of his eyes and out of his mouth.

**Rejoice…For I Am Your Long Sought Eternity**

Grayfia's world exploded in hellfire.

* * *


	4. Familial Flames

_The Searing of Flames._

An inferno of pure rage and hate. Like a roar of a wrathful dragon, it consumed and devoured everything in its path. Leaving only misery and ash behind. It was darkness…it was cruelty …and he loved every bit of it.

_The Rending of Flesh._

He _tore_ at them. There was nothing graceful about it. Ripped them shred from shred. A savage brutality so unlike anything in the world that any mortal would have fallen into an unending madness from the mere sight.

_The Screaming of Souls._

It's impossible to break or damage a soul. It is one of the few absolutes within the confines of Creation. Yet, it can be _burned_. Gnawed on by the vicious wyrms that crawl through the abysmal fires and subjugated to horrors beyond the comprehension of any. And such was his relish.

* * *

Ichigo woke with a start, his face covered by a thin veneer of grime and sweat. Immediately, his hands clawed at his face, dreading the ceramic monstrosity had taken over his appearance once more. His breathing was laboured as his chest rose and fell in rapid motions.

He took a quick glance around in an attempt to recognize his surroundings. A frown crossed his lips as he somehow winded up back in his room in the Underworld. How did he come to be here when he was in Paris not but a few minutes ago?

His brow furrowed as he fought to remember what the very last thing that had happened. He had gone down into the crypts with Grayfia and she had-

_-agony and horror fused as one out of her mouth as he pressed the fire into her. Flesh burned away in fallen ash and bone was left blackened and brittle-_

-shown him how to detect magical wards and chided him for his overpowered approach. When he asked if he could simply tear them down she-

_-chains from the deepest corners of the Pit shred through muscle and sinew. Organs, steaming and hot, spilled forth from jagged and bloody lacerations-_

-chided him and told him the different layers and protections woven into the trap. That he would eventually learn how to manipulate his own power on that level. She had then-

_-Dark, ravenous…he burned with such fury in search of the soul that there wasn't even any pain. His rage was so intense that the he burned the nerves away before pain could even be felt-_

-given him that teasing smile that always seemed to set him at ease and reminded him of lost moments from, oh so, long ago. He followed as she led-

_\- He surged deep until he found churning sin that fed his flames even higher and dark vengeance crept in twisted laughter and brutal joy-_

-deeper into the catacombs and to the lair of the Undead. Together, they had discovered the necromancer even as it brought forth the sinners he had been tasked with recapturing.

Ichigo's brows furrowed as he struggled to drag up the rest of the memory. A small lance of pain pierced his temples and Ichigo's expression fell from being confused, to outright shock. Shades of cursed fire and sounds of eldritch madness consumed his thoughts.

Dark.

Compulsive.

_Intoxicating._

It wasn't as if some other power had taken control of him. It wasn't that he had lost complete control of his facilities. It had all been him. He had been painfully aware of every action on his part. It was his duty…his _purpose._

To punish, to viciously take retribution against every single sin that he could dredge up from their tainted souls. Such was the function of Hell; the Abysmal Pits that served as the daunting dread on the other side of Death since time immemorial.

"You've woken up," a tired voice from his beside him asked.

His neck snapped in the direction of the voice and he saw Grayfia raise her head from crossed arms on his bed. He blinked a few times. How long had she been there? It was then that a thought occurred to him and his eyes went wide.

Swiftly his hands landed on her shoulders and he looked her over in concern. "Are you all right?" He fired off quickly. "Dammit, I didn't hurt you did I?"

She smiled indulgently at him and calmly brushed his hands away. "I am fine. It seems you were in total control the entire time. Your flames never touched me."

Ichigo exhaled in reprieve and closed his eyes, as relief couldn't wash over him fast enough. For a horrid moment, he had honestly thought that she had been devoured in the surge of hellfire unleashed by his wrath.

A shadow crept over his eyes and he dropped his face into a hand. A tired sigh escaped his lips and he threw himself backwards onto his bed in an undignified manner. An uncomfortable lapse of silence passed between them before Grayfia said, "Would you like to talk about it?"

He lifted his hand and glanced over towards her. Ichigo would have snorted in amusement had he not been feeling such an incredible amount of stress. Still dressed in her street clothes, the Strongest Queen leaned forward in her seat, eyes shifting in worry. Never before had he seen the extraordinary woman look so utterly normal before.

He turned his gaze up at the ceiling and blew out several strands of hair from his eyes. His throat constricted and an involuntary flinch passed through him as he remembered each violent onslaught he had committed.

Warmth encompassed one of his hands and a gentle pressure applied itself.

He craned his head and saw Grayfia reaching over and gripping his hand in her own. The beautiful woman had distress and sorrow glistening in her shining silver eyes. And behind that sorrow, he found an unfathomable depth of strength and resolve.

A small part of him, buried behind regrets and past miseries, reacted to that gaze. A serene ache long forgotten…or maybe it had simply been hidden away? Regardless, under the careful search of those liquid metal eyes, Ichigo felt safer than he had in years.

He didn't shy away from that powerful focus that seemed to radiate comfort and acceptance. "I saw." He whispered and her eyes folded in confusion. " _Every. Single. Sin_."

And suddenly he knew that she understood as a wave of unease and mild horror flooded over him. "Oh Ichigo…" Her voice practically weeping in place of her eyes.

He gritted his teeth. "Every action, every wrong doing. And they weren't petty things like thievery or lying."

"Murder...abuse..." His throat constricted tightly. " _Rape."_

"I-I just couldn't not do anything." His voice layered thinly with anger as he glared back up at the ceiling. "I _had_ to punish them. To make them feel pain...to hear them _scream_."

She didn't say anything but she felt her grip on his hand tighten. He squeezed back as he shut his eyes tightly. He didn't regret his actions in the least bit…and that terrified him. Ichigo Kurosaki had always fought for the singular purpose of protecting those dear to him. He wouldn't lie to himself and say that he did not enjoy the thrill of battle however; it always came down to keeping someone safe. Never before had he felt such an all-encompassing need to inflict harm.

It was cruelty that had driven him. Beyond the senseless rage that pushed his inner hollow. Just pure, unadulterated malice. Moreover, the fact that he felt completely comfortable with his actions made a certain shame creep into his mind.

He felt the bed shift beneath him. Grayfia had moved to sit next to him. She transferred his hand to her other one and reached down with the other to brush away his locks from his brow. Her touch was a refreshing cool to the raging fire he knew that burned in his veins.

"Did you know, Ichigo-kun, that our ancestors, the very first of our race, were called demons instead of devils?"

He blinked in confusion at the abrupt trivia she brought up.

"Uhh…no. I didn't."

Grayfia continued sifting her hands through his hair as she looked away and gained a far off glimmer in her eyes. "They were the ones who sided with Lucifer during his rebellion. Fallen from the Heavenly Host, dark sprits of the Old World and creatures born opposed to any form of light. When Lucifer affirmed his pact with Hell, they all received a portion of its darkness."

She let out a tired sigh. "They _reveled_ in that darkness. Moreover, they made it their personal goal to feed as many souls to the source of their terrible power. Hence, the rather ill reputation they had with the rest of the world. They were, in a word, evil."

Her hands continued to brush through his hair and her eyes still lost in her ancient memories. "Had the Four not perished in the Great War, had Sirzechs and his allies not been successful in their uprising, our people would have gone extinct."

He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"Do not misunderstand, Ichigo-kun," Her eyes flashing towards him with rigid censure. "I do not mean to tell you that this is your fate, merely warn you that the power you hold is one created for the purpose of causing suffering."

That…was not comforting at all, despite the tender touch of her fingers in his orange locks. "You will have to guard your heart, make your resolve unwavering. This is your burden, Ichigo-kun. Keep true to yourself and you will not fail as my ancestors failed."

He digested her words. A rather bitter truth he realized. The thing that gave substance to his strength was the same force that brought forth the worst in what was already something evil. Ichigo raised his head slightly off his pillow and locked eyes with her.

"Can-can we keep this between us…just for now?" He asked hesitantly.

She looked at him for a brief moment before nodding her head. "I do believe this will be an isolated incident. As you gain more control over your, rather significant, power, you will find it easier to resist the urge to give into Hell's power. If anything, it will become instinctual and easily managed."

He dropped his head back down and sighed with assuagement.

Grayfia let out a quiet merriment and her eyes held a soft laughter. "As I said, this is your burden. However, you are not alone in this. We will support, as family should."

A deep heat flooded through Ichigo's face when Grayfia leaned over and planted onto his brow a soft kiss.

* * *

Ichigo took a quick shower after his talk with Grayfia and quickly swapped a change of clothes afterwards. Apparently, he had slept the night away after he gave into the darker aspects of his power. Securing his belt around his jeans, he closed the door to his room.

Grayfia had told him to go to Sirzechs's office as his unholy boss wanted to speak with him about some new assignment.

Putting a hand to his neck as he worked out a minor crick, Ichigo began to circulate his power through his ankles. With a single step, he disappeared in a blur of muffled white noise. Travelling down the halls of the colossal manor, his lips twitched in amusement. He still hadn't fully gotten over how instinctive his use of Sonido* had become.

Arriving at in front of a rather ostentatious staircase, Ichigo stopped a maid that was coming down the steps. "Yo, is Sirzechs upstairs?"

The maid briefly looked surprised before dropping her head in a slight bow. "Yes, sir. The Prince is within his working quarters."

Ichigo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Was it too much to ask for a little eye contact?

Half the staff seemed terrified of offending him somehow. Granted, the sky-high pillars of flame visible for miles around that were a resultant of his training sessions probably had something to do with it.

"Thanks," he said before disappearing in another haze of static.

Exactly three supernatural steps later, he arrived before two massive oaken doors. Various apocalyptic scenes adorned every inch of the ornate doors. All save for one space barely a hand's width and length. It the only place safe to knock on as, supposedly, anywhere else would result in a horrific curse that caused unimaginable pain for long periods of time.

Personally, Ichigo felt that knocking anywhere else would be plain stupid as the jutting pieces of carved wood would not be so accepting of his yielding flesh.

He gave a sharp knock and Sirzechs's responded cheerfully from the other side, "Enter!"

As he yanked on the iron ring and pulled the door forward, he noticed a strange carving of two guitars crossed. One had the number 61 and the other 49, written in a wicked looking font. _'What a strange picture_ ,' Ichigo thought.

Ichigo slipped through the opening he made and closed the doors behind him. Inside, the proportionally large room to the doors, Ichigo saw Sirzechs sitting at his desk all the way at the end of the office. While he expected to see Grayfia there, he was quite surprised to see another person there as well.

Slightly taller than Ichigo and possessing the same lean, muscular frame, his long brown hair was loosely tied in a knot yet his bangs were let free to frame his handsome face. He wore a dark blue haori over black shirt and movable trousers. As always, Souji had a calm and congenial smile on his face.

Usually the man was off hunting down exceptionally dangerous strays for Sirzechs. The ones that were too perilous for even the elite hunter teams under Falbium Asmodeus' command.

One last Sonido deposited him right between his fellow peerage members and before their king. It was a testament to Ichigo's proficiency with the technique that not a single paper on Sirzechs desk moved in the wake of his abrupt arrival.

Souji offered him a polite greeting, which he returned in kind, while Grayfia was cool as ever with a nod of acknowledgement.

"Ah, Ichigo-kun," Sirzechs beamed up at him as he closed a manila folder and set it down. "I'm glad to see that you're alright. I will admit to being rather worried when Grayfia told me that you over extended yourself on your little trip. Do try and be more careful, won't you?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Ichigo said shifting his weight uncomfortably.

"No worries," The only sitting member of the quartet laughed off.

Ichigo was infinitely grateful that Grayfia had not told Sirzechs what had actually happened. Not that he doubted that the severe woman would go back on her word. He was just exceedingly thankful that he could work out his own affairs without having to be coddled by his new employer.

Though, he resisted the temptation to throw an appreciative look her way. Sirzechs would notice it right away and undoubtedly question his wife in a more private environment. She might withhold information from him on Ichigo's behalf but he doubted she would ever lie to the man. Even then, Sirzechs was perceptive enough to put two and two together on his own.

Despite acting like an idiot at times, the Crimson Lucifer was anything but. It hadn't taken long for Ichigo to notice that, behind his calm and humorous mannerisms, was a ruthless and calculating warrior. One that had overthrown a government in place for millennia by crushing his enemies underfoot and driving the rest into exile.

Said ruthless warrior's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "I have a couple of assignments for both you and Souji," He said while holding up two documents. "Well, the second is actually only for you, Ichigo, however; Souji asked to tag along so I've allowed him."

"Alright," Ichigo nodded. "So what are we doing?"

"The first one is rather simple, if not tedious." Sirzechs said with a drab smile. "The two of you are going to be settling a dispute between two Lords over a strip of land."

Ichigo scowled slightly. "That sounds more of a job for lawyers than for us."

"I am afraid I must concur with my young kohai, Sirzechs-sama." Souji frowned. "Swords will be of little use in an argument of greed."

Sirzechs chuckled lightly. "You won't actually be settling the argument, in truth. I have my more…err… _subtle_ subordinates handling that part. I just need you two to keep the two Lords in line."

"Sounds a bit overkill if you ask me," Ichigo dryly intoned, causing Sirzechs to sigh.

"Normally I'd agree, but both have set up small contingents of soldiers on opposite sides of the land. I'd rather not have to deal with a minor civil war in my nation, thank you very much. Grayfia, if you will?"

Their Queen waved a hand and a holographic map appeared over Sirzechs's desk. She drew a crude circle of glowing blue light with her finger on a section of the summoned diagram. "This is the area disputed between Lords Berith and Furfur."

Here she stopped and gave Ichigo a hard stare.

He held that stare for a moment before sighing in defeat. Souji chuckled heartedly and clasped him on the back. Sirzechs gave his own mischievous smile and Ichigo's scowl deepened in response to the two men.

Finally he said, "Berith is a Greater Duke of the Pillars and the entire line is famous for its talent in alchemy. Particularly in transmutation. Furfur is an Earl of the Seventy-Two. They hold incredible talent in weather manipulation, mainly in lightning and wind magic. So much so that, it was said at one point, only Thor and Zeus surpassed them in their ability to conjure a storm. Both families, strangely enough, are filled with pathological liars."

"Hmm," Grayfia nodded approvingly before returning her attention to the map. "Duke Berith has soldiers stationed here, here and here." She said pointing and highlighting places on the map. "And these are where Earl Furfur's men are stationed."

"Forgive me, Grayfia-dono," Souji said cupping his chin as he examined the troop placements. "But I cannot help but wonder why both Lords would spend such heavy resources on such a meagre plot of land. Is there some hidden secret to this, otherwise, unexceptional place?"

"Yes there is," Sirzechs answered in place of his wife. "Recent land surveys show that there may be deposits of Orichalcum there."

Understanding lit Souji's eyes even as Ichigo's filled with confusion. "Ah," The Shinsengumi Captain nodded. "I can see now why both families are pressing such a trivial issue so strongly."

"Ori...chalcum?" Ichigo asked with a puzzled look.

He turned towards Grayfia as she began to explain. "Orichalcum is a very precious metal that naturally develops in certain magically rich conditions. Not only is it a remarkably hard material, it is also an excellent conductor of magic. Everything from weapons, armour to even building materials can be manufactured from it."

"Oh," Ichigo said in understanding. "Kind of like Mithril in all those video games, huh?"

At this, the two men let out a quiet laughter and even Grayfia cracked a smile. Sirzechs gave his pawn a crooked smile. "Ichigo-kun, if it was Mithril, _I'd_ go join that little war of theirs personally."

Ichigo blinked. "Mithril is real too?"

Sirzechs nodded his head in amusement. "It's easily the most valuable metal in the known world. I believe Tolkien* put it best. 'Light as a feather and hard as a dragon's scales.'"

"Super rare too, I bet?" Ichigo asked with noted interest.

"In this day and age?" Sirzechs raised an eyebrow. "It's practically impossible to get."

"I am reminded of the old Atlantian tale," Souji smiled fondly.

"Atlantian tale?" Ichigo quirked an eyebrow.

Sirzechs nodded his head as he indulged Ichigo's curiosity. "There's this ancient tale of how Ajniha, last King of Atlantis challenged the Dragon of Domination. He supposedly wore a complete suit of Mithril armour and when the dragon breathed fire upon him, the armour was left unmarred."

Souji let out a small laugh and finished Sirzechs's relation, "On the other hand, the dragon's fire was so intense that Ajniha ended up being cooked from the inside out."

"The Dragon of Domination?" Ichigo asked, his eyes drawn in perplexity.

"Aye, the Welsh Emperor 'imself," A booming voice called from behind them. The three servants turned around while Sirzechs sat straighter in his chair.

A giant of a man, encompassed by wild flaming orange hair, tramped towards them with massive strides. His entire frame was composed of rippling and thickly roped muscles. A light spray tan covered what was once frost white skin. A rugged look and eyes that danced with fire, Surtr Second was the kind of person that little girls ran screaming from.

"Ole Ddraig an' Albion were goin' at it like they always use' ta. Tha' fool offa King though' ta mee' 'em in battle. Hah! Only a comple'e idio' would challenge those two monstars a' once."

The giant's steps were heavy and thudded on the stone floor. He inclined his head towards Grayfia before dropping a massive hand on Ichigo's shoulders, nearly causing the young man to fall to his knees. "Good ta see ye again laddie!" Second laughed loudly.

"Hey," Ichigo offered with a wince.

"You're back early," Sirzechs said with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Aye," Second grunted. "Them cowards ran quickly enuff! So I came back 'ome to grab a bi' o'grub. 'Magine me surprise tha' four of us be gathered 'ere. 'Tis a rarity."

"Obviously you need more work then," Grayfia called with narrowed eyes.

"Ooo now," The burly man smiled. "Dinnae be like tha' sis. Need plenty o' relaxation I do. T'was not easy trekkin through them 'ills."

"Well, regardless, I haven't finished getting Souji and Ichigo up to task on their upcoming mission and afterwards you need to give me your full report." Sirzechs smiled.

"Hold on," Ichigo protested with a grimace. "Who the hell are Albion and Ddraig?"

"Ya dinnae know?" Second frowned, right before he turned towards Grayfia. "Ye be slackin' with the lad's learnin' there sis."

The other three men went wide-eyed as Grayfia silently began to fume at the insult.

Second, not paying attention to the situation at all, tactlessly continued on. "Let this 'umble jötunn* fix the 'oles in yer 'ead. Albion the Vanishing Emperor an' Ddraig the Welsh Emperor. Dragons the both of 'em. Nasty rivals, the two of 'em too and qui'e powerful. Use' ta tear the world up in their fightin'. It was them that sank Atlantis after tha' King took sword an' spear ta 'em."

Second began to gesture wildly with his muscle-roped arms. "A sigh' ta behold laddie! The seas roared to'ard the skies an' waves crashed like thunda' upon the shores! Dragon fire rainin' down an' the entire citadel spli' in twain! T'was the stuff of nightmare an' legends!"

"Second," Grayfia got out through gritted teeth. "Perhaps your tale can come at another time? We are preoccupied at the moment."

"Nonsense!" Second barked. "Lad's in need of propa' guidance. Cannae le' 'im get by like this. 'Ee be a disgrace ta our group with this lackin'! Besides-uufff!"

Ichigo wisely followed Souji and Sirzechs' example and backed up several paces as Grayfia seemingly had enough and slammed the back of her hand into the giant's solar plexus. The foolish cloned giant had doubled over in pain and wheezed out as his diaphragm struggled paralyzed. Grayfia brought her arm up and sent her elbow smashing to the back of Surtr Second's head.

The massive chamber shook as the impact caused a small shockwave to travel through the entire mansion. The Norse Giant slid to the floor unconscious and as Grayfia snapped her gaze up, Sirzechs ducked behind his desk and Ichigo and Souji pressed themselves against the wall.

"Sirzechs-sama," Grayfia said as the wrinkles of frustration smoothed over and her delicate features fell neutral once more.

"Y-Yes?" He said timidly as he slowly rose from behind his desk.

"Perhaps it is time to finish this so that Souji-san and Ichigo-kun can be about their business?" She said evenly.

Ichigo heard Sirzechs swallow hard. "R-Right. Get that affair with Berith and Furfur finished than head over to Kyoto in the human world. All the details are in this folder." Sirzechs smiled weakly as he threw the folder at Souji. "Dismissed!"

* * *

"I am glad you taught me this technique Ichigo-kun." Souji said as he viewed the city below. "It is most useful and much less inconspicuous than our wings."

"No problem, Souji-san." Ichigo said lightly from beside the man.

Both men hovered a few hundred meters above the ancient city of Kyoto.

It had taken most of the morning and a good chunk of the afternoon to clear up the messy conflict between the Berith and Furfur clans. In fact, by the two of them arrived, open hostilities had begun to take place and a small-scale war was underway.

It was only when Ichigo and Souji unleashed their combined demonic power and crushed everyone in the vicinity to the ground, that they stopped fighting. Even then, they both had to consistently keep up a certain level of pressure to dissuade any further fighting. Of course, once the small militias had been dealt with, Sirzechs's less combat oriented servants brought the two lords together and began hammering out a compromise.

It wasn't easy. Tempers had flared, threats had been made, swords been drawn. The two Pillars only managed to act reasonably when Ichigo threatened to turn the entire expanse of land into a smouldering crater. Although, afterwards both Lords had made some derogatory comments about his and Souji's reincarnated status. Luckily Ichigo was used to such things from his days in high school and Souji had long since been accustomed to the bigotry of to some of the Pureblooded Devils. Unfortunately for said bigots, both Ichigo and Souji were far more powerful than they were and, in the Underworld's society, that's all that mattered.

Once Sirzechs's legal department had finished up and an accord had been reached, Ichigo and Souji grabbed a small lunch and shipped off for Kyoto. Souji had been particularly eager to revisit the jurisdiction of the old military police.

"It has been quite some time since I last visited the old Imperial Capital." Souji said wistfully.

Ichigo tilted his head towards the senior servant and asked, "You left before the capital was transferred to Tokyo, right?"

"Indeed," The old warrior nodded his head. "I was in Edo though it had yet to be named the capital yet. I was dying of tuberculosis when Sirzechs-sama had offered me a place in his peerage. I had no desire to meet my end in a sickbed rather than at the tip of a blade. It would have been shameful, so I shook hands with the Devil in hopes that my demise would arrive in some more glorious fashion. I can happily say that I have never regretted that decision."

"It still amazes that I get to talk to one of the Boshin War's most famous figures. They talk about you in our schools." Ichigo said with a slight smile.

Souji smiled gracefully. "You flatter me Ichigo-kun. I played but a humble part in that war."

"Do you see that site?" He said with near excitement and Ichigo followed Souji's finger as he pointed towards a particular place down below. "It is greatly changed yet I still recognize it. It was there that I first locked swords with Himura*."

"Himura?" Ichigo queried.

"Your books will say naught of him," Souji said with fire in his eyes and sharp smile on his face. "He was an Imperial assassin and, perhaps, the greatest swordsman of the war."

"Better than you?" Ichigo asked teasingly.

Souji took it in stride. "At the time? Yes. Manslayer we called him and truly, many met their doom by his blade. I believe his head count had surpassed a hundred by the end of the Revolution."

Ichigo looked on in surprise, having not expected the admission.

"You would have marveled at the strength reflected in his sword." Souji shook his head ruefully. "At that point in my life, I had already had some exposure to the supernatural. Yet, in spite of my advantage, like a demon in battle he was and every stroke of steel was death heralded. The draw of his sword made Raijin's bolt pale in swiftness."

"Sounds like quite the warrior," Ichigo mulled.

Souji hummed in agreement. "I believe this is enough of nostalgia for now. Let's us descend and proceed on foot. It would not bode well for us to be tardy for our appointment with Yasaka-hime."

"You've met her?" Ichigo stuffed his hands in his pockets as he slid down through the air.

"I have never met her personally," Souji admitted with a shrug. "Although, I've seen her from a distance and have heard much of her from the Yōkai of Kyoto."

"Oh?"

"She is said to very fair with those she reigns over and quite humble. Yet, there is said to be a severity in her that she shares with the Lady of the Sun and Universe."

"So kinda like Grayfia-nee," Ichigo asked with a wry smile.

"Oh not at all," Souji chuckled. "She smiles far more often than our beloved Queen."

They both touched the ground simultaneously and began to navigate through the various pilgrims and tourists that flooded the central city. Quickly, the two of them made their way to back alleys where the less savoury characters tended to reside.

Taking care to avoid the puddles in the gravel road, Ichigo's lips turned downward as a certain music hit his ears.

"I do believe that is yours, Ichigo-kun," Souji pointed out.

Reaching into his pocket, Ichigo pulled out his cell phone. Surprise flitted across his face as the caller ID displayed a name he had not expected to call him. Pressing the green talk button, Ichigo held his phone to his ear.

"Yuzu?"

" _ONII-CHAN!_ "

"Gah!" Ichigo swiftly pulled the device away from his ear as the volume of his sister's voice threatened to damage his ears.

"Why are you yelling?" He said as he switched the phone to the other ear and cleaned out the initial one with his pinkie finger.

" _It's been a month since you've called_!" He could practically hear the angry pout in her tone. " _You don't call, you don't text and you haven't responded to anything we've sent you! Where have you been_!?"

"Ah, I've been-" Ichigo cut himself off as he yawned. He was still somewhat tired from the previous night and his excursions in the Underworld earlier this morning.

"Sorry, I've been preoccupied with stuff."

" _Stuff? What stuff_?" The suspicion was less dripping and more outright pouring. " _You're not fooling around with some_ girl _are you_?"

That broke him out of his stupor. " _What_? Where did you get _that_ kind of crazy idea? I'm simply busy with my new job."

There was a small silence on the other end of the line that made him check to phone see if it was still connected. "Oi, Yuzu?"

" _Huh? So it was a job_?" He heard her mutter from the other side. " _What kind of job_?"

The mistrust back in full force.

"Yuzu," Annoyance barely keeping out of his voice. "Don't make me come over there and spank you."

" _Meanie, Onii-chan_ ," He heard her blow a raspberry and he fought to not roll his eyes in face of her childishness. " _Where are you, anyways_?"

"Huh? I'm in Kyoto with a friend."

" _What_!" She shrieked. " _Why are you all the way over there_!?"

Apparently, his conversation with Yuzu was quite audible to those around him because Souji was sniggering into his hand. "One of my professors is out in a conference so class was cancelled for today. So we thought to ourselves, why not? Let's go on a trip. And here we are."

" _That sounds awfully convenient_ ," She mused, much to Ichigo's exasperation. He then noticed Souji motion to him that they had arrived.

"Yuzu?"

" _Yes_?"

"I'm hanging up now."

" _Wai-_ click"

He shook his head in a silent sigh as he deposited his phone into the confines of his jeans. He knew that she'd give him hell the next time they ended up speaking but, he reasoned that if he sent her a few photos of the area she'd calm down.

Gesturing to the wall at the end of an alley filled with trashcans, Souji said, "And here we are."

The stone wall faded away to reveal a completely different world. Creatures of all shapes and sizes drifted to and fro along the newly revealed alley. They clambered over each other in some instances and some were even traversing the walls of the various buildings.

As Ichigo took a closer look, he noticed that it appeared that he and Souji had travelled back in time. Judging by the wistful expression on his companion's face, this was very similar to how he grew up. Well, similar if you subtracted the dancing kappa, the Oni attempting to sell taiyaki* and Kuchisake-onna gesturing towards them rather suggestively.

Ichigo turned his attention from the illicit Yōkai to Souji when he felt the man's power fluctuate slightly. "Everything alright?" he asked with an upturned brow.

"Perfectly fine," Souji inclined his head. "Simply my inner Nue acting up in the presence of his kin."

"Inner Nue?" Ichigo asked, bemused. "I bet there's a story behind that."

Souji smiled mysteriously. "Perhaps another time."

The two Devils walked down the alley infested with various other supernatural entities, though they were given a wide berth. Despite them reigning in their monstrous presence, the Yōkai could still sense the dense demonic power that lay within the pair.

As Ichigo inhaled, he could taste the power that within the very air. Kyoto's underground was very different from the Underworld. He had asked a few questions of Grayfia before departing and she had informed him that Kyoto lay on an unusually potent leyline. An intersection between mystical energies from within the planet itself.

Due to the Underworld being an extension of Hell, it possessed no such phenomena. However, that isn't to say that the Underworld did not have its fair share of anonymities and ghastly secrets.

Grayfia had also informed him how Yasaka, the Kyūbi and ruler of Japan's Yōkai, was the one who regulated the leyline. That without her, it would run rampart and cause various singularities, which would, in all likelihood, expose the supernatural world to the unsuspecting mortal realm. As such, her existence was paramount to the preservation of stability in the world.

The Silver Queen had, for this reason, expressly told Ichigo (read: threatened) to be as courteous as possible with her and be on his best behavior. The Devils had a, somewhat, tentative agreement with the Yōkai of Japan. So long as the Devils would not blatantly abuse the Japanese population and interfere with their system, the Yōkai would allow them to run minute operations and allow them to set up small-scale territories.

Therefore, Ichigo's meeting with Yasaka could potentially be a breakthrough in the rather isolationist government of Japan's supernatural realm on behalf of the Underworld. Which, of course, begged the question; _why, in the name of all that was unholy_ , was _he_ the one dealing with this? Shouldn't someone of more seniority and experience handle something as this massively consequential?

Moreover, on that note, why wasn't Serafall Leviathan, the one in charge of foreign affairs, spearheading this, rather, substantial responsibility?

Of course, when he had voiced all this Grayfia, she simply coolly dismissed all his questions and promptly sent him off to the human world. It didn't take much of a genius for him to realize that there was something going on behind his back. Something that, he _really_ didn't want any part of.

So consumed in his thoughts was Ichigo, that he didn't notice knocking a small diminutive figure over. It wasn't until the small figure let out a yelp that he realized what had happened. "Ow!" A young, girlish voice cried out. "Watch where you're going!"

Ichigo looked down in slight surprise. A young girl with bright golden hair and cat like ears of the same color sat massaging her forehead. She was dressed in a shine maiden's outfit and, if Ichigo her to hazard a guess, she appeared to be around nine or ten years old.

 _'The same age as Millicas_ ,' he silently mused.

"Ah," Ichigo held out a hand toward the young girl with a polite smile. "I'm sorry; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

She ignored his hand and stood on her own as she dusted herself off. "Your apology is accepted." She then scrutinized them with a look of distrust. "Who are you? You do not appear to be Yōkai."

"Our apologies for any discomfort we caused you, Ojou-sama," Souji went down on one knee to be eye level with the young girl. "I am Okita Souji and this is my friend Ichigo Kurosaki. We are Devils."

"D-Devils!?" The golden haired girl suddenly didn't look so sure of herself. However, she quickly cleared her throat and struck a pose with her hands on hips. "I am Kunou of the Kyūbi Clan. By what right do you trespass on our lands?"

Ichigo exchanged an amused glance with Souji. He would let the samurai handle this situation for now. "Ah," Souji gave a brilliant smile that sent most females' hearts a flutter. "Once again, I apologize if we offered any grievance, Ojou-sama. However, we are here to honor the audience granted to us by Yasaka-hime."

Obviously, the girl had not been expecting that answer, based on the daze that passed over eyes. "Okaa-sama?" she muttered to herself, though not so quietly that the two Devils couldn't hear her. They exchanged another glance, though this one far more serious.

"Ojou-sama," Souji began. "Are you perhaps Yasaka-hime's daughter?"

"Uwaah!" She let out a gasp of bewilderment. "How did you find out?"

Ichigo and Souji frowned synchronously.

Souji replied in a tone that was faintly admonishing. "Where are your guards? Surely you are not wandering unattended by yourself?"

Ichigo added his own two cents. "It's not safe for you to be out on your own. The sun will set within a few short hours."

"Urrgghhh," Kunou's ears deflated as a slight tinge of pink flushed her cheeks. She mumbled something to the side and broke eye contact with them.

Once more, Ichigo locked eyes with Souji and they both nodded in agreement as the same thought passed through their heads. Ichigo turned his head back towards Kunou as Souji moved to get up. He offered a kind smile and said, "Would you allow us to escort you back to your home? Seeing as how we're also heading there."

Ichigo had to stifle a snort as he saw the little girl glare at the two suspiciously from the corners of her eyes before she gave a single imperious nod. "Very well. We will allow you the honor of accompanying us home."

With a quirk of his lips Ichigo said, "Shall we be off then?"

She raised her nose haughtily. "Very well."

Souji and Ichigo rumbled in silent amusement as they set off towards the large castle that stood as the capital of Japan's supernatural world. It was quite the sight; Ichigo had to admit to himself. Especially with how it loomed over the rest of the city with the sun at its back.

Ichigo and Souji swerved through the heavy pedestrian traffic as it increased substantially in the twilight hours. Kunou, on the other, was not so lucky. Her short legs were not capable of keeping up with the tall and lanky Underworld denizens and, on more than one occasion, was she nearly knocked over.

Seeing this, Ichigo reached out and picked the young Kyūbi up into his arms. She sputtered wildly in shock and protest. "W-w-w-what are y-you doing!?" Her face turning a bright shade of scarlet as her face was brought uncomfortably close to Ichigo's.

He looked at her with dryly and deadpanned, "I doubt your mother would appreciate it if we brought you back trampled and covered in footprints."

"B-b-baka! Put me down this instant!" Her arms slapping against his chest.

"Now, now Kunou-hime," Souji beamed pleasantly. "It's much safer for you this way. And it's faster too."

"Y-you uncivilized brute. P-put me down!"

Ichigo looked her dead in the eyes, his deep brown irises searing into her golden ones. The girl slowly turned an impossible shade of red. "Kyaah!" she buried her face into Ichigo's face to hide her embarrassment.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the gate of the massive castle, guarded by two large and intimidating ogre-like creatures. They were rather unpleasant to look at with their bulging muscles of pink flesh that was laid bare. Their only clothing, thankfully, was a striped loincloth.

As they approached, one of them spoke in a guttural tone, its voice like a nasty case of serious congestion. "Halt! None may enter at this time! Turn back!"

Ichigo was about to argue that they had an appointment but, a sudden voice called from above. "Kunou-hime!"

Both he and Souji looked skywards to see a man with large black wings descend upon them.

 _'A fallen_?' Ichigo's eyes narrowed dangerously. However, he noticed that Souji was as relaxed as ever. Well, as relaxed as a man forged through countless battles could get.

As the figure came closer and the lantern light of the settling night illuminated its face, Ichigo realized it wasn't a fallen. The dead giveaway was the bird like face.

"Kurokumo!" Kunou exclaimed from Ichigo's grasp.

He turned towards what he realized must be a Tengu, and gestured towards Kunou with his chin, "I'm going to assume that this belongs to you?"

"I must thank you for returning Kunou-hime to us. Though I must ask, who are you?"

Ichigo didn't miss how the Tengu placed a hand on the pommel of a sword strapped to his hip.

"We are here on behalf of our master, Sirzechs Lucifer. Yasaka-hime requested our presence." Souji diplomatically replied from besides him.

 _'Wait a minute…we were requested to come here?_ ' Ichigo's kept his face impassive but inside turmoil began to build. _'No…Sirzechs said that only I was required for this and Souji simply decided to tag along…just what the hell is going on_?'

Returning his attention to conversation at hand, Ichigo saw the Tengu look at them carefully. "The Underworld emissaries?" He softly intoned with surprise.

"Hmm," Kurokumo hummed. "Very well, I will have someone guide you to the audience chamber, if you will wait but a moment. Kunou-hime, come, let us return to your quarters."

Surprisingly, the golden haired child wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck tightly. "We are most c-comfortable with our current steed. W-we will remain with him." She refused to meet any of their gazes.

Kurokumo looked at the pair of Devils uncomfortably, no doubt fearing how they would react to being treated as mere mounts. Luckily, Souji diffused the tension with a hearty laugh. "From pawn to horse! Your good fortune unfailingly continues, Ichigo-kun."

"Don't I know it," Ichigo muttered sardonically. "Shall we get going? Or are we going to stand out here all night?"

The Tengu coughed into his hand. "Err, yes, I will take you to see Her Highness."

As Kurokumo turned, neither Ichigo nor Souji missed how his fingers twitched and how several shadows seemed to jump forward and into the castle. They silently fell into one stride and Ichigo shifted Kunou in his arms so that he could reach Zangetsu more effectively. Though he doubted that there would be any attacks on his person so long as Kunou was so close. Still, there was no harm in caution.

They treaded through the ancient castle with Kurokumo as their guide. Every so often, Kunou would make some comment about a particular place they passed or a work of art that hanged from the walls.

Ascending a massive staircase, which Ichigo thought was far too large to serve any reasonable purpose, they arrived at an equally immense door. It was painted bright red and held patterns of inlaid golden flowers. Two other Tengu stood guard at the door, each wielding what appeared to be a monk's shakujō.

"Oh dear," Kurokumo turned towards them in an apologetic tone. "How rude of me. I completely forgot to ask for names."

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he offered.

"Okita Souji," Souji smiled.

Kurokumo's eyes went wide. "The former captain of the Shinsengumi's first troop and the human who defeated the traitor Shinigami Aizen. Surely the Crimson Lucifer has taken fearsome servants."

Ichigo was mildly amazed that his actions and the events of the Winter War were known to supernatural world. Then again, Sirzechs was fully aware of who he was and what had happened so it wasn't too much of a stretch that the world at large was privy to the Aizen's rebellion. In fact, he'd be thoroughly disappointed if the Japanese supernatural world was ignorant of what was happening in their own front yard.

The red doors opened with fluid ease and Ichigo beheld a chamber with a vaunted ceiling held aloft by colossal pillars of white timber. Crimson silks embroidered with gold foil hung loftily and billowed out. The floor was of marble bricks and on the edges of the gargantuan chamber, were pools of crystal water that splashed with elegant koi fish.

The smell of fresh jasmine clung in the air and along the walls grew branches of twisted and knotted wood that shone with silver leaves and golden flowers. However, despite all the beauty that was laid before him, Ichigo had only eyes for the single occupant of the room.

Seated on a wide throne of vibrant scarlet and glaring white, nine tails of the purest gold fur lightly flailed about. Hair of liquid gilt cascaded down a straight and poised back. Eyes shining like the sun, features that seemed angelic and ethereal; and a smile that was both gracious yet mischievous.

"We greet you, envoys of… _Kunou_?" The nine-tailed magnificence breathed out.

And just like that, the august grandeur of the moment was utterly shattered into irreparable pieces. The little girl struggled out of his arms with an exited yell, "Okaa-sama!"

The pitter-patter of Kunou's feet on the stone floor lulled everyone into a silent stupor. With a giggle, the smallest of them, threw herself into the arms of her mother.

"Kunou," Yasaka looked entirely flabbergasted at the appearance of her daughter. "Just _what_ are you doing here?"

"That would be my blunder, Yasaka-hime," Kurokumo bowed. "I will suffer through any punishment that you devise as repayment."

Yasaka looked back and forth between her guests and her daughter. Her mouth opened and fell before she finally absently said, "You may approach."

Ichigo and Souji followed the Tengu and stopped several paces from the throne and its bearer. "What is the meaning of this?" Yasaka asked, the hint of frown on her face.

"I was idle in my watching of Kunou-hime and she managed to elude me." Kurokumo said getting down on one knee. "Fortuitously, our honored guests returned with her."

Yasaka turned a glare towards her daughter, Ichigo and Souji entirely forgotten, and said, "You ran away again, didn't you?"

"Okaa-sama," The girl pouted. "It's so _boring_ listening to Kurokumo talk and talk. I wanted a break."

Ichigo and Souji stole a glance at each other, and then back to the mother-daughter duo. Something to tell when they went back home.

Yasaka pinched Kunou's cheeks. "It hwuts. It hwuts!" The little vixen moaned in her mother's lap.

"Kurokumo, take Kunou back to my quarters and keep her there. I will deal with her once I have attended to our guests." Yasaka commanded and disappointment immediately shadowed Kunou's face.

"But Okaa-sama," She whined.

"Go," she said with finality in her tone.

"Fine," Kunou huffed.

As she hopped down and passed them, Kunou halted and bowed respectfully to the two. "We are most appreciative for your assistance."

Ichigo would have scoffed at the rapid transition from childish baby to perfect princess if it weren't for the somewhat formal atmosphere that remained. Souji, on the other hand, went along with it perfectly. "It was our pleasure, Kunou-hime."

Kurokumo led the small Kyūbi away and the adults turned their attention on one another. "I must apologize if Kunou gave you any trouble. It's difficult for a child that age to be cooped up indoors all day."

Ichigo smiled in remembrance of fond memories as he said, "I have two younger sisters so I can sympathize."

Yasaka returned his smile and turned towards Souji. "I was not expecting another son of this land, I am glad to finally meet you, Okita Souji. Your dealings with my kin are well known."

Souji's eyes widened slightly before he bowed at the waist. "I am deeply humbled to be honored with your presence, Yasaka-hime."

"Please," Yasaka shook her head, her glimmering locks of gold swaying in the motion. "There is no need of that." Then she sighed. "Kunou most wonderfully shattered any and all pretence of spectacle and command I had so diligently set up."

"And Kurosaki Ichigo," Deep irises of roiling gold studied him. There was age and wisdom behind those eyes. "The human who fought so valiantly. The one who ascended beyond the realms of mortality. Long have the forces of Kyoto kept our eyes on you."

"You have?" Ichigo asked, his shoulders tensing. At this point, he wanted answers. "Why?"

She gave him a sad smile. "That is not for me to answer."

His eyes narrowed. "Then who?" His voice an edged whisper.

Yasaka straightened in her throne and, much to the two men's' astonishment, she began to glow a bright shine. He threw his arms up as a rush of power assaulted him and he felt his skin begin blister under the surge of energy and heat. He sensed Souji veil himself in a dense layer of demonic power, even as he called on the depths of his own inner darkness.

Ichigo could feel something coming, something that was powerful and incredibly old. Something, which was causing his Devil instincts to scream at him.

The rush of blood throbbed through his veins and a constant pounding in his temples ached against his brain. And the strangest thing was Zangetsu. The blade was practically shaking in anticipation and oozing a sense of rightness.

Rays of golden power erupted and heaved through the massive chamber. He increased his outpour of demonic taint and grounded himself from being pushed back. In a final burst, the intense power disappeared, leaving Souji and Ichigo cloaked in malevolence.

"That," A regal, ancient and all too feminine voice called. "Would be Our charge."

Ichigo looked up, his eyes widened in astonishment, and his mouth fell open in utter shock.

Yasaka had been beauty embodied…but this woman was beyond anything that Ichigo could comprehend. No, beautiful would be an insult, completely insufficient as a description.

' _Divine_ …' Ichigo wondered in awe.

Ebony strands of pure silk held by golden pins hung at waist length. It framed her head and was elegantly cut across her shining brow. It had a luster that seemed to draw in the light around it, all too akin to a raven's feathers.

The shape of her eyes was perfectly oriental, yet still, they seemed to be hawk-like and sharp. Thick and long lashes that shadowed her eyes, delicately fluttered in a strong appraisal. And her gaze, her irises were of molten gold that shone with the understanding of the millennia. Soft lips, small and thin, pressed into a thin line embodied what the word lovely wished to define. Her nose was a delicate shaping, surpassing any marble work made by the greatest of sculptors.

There was no possible way this woman, this exquisiteness was in any way of this world. She looked ethereal, fleeting, as if the world itself could not comprehend her existence. There was a sharp movement to the right of him and Ichigo craned his neck, making sure to keep the unearthly woman in his sight at all times.

Souji had fallen to his knees, his head bowed as low as possible. Ichigo's eyes flickered back to the woman even as hers had moved to Souji.

"Leave us Souji," Her voice was like waves of light. Evanescent and flowing impossibly.

Souji, in response, was as serious as he ever heard the man. "As you command…Amaterasu-sama."

Ichigo stopped breathing. ' _WHAT_!'

He didn't notice Souji respectfully backtrack out of the room. He didn't hear the doors shut behind him. All that was going through his mind was an attempt to process what he had just heard Souji utter.

"Does that young upstart desire to irritate Us by parading another of his stolen trophies?" Her words snapping him out of his thoughts.

As his eyes once more drank in her encompassing radiance and magnificence, he found himself feeling something too familiar. Similar to the feeling Grayfia elicited earlier this morning.

A dull ache spread through his chest.

A single delicate eyebrow arched. "Have you no honored words of greeting to offer Us, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"I-I…" Ichigo found himself unable to speak.

"Such eloquence," She drawled. "Surely, Masaki, you would grieve for your son if you beheld him now.'

Ichigo's eyes broke wide. "What?" He breathed in disbelief.

"You-you knew my mother?" He asked, nearly shaking in incredulity.

"Of course," Words fell like nectar and chime upon his ears. "The land beneath Us, it is Our garden. Our nursery."

She raised a hand cut like diamond and mystifying light arose in a fine mist. A myriad of faces and people reflected through dancing facets. " _Nihon-jin*_ , they are all Our children. For We watch, We guide and We bless. Your mother was no different for she was born of Our people. Our claim was greater upon her than even the Slumbering King."

She flicked her wrist and the faces drifted away into glittering dust. "Yet she was robbed from Us, even as you were robbed as well." A sudden undercurrent of anger in her resonant voice.

She rose from her throne and Ichigo couldn't help but notice the grandeur of her bearings. A robe of deep purple majesty and onyx silk. It shifted shades and hues. And draped over her shoulders was magnificent fur of the purest white. She descended the stairs and came to a stop in front of him. A single hand rose, and the world around them shimmered.

Gone was the throne room of Kyoto's Imperial Castle.

Instead, Ichigo stared in awe as they stood upon a mountaintop, high in the air and swathed in wisps of broken clouds. The mountain itself was covered in small grass and, Ichigo turned around as Amaterasu moved past him. A large flowering plum tree of effervescent pinks stood tall and proud. Its heavy roots growing into and around the mountain top.

"She was a unique child, Masaki was," Amaterasu said in a quiet tone. "Despite her rearing, she still bowed to Us."

A single stone bench sat underneath the solitary tree and Amaterasu took to it with all grace and poise befitting her station. "Twenty years now, come and gone, when she and your father made a trip to Ise. To Our shrine. Unknown to either yet known to Us, a life being formed, a soul setting in place."

The implications of her words rang strong in Ichigo's mind and he couldn't help but wonder why a drop of sorrow had entered those shifting gold eyes. "We beheld you. At once, we recognized the weaves of Fate and Destiny that enshrouded you. We set watch, knowing the greatness you would bring in your wake."

The barest hints of sorrow crept on to her immaculate features. "As Our son, We gave you Our blessing. By no quirk of Fate, is your soul named Zangetsu. In Our honor, in tribute to Our favour,"

The white blade thrummed in answer.

A gesture of her hand, she motioned him to sit beside her and a sudden lump caught in his throat at the naked emotion he witnessed in her eyes. His feet were heavy leaden as he inched forward towards her. Gingerly, he sat down and she took him into her sight in full. "Such strength, such courage and such love you displayed. Upon your demise, We would have raised you a guardian of hope. A spirit of protection for those who needed it. Yet you were snatched from Us."

 _'You've got to be kidding me…why…why is she crying_?'

Golden orbs moistened as she raised a hand to his jaw. "We saw you, We watched you mature and We came to love you as We do all Our children." A light laugh echoed across the skies and Ichigo felt his chest constrict in an unbearable discomfort. "Though, perhaps, We grew to favour you more than others."

A lone hand, impossible in its splendour, rose to brush away strands of orange hair from brown eyes and Ichigo saw flashes of his mother within his mind. "And now, finally you are with Us. Drowned in Fire and Ash, a darkness We cannot deliver you from."

"The taint," He practically choked out. "My soul was long gone."

She shook her head, ebony cascading like a river of onyx gems over one another. "We could have saved you, kept the Shadow at bay as long as Our light was permitted to shine. Yet, in the end, the Heir of the Fallen Star took you from us."

Her eyes darted over every one of his features and Ichigo lost himself in the shadow of the sun. In its sorrow and bitter joy.

He felt her hand on the back of his neck, a gentle pressure pulling him down. Had anyone told before this would happen, he would have laughed in their face. Honestly, having Amaterasu herself letting him rest his head in her lap. Frankly, at this point, Ichigo was drawing a blank. All he knew, was that her fingers in his hair was the single most soothing thing he had ever felt.

He could feel his eyes droop as any and all weariness melted away. There wasn't a battle to be fought. No war to be waged. And certainly no enemy to be defeated. All Ichigo felt, was the simple yet profound feeling of contentment.

"You are stolen from Us and though, we may no more lay Our blessings upon you, know that a Mother will always love her Son." Her fingers brushed his bangs back, letting the warmth of her touch elicit a current of heat through his head and down his body. He was lulled deeper and deeper into a dream.

"Though We would ask of you a favour."

"Hmmm," he hummed, barely coherent in his thoughts as lightness overtook him.

"Yasaka is an aspect of Our glory. As Our worthiest son, We have deemed you proper for her. Will you agree to this?" Was there a sudden different emotion behind her tone? One all too…wolfish?

"Yeaah," He sighed as sleep overcame him.

Notes of purity and mirth rang through him as his body and mind fell into oblivion.

"You may be gone from Our reach," she murmured softly into his hair. "Yet for this night, you are Our child once again."

* * *

Several hours later, Yasaka would have a small mental breakdown when she woke with a smiling devil, snoozing softly in her bed.


	5. Fire For Your Desire

_Duh..._ … _..._... _Dun_

Her heart pulsed painfully in her throat.

 _Duh._ ….… _Dun_

She was _naked_.

 _Duh_ … _Dun_

 _He_ was naked.

_DuhDun!_

She clutched the bed sheets to her chest as her pupils dilated in wild panic. She twisted out of bed, her bed, and dragged the thin fabric with her. Her fingers gripping the white linen in a white-knuckle tight grip, her face warped in horror and outrage.

What _happened_?

 _How_ did it happen?

Her Lady, her Patron, had utilized her as a conduit to descend from Takama-ga-hara and have words with the boy. The same one that now slept peacefully in her bed… _with her_! As always, she could not remember a single thing from the moment the Sun asserted itself through her.

In her distress, her noble tails had ripped themselves free and swished menacingly from behind her.

Was this some dark sorcery on his part? Did he pull some devilry upon her? In the time she had observed the boy, through her many servants, she had pleasantly found him to be of an honourable and proud creed. However, the presence of the Crimson Lucifer could have easily tainted that. It was by no fluke that he had ascended to the title. Both shadow and malice called that one master.

Currents of rage and humiliation flared through her as golden eyes darkened in furious power. Her golden-haired tails shone like edged steel as Yōki encased her in a dense aura. She was a Kyūbi and, despite her humble nature, they were amongst of the proudest creatures to walk this world. Moreover, that pride demanded retribution for the grave desecration done to her.

Poised threateningly, her tails hung over her head as her expression hardened with cold and dark conviction. Yet, even as she made ready to deliver the strike, the shadows filling the edges of the room distorted in life. Coiling around the corners of her belongings, they contorted into nightmarish figures.

Entirely oblivious to the danger about him, the boy slept on, with the only disturbance evident when he exhaled strongly.

Her nostrils were struck with sulfuric burn.

She reigned in her power, though her tails remained prepared to provide the blow.

' _No_ ,' she despaired. She could not strike him down. Even though he lay vulnerable and exposed, she was not blind to the horrid power that hid itself beneath the veneer of sinew and bone. The child was but a shell to the First Flame. A Wrath as old as Time itself…perhaps even older.

If she attacked the prone form of the young denizen of darkness, she'd quite literally, unleash Hell upon her people, if not the world.

The sheets around her fell to the floor and golden furs enveloped her as indignant tears gathered in her eyes. She hugged herself as a shiver travelled through her frame. She felt _violated_ … _dirty._ Her body shook in a silent sob.

Her golden tails tightened over her form and she did her best hide herself from the cruel reality of her state. Helpless and powerless against the evil done upon her.

Her nails broke her skin and a scream threatened to rip out of her throat. It was only the dread of awakening the slumbering devil that kept her from making a move or sound. As blood dripped off her arms and stained her pelt, warmth trickled over her head and down her spine.

A velvet soothing voice chimed.

" _Why do you despair, Yasaka of the Kyūbi?"_

Her eyes widened upon hearing light and melodious peal, not in her ears, but in her heart. Still, the pleasure of the comforting sound quickly dissipated as the query made sense in her mind.

"My Lady, I-I…" She stopped herself, eyes shutting tight and immaculate teeth piercing lush lips hard enough to draw droplets of ruby-red.

" _Ah,_ " Understanding lighting the voice of her consoler. " _You have made a most terrible assumption in regards to your last night spent._ "

Yasaka's eyes slowly drifted open and a small light entered her eyes. _'Terrible assumption…please,_ please _let me be wrong_!'

" _Indeed_ ," The Voice of the Sun filled with a hidden mirth. " _Your marriage has yet to be consummated._ "

Tears of relief flooded Yasaka's ivory cheeks and caused her golden pools seemed to reflect the sun itself as they sparkled. She sent out every prayer of gratitude she could think of to the voice in her head. Nothing had happened! Her marriage hadn't been consummated! She hadn't been…wait…what?

The look of liberation on her face froze and even her very tears appeared to suspend themselves against gravity's pull.

"My _what_ has been yet to be consummated?" She whispered as her tails fell dead to the floor in a wholly alien dread.

" _Your marriage_." The image of perfectly sculpted pale lips twisted in a wolfish grin assaulted her mind.

"What did you _do_?" Yasaka mouthed in silent horror.

" _We will have none of that_ ," Severity creeping into Amaterasu's voice. " _We have made a choice in benefit to both Our Child and Aspect._ "

"My-My Lady…you can't _do that_!" Yasaka began to deny vehemently but a stirring from Ichigo forced her to continue in a harsh undertone. "Marriage requires the consent of those parties involved! Both of them!"

"As _Our Aspect, We are well within Our capacity to decide on your behalf_." Amaterasu's tone almost dismissive of Yasaka. " _And Our Son's betrothal is Our right and Ours alone_."

"B-but," She began to splutter futilely.

" _ **Enough.**_ " The sheer command and authority nearly sending Yasaka to her knees. " _So is Heaven's Will, So is Our Decree._ "

Yasaka couldn't get her mind wrapped around the idea. Married? To a child that was but a fraction of her age? Ichigo had not even completed two decades, whereas Yasaka was well into her fourth century!

Granted, Yasaka was quite proud in her ability to have any and all men dance in the palm of her hand however, she did _not_ have numerous lovers over the years. She was a priestess of Amaterasu, after all. Only one man had ever touched her, the same one who had even given her a child, her darling Kunou. Yet, he had been her age or relatively close to her age. In addition, there was another problem in and of itself.

Could a child, so new to their world take on the burdens of _fatherhood_? On top of whatever other responsibilities he had to deal with within the confines of the Underworld? If she had the choice of a partner, it would be one who performed the role of parent to perfection.

" _Do you truly find Our Son to be so lacking_?" A hint of ire revealing itself in the ancient being's voice. " _His strength of steel and heart is great enough to assuage your worries. And his claim and patronage will only benefit a child born out of wedlock_."

Yasaka's eyes slit in maternal fury. "There is _nothing_ wrong with my Kunou!"

" _Take care in your anger, child_." An ebb of power made itself known and pressed down ominously; causing Yasaka to pale and falter. " _Kunou is as much as Ours as she is her mother's. Her future is a radiant path, one only made better by Our child's fatherhood. Without which, the stain of her mother's sin would shadow her footsteps_."

She swallowed hard. "I-forgive me, I spoke out of line."

" _Hmm, a mother's wrath is all too well known to Us_." Amaterasu's annoyance draining away.

Yasaka's mouth twisted in displeasure as a silence permeated the air. The only audible sound being Ichigo's soft breathing. She felt relief that he was asleep and at the same time, she wanted to smack him, violently. That he would sleep while her world crashed down around her seemed a little _too_ unfair from her point of view. A small vindictive pleasure formed when she realized he would feel the same when he awoke.

And at that thought, her mouth fell open in horror.

What on earth was she to do when he awoke? With her standing naked over him, while _he's_ naked? It'd be a miracle if he didn't come to the same conclusion she did. Even worse, would be if he quickly fell into fury. In terms of battle, he'd tear her to pieces if he decided to release his full power.

Ah.

Perhaps she could have Her Lady manifest and give her rather selfish reasoning?

" _For that We will have you tell him yourself. A fitting declaration from the blushing new bride, no_?"

"Wonderful." Yasaka rolled her eyes and put a hand to her head.

She doubted that her fortune would be so bright that he would continue to slumber for the rest of her, admittedly _very_ long, life.

A soft laugh mockingly rang through her. " _You despair now, but you have yet to justly deem your husband._ " And Yasaka hated how she cringed at that last word. In mechanical slowness, she allowed her gaze to settle upon the sleeping form of the young man.

And from the edges of her jaw to the roots of her hair, a slow and deep crimson flush filled her.

Oh…oh, dear.

Long locks of dark orange swept over closed eyes and a peaceful smile, which could be described as almost angelic, adorned his thin lips. His neck was slender yet masculine at the same time. And, she shamefully admitted to herself, there was a unique exoticness to his carefully defined clavicles.

Her tails twitched.

Broad shoulders, perfectly chiselled chest, toned, long arms and big hands. Add to that his diamond cut sides and abdominals, Yasaka was almost regretting last night's imagined events not happening. _Almost_.

Then her eyes wandered even lower.

Her mouth went dry and she swallowed. Hard.

" _If you are quite done_ …"

Yasaka nearly jumped. "Kyaa!"

* * *

Ichigo's eyes snapped open as a light cry filled his ears. There was a flash of gold and his eyes immediately swept the room to find the source. A minor frown appeared on him as he beheld the unfamiliar surroundings.

He propped himself on one elbow and reached out with his senses, only for his frown to deepen when he couldn't sense anyone within the immediate vicinity. He sent a pulse of power even further and was hit with the mental images of dozens upon dozens of beings dwelling within the palace.

The most prominent being Souji's impressive demonic presence and Yasaka's monstrous power amplified by her connection to the leyline.

Souji seemed to be surrounded by several others and, given his rather amiable aura, he was most likely conversing amongst them. Strangely enough, Yasaka's aura was flickering wildly. Something must have upset Kyoto's resident boss.

As a sudden draft flitted over him, Ichigo felt a shiver crawl up his spine. He reached down to pull the covers over himself but his hand managed to only grasp air.

Brows knitting in confusion, Ichigo looked downwards and beheld himself. One, two, three seconds passed and yet he did nothing. However, as his mind managed to route the information his eyes were sending, a vein began to throb violently on his temple.

He suddenly felt the urge to go on a rampage.

"Why the fuck _am I naked_?" He roared to the world at large.

He desperately raked his eyes over the room for clothes. When he couldn't find them, he growled in annoyance.

Muttering obscenities, he stood up and began tossing the pillows around, hoping in vain to find some article of clothing to cover himself. "Nee-san's gonna kill me," he murmured under his breath.

He idly noted the bed sheets pooled on the floor not too far from him and decided to use them as makeshift clothes. However, before he could grab them, a deft knock on the door caused him to look up sharply.

"Gimme a minute," He hollered over his shoulder.

"Pardon the intrusion," A female voice called back.

"Dammit, I said gi-gah!" He quickly grabbed a pillow and covered his lower extremities as a young girl walked in, dressed in servant's garb.

"Forgive me, Ichigo-sama, but Yasaka-hime instructed me to assist you." Despite the strict business façade the girl had on, Ichigo couldn't help but notice the rather prominent flush on her cheeks.

"Get out!" His own face garnishing a redness in humiliation.

The servant girl produced a bathrobe from thin air and set forward with a glint of determination in her eye. Determination…and another shadier emotion that Ichigo was quite comfortable not recognizing. "I must insist Ichigo-sama."

Ichigo gulped. Pressing the pillow to his nether regions as his last line of defence. "N-Now hold on," He began to backtrack from the advancing girl. "Just leave the robe and let me dress on my own!"

"My orders are quite clear," She responded, not bending in the least as her gaze dropped from Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo's back touched the wall, surprising him and causing him to look for another avenue of escape. Utilizing his moment of distraction, the girl pounced.

* * *

There was a soft shift in the water and Ichigo opened his eyes to see the lanky samurai enter the steaming bath with him. Rolling his head back, Ichigo let out a harsh sigh.

Souji chuckled. "Rough night?"

Ichigo closed his eyes in silent reservation. "I'd like to say yes but, quite frankly, I have no idea what happened last night."

"Oh?" The amusement in Souji's voice all too apparent.

Ichigo tilted his head forward and scrutinized the Shinsengumi swordsman. "You wouldn't happen to know why I woke up naked this morning, do you?"

Souji stared at him for a moment, the edges of his eyes widening in astonishment, before bursting out in laughter. Ichigo splashed water at Souji's face in retaliation.

"Asshole."

Dropping down into sniggers, Souji gave Ichigo a sly look. "Well, well, my young friend. Already making waves in the international community."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo growled.

"So tell me, Ichigo-kun," Souji's smile turned feral. "What is the name of this fetching woman who has ensnared you?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he gave Souji a blank stare.

Before Souji could say anything further, Ichigo reached out and dunked the older man in the scalding water. Ichigo took vindictive pleasure in the devil samurai thrashing about underwater and sending several bubbles of air bursting onto the surface.

Eventually, Ichigo let the man back up and allowed Souji to breathe again. Leaning back against the stone lining of the bath, Souji heaved air and glared at Ichigo. "There will be retribution for this, my young kohai." Souji huffed.

As they both settled back in the bath, Ichigo noticed a tray drift over the water towards them. On it were two ceramic bowls and a jar of what, Ichigo could only deduce, was sake.

Souji grabbed himself a saucer and poured himself some of the steaming liquid. Ichigo raised a brow at him. "A little early for drinking, don't you think?"

Souji chuckled and took a testing sip. "It is never early for our kind. Sin and debauchery is our bread and butter, yes?"

Souji pushed the tray over towards him only for Ichigo to shake his head. "Underage, remember?"

Souji gave him a teasing smile. "By human laws, yes. However…" He trailed off.

"…I'm no longer human," Ichigo sighed as he swept his soaking hair out of his eyes. He poured himself some and, tentatively, took a sip.

Ichigo coughed lightly and brought up his other arm to cover his mouth. The liquid had slipped down his throat in a fiery burn leaving a sweet yet, inversely bitter taste in his mouth. Souji clasped him on the back and laughed in earnest. "Ah…a relaxing bath, good sake and the troubles of the women in our lives far off. Such if the good fortune of few men."

Ichigo sent him a wry smile.

"Best not tell Sirzechs-sama," Souji winked at him. "He will, in all likelihood, give us great strife if it were known we found such a wonderful vacation while acting out in our official capacity."

"That's true," Ichigo chuckled. "He'd never let us live it down if he found out we left him out of something like this."

Taking another sip, Souji shook his head with a smile. "Surely our master would have done well as the Master of Envy even as he wields the Sword of Pride."

"You've lost me," Ichigo said, also taking another taste of his drink, albeit, much more carefully.

"Amongst the original Legions of Hell," Souji began, his joviality slightly lessening. "The greatest of them were those that physically embodied the Seven Deadly Sins."

"The Seven Deadly Sins?" Ichigo asked, setting down his saucer back in the tray.

'Indeed," Souji nodded gravely. "The Crown Princes they were called. Immensely powerful, from what I am told. Though all have perished long ago, leaving few in the world old enough to remember their terrible greatness."

Souji poured himself more sake. "When our Master and his fellows ascended to the positions of Lords of the Underworld, they were granted the chance to embody a Sin. Our own Master took after his namesake and was merged with Pride. The Lord Serafall took to Lust, Lord Falbium Sloth and the Lord Ajuka to Greed."

"And the other three?" Ichigo asked, slight uncertainty in his voice.

"They are vacant," Souji shrugged. "Many have tried to claim the rank for themselves, only to be consumed by the evil and left to oblivion. The fact that all four of our Lords managed to ascertain their worth through the ancient rite is what legitimized their sovereignty in the eyes of many."

Ichigo hummed in thought. He'd been a devil for less than a month now and he was just now beginning to realize how convoluted the inner workings of the Underworld were. "So what are the remaining Sins?"

"As of now," Souji tilted his head towards the ceiling in thought. "The Sins of Envy, Gluttony and Wrath remain. If my memory serves me correctly, the last attempt to embody a Sin was eighty-three years ago."

"I assume it didn't end well?" Ichigo questioned.

"Quite the tragedy, to be precise," Souji sighed. "The head of the Bathin family was killed some six years before hand, leaving only a widowed wife, a young son and an assortment of branch family members. Unfortunately, without a proper lord to take the role of Pillar, the family saw a decline in its influence."

"One of the family members attempted to take a Sin?"

The Shinsengumi nodded sadly. "The ritual is exceedingly dangerous for anyone to attempt; it is illegal in fact, to perform it without the backing of the remaining Pillars or the permission of all four Satans. The wife waited until her son was old enough to burden the ritual and endeavored in secret. The result…was gruesome to say the least."

"What happened?" Ichigo prompted, his body turned completely to face Souji.

His mouth set in a grim line, Souji let out a long draw of breath. "The entire Underworld felt the ritual take hold, regrettably, we were far too late to stop it. It was one of the few times Sirzechs-sama's peerage amassed in full."

Souji stopped, his eyes having taken on a haunted look. Having seen his fair share of blood and gore, Ichigo realized that whatever the war veteran saw, it must have truly been heinous.

"It was utter _madness_ ," Souji let out in a harsh whisper.

"The family, the servants, the animals in the vicinity," Souji shook his head and Ichigo saw the folds of skin wrinkle around his eyes. "The foolish woman brought forth the Sin of Gluttony. It found the poor boy unworthy and drove the entire estate insane in its twisted vengeance."

Souji turned to look at Ichigo, his gaze pressed into a thin line of fire. "When we arrived, Ichigo, they were all falling upon one another, like mindless beasts. Attempting to cannibalize what was once kin and comrade."

Souji shut his eyes tight, regret lining his youthful appearance and Ichigo could only drop his gaze, mind racing with horror. "Sirzechs-sama ordered everyone to vacate the premises." Souji said his eyes still sealed and face lined with sorrow. "His fury was terrible to behold and Crimson Rage and Authority drowned the Underworld that day. All that is left of the Bathin family now is a blackened wasteland that extends for miles and miles about."

The two men fell into a silence. Ichigo's face twisted in a grim visage as he was lost in imagining such a terrible fate for the simple, if not foolish, pursuit of power. Souji, had bitterness written plainly across his expression. No doubt, he was regretting such a waste of life and the extinction of an entire family because of baseless stupidity.

Several minutes passed and eventually the two men left the bath, least they turn into shrivelled prunes. As they dried themselves and began to clothe, Souji put a brotherly hand on Ichigo's shoulder, causing the younger man to look up at him.

"Perhaps it is not my place to say so," Souji locked eyes with him, unnaturally serious. "But, I will tell you this anyways. Whatever Lady Amaterasu has spoken with you, is between the two of you and it would benefit you to keep it that way. She is regarded as one of the most benevolent of Rulers in this world, therefore, I would bid you heed her."

Ichigo opened his mouth to respond but Souji quickly put up a hand to silence him. "At the same time, she is known to be rather possessive of what she deems hers. I tell you this, not to turn you against her but to set you aware. She will undoubtedly find some way to tie you to her. She did the same to me."

"She did?" His face lifting in surprise.

Souji nodded in bemusement. "Do you remember the Nue I spoke of yesterday?" At Ichigo's nod he continued. "I will not bore you with the details; however, it has caused me no small grief from other Yōkai a number of years ago."

"I don't think she's a bad person," Ichigo finally admitted after a moment's silence.

"No she isn't," Souji agreed. "Quite the opposite, as I said. Still, it is best that you keep yourself aware. She's quite gifted in getting what she wants. And she is _infamous_ for holding grudges."

Thinking back to the legends of Amaterasu's brothers, Ichigo quickly came to concur with Souji on that last point. Still, the conversation he had with her, illuminating that it was, was nothing if not outright comforting.

"Ah," Souji smacked a fist into his hand. "Speaking of terrifying members of the fairer sex, we have a scheduled check in with our Queen later this morning."

"Sure," Ichigo replied nonchalantly. Frankly, he was far from being at ease. If Souji let drop that he had randomly awoken naked while on a diplomatic mission, the intimidating woman would have his hide.

* * *

Yasaka was practically trembling as the hour for breakfast approached quickly. The former Shinsengumi Captain had cited an excuse of previously accepting an invitation to have breakfast with an old friend and Kunou had departed for school, which left her all alone with her… _husband._

A shiver passed through her.

The moment Ichigo had shown signs of awakening and his eyelids began to flutter, she had fled the room, not caring that she was entirely bare. Using her supernatural speed, she had sped through the castle and locked herself away inside of her study. Summoning a servant to escort Ichigo to the baths, she managed to return to her personal quarters and dress herself appropriately.

Sitting at her vanity, her hands shook as she brought up a brush to her luscious blonde hair. The stroke of her hands was oddly soothing in the face of the inevitable confrontation. There was a knock on the door and Yasaka nearly dropped the brush in surprise. "My Lady? May I enter?"

Quickly regaining her bearings, Yasaka spoke clearly. "Enter."

A young girl with mousy brown hair and equally brown eyes walked over to her.

"I have done as you instructed, Hime-sama. Ichigo-sama is within the baths. Also, Souji-sama has joined him."

"Very good, Umeko." Yasaka said, handing the brush to the girl, who continued trailing down her long strands of gold in her place. "Is everything prepared for breakfast?"

"Yes, milady. The cooks have prepared a copious amount for our guests to enjoy." Umeko replied.

"Oh," Yasaka held up soft fingers to her mouth. "I forgot to have them informed that Souji-dono will not be joining us. No matter, it will make little difference."

Having judged her hair to be sufficiently groomed, she manifested her tails, allowing her attendant to minister to their thick fur. "I am sure Ichigo-dono won't terribly mind the extra extravagance."

From her view into the looking glass, Yasaka was surprised that the young girl's countenance had taken on a slight blush. Though, she seemed to be doing her best to fight it down. "Is there something the matter, Umeko?" she asked as a delicate brow rose.

"Ah," The girl's eyes widened in surprise. "No, ma'am. It is nothing."

"Tell me," Yasaka commanded.

Umeko's blush increased in colour and Yasaka felt something churn in her as the she could see what the girl was thinking quite plainly without a word being spoken.

"It's just that," She stammered slightly before continuing in a much quieter voice. "Ichigo-sama is quite aesthetically… _pleasing_."

Yasaka had to fight the urge to groan out-loud. Not even married for twenty-four hours and her new husband was already seducing the maids, granted, he was woefully ignorant of his new marital status. Yasaka's eyes travelled to her bed.

The one with brand new sheets, pillows and mattress. The image of his naked body glistening in his slumber took form as the predominant thought in her mind. She tore her eyes away and looked into her lap, a slight colour being added to her own face.

"Pleasing indeed," her voice too soft to be heard.

"I can see why milady took him to her bed," The servant girl said, almost absently.

" _What_!?" Yasaka snarled as her eyes rose up in golden slits. Umeko's hands froze in mid-stroke and Yasaka turned to glower at the girl.

Instantly, Umeko fell into seiza and bowed her head low. "Forgive me, Yasaka-hime! I spoke out of line!"

Yasaka's tails twitched in irritation from behind her, her face carrying a trace of feral annoyance.

Is that what the servant was thinking? That she took some boy, whom she knew for a scant few hours, to her bed and had her way with him? Anger bubbled within her and her Yōki began to fluctuate. Her exasperation only further increased as her eyes kept flickering to the bed.

"Did I not instruct you to keep silent about what you saw?" Her voice layered with iron and ire.

"I haven't told a soul!" Umeko proclaimed from her position on the floor.

"Nothing happened between that boy and I." Yasaka hissed in pure venom "Do not speak of things you have no knowledge of. Know your place."

"Of course, milady. I humbly beg your forgiveness." The girl's voice practically quivering in fear.

Admitting to herself just how much of a bitch she was being, Yasaka closed her eyes used various mental techniques learned from over the centuries to alleviate her temper. Taking a deep, calming breath, she felt her chakra pathways flow soothingly through her flesh. Her anger abated, though it remained in a cool stir.

"Get up," She ordered, she may have had a hand on her irritation but she was still thoroughly peeved. "Ensure that everything is prepared for the morning meal."

"As you wish, ma'am," Umeko quickly scurried away.

When she was sure she was finally alone, Yasaka let out an unsettled sigh. She sat back down and put a hand to her head as she closed her eyes.

She hadn't felt this much stress since the Apocalypse Dragon had decided to take a nap on Mount Fuji three hundred years ago. The Ultimate One _sneezed_ and the strongest earthquake in centuries ripped through the country and caused the ancient volcano to erupt.

Alas, such was the bane of immortal existences.

Their fickle fancies caused more than one tragedy and resulted in headaches to last through the ages. Although, she was quite happy with Her Lady.

Unlike many of the other pantheons, the Shinto was one of benevolence and rationality. She thanked her lucky stars she wasn't born into the Greek one. A woman of her allure and exceptionality would have been passed around like a cheap whore amongst the promiscuous divinities there.

Yasaka let out another long-suffering sigh. Her thoughts once more drifting back to the boy who was now a permanent part of her life. Raising her head out of her hands, she carefully tucked several strands of hair behind her ear as she put a miserable gaze back to her bed. How on earth was she to explain this to him?

_'My sincerest apologies but the divine voice in my head has decided we're going to be married from hence forth. I hope we can get along from now on, honeybunch.'_

She snorted at how ridiculous that sounded in her mind. She wouldn't blame the boy if he asked to have her committed to an asylum. Honestly, out of all the servants Amaterasu-sama had, why her?

Granted, she was the strongest in all of Japan save for the deities of Takama-ga-hara themselves. Her full strength could be compared to the likes of a Dragon King. Perhaps not on the same equivalence of the World Serpent or the Undying Storm, but she knew for a fact that her powers were greater than that of Yu-Long and Vritra.

Yasaka stood, brushing off all her concerns and headed for the banquet hall reserved for only when guests came to dine. She had to speak with Ichigo one way or another, regardless of their marriage.

_'The one only I am privy to.'_

Amaterasu-sama's initial reasoning for inviting the Devils was to bring up possible trade agreements. So that was one headache she could quickly dispatch.

The soft patter of her footsteps echoed across the wooden floor and with an absent-minded ease, born of traversing the very same halls for decades upon decades, she arrived at panels that slid to reveal the banquet hall.

Each of the sliding panels, on the interior, had a depiction of a famous event in Kyoto drawn in ink. The floor was polished cherry wood and hundreds of lanterns hung from the ceiling. She liked to think that the room gave off a sentiment of grand longing and nostalgia.

Sitting down at the long table, she awaited the arrival of the young devil and, as the minutes ticked by, her anxiety returned and grew. Churning in the pit of her stomach, a certain uneasiness took ahold of her. Her eyes kept darting to the sides of the room, where no doubt the young man would enter any minute.

She held no misgivings that the eventual question of 'why did I wake up naked' would be thrown out at some point in their conversation. ' _Although_ ,' Yasaka mused to herself. _'I can do the logical thing and blame the one person not present to defend themselves. After all, it_ was _entirely Amaterasu-sama's fault_.'

Even as she was about to summon an attendant to track down Ichigo, she felt the familiar hum of demonic power. Even carefully wrapped up and hidden away, she could easily feel the swell of the tide in the ambient energy of the world. She idly wondered if the boy even realized the sheer affect his presence had on the world around him. The darkness in him swelled like a black hole, threatening to devour all in its path.

And such was a creature she found herself bound to. From what she knew, Ichigo had only been introduced to the supernatural world for a little over three weeks. In that time, he had barely skimmed the surface of the terribleness that lurked within him.

As he grew more comfortable with his station, would the monstrous presence within have a greater hold on his behaviour? Would she find a tyrant in her young husband in the months to come?

Lost in her worries, Yasaka nearly jumped as a door to the left of her slid open, exactly opposite of where she had entered. Another servant stood, holding the door open; because of her technical position as a priestess, all the servants, save for the guards, were female.

In he walked; and so wonderfully did he blast aside every single one of her worries with such a simple action.

 _'That's_ _just unfair!'_ She bemoaned within the confines of her mind as she struggled to keep her regal demeanour and tight smile. She almost gasped in embarrassment when she realized that her tongue had darted out and licked her upper lip.

Her staff had provided Ichigo with a forest green yukata, one that was slightly large for him, allowing a decent viewing of a light tan over his even skin. The worst part was that his hair was still damp from the bath, giving his orange strands a wild appeal. Her sharp eyes caught a single droplet of water and she followed it as it rolled down his neck and over to his…..she suddenly felt _very_ self-conscious.

Over four hundred years of celibacy was broken for the simple fact that the Lady of the Sun had given her permission to continue her line. It was the burden placed upon all of her female ancestors for as long as they had served Amaterasu. No man could touch them unless they were given permission to bear a child. And once a female child had been born, the joys of fornication were over.

Yet for Yasaka, her first time was all the experience she ever had. It had hurt, it had been messy, it had been _short_ and it had resulted in the greatest joy in her life. Kunou had been conceived and Yasaka was once more forbidden to share her bed with another.

So here stood her young husband of barely twenty years. One who was giving a look of blatant concern and, in all probability, held more sexual experience in the last year of his life that she had in her entire four hundred plus years' of existence. Despite all this, only a single, absent thought occurred to her.

_'I_ _think I have a collar bone fetish.'_

* * *

Yasaka found herself walking through the palace gardens, her hands folded within the sleeves of her haori. Ichigo himself was trailing slightly behind in a respectable distance. The silence between them was quite deafening.

She had decided on a rather informal method of how to spend the meeting between the two. She would take care of official matters first before moving on to the more personal topic.

They had concluded breakfast quickly and…rather awkwardly. She had had a miserable time meeting his gaze, unwavering and unflinching that it was. And, to her infinite shame, her eyes kept wandering to just below his jaw line, to his tantalizing…she subtly pinched herself within her sleeves.

Though painfully delicate and troublesome, their shared meals had allowed her gleam some insight to the young devil's personality. He had sat with all the tact, of a visiting dignitary, though his shifting in his seat told her that he was either uncomfortable with the role or unused to it. Perhaps both.

His kept his face impassive for most of the meal and through what little petty small talk they made. What little he _had_ shown of his facial expressions had ranged from a slight frown to scowling. From what she could tell, any form of mirth or amusement came in the change of his eyes. His brown orbs would change coloration just slightly in correlation to his mood.

He was also fond of children; at least it was what he tried to portray himself as. One of the first things he had said to her was an enquiry as to Kunou's wellbeing. She had made a small remark that she had left for her morning education. Years of being a single mother in a hefty position of power had left her somewhat paranoid in regards to her daughter's safety.

A small twinge formed at the corner of her mouth as she remembered that she had yet to scold Kunou in regards to her excursion from the previous day.

Still, she had apologized once again to Ichigo, as well as thanked him, for having to escort her daughter back home. He had waved off her apology and gratitude, offhandedly commenting on having experience with young girls in the form of two sisters.

Two sisters he seemed quite fond of judging by how his eyes tinted in affection and reminiscence.

"Yasaka-hime," His voice tore her away from her thoughts and nearly caused her to miss a step.

The two of them had slowly begun to cross over a light wooden bridge over the pond within her private gardens. Both had come to a stop at the apex of the arch. "Ah," She turned to regard him. "My apologies, Ichigo-dono. I was lost in my thoughts."

"It's fine," He said with a cool dip of his head. "I just wanted to apologize again for Souji's absence this morning in breakfast."

"It is understandable," Yasaka gave a gracious smile as she looked him in the eyes. "Souji-dono had a prior engagement of his own. I believe that was his reason for coming to my city, no?"

Ichigo nodded his head affirmatively and then opened his mouth as if to say something but suddenly stopped himself. She regarded the hesitancy in his face curiously. "Is something the matter?"

"Well…" His lips downturned in a frown as his eyes flicked away from her own, to the ground, and then back to her. "You wouldn't happen to know what happened after I spoke with Amaterasu-sama last night?"

Yasaka's cheeks tinged slightly in pink as her chest tightened and the muscles in her stomach knotted quite uncomfortably.

"Because I can't seem to remember a single thing afterwards." He finished, breaking eye contact with her and looking fairly distressed.

She took a breath and then exhaled before allowing herself to speak. "I am afraid I have no recollection to the events post my Lady's descent." Even as she delivered the lie smoothly, she flinched inwardly. This would have been the ideal way to break into the topic of their abrupt marriage however, business before pleasure.

The trade negotiations between her government and the Underworld would be tremendously beneficial to her people and their economy if conducted properly. She couldn't jeopardize such an opportunity by playing what would be akin to coercive matrimony. With a blistering headache, she realized that dropping that particular bombshell would have to wait until the treaty was ironclad and signed.

She raised her chin even as she did the same to a single eyebrow. "Why? Did something untoward occur in the evening?"

He quickly refuted her query and said, "I was just curious as I woke up in a completely unfamiliar place with no idea of how I got there."

"Understandable," She chuckled quietly.

"Although," Here she gave Ichigo a rather significant look. "If anything _did_ happen, I would say that Amaterasu-sama has been known to indulge in mischief every so often." She turned back around, smiling at the mismatched jumble of relief and concern on his expression.

She continued their walk and they passed through a gazebo that connected to another bridge over the dark waters.

A few minutes in silence passed, in which Yasaka immersed herself in the encircling sounds of her gardens. The plop of rare fish long since extinct in the human world sent ripples in the black water. The singing of birds that existed only in her personal retreat resonated through the air. The soft flutter of butterflies coloured in iridescent hues, audible to her sensitive and golden furred ears.

And most of all, the muffled steps behind her that echoed a leaden doom and contrasted so heavily with the abundant life energy around her.

"If you allow it, Ichigo-dono," She began on a light tone. "I would like to set up a meeting between myself and the Lords of your realm."

"You wish to speak with the Four?" She could hear the slight surprise in his voice.

"Perhaps not all of them," She said with a small shake of her head. "I realize that gathering all four of them would be difficult as they, no doubt, have numerous duties to attend to. However, I wish to set up a committee to go over the proposal that Kyoto has received from your government."

He walked into her line of sight and she saw him nod his head from the corner of her eyes. "I can inform Sirzechs-sama that you wish to meet and discuss terms. Do you have a set date in mind?"

She faced him, though her mind was deep in thought. Finally, she gave a single shake in the negative and said, "I do not. However, I would assume the swifter the more beneficial for both parties."

"I can make su-!" Ichigo blurred and struck out with his arm even as Yasaka tensed and her tails sprung from behind her.

She turned with furious eyes as she felt her tails pierce through flesh and soak themselves in blood. She saw Ichigo's hand firmly holding an arm that held a dagger, which was positioned to be driven into her. Three of her own golden weaves had ploughed themselves through her would be assailant, all of which were fatal wounds.

With a sickening squelch, she tore her tails free of the corpse and blood and gore flicked into the air. Yōki encased her in a thick armor and she flooded the area with chakra. Her eyes widened as her senses flared in the perceived danger. Twenty-four assassins had managed to sneak into her palace; past the various barriers, magical wards and surround her.

Her gaze flicked to Ichigo, his eyes darting from one point to another as he picked out each and every position the attackers had taken. The disturbance and urgency in his eyes told her that he was, in no way, a part of this. Still, that did not change the fact that there would be some serious questions thrown towards the Underworld.

Devils.

Every single assailant was a devil.

She saw the air shimmer in Ichigo's left hand and a pale white sheathed sword appeared. A sudden change overcame the devil and his stance almost appeared to be relaxed. A cool detachment overcame his face and he straightened and squared his shoulders.

"If you wouldn't mind," His voice an unexpected throaty husk that sent shivers down her spine. "I'll gladly deal with these insects."

Yasaka looked at Ichigo closely. His hair had been swept in the sudden motion of his block, giving her a perfect viewing of his entire face. His mouth was set in a flat, cruel line. And the glint in his eyes was sharper than edged steel.

And even as she observed his physical form, her heart beheld his soul as it stirred in a dark furor. A murderous darkness crept from within him and, as he took a step, she felt it burn in vicious delight. He didn't wait for her response and Yasaka's eyes trailed after him.

" _Come_ ," His voice a cold death.

The world seemed to silence itself in fear of the growing darkness and Ichigo's voice echoed soundly, though it barely leveled above a whisper. " _Embrace your doom._ "

As he continued to walk forward, past the bridge, Ichigo's hand gripped his white blade and Yasaka felt the temperature in the air surge until the wind was an unbearable scorching.

"You meet your end today, dog of Sirzechs!" A voice cried out from a hidden vantage point.

A single note of metallic friction rang in the clearing as Ichigo ripped the blade free in a single, swift pull.

They were on him in an instant. Two dozen figures descending from all angles, all of them clad in black armor. Their visors were sculpted white as a human skull. She could feel the evil taint in every one of them, the malicious power to harm and cause destruction.

They leapt with precision and their weapons angled perfectly to deliver fatalities. They were trained assassins. They were masters of the shadow and, she could tell by their scent, they had each reveled in death. And they were utterly _slaughtered_.

Time froze around the young devil.

Ichigo's movements exceeded any swordmaster she had ever perceived before. A single side step and a lazy twirl of his sword, an arm fell detached from its joint in a spray of blood. A flick of his wrist and a head came clean of its shoulders.

An upward thrust of his arm plunged steel into a heart and, instead of pulling the blade out; he turned it to the side and cut it out and into the next victim. The lethal edge in constant motion was forever carving through flesh and bone.

His feet pivoted with deadly grace as throats were pierced, spines bisected and entire frames split in twain. Ichigo danced amidst a sea of crimson arcs and not once did they manage to stain him. And for one second, for one meager instant in time, Yasaka _saw_ him.

An image that would be forever burned into her mind.

The sheath held aloft in his left hand while the blade itself raised high in his right, Ichigo's hair frayed around his face and her eyes locked with his. His eyes…rings of crimson fire that burned with a cold fury.

He took one last step and slipped the perfectly clean blade back into its sheath with a definitive click.

Time unfroze.

Two dozen devils fell into pieces and Ichigo was left an outline to her eyes in the resulting macabre shower of scarlet cascade.

Her eyes slowly managed to tear away from the blood flowing into her pond and to the raging fires in the eyes of the man walking towards at a leisure pace. She paled considerably as the target of his wake.

Seconds.

In mere seconds, her preternatural eyes perfectly tracked the Devil disembowel twenty-four members of his own race with casual ease.

Terror gripped her heart as the merciless creature came before her. Not five minutes before, she had heard the doom that lay within each of his strides. Now? His entire body appeared to permeate with it; a pronouncement of black eternity.

She shivered as his crimson eyes bore into her faltering liquid gold orbs. His gaze slowly travelled down her form and then back up. She shivered again, except this time, for all the wrong reasons. "Are you alright?"

His voice, edged with primal power, elicited some long dormant part of her.

She opened her mouth to say something but her voice caught in her throat as it constricted painfully. Her breath froze in her lungs, causing them to blister in the miasma of sulfuric ruin from the dark flame within him.

Her heart raged against her ribcage, threatening to rip its way out her chest. The furious beating of blood vessels within her face and head overtook her hearing. Delicately shaped hands bunched in the red silks of her hakama.

As dread coursed through her veins, paralyzing any thoughts before they could congeal, she did the only thing she could to hide from having to speak with the monster before her.

Yasaka took a single step forward and dropped her throbbing head against her husband's shoulder.


	6. Train Kept A-Rollin

Annoyance crept to the forefront of Ichigo's mind.

Ever since he spent that year in the Dangai*, attempting to learn the Final Getsuga Tenshō, Ichigo had managed to gleam an understanding of himself beyond the norm of the average individual. As such, his infamous short temper found itself being impressively reined in by a newfound patience.

However, said patience was still found trying when he was left to pace the hall in front of Yasaka's throne room for the better part of the last _three hours_.

He cast a quick glance at the massive wooden doors that were shut tight and the pair of guards on either side sent him a nervous look and shifted uncomfortably.

Ever since the assassins were revealed as Devils, the entire palace had been giving him looks of suspicion and deep mistrust. It was only testimony from Yasaka herself that kept the Yōkai from throwing him into chains.

Well, to be fair, it was what kept them from _attempting_ to throw him in chains. He was hardly one to allow someone to imprison him on something as simple as a misunderstanding.

A frown crossed his face as he remembered Yasaka after the assailants had been taken care of. It was obvious that having her palace invaded by a sizable number of cutthroats had shaken her considerably. When he had tried to make sure she was alright, she had all but collapsed onto him. No doubt, the stress and shock of having been attacked in her home had overtaken her.

Granted, she managed to take care of the initial attacker, quite well, all on her own

Ichigo sighed for the umpteenth time in the last few hours and ran a stressed hand through his hair.

It wasn't long after the assassination attempt that Yasaka's guards managed to take down the obstructive barrier set up and make it to their mistress's aide. Too little too late, that they were.

The moment her servants arrived, Yasaka managed to regain her bearings in a remarkable fashion and immediately began barking out orders. She had sent for Kunou to be retrieved at once, ordered the gathering of the heads of the Kyoto Yōkai Clans, raised the castle security to be set at maximum and launched a full-blown investigation on how the perpetrators accomplished their infiltration.

It was a striking display of leadership to say the least.

Souji had eventually showed up within a few minutes afterwards, having cited that he felt Ichigo's own demonic energy spike and that it was only the heightened security of the palace that had impeded him. After a quick discussion between the two, they both summarized that the Old Satan faction had somehow managed to glean information as to their mission.

A disturbing thought because, as far as either them of knew; only Sirzechs and Grayfia knew the full details of the pair's dispatch.

After their small rendezvous, Souji had excused himself and left to keep constant contact with the Underworld while pulling seniority rank and telling Ichigo to stay as close as possible to Yasaka in the unlikely case there was another attempt on her life.

Which is why Ichigo had spent the last three hours wearing down the floorboards of Yasaka's palace as he paced back and forth while she privately convened in council with the rest of Kyoto's leaders.

So it was with much relief that Ichigo felt the approaching presence of Souji accompanied by Sirzechs and Grayfia.

* * *

"And we are certain that it is no trick of theirs?" A gruff voice called out.

Yasaka resisted the urge to sigh from her seat on her throne. Seated before her in two rows facing each other, were the twelve heads of the largest Yōkai clans within the country and it seemed the Clan Leaders were adamant on arguing in circles if the last few hours were evident of anything.

"Yes, Genshiro," Yasaka gave a flat stare towards the Oni* Clan head. The man had been rather persistent on insisting that this was some convoluted plot on the Underworld's behalf to subjugate all Yokai. "Had Kurosaki-dono's intent been my death, he had ample opportunity to take it. That he did not and, indeed, made an effort to preserve it, argues against the idea that the Underworld had a hand in this."

"Hmph," The massive grey skinned Oni sneered. "I still don't like them."

"Regardless," Her patience beginning to wear thin. "All evidence points to this being the actions of terrorist from within the Devils' government. It is no secret how many have torn away in the wake of their civil war."

"Yasaka-hime makes a valid point," Karasu-Tengu's low voice rang out. Yasaka hid a small smile. The Tengu clan had always been her strongest supporters amongst the twelve clans. "The Underworld would not wish to start a war when there is no obvious benefit."

"No obvious _benefit_?" Genshiro growled out in disbelief as he slammed his fist down on the ground. "Our mystic arts have long been sought and coveted by outlanders! They have nothing to gain but the power and knowledge of our ancestors' toils!"

"And at what cost!?" Karasu-Tengu shot back with challenging glare. "Their might is indeed great but by no means will they suffer no losses. Many of their ilk would die as we made our defense and there are several other realms which would come to stand with us! The Jade Emperor and Indra to say the least! And even then, the Fallen push their shared borders nearly every day. Not to mention Michael and the White Army would not stay idle!"

Genshiro made a disgruntled sound in the back of his throat but was quickly silenced.

Byakuren of the Inu* Clan made her thoughts vocal, something which set Yasaka on edge as the Dog demoness and herself had not got along in well over two hundred years.

"The Devils have their own dissidents within their ranks. They face the threat of rebellion far too strongly to turn their attention away from their own domestic affairs. Besides," Byakuren flipped her silver hair and gave a feral grin at Yasaka. "I'm far more curious as to what our beloved _princess_ was doing hosting our guest in her little garden rather than somewhere surrounded by her loyal guards."

Yasaka's eyes narrowed as her tails bristled in indignation. The sheer nerve of the bitch to openly imply such an accusation in front of the entire council. The other clan heads made their uneasiness known as they shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"Kurosaki Ichigo has garnered the attention of Takama-ga-hara," She icily intoned from behind her teeth. That declaration forced many stares of shock in her direction.

"And what," Byakuren's eyes sharpened inquisitively. "Would the Heavens want with a Devil?"

"My Lady Amaterasu has designs of her own." Yasaka fought to keep the smugness out of her voice. "And they are of no concern of yours, Byakuren of the Inu Clan."

At the blatant slight, Byakuren's features briefly flickered into a snarl before she reverted to her usual persona. She wouldn't push the issue any further, not after Yasaka had dropped Amaterasu-sama's name. Challenging the Sun generally resulted in a pillar of divine light slamming onto the earth and reducing the offending party into a pile of cinders.

"I believe we have digressed," Karasu-Tengu coughed into his hand. "It is imperative we learn how the intruders managed to slip past the barriers, all of which are fully functional and in place."

"Are we sure that they are fine," Yasaka's eyes flicked over to the small frame of Kawatarō, the head of the Kappa* clan. "That they are all still in place and unbroken?"

"I checked them myself, Kawatarō" Yasaka said with full conviction. "Twice in fact. They are fully operational and whole."

The Kappa merely nodded at her before returning his attention to his fellow clan heads. His eyes flitting from one face to another.

"Obvious."

Her gaze fell to the end of the seats and on the small voice that spoke. Small voice, but massive frame.

"What do you mean Gyūki?" Yasaka's eyes filled with curiosity.

It wasn't often that the Ushi-Oni* spoke and when he did, it was always in short and laconic sentences. Yet, as the oldest of the current clan heads and by quite a large margin too, his words were always heavily respected and considered carefully.

Heavy green cloth that veiled the immense Yokai shifted as he turned to face her, although she couldn't see hide nor hair of his body. "Unbroken…aid rendered…"

She stared at the ancient Yokai for a moment before suddenly her lips parted and pupils dilated at the significance behind those words. It seemed the other eleven Yokai present came to the same conclusion as several of them began to cry out in indignation.

Yasaka let her thoughts rage at the incredulity of Gyūki's words but, no matter what avenue she took, her mind kept arriving at the same conclusion. For his part, the Ushi-Oni seemed content to sit in silence as his fellow clan heads argued around him and against his assertion.

After several more minutes of arguing, Yasaka finally gathered her thoughts and flared her aura. "That is enough." Her tone cold and sharp. "Gyūki speaks the truth. There is no way of passing through the barriers without breaking them. Not unless someone allowed the intruders to pass."

Genshiro seemed to take the accusation as a personal insult. "You can't possibly be se-"

"That there is a conspirator amidst us?" Yasaka stopped him with a lava-freezing glare. "Yes."

"Yasaka," She ignored the way Byakuren dropped any honorifics. "We may quarrel amongst ourselves but we would _never_ bring harm to our own home!"

"Not willingly, no," Yasaka said point-blank and shifted her weight ever so slightly in her seat. "Aside from myself, only the twelve of you have knowledge of the workings of the palace's barriers. However, I have full confidence that each of you would die before allowing destruction to visit our home."

"Then why would you suggest such a thing!? Or you, for that matter, Gyūki!?" The Oni Yokai snarled furiously.

"I must ask the same, Yasaka-hime," Karasu-Tengu said behind shrewd eyes.

Taking time to look at each face seated below her, Yasaka slowly rolled her tongue behind her teeth as she formulated her thoughts. "As I said, only the twelve of you possess the knowledge of the inner workings of the protections of this palace. However, there is still the matter of the source of this knowledge. It is an easy thing, for one of your clansmen to peer into family writings and learn what they should not."

All of the clan heads hesitated in their rage as each pondered over her words. A few moments of silence passed before Karasu-Tengu spoke.

" _That_ ," he began tentatively. "Is an all too possible, if not heartbreaking, possibility."

A hint of sadness passed her own regal features and she gave in to a long-suffering sigh. "I do not enjoy the prospects of one our kin turning against us. I can only hope that there is some coercion involved in this, rather than callous dishonour."

They all exchanged looks with one another before Karasu-Tengu spoke once more.

"We will each have to perform our own private questioning to bring to light this treachery."

They all nodded in accord and, before another word could be spoken, a side door reserved for servants opened. One of the many girls entered and quickly made her way to the foot of the dais of the throne.

She waved off the formalities and had the girl approach her. The young servant leaned in close and said, "Forgive me milady but…" Here the she faltered and began to look unsure of herself.

Already stressed out do the ridiculous absurdities that seemed intent on happening one after another, Yasaka snapped at the girl. "Out with it, will you?"

"My-my apologies but…Lucifer is standing at the palace gates asking for an audience!"

A pin dropping could be heard, that's how furiously silent it became in the throne room.

Yasaka gave the girl a hard look before responding. Her lips moving slowly as if she didn't understand what was said. "Could you repeat that? I think I misheard you."

"Lucifer is waiting outside asking for permission to enter?" The girl squeaked.

The nine-tailed beauty looked away from the girl and began to stare off into space, ignoring the alarmed looks she was getting from her fellow Yokai.

The day started off with her waking up naked with a stranger, which then proceeded to finding herself married to said stranger, which then continued to her home being invaded and her person being attacked. And she hadn't even eaten _lunch_ yet

Now, she had the Devil himself, literally knocking on her front door.

_'Wonderful…can this day get any worse?'_

Another servant burst into through the side door. "Milady, Kunou-hime has run away again!"

Of course…

* * *

Ichigo kept his arms folded across his chest as he peered up at the rafters. He had been noticing a flicker of shadows dancing across the support beams spanning the ceiling rafters. Suddenly, the obscured form jumped from its hidden vantage point and hurtled downward towards him.

With ease, Ichigo's hand lazily struck out and caught the diminutive form of the young vixen princess. There a slight struggle in his grasp before golden hair rose up to reveal her round, child-like face.

Letting out a giggle befitting her age, Kunou happily exclaimed, "You caught me!"

"Kunou-hime!" The exclamation from the two guards behind him went widely ignored.

Ichigo gazed over the small child in the direction of Sirzechs and his fellow peerage members' auras before raising an eyebrow at the young girl. "What are you doing?"

His voice barely bordering interest from beyond the realms of boredom.

She blinked at him innocently before huffing in face of his disbelieving gaze.

"Kurokumo wouldn't let me out of my room again! Something happened and I want to know what! No one tells me anything."

He continued to scrutinize the girl before putting her down with a sigh. The young Kyūbi had the brashness of Karin with the wild imagination of Yuzu.

Carefully folding his arms again, Ichigo said, "Not very princess like of you, you know?"

Kunou looked taken aback while turning a mortified red right before she mimicked him and crossed her arms as well. "W-We are well informed on how to perform the duties of our station!"

"Right," Ichigo said while shifting his weight onto his other foot and gesturing with his chin. "Well heads up, you have guests to see to."

"Huh," she tilted her head in a manner that he was forced to admit was cute. Kunou then turned around and beheld the ascending figures of Sirzechs, Grayfia and Souji.

"Uwaah!" The young girl quickly ducked behind one of his legs.

His lips twitched as he directed his sight towards the three approaching Devils. Souji had his congenial smile in place and Grayfia was harsh and beautiful as ever. It was Sirzechs that was different from his customary demeanour.

The Crimson Lucifer had come out to play and by the looks of it, he was here to play for keeps. Gone was the kind and sincere smile and in its place was a neutral aspect lining his face and a terrible cold fury left in his every stride. Even from this distance, Ichigo could feel the waves of displeasure emanating off of him from where he stood.

As they moved closer, Ichigo's yukata shook in the trembling hands of Kunou from behind his knee. He used his own capable presence to shield the girl from Sirzechs' ire though, she remained thoroughly intimidated. As the party of Devils stopped before them, Sirzechs' eyes, normally a deep sea green, kept shifting with veins of pulsing vermillion.

"Ichigo-kun," His boss addressed him coolly.

Giving Sirzechs the modicum of respect entitled on foreign lands, Ichigo dipped his head politely. "Sirzechs-sama."

"It seems you…," Sirzechs ceased speaking as his eyes trailed down and an inquisitive brow rose. "Oh? What's this?"

He could hear the clink of armour as the guards shifted in their incredible discomfort for their young princess. Ichigo stepped to the side and placed a comforting hand on the young Kyūbi's shoulder.

"May I introduce to you, to Her Highness Kunou-hime of the Kyūbi Clan, first in line to the Throne of Kyoto and Priestess of Amaterasu. Kunou-hime, this is my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer. Heir of the Fallen One, Prince of Lies and Lord of the Underworld."

Ichigo had never truly been comfortable with formal procedure during his childhood but, upon entering college and getting an initial glimpse of the professional world, realized that it was necessary in certain environments.

From behind the redheaded Devil, Grayfia radiated a sense of approval and her eyes preened with a smugness born of a sense of accomplishment. He would have chuckled, if it were not for the intense, intimidating gaze Sirzechs was direction at a visibly edgy Kunou.

After a very tense moment, Sirzechs reigned in his temper, his aura receding with it and returned to his natural disposition.

Suitable for someone raised in the highest echelons of aristocracy, Sirzechs put a hand across his waist, tied the other arm behind him, and bowed politely. "A great pleasure to make your acquaintance, Princess. I trust I find you in good health?"

Kunou stared openly for a moment before realizing that Sirzechs was waiting for her reply.

"Ah!" She folded her hands into her sleeves and returned his bow. "We a-are also very pleased to m-meet you and th-thank you for your kind words."

"Good, good," Sirzechs muttered with a smile. "If you don't mind, may I borrow Ichigo-kun for a moment?"

Kunou looked hesitant briefly before shyly nodding her head.

"Thank you," Sirzechs smiled. "A moment, if you please Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo followed Sirzechs off to the side and, as Grayfia moved to accompany them, Sirzechs waved her off. The two convened privately near the wall, away from the others.

Ichigo brushed his bangs out of his eyes as he leaned his shoulder against the wall and Sirzechs stood straight with his arms crossed. The two Devils stared at one another for several firm moments.

Finally, Sirzechs said, "You spoke with Amaterasu."

"I did." Ichigo continued to stare at him with a blank expression.

"Are you angry at me?" There was no apology in the older Devil's voice.

"Should I be?"

Sirzechs seemed to hesitate. "I did steal you."

Ichigo's eyes bored into Sirzechs own. "Did you know?"

"The whole world did." Sirzechs admitted. "She made her claim quite vocal. I've been having Serafall running interference on my behalf since the two of them have a passing acquaintance."

"Why?" Ichigo would later admit to himself that having Sirzechs do most of the talking had been highly entertaining.

"For my people, why else?" The one who bore the title of Lucifer said unrepentantly, "You were, _are_ , a great asset to the Underworld. My whole intention from the moment of approaching you was bringing you over."

"A pawn from the beginning, huh?" It was an instant of revelation for Ichigo when he noticed his words carried no bitterness to them.

He made his decision.

"Did you expect anything less?" Sirzechs asked with a hint of incredulity.

"From you?" Humour creeping into Ichigo's voice. "Never."

"You could have followed a different path." Sirzechs said, his eyes drifting away to the side.

Ichigo gave a snort. "So could have the rest of the world."

A second silence descended on the two, this one broken by Ichigo. "Regrets?"

Sirzechs gaze snapped towards Ichigo, his eyes flashing crimson. " _None_."

"Good," Ichigo smiled as his eyes reddened in response.

To anyone who would have been foolish enough to approach the two, it would have appeared to them as if a line of fire, thinly pressed, rose from between those two raging pairs of eyes.

Sirzechs' eyes receded first, swiftly followed by Ichigo's and both males took on a solemn expression. "Centuries gone by and I still find myself asking 'why' at the oddest moments." Sirzechs mouth twisted ruefully.

"Nobody will ever let you know," Sirzechs turned at Ichigo's voice, only to find the young devil staring off into space as well, though he still spoke with clarity. "When you ask the reason why."

"No," Sirzechs said wistfully. "They just tend to tell you you're on your own."

"And any other head filling lies," Ichigo sighed.

"Forward on, then?"

"Expect an ass kicking later." Ichigo's smile held an edge as he pushed himself off the wall.

"Try it brat," Sirzechs snorted as he walked towards the others.

Ichigo followed behind and glanced at his fellow Devils.

It was hidden well and he wouldn't have caught it had he not already grown a certain familiarity however, Grayfia had a certain caution and concern in her shifting silver irises. Moreover, although neither said anything, Ichigo noticed the assuring touch Sirzechs placed with the pads of his fingers on the back of Grayfia's hand as he turned to appraise Souji distracting Kunou.

"Cute kid," Sirzechs whispered as Ichigo came up behind the party.

"I assume you guys have a better idea of what the hell is going on," Ichigo said, shifting the mood completely.

"All too well," Sirzechs' mouth twisted tartly. "Grayfia, darling, if you will."

A slight nod in the direction of her husband, Grayfia turned towards Ichigo as he moved to stand next to Souji. Ichigo looked down as he felt a light grip settle across the lower edges of his yukata and saw Kunou reposition herself behind his knee.

Ichigo returned his attention towards his Queen as she began to speak. "There were only two parties aware of your mission here to Kyoto in the first place. Our gathering in Sirzechs-sama's office on the morning of yesterday and the liaison office between the Japanese supernatural realms."

"Liaison office?" Ichigo murmured questioningly.

"Indeed," Grayfia nodded her head sharply. "Under the direct authority of the Lord Leviathan, the office is a committee of eleven individuals who are well versed in the customs, culture and politics of Japan. Several of these committees are set up to deal with realms in which we have no alliances with, merely a state of neutrality."

Taking a slight pause to inspect Ichigo's moment of comprehension, Grayfia continued when she felt the young Devil was following along fine.

"A recent increase in communications with Japan, due to extenuating circumstances," Her voice never wavered though her eyes shifted momentarily. "Opened up possibilities of trade negotiations. With the sole condition that Kurosaki Ichigo be sent to negotiate on the Underworld's behalf."

Ichigo's mouth set into line. _'Well that explains a lot…crafty as hell, that Amaterasu.'_

"So aside from the five of us in Sirzechs…-sama," He added with a quick glance towards Kunou who was gazing up with rapt fascination. "Office, that means there were twelve other individuals who knew of the negotiations with Kyoto."

Sirzechs hummed in agreement. "It'd be a cold day in hell before Sera would turn traitor."

Ichigo blinked several times as he was unexpectedly assaulted with the mental images of jagged spires of crystalline rime and fangs of black ice tearing through a horde of screams. He gripped his head in a sudden bout of dizziness.

"Ichigo-kun," He felt a hold on his shoulders and turned to see Souji gazing at him with concern. An expression mirrored by Grayfia and Sirzechs. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine, just lost my balance for a second."

"Are you quite sure?" Sirzechs frowned.

"Yeah," Ichigo said as he straightened.

They continued to stare cautiously and he even felt Kunou tug on his leg in concern. He smiled down at her and placed a hand her head. "Keep going Grayfia-nee."

Grayfia's eyes flashed with worry before she hesitantly began once more, though not without keeping a careful examining look on him.

"Lord Serafall immediately put a flight risk out on the eleven committee members the moment we informed her of the assassination attempt on yourself and Yasaka-hime. Luckily, due to her foresight, we managed to identify the traitor as he made an attempt to flee when an in depth investigation became apparent."

"So fearing capture, the traitor played right into our hands," Souji cupped his chin though kept a careful eye on Ichigo. "Has the interrogation resulted in any confession?"

"Falbium is working on the traitor personally," Sirzechs stated. "I left Sera to fill in Ajuka and him on the current situation. Afterwards, I made my way here straight away. Trying to avoid an international incident and all that."

"So we will be debriefing Yasaka-hime on developments on our side of the investigation?" Souji asked.

"Yes," Sirzechs nodded.

"Though there is no definitive proof, I'm positive that these are the craven actions of the Old Satan faction. Still," He sighed. "That they'd be so bold to assault the leader of a foreign power is a highly disturbing statement. Their appetite for war and chaos had certainly grown."

The narrowing of Souji's eyes was so slight that Ichigo wondered if he was imagining it. "Is there evidence of… _other_ elements involved?"

Ichigo _definitely_ caught Grayfia's eyes flick towards him for a nanosecond.

With a shake of his head, Sirzechs said. "We are still in the preliminary stages of the investigation. Nothing concrete for now."

Letting out a sigh, Sirzechs' face fell back into the grim visage he had assumed on his initial appearance. "Come," His voice also returning to flat, toneless authority. Kunou tightened her arms around his legs. "It's time we spoke with Yasaka."

* * *

After the entrance of the Crimson Lucifer and the initial greetings (and hadn't that been one of the tensest moments of her life?) she had suggested the entire group move to a conference chamber set up adjacent to the throne room. Though not before having Kunou quickly ushered away from the Underworld party and back to her quarters.

With an additional contingent of handlers and guards.

A large round table was set up in the room and both respective heads of state had sat opposite of one another with their entourages standing behind them. The Yokai Clan Heads at her back while his peerage stood with the Devil. Lucifer certainly wasted no time and quickly set the agenda as he launched into the issues at hand.

After professing that his government had no hand in the infiltration and assassination attempt, he gave a detailed account of the occurrences leading up to his arrival and even of the capture they made of the supposed traitor amongst their ranks.

Luckily, Genshiro kept his mouth shut as the Devil spoke and the silver haired maid laid out various documents on the table, which Karasu-Tengu read over before passing to her. For the most part, the entirety of the conference was kept between the two seated figures of authority.

"As you can see, Yasaka-hime, we have apprehended the suspect and are in the process of interrogating him," Sirzechs folded his hands in front of his face. "Even as we are speaking, I am confident that the perpetrators will be brought to light."

"We are pleased to hear of this development, Sirzechs-dono," Yasaka kept her eyes on the red-haired Devil even as she carefully kept notice of the three behind him.

"However," Sirzechs began slowly but still in a strong tone. "I do not believe it possible that this act was carried out without some outside interference. By my knowledge, the capabilities of the dissidents have not developed to such a degree."

Yasaka fought to keep the flicker of irritation off her face as Sirzechs eyed her appraisingly in a stern fashion.

Was it so apparent that there had been treachery in her palace?

"Though there is no definitive proof," She said stiffly. "We believe that there is a chance that sensitive information was stolen."

No need to let the Underworld speculate the full extent of whatever sedition had taken root in her government.

"We are in the midst of our own investigation," She continued, hoping to stir the conversation away from the weakness made apparent in her rule. "A full preliminary report has been made and I believe that it has been handed over to your intelligence department."

She caught the affirmative nod from Karasu-Tengu and continued. "We are also having several of our most experienced investigators combing through Kyoto, gleaming all the information they can."

"Your cooperation is graciously appreciated, Your Highness," Sirzechs said. "And you can expect the Underworld's full support in any and all matters, in regard to this investigation and-."

Though still listening to the Devil speak, Yasaka's focus was abruptly distracted when she observed Ichigo lean in slightly toward the silver haired maid and whisper something in her ear. Her golden ears twitched from atop her head but she couldn't make out what he had said to the maid.

Rather than saying anything, the beautiful maid briefly tapped his thigh and did nothing more. A short-lived flash of annoyance crossed Ichigo's face before the tips of his lips twitched in amusement. His mouth parted once more and he said something else.

The maid tapped Ichigo's thigh once again but this time, there was the smallest look of amusement in her eyes. With a light narrowing of her eyes, Yasaka pondered on the byplay between the two servants. An established relationship ran between these two, rather than a simple professional one.

Not for the first time today, did Yasaka realize how much she had yet to learn of the one that was now her husband.

"I must be frank with you, Yasaka-hime," Sirzechs snapped Yasaka away from her thoughts. "I find myself hoping that this recent difficulty has not soured any chance of alliance with the nation of Japan."

Yasaka heard the rustle of unease from behind her as the Clan heads shifted in the shift in conversation. However, before she could respond, she felt the stirring of ancient power deep from within the confines of her soul.

A series of impressions and passive ambience left her with a sudden ethereal state of mind. She blinked twice before answering in a near monotone. "My Lady is still of the conviction that our working together will only be of great benefit to both our nations."

The Clan Leaders shifted once more, though much more audibly this time. They were obviously not expecting a continuing of the negotiations while the investigation was still underway. No doubt, they had expected more time to try and angle more favourable terms.

Yasaka could feel the aether in her breath pass over her throat as the desires of Amaterasu flowed through her mind. Her Lady was being quite insistent on being allied with the Devils of the Underworld however, Yasaka had never been led astray by her before so she wasn't about to start doubting her now.

She took note of the pleased mien in her opposite's demeanour although; she did not miss the questioning glint in his eyes.

_'Impressive…for him to note the stirring presence of Amaterasu-sama with such ease.'_

"I am quite pleased, then."

Yasaka could not discern the true nature of Sirzechs the way she could the other three. Darkened rime flitted over the edges of the silver haired she-devil's aura while Souji was drenched in the scent of steel, blood and Yōki. Ichigo's own aura twisted and fluctuated between chained death and ashen heat.

But Sirzechs…his aura was so tightly wound beneath him she could detect no apparent nature or origin. Almost as if he were actively suppressing whatever dark power rested beneath his skin.

Her gaze once more flicked to Ichigo. If only he too could also learn to do the same. The screaming promise of torment hung off him even well after he had sheathed his blade in the garden. Though significantly diminished, the young Devil's aura had terrified the entirety of the palace, _especially_ her guards.

A shiver passed through her as she dreaded him ever releasing the full scope of his power upon the human world; it would have catastrophic consequences. The Primal Flame was not meant to rage beyond the confines of Hell.

"However," Sirzechs continued. "I must admit to myself that I find the likelihood of another assassination attempt all too probable."

"You believe that the culprits will make another try?" She asked sharply.

"Unfortunately," He responded grimly. "I fear that if they have become so brazen to openly assault a public figure of significance, such as yourself, once; they will have no issue in doing it again."

"So the threat is imminent, then?" She said more to herself than to him.

Sirzechs nodded. "Which is why I would like to, once again, extend the Underworld's assistance once more in the form of additional security."

Yasaka raised a single eyebrow. If he honestly thought she would allow him to position soldiers in her country then the Crimson Lucifer had most decidedly become delusional. There was absolutely _no chance_ that she would allow a foreign military to develop any hold on her soil.

"Additional security?" She did her best to keep the skepticism out of her voice.

"Yes," Sirzechs gave a small smile as he gestured behind him with a light wave.

"Souji here is a former resident of Kyoto and quite familiar with the Yokai as well. I'd like to offer his services as a bodyguard. Until this whole debacle is sorted out, or course."

Oh…that was different then what she had in mind…but maybe…

"I do not mean to diminish Souji-dono in any manner yet, after witnessing Kurosaki-dono deal with those miscreants so effortlessly…perhaps he could be the one to remain at my side?" She did not miss how a shadow seemed to pass over Sirzechs' brow nor how the maid's eyes sharpened to dangerous steel at the mention of Ichigo's name.

"Hmm," Sirzechs deliberated aloud. "Unfortunately, I have need of Ichigo in the Underworld however…perhaps a rotating schedule could be set up? Admittedly, Souji does have his fair share of responsibilities as well."

"I apologize if my request seems selfish." She said without a hint of sounding expressed regret.

"No matter," Sirzechs waved dismissively. "I think it's good for both of them to have frequent time in their home country. Now-"

* * *

After the meeting with Yasaka had concluded, Ichigo had said his goodbyes to Souji and Sirzechs while he and Grayfia returned to the Underworld alone. His boss had made some mention of visiting his sister, much to the displeasure of Grayfia.

Sirzechs had even tried to drag Ichigo along with him but the Silver-Haired Queen put her foot down saying that there would be time enough for that later. So Ichigo had found himself back at Sirzechs' palace while Grayfia had told him to stay ready to depart at a moment's notice in case anything happened.

So, whenever Sirzechs had not set him up on some task, Ichigo had taken to training intensively at the private training grounds his boss had set up for him.

He had initially decided to pass the days with his guitar but Grayfia had scolded him to do something more productive. Personally, Ichigo thought that Grayfia was simply venting on him because she couldn't get the sis-con to not visit his sister.

Like that was ever going to happen.

Nonetheless, Ichigo couldn't really blame Sirzechs for going to visit her. Sirzechs' sister, Rias, lived in the human world in the very same country of Japan. After the assassination attempt on Ichigo and Yasaka, Sirzechs most likely couldn't help but check up on her and warn her to be extra cautious.

Though knowing his boss, he would in all likelihood, try to drag Rias back to the Underworld.

Ichigo let out a long breath and raised Zangetsu over his head.

With his brows furrowed, Ichigo loosened a small grunt as he brought down the white blade in a two handed swing. The force of the swing whipped up the winds and created a vacuum of space that tore and gouged the ground in a deep crevice.

With another casual flick, Ichigo uprooted at least half a dozen trees and sent a plume of dirt flying.

Ever since he had become a Shinigami, Ichigo had focused all his time on becoming more and more powerful. Rarely did he spend time for refining his technique. The only times he could remember where he actually had to learn were with Urahara and Yoruichi.

The shopkeeper had given unconventional lessons on Zanjutsu via arduous and grueling spars while the shameless beauty had tutored him on getting the hang of flash steps. However, ever since he had become a Devil, Sirzechs had been adamant that Ichigo learn control above all things else. Which was why he spent hours with MacGregor being educated on how to regulate his ferocious power and utilize it to maximum efficiency.

A circulation of power in ankles and Ichigo vanished from sight, only to appear in dozens of different places through the clearing as barely visible blur. All the while, Zangetsu a line of white lethality as it twirled in his hands.

Drawing forth on the wellspring of darkness within him, Ichigo's eyes churned crimson as Zangetsu began to trickle black and red. He spun the blade in his hand until pointed towards the ground and then slammed it into the dark rock below.

"Getsuga Tenshō."

Power vented from the sword as veins of red-laced black surged through the ground in a spider's web before exploding sky high. His vision was drowned away as the attack was consumed in fiery pillar that rose around him.

The roar of the explosion went unheeded as he raised a hand above his head.

Ichigo's command tore through the sky as his demonic and spiritual pressure crushed the earth below and burned away the atmosphere of the Underworld itself.

A rush of rage pounded in his ears as he summoned more and more power, yielding to the darkness that screamed in agonizing temptation.

The entire sky had taken on an ominous orange glow as clouds of black ash gathered and swirled above. The flames answered his power as Ichigo leapt upward.

Like a tidal wave, the red and yellow glow of fire heaved towards his open palm, gathering and condensing amidst his fingers in a tight ball of radiating plasma. Ichigo closed his fingers over the shining sphere and held it aloft. For a moment, it appeared as if the sun were shining through his fingers, as rays of blinding radiance broke free.

His eyes still pulsing a menacing scarlet, Ichigo's face fell into a dispassionate daze as he peered onto the training ground below. He brought his hand down and opened it, allowing the orb of luminescence to gleam with a wraithlike shine. With an instinctual force, Ichigo let out a single mutter.

" _Cero Ceniza*_."

The sphere shot out of Ichigo's hand with the force of a canon and slammed into the ground straightaway.

In that instant, the Underworld screamed in madness as power ruptured in a void of utter annihilation. Ichigo himself was devoured in the force of the explosion as the ground was torn asunder and boulders were lifted out of the earth and decimated.

Miles away, Devils about the Underworld heard the detonation of Ichigo's newest technique.

It would be several minutes later where Ichigo managed to dig himself out from under the debris that had overtaken him and sent him hurtling to the ground.

Coughing away the dust in his mouth, Ichigo pushed off a slab of rock and rubbed soot off his eyes.

Blinking away the tears from the stinging bright light moments ago, he brushed off his clothes…or rather, what was left of them. His shirt had been entirely disintegrated and his jeans were now unever, make shift shorts.

He coughed again and, as he swept his eyes over the landscape, he dropped his head into a hand with an irritated groan. "Grayfia-nee is gonna kill me."

Acres of what was once lush and dense forest was now blackened volcanic rock and veins of flowing lava. He had been warned to keep his power level at High-Class levels as techniques that approached Ultimate-Class tended to change the environment.

At least he was in his base state and not using his Resurrección.

They would have been forced to redraw a few maps if that were the case.

Sirzechs had strictly forbidden him from releasing Zangetsu unless it was in the direst of situations. His Resurrección was so dangerous that anyone not of at least Ultimate-Class level was in danger of being incinerated by his mere presence. Apparently, Sirzechs himself had similar issues when he unleashed the complete range of his powers as well.

Well it was _that_ and his utter lack of control while in his unsealed form. Ichigo was just as likely to obliterate the country he was in along with whatever enemy he was fighting in that form.

As he turned around, Ichigo eyes scrunched in a wince as a sharp pain spiked up his left leg. His eyes dropped to see that his ankle had a sizable cut along the side of it.

 _'Wonderful_ ,' His mind exhaled in exasperation.

Deciding to ignore the wound and simply treat it once he returned home, and that's exactly what Ichigo had begun to treat the Underworld as these days, he once more dispersed energy through his feet. However the moment he did, an odd tingle and warmth glazed over the injured foot. Setting his eyes to examine the strange sensation, astonishment, flared across Ichigo's features.

"What the…?" He breathed out in disbelief.

The bleeding gash let out a hiss of steam and instantly began to slowly mend itself as sinew sewed itself back together over knitting skin. Finding the whole process to be utterly fascinating, Ichigo pumped more of his power into the appendage. The amount of steam being generated increased and his wound closed near instantly.

Ichigo blinked several times at the sudden phenomena.

"Whoa."

Now that was something he could definitely get used to.

High-Speed Regeneration.

While he knew the ability wasn't infallible, Ulquiorra conceding he couldn't regenerate internal organs, the idea of healing most superficial wounds and many of the non-life threatening ones was quite the boon.

He had known, for quite some time now that his powers were now more centered on a Hollow's nature but he never truly appreciated the fact till now. Perhaps he should start working on learning how to activate his Hierro*?

Well, for the time being, he should concentrate on getting some clothes and perhaps a shower. Grayfia-nee would have his head if he trailed ash all over her carpets.

* * *

**Four Days Later**

Ichigo kept a neutral expression on his face at all times as he swirled the contents of drink in his hand. The last hour of his life had been one of the most trying in his nineteen years.

Sirzechs had told him that he would be introducing Ichigo into Devil society. Some lord, whose name he couldn't be bothered to remember, had thrown a gathering for the upper echelons of the Underworld. Normally Sirzechs wouldn't attend as he had better and more important things to do but, Ichigo's boss felt that bringing Ichigo along would get him introduced to a public that was dying to know of Lucifer's newest pawn.

As Sirzechs had said, "The sooner the better, my boy."

The evening had gone on well enough.

Ichigo had entered behind Sirzechs and Grayfia, wearing a pinstriped black suit that Grayfia had fussed over for nearly two hours. He had garnered several stares, whispers and more than a few appraising looks.

Though, quick enough, once his former human lineage had been disclosed, many of the Devils had treated him with condescending glares. A Lord had even come up to him in an attempt to intimidate him with over the top verbose and a subtle pulse of demonic power.

A well placed, and genuine, yawn had the ostentatious looking fop turning red in mortification and storming off muttering about low cultured baboons. Ichigo had been tempted to make a retort but the sight of the fool fuming silently was much better vindication.

"Enjoying yourself?" The cool voice made him turn.

Grayfia had saddled up next to him, a drink in her own hand. Without meaning to, his eyes instinctively traveled up and down her form. A low cut dress made from shimmering red barely clung off her shoulders. The usually cool and collected loveliness that was his Queen was now what could only be described as downright sexy.

There was point in time, when that word was almost exclusively used for Yoruichi in his mind. Try as he might, the image of her bare body would never leave Ichigo for the rest of his life but now, Grayfia had effortlessly usurped the spot once held firm by his former teacher.

With her silver tresses untied and let loose in a waterfall cascade down her back, Grayfia was looking every bit the gorgeous woman she was. Lashes, thick and heavy with glittering make up, made sure every time she slowly blinked a person couldn't help but gaze into her eyes. Then, there were her full lips smoothly layered with bleeding lipstick that drew the attention of any to her sensual mouth.

It was only a second later that Ichigo looked away in slight embarrassment, finally noticing that he was eyeing the woman who had come to be an older sister figure in his new life. Judging by the quirk at the edges of his lips, so had she.

Damn it all, these fucking devil enhanced hormones would be the end of him.

"Not really," Ichigo intoned dryly.

Grayfia let out a throaty chuckle as Ichigo surveyed the partygoers. His eyes drifted over to where Sirzechs was seated on a raised dais and throne. Though he wasn't looking at them, Sirzechs had that infuriating smirk of his plastered on his face that let Ichigo know that he was in trouble.

"You shouldn't let it bother you, Ichigo-kun." Grayfia took a light sip from her glass, causing Ichigo to track the golden liquid as it touched her lips.

"I don't. It's just hard to believe that all these people could so easily be prejudiced."

Grayfia hummed deeply. "Give it a few years; you won't even notice it after a while. I don't."

"You?" Ichigo raised an incredulous eyebrow. "You're a pure-blood. Why would they gripe on you?"

She gave a mirthless laugh. "I originally fought for the Old Satan faction during the civil war. In fact, I was one of the major powers on their side."

The sudden revelation caused Ichigo to blanch in surprise. "You were?"

"Oh yes," She traded her empty glass for a filled one as a waiter passed. "Many of Sirzechs supporters hate me. They say I spread my legs for him so that he would spare my life. They think me a harlot and traitorous whore. In truth, they're just pissed that they couldn't force their daughters on Sirzechs for their own gain."

Ichigo's mouth opened and closed several times before he could find the words to vocalize his disbelief. "You're, err, being…surprisingly _open_ tonight."

"Am I?" she said with a raised brow and curious smile as she downed her drink.

"You are." His eyes narrowed as she fiddled with the now empty glass. "Why?"

Her slim shoulders rose and fell. "Who knows?"

She then grabbed his still half-full glass from him and gave it, along with her own, to another waiter who had passed by.

Grayfia hooked her arm through Ichigo's and began to pull him along. "Dance with me, Ichigo-kun."

"I don't thi-"

" _Dance with me_."

He swallowed hard. "Yes, ma'am."

She led him to the floor where several other couples were moving synchronously to the music being played from a record crystal. As they made their way the center, she turned to face him. Gingerly, he lightly touched an arm to her waist. She gave him a look.

He sighed and wound his arm around tighter. Grayfia gave him a mischievous smile as they placed their hands together and began to sway to the melodic sound. As they wove their way across the dance floor, Ichigo became more and more uncomfortable because Grayfia kept pushing herself against him no matter how hard he tried to put a distance between them.

The worst part was that Grayfia actually seemed to be enjoying his discomfort. Damn it all to Hell, she was as bad as Yoruichi.

"You've improved." She said looking up at him. She was the one who had taught him how to dance and he had been quite _abysmal_ at first.

"Thank you," Ichigo said while barely being able to meet her gaze. Namely because looking below gave him a perfect view down her cleavage.

She chuckled softly and pressed herself tighter against him. After a moment she said, "Have you ever had a girlfriend Ichigo?"

She dropped the suffix, he noted. Vying for a more informal address. Though this was a fleeting thought as her enquiry took prevalence.

"I did." He said simply.

Surprise crossed her face and she stopped. 'You did?"

However, before she could press the matter, a light tap made Ichigo look over his shoulder. Standing in his ridiculous and grandiose robes, stood a smiling Satan. "Mind if I cut in, Ichigo-kun?"

"By all means," Ichigo let go and stepped away a little too quickly to be considered polite. Not that he cared.

Sirzechs laughed. "You'll have to forgive her. Grayfia gets a little naughty when she's a bit tipsy."

Said inebriated she-devil wrapped her arms around Sirzechs' neck and said, "Want to see how naughty I can get?"

"See what I mean?" Sirzechs said in amusement before turning to his wife and leaning in close to her face. "Don't make me punish you, love."

There was a slight silence where Grayfia fell back into her usual crisp and severe demeanour. Right before her cheeks adorned a light blush. " _Yes_."

Sirzechs did not break eye contact with Grayfia. "You can get home on your own, right Ichigo." He made it more of a statement than a question.

"Uhh…yeah." Ichigo said taking a hesitant step back.

"Good. Don't bother waiting up for us." And with that, the two sunk into a magic circle.

Ichigo stood there staring at spot where his two technical chaperones had disappeared before pinching the bridge of his nose.

Children.

He was surrounded by immature, bratty, _children_.

"Eww, that was _so_ gross." As if confirming his assertion, a dull ache spread through his skull.

Ichigo turned around and gave the girl behind him an appraising glance.

"Hi," She smiled at him. "I'm Rias Gremory."


	7. War and Power

"You can get home on your own, right Ichigo?"

Regardless of the fact that Sirzechs said it more as a statement than a question, Ichigo was entirely preoccupied with ignoring the blatant desire smoldering in the Devil's eyes. He hesitantly took a step back from the enamored couple.

"Uhh…yeah."

"Good, good," Sirzechs absently murmured while strengthening his hold on his wife. "Don't bother waiting up for us, kid."

With that, the power couple sunk into a magic circle and decisively abandoned him to the throes of upper society. The obvious departure of Lucifer and his bride grabbed the attention of every invitee at the gathering and left Ichigo, the one who arrived in the company of the two, a subject of great scrutiny.

With a long-suffering sigh, Ichigo closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Children.

He was surrounded by immature, unreliable, _children_.

_'Of course Grayfia-nee's one weakness would be alcohol! This was probably Sirzechs' plan from the beginning.'_

He was seriously starting to understand just how diabolical Sirzechs really was. Using the pretense of introducing Ichigo to high society, the Crimson Lucifer managed to get his wife to 'pretty up' and then drunk. After which he grabbed the advantage of an intoxicated Grayfia and took her out for a night of passion.

Ichigo was a 'pawn' through and through.

"Eww, that was _so_ gross."

Ichigo turned around at the sound of a young woman's voice, a headache forming at the forefronts of his skull.

"Hi," She smiled at him. "I'm Rias Gremory."

Ichigo stared at the young girl for a moment. With a reduced height and lengthened hair, the girl was a near replica of her brother. Well, that, and the addition of certain anatomy that Sirzechs did not possess… _hopefully_.

Not really knowing how to respond to his boss's younger sister, Ichigo gave a polite nod and coolly said, "Ichigo Kurosaki. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Oh don't be like that," The girl pouted while crossing her arms. "Onii-sama said that your actually fun to talk to."

The thought of being encircled by children entered his head once more. He folded his arms. "In that case what do you want?"

"Wow, he really is blunt." The girl muttered to herself as she was seemingly taken aback.

Ichigo's expression turned unimpressed as he raised an eyebrow, causing Rias to laugh nervously.

"Sorry, sorry." She apologized. "I'm just really curious to meet Onii-sama's newest servant. I know his whole peerage very well."

Ichigo let go the tension in his shoulders. In accordance with his earlier assertion of being surrounded by brats, Rias herself was only a couple of years older than his own two sisters were and; it would make for a pitiable sight if he vented his frustrations on her. "Sure," Ichigo said as he began to drift off the dance floor. "What would you like to know?"

"Ah," She followed behind as they made their way to find a secluded site away from the rest of the crowd. "You've lived in Japan all your life, right?"

"Nineteen years and counting."

She sighed enviously. "You're so lucky. I've only been living in Japan for the last few months or so."

The sound of the party had dimmed to a dull hum as they settled on a balcony overlooking a small garden with fountain in the center. Ichigo leaned his elbows onto the railing as he peered up at the twin moons of the Underworld.

The two satellites were much closer to than the moon orbiting Earth, thus they encompassed a larger portion of the purple sky skimmed with stars.

"Japan is _soo_ amazing!" Ichigo looked over to see literal stars in young teenager's eyes. "I wish mother and father let me move there _years ago_. So much time wasted!"

"How old are you again?" Ichigo asked with a look of amusement.

"I'm currently seventeen," Rias said, looking slightly thrown off by the question. "I just turned actually, not too long ago."

"Oh?" Ichigo looked over across at her. "You're only a few years older than my sisters. Ah, but Sirzechs did mention you started high school recently."

"You have sisters?" She asked, slightly surprised.

"Two of them." Ichigo looked back at the pair of moons. "Yuzu and Karin. They're twins."

"It must be nice," She smiled wistfully up at him. "To have younger siblings."

"Ara, ara. Am I interrupting at a pivotal moment?"

Ichigo straightened at another woman's voice and slowly spun around.

Directly behind the two of them, was a beautiful girl with black hair tied into a bun. What really captured Ichigo's attention was the fact she was wearing a dark purple kimono. She was obviously of oriental descent given her features, which was quite confounding as so far, every Devil he had met had been Caucasian.

However, a minor frown crossed Ichigo's lips as he caught the touch of her aura. Undoubtedly there was the steady flow of demonic taint running through her but, conversely, there was something… _lighter_ sifting underneath that. A current of what seemed to be flowing in opposite of her demonic power.

Given what he knew of the supernatural world, it was all too possible that this girl was a reincarnated Fallen Angel. Which was incredibly astonishing to Ichigo as the animosity the Fallen held for Devils, was even greater than their untainted counterparts.

"A-Akeno!" Rias hissed indignantly. "It's nothing like that!"

The girl sighed dramatically as she held up a sleeve to her mouth. "To think that I would take my eyes off of you for a moment and you would begin to prey on men."

"A-Akeno!" This time much louder, Rias admonished the black haired girl while her pale cheeks began to colour in order to match her hair.

Ichigo appraised the girl identified as Akeno, with a curious gaze. Whoever she was, she certainly had nerves of steel. While technically a low ranking Devil, as a member of a Satan's peerage, Ichigo was offered a certain level of respect that only the Lords and other highly ranked Devils could afford to ignore. Notwithstanding the fact that any member of a Satan's peerage is at least Ultimate-Class in power.

She certainly wasn't a Lord; not with such a small presence.

So either she was completely ignorant of who he was, which made her a little stupid for involving him in her teasing, or she had an audacious streak a mile wide.

"A friend of yours?" Ichigo asked with an inquisitive look.

"Y-yes," Rias turned back from her chiding, having momentarily forgotten he was there and only reddening further in chagrin.

She cleared her throat as gestured towards the black haired girl who was now giving him an evaluating stare.

Ichigo smiled thinly. So this Akeno wasn't stupid, she was simply a teenage girl acting on impulse with a friend.

"Allow me to introduce you to my Queen, Akeno Himejima." Rias then turned towards the other girl, whom Ichigo noted with amusement, wasn't looking so sure of herself anymore. "Akeno, this is Ichigo Kurosaki, Pawn of the Lord Lucifer."

Akeno's ivory skin lost what little colour it possessed and she immediately bent at the waist in a low bow. "Please forgive me, sir. I meant no disrespect." The worry in her voice was all too evident, causing Ichigo's chest to rumble in silent laughter.

"It's alright," He said gently. "Though I would advise you to take care in who involve in your games from now on."

"Ah, yes," Akeno flushed deeply.

"Hmph!" Rias flipped her hair in a huff. "Serves you right for always making annoying comments."

"It is hardly my fault that Rias-sama has so many openings in her defenses." Akeno looked away with thoughtful expression. "Her every move demands to be harassed."

"That's not true," Rias began to become heated once more and Ichigo found himself being content in observing the byplay between the two.

As the two girls went back and forth, it was with a sudden comment that caused Ichigo to laugh and break his silence, reminding the two girls to his, once again forgotten, presence.

"Oh dear," Akeno said while cupping her cheek. "We seem to be embarrassing ourselves in front of Ichigo-dono."

"My apologies, Ichigo-san," Rias wrung her hands together. "We have thoroughly disrupted your evening."

"Hardly," Ichigo leaned against the balcony railing with his arms crossed and the barest hints of a smile adorning his lips. "I'd say this has been the most entertained I've been in the last two hours."

Judging by the look of slight shame that crossed Rias' face and the small indignation on Akeno's, both girls knew what he was referring to.

Eyes downcast, a hint of regret playing through her eyes, Rias said, "I suppose I should apologize on behalf of my kin. Not all Devils are prejudiced."

"Just most of them," Akeno gave a bitter sigh.

Ichigo shrugged as his face fell disinterested. "It hardly matters what others say about me when I couldn't care less about their opinions."

"Still," Rias shook her head as determination lit her eyes. "It's one of the aspects of our society I wish to change."

"Oh?"

"One day," Rias put a hand on her sternum. "I will inherit the position of Lord Gremory. I will use both my name and merits to better the Underworld."

Ichigo knew those eyes all too well. He stood straighter as he was reminded of days of when he would wake up and see those eyes reflected each morning. "And I will be there supporting you, my king," Akeno had a demure smile gracing her face but Ichigo caught the pride that shone fiercely in her eyes.

 _'These girls_ ,' Ichigo mused. _'I wonder how far they can go?'_

As a comfortable silence descended on the trio, Ichigo turned towards Akeno and queried a thought that had occurred to him. "How come you didn't know who I was? Sirzechs announced me to the entire hall."

"We were late in arriving," Akeno shot Rias a look. " _Someone_ couldn't get ready on time."

"It's not my fault!" Rias defended heatedly as she put her hands to her breasts, much to Ichigo's bewilderment. "They got bigger again and my gown wouldn't fit! I had to get a different one prepared at the last minute!"

It was only a moment after she finished that Rias realized what she had loudly pronounced. She slowly craned her neck towards Ichigo, who did his absolute best to appear unperturbed as possible, and blushed a brilliant scarlet.

Akeno quickly covered her mouth as her entire body shook with laughter.

Ichigo closed his eyes in silent sign of utmost aggravation.

Once again, his mind echoed the sentiment that high school girl were to be treated with a healthy dose of patience. It was bad enough how he had to deal with Grayfia's provocation earlier. Now, dealing with attractive teenage girls that were relatively close to him in age was something that pushed the edges of his tolerance.

A tolerance, which had been significantly lowered when he became a Devil.

"So _this_ is where you were Rias!"

Ichigo's eyes flickered to the new presence that had joined them immediately. Still keeping himself propped against the railing and having his arms crossed, Ichigo nevertheless, primed himself the moment he felt the girls tense.

Akeno moved back quickly and Rias edged towards him.

A prominent frown formed on Ichigo's expression as a young man, approximately Ichigo's age, walked towards them. He had dark blonde hair and dressed with a careless stylishness. The second he came close, Ichigo was hit with the scent of fire. Yet, it was a different fire than the one he was used to. It was of a less harsh kind, and gave off the sensation of renewal and invigoration.

Ichigo, for the oddest reason, felt an intense dislike for the young Devil.

The blonde haired Devil's eyes lingered on Akeno for a moment before they fell on him. Apparently, he wasn't anybody special in the blonde's eyes as he promptly drifted over him to Rias.

" _Riser_." The disdain in Rias' voice could be practically heard dripping onto the floor. Something which greatly intrigued Ichigo.

The blonde Devil put a hand to his hip and let out a sigh. "Really, Rias? Is that any way to greet your husband?"

Husband?

Well, now…wasn't that interesting? The idea of a seventeen-year-old girl being married, while not alien to him, was a little off putting. Granted, he could hardly judge based on human standards. It was still somewhat disconcerting, making the transition from human to Devil in his mind.

"You," Rias's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits, "are _not_ my husband, Riser."

"Not _yet_ , you mean." Riser smirked with a sense of smug triumph.

"What do you want, Riser?" Ichigo felt Rias' demonic power bristle in hostility. Obviously, there was some animosity on Rias' part towards the male Devil but, Ichigo was content with holding his silence for the time being.

"Nothing," Riser shrugged. "Just wanted to dance with my fiancée."

Ichigo's eyes briefly lit with understanding before they subdued.

Grayfia had taught him how there were several arranged marriages between the younger generations of purebloods. The conclusion of the civil war had seen what little left of the Seventy-Two Pillars lay in ruins.

So this meant that Rias and this Riser were one such pair. He felt a pang of sympathy for the girl. Being married off to someone you don't know at all was a miserable sentence. Thank Lucifer that he would never have to deal with forced marriages. In fact, nothing short of divine intervention would see Ichigo married anytime soon. He was planning to enjoy the benefits of being single…eventually.

"No," Rias flicked a strand of her silken red hair over her shoulder dismissively. "Now go away."

"Oh come on Rias," Riser said good-naturedly, though Ichigo could see the brimming anger in the rims of his eyes. "Don't be like that. What's one dance between future spouses?"

"I said _no_ , Riser." Rias' voice gained a dangerous edge as she stood straighter and her glare hardened.

"You know," Ichigo heard the initial creep of annoyance in Riser's voice. "You could at least _try_ and make our impending marriage pleasant."

"I'm not marrying you, Riser." Finality layering into Rias' tone like iron. "Now get lost."

Riser took a single angry step forward. "You _don't_ get to take that tone with me."

Akeno, having remained the entire time, shuffled nervously as both of the young Devils began emanating a dangerously hostile aura. There was a slight crackle as demonic power clashed and the air began to become heavy with imminent danger.

Rias' eyes began to glow a perilous green as Riser's gaze flared a deep orange.

Ichigo's sixth sense picked up the indiscernible struggle between the dark power leaking from Rias and the raging furnace that was radiating off Riser. Suddenly the burning smell of ozone struck Ichigo and he felt Akeno stir her own power from next to him.

A swift glance to the door let Ichigo know that the three Devils flashing their auras had attracted a sizable audience. Wonderful, he was now caught in the middle of a soap opera worthy drama that came with its own spectators.

Ichigo closed his eyes in a silent sigh. The headache from earlier slamming with renewed vim and vigor. He slowly opened his eyes, sifting through the three clashing energies that were seconds from open combat. With a near imperceptible shake of his head, Ichigo touched Zangetsu resting deep within his inner world. He heard the annoyance from his spirit at being disturbed when there was no obvious chance for enjoyable combat.

He exhaled sharply, brimstone and ash tainting the Underworld air as demonic and spiritual pressure fell upon the world in a silent scream. The luster from the celestial bodies in the evening sky dimmed to a pale sheen and what little vegetation crept alongside the walls withered to dust.

"Maybe," Ichigo's eyes swirled a bleeding red as his voice cut through the trembling night. "You all ought to relax a little, don't you think?"

The dark authority steeling itself in his speech caused everyone within earshot to pale considerably.

Ichigo's slowly drifted over the faces watching him with perfect indifference. Each time his eyes met someone else's, they shuddered where they stood. At last, his eyes fell on Riser, who being so near to him, had a dread fill him unlike any before.

* * *

Rias stood transfixed as a terrible dark power coursed through the world and whispered to her things of the purest malice. What was once a standoff between her and her unwanted fiancé, quickly became a life changing experience. She could hear the rush of blood though her ears with every erratic beat of her accelerated heart. Her eyes and nose watered as they were stung with the corrosive stench of blackened sulfur.

Somewhere, beyond her senses, she knew there were an innumerable amount of people screaming in endless torment and, for the most bloodcurdling reason, she knew the sound was coming from Ichigo-san.

What she had initially viewed as a handsome older boy with a casual air of maturity was now easily revealed as a monster, perhaps on par with her brother. She _knew_ power. She had grown up with power. Every adult in her life was a being of such terrifying capabilities that they could influence an entire war with their mere presence.

Yet this…

Ichigo Kurosaki was obviously not cut from the same cloth as everyone else. The way his sheer existence was crushing down and forcing her to gasp for air was beyond the aptitude of most powers within the Underworld.

"You know," His voice causing a tremor to strike up her spine as it seemed to warp on certain syllables. "It's rude not to introduce yourself and, quite frankly, being ignored is pissing me off."

For all that she hated him, Rias had to give Riser the credit he was due when he managed to meet churning eyes of bloody crimson and not falter and collapse to the ground. She saw her 'fiancé' grit his teeth as both dread and indignation filled his eyes. Pride as a pureblood warred with screaming survival instincts.

"My name is…Riser Phenex," He barely managed to choke it out. She would never marry him, but the single act of standing erect before this monstrous creature would forever earn her respect.

And suddenly, the smothering aura vanished as if it was never there and the world seemed to right itself. She could hear the water in the fountain splash again, the twin moons regained their shine and the air became breathable and absent of the acidic miasma.

With nonchalance entirely the opposite of the aura he was previously emitting, Ichigo-san remained propped against the balcony rail as he lazily extended a hand. "Ichigo Kurosaki, Pawn of Lucifer."

Riser's jaw nearly unhinged and, if possible, he seemed to pale even further. He reached out a shaking hand and grasped the offered appendage. "I'm going to assume that you were late to the party."

Riser only nodded dumbly as Ichigo-san shook his limp hand before letting it drop.

"Right," Ichigo's voice barely levelling above bored. "Do you think you could let us finish our conversation?"

Getting an affirmative nod from the completely overtaken Phenex, Rias had to stop herself from gaping as Ichigo-san waved her persistent suitor away.

As Riser disappeared into the crowd that was both terrified and captivated, she heard a long sigh escape from the older Devil next to her. "You know," He said turning towards her. "Your brother told me this trick for dealing with all these unpleasant elitists."

Rias looked up at him expectantly but before she could say anything, a sudden screaming broke the remnants of the spell woven by his terrific display of power.

_Revenge! I'm screaming revenge again!_

Ichigo-san frowned momentarily as he reached inside of his suit and pulled out a sleek black phone. His frown deepened as he read the name written on the caller ID.

Still scowling down at the blaring phone, Ichigo said, "He told me the best thing to do…is _crush them._ Ah, if you'll excuse me."

Rias trailed after him as he walked away and the sea of spectators parted for him. Upon revisiting the memory later, Rias would admit to herself that he had a cute butt.

"Hey Rias," she turned around to see a thoroughly flushed Akeno whose eyes were half-lidded and legs outwardly squirming. "Do you think he's single?"

* * *

As all the partygoers practically fled from his approaching steps, Ichigo's eyes were glued to the screen that read, 'Grayfia-Nee.'

This little call presented Ichigo with quite a conundrum. A drunken Grayfia had left the party with her apparently aroused husband. Meaning if he picked up, there was a good chance that he might end up with a fair deal of emotional baggage depending on what was going on the other side of the call.

On the other hand, if Grayfia had succeeded in returning to sobriety and he didn't pick up, she'd more than likely chew his ass out.

Decisions, decisions.

Deciding to take a chance, Ichigo flicked the talk symbol with his thumb and put the device to his ear. "Hello?"

" _Ichigo Nii-sama_!" A small voice shrieked at the other line.

Ichigo gave the screen of his phone a once over before, putting it back to his ear. "Millicas? What are you doing calling me on your mom's phone?"

" _There's no time for that Nii-sama_!" The child yelled urgently on the other side.

"Millicas, what's wrong?" Ichigo's brow creased in worry at the blatant desperation in the young boy's voice and he picked up his pace towards the exit.

_"Otou-sama has gone crazy!"_

Ichigo's eyes widened at that. "Wha…Sirzechs h-"

" _He's going to hurt Okaa-sama_!" The tears in Millicas' voice put Ichigo on the brink of panic.

"Millicas," Ichigo's voice becoming iron with command. "Tell what happened!"

" _I-I was eating a late night snack when Otou-sama came crashing into the kitchen half-naked_!" Millicas screamed back as Ichigo's stomach dropped.

 _'Oh hells no_ …'

_"He then started to tear the fridge apart and he was laughing all crazy! He ran away with all the whipped cream while yelling he was going to punish Okaa-sama! Nii-sama you have to stop him!"_

Ichigo froze in place as his face fell void of all emotion. He let his arm fall from his ear and the phone dangle from his hands.

_"Nii-sama! Nii-sama!"_

Ignoring the frantic yells of the child, Ichigo pressed the tips of his fingers against his aching temple. "I have a tumor." He lamented. "I _know_ I have a tumor…why won't it just _kill_ me already?"

Against all common sense, Ichigo put the phone back to his ear and heard the hysterical sobbing of Millicas.

"Millicas listen to me carefully," Ichigo tiredly rubbed his eyes.

" _N-Nii-sama_?" A small sob answered him.

"Go to my room and lock yourself in, okay?"

" _A-are you sure_?" He sniffled hesitantly.

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed. "I'll be home in a second and take care of this mess."

_"Please hurry!"_

"I know. Just…just avoid your dad at all costs." Ichigo cut the line and deposited the phone back into his jacket. He glanced over to the wall and began to wonder if the partygoers would mind if he were to bang his head against it…repeatedly.

* * *

Ichigo had barely managed to brace himself as Millicas slammed into his abdomen and instigated a sob fest onto his new suit. Maybe Grayfia wouldn't kill him if he explained the reasoning behind why his jacket was covered in the tears of children?

"Nii-sama!" Millicas pulled back with quivering lips and cheeks laced with tear tracks. "Is Okaa-sama okay?"

"Nee-san is fine," Ichigo assured with a pat on the head. "Your father was simply running a bit of a fever so he was acting all weird."

Relief washed over Millicas as he rubbed his sleeve all over his face. Smiling at the sight, Ichigo pulled out the handkerchief from his breast pocket and pulled Millicas' arm away. Gently, he dabbed the boys watering eyes and wiped the running mucous from his nose.

"There we go," Ichigo chuckled as he pulled away. "You look much better like this."

Millicas' expression turned sheepish for a moment before shock struck across his face. Ichigo frowned as he tracked the boy's eyes to the stains on his suit. "Oh no! Nii-sama, I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, it's fine," He waved dismissively. Ichigo undid his jacket and threw it on to his bed and moved to his dresser. He rummaged for something more casual to wear and after a while, entered his personal bathroom to change.

"Make yourself comfortable." He hollered over his shoulder. "I'll be back in a second."

After changing into a pair of sweatpants and simple T-shirt, Ichigo washed his face and exited the bathroom to find Millicas kicking his legs off the edge of the bed. As the young child smiled up at him, Ichigo ruffled a hand through his orange hair. He was somewhat confused with what to do at the moment. He couldn't leave Millicas alone for fear of the boy wandering over to locate his parents and ending up being scarred for the rest of his admittedly, _very_ long life.

"So," Ichigo asked as he sat in his computer chair. "What do you normally do for fun?"

"I like to read!" He beamed.

"Nothing wrong with that," Ichigo muttered as he rubbed his chin. As he continued the action, Ichigo absently wondered when he would begin to grow facial hair. "Is there anything else you like to do?"

Millicas dropped his and hesitantly mumbled. "I like to train."

"Train?" Ichigo's eyebrows lit up as Millicas nodded shyly. "What kind of training?"

"Ah…mostly just physical exercises and proper defense." Millicas looked off to the side as he dragged up whatever memories of training he had done. "Some of it is even using my demonic power but Okaa-sama doesn't like me doing that kind of training."

"Does Grayfia-nee teach you?"

Millicas shook his head.

"Sirzechs?" A single brow rose.

Another shake.

Ichigo's face fell flat as a Millicas' eyes dulled faintly. "Who?"

"Enku does. Sometimes Venelana-obaa-sama as well." He said quietly.

 _'This brat, reminds me of me a little too much_.' Ichigo's lips pressed into a thin line. He ran his hand through his long hair once more. He stole a glance at the clock on the wall…it wasn't too late into the evening.

"Hey, Millicas." The small red-haired child gazed up from his kicking feet and tilted his head as the older of the two smiled wickedly. "Wanna go out and train?"

* * *

**One Week Later**

Yasaka watched Ichigo give a lazy wave as Souji departed for the Underworld. It was now her husband's, still entirely ignorant of said fact, turn to perform the duties of a bodyguard. As he turned around once Souji had completely disappeared from sight, she cast a critical eye over him.

The last time she saw him, he was dressed in the loose fitting garbs provided by her servants. Now he was clad in westerner's clothes that snugly fit around his lithe and tall frame. Although, Yasaka already had a very clear image of what lay below those well-fitted clothes.

She sighed as her ears nearly fell flat across her skull. It was a great blow to her pride when she realized she was pervert.

He shifted the duffle bag strapped across his shoulder and grabbed an unusually shaped case.

"I leave myself in your care, Ichigo-dono." She tailored a smile to her face even as she comprehended the double entendre of her words.

Not even five minutes in his presence and she was ready to cry!

His eyes did a full sweep around the entrance before his eyes flicked back to hers.

"And I yours," He said with a respectful bow.

As he straightened, Yasaka caught a peek down the collar of his shirt and felt blood rush in her cheeks. "W-Would you like to join me for a cup of tea?"

"Sure," He scratched the back of his head. "I wouldn't mind a drink."

She led him back into the palace and they walked in comfortable silence. Albeit, she was pleasantly surprised to find that his monstrous aura was far better concealed than it was before. For someone as sensitive to energy as she was, he had been a walking lighthouse. Perhaps he had spent a good portion of the past week training? It was a good sign, that a person did not allow their skills to stagnate when possessed of great power.

"How's Kunou doing?" He asked, once again surprising her.

"She is doing well," Yasaka said while sneaking a glance out of the corner of her eye at him. "And yourself? How is your family faring?"

"My sisters are busy as ever being in middle school. As for my father…well he's keeping himself busy with his clinic."

"Ah yes, I had forgotten that Shiba Isshin had become a physician." She mused softly with her hands folded in her sleeves. She continued to make her way to her study however, when she could no longer hear Ichigo's footsteps, she turned around.

Yasaka glanced with worry as he stood frozen in place and unmoving, his face twisted in an utter dumbfounded manner.

"…Shiba…?"

Yasaka's eyes widened. "You…did not know?"

She held a sleeve to her mouth as mortification and guilt tossed in her chest. "Oh dear…Ichigo-dono I am terribly sorry. I-I did not mean to…" Yasaka trailed off as she broke her gaze away.

He exhaled loudly before dragging a tired hand through his long hair. "No…no it's fine." His eyes going distant.

"I'm the one who said that I would wait," He murmured to himself.

She stood there in unbearable discomfort as he stared off into space. Yasaka closed her eyes in a silent moment of frustration. That she would make such a ridiculous blunder.

"Hey…" She looked up and her heart clenched at the obvious sorrow in his eyes. "It's not your fault. I would have found out one way or another."

The smile he gave her was edged with both reassurance and far off grief.

_'Despite everything…he's still barely out of his childhood.'_

She felt Amaterasu stir from the deepest confines of her soul. A wave of maternal affection and concern flooded through Yasaka as she beheld the young Devil before her. Yasaka reflected Ichigo's sad smile as she began to understand why Amaterasu was so invested in this young, extraordinary individual.

"Would you prefer to retire for the time being?" She called, allowing her roiling emotions to recede from her eyes. Pity would only insult someone of his nature. She figured that some time alone would be enough to relieve himself through the sudden revelation.

His response utterly astounded her. "Actually, tea sounds great right about now."

His own face slowly became schooled and polite, though the remote glint tarried on the fringes of his expression.

"Very well then." She nodded, gaining a newfound esteem for his inner strength. Few could so easily master themselves and retain a measure of patience. Fewer still at such a young age.

It didn't take too long for them to arrive at her private study. She had sat herself behind her desk with a guest chair put out for him in front. Already, upon their arrival, was a servant waiting with a tray of steaming tea.

Yasaka adjusted herself as she took a tentative first sip before setting the cup back down and meticulously examined him. His eyes were hidden behind his long bangs and he kept the teacup firmly in both hands.

Several moments passed and Ichigo set his empty glass in front of him as he quietly asked. "Have there been any irregularities you've noticed?"

She pitched him a critical eye, noticing how his eyes were unwavering and face set in determination and girth. It appeared he had come to terms with whatever turmoil she had inadvertently caused.

Liking to savor the flavor, Yasaka's cup still held a fair amount of hot liquid and she slowly tasted before answering with a shake of her head. "So far no discrepancy has been observed. Neither by myself nor Souji-dono."

"The calm before the storm, I suppose." His face morphed into a calculating flatness.

Another strong silence collapsed over the two of them and Yasaka fought the urge to sigh heavily. They couldn't even hold a proper conversation with one another. It seemed both of them were people of few words.

At least, she had the week to find an understanding of him. Once Yasaka was comfortable in obtaining a rough outline of his character, perhaps then she could derive ways in informing him of their new marital status in the most appropriate manner.

She threw a slight forlorn look at the clock on the side of the wall. Watching with near exhaustion as the minutes ticked away. Yasaka fluidly struck a strand of hair behind her ear as she gave her husband a glance. She blinked in surprise as she found him staring intently at one of her many bookcases.

He gave her a hesitant look before turning his eyes back to the rows of written works. "You're err…a fan of Shakespeare?"

That caught her by surprise. "Yes…are you?"

"Ah," He sifted a hand through the back of his hair and gave a reluctant smile. "I've been a fan ever since my mother took me to a small production of Hamlet when I was young."

Her lips curved fondly as a very similar memory dragged itself from the depths of her mind. "It's a shame I was never able to attend one of his plays but I was younger than even Kunou when he passed away."

She caught him giving her strange stare before he subtly shook his head. "Do you have a favorite play?"

"Hmm," she laced her fingers in her lap as she considered the many works she had read over the centuries.

"I would have to say Richard the Third." Judging by the way his eyes lit up, it was perhaps one of his favorites as well. "It's one of his earlier works but I do enjoy how openly wicked Richard is."

A true smile graced his mouth as he passed a hand through his bangs, gently swaying them to the side. "I personally loved the opening soliloquy in Act I. It's almost conspiratorial, the way he gets the audience involved in Richard's plots."

She gave a small laugh and began to recite, "I am determined to prove a villain and hate the idle pleasures of these days."

Ichigo lips twisted roguishly. "Plots have I laid, inductions dangerous…"

* * *

**Five Days later**

"Onii-san," Kunou called out as she waved her parchment of calligraphy, allowing the ink to dribble down and stain the floor. "Look! Kurokumo said that this is my best effort yet!"

Yasaka gave a light chuckle as Ichigo gave her daughter an expression of fond exasperation.

"Oh?" His eyebrows rose as the corners of his mouth continued to twitch in silent amusement. "Is it because you wrote all over the floor?"

Kunou's nose scrunched cutely in confusion as she bent her head to examine the floorboards. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of ink droplets and stains across the wood and she began to flail her arms.

"Uwaah!" Kunou turned towards her as her eyes began to water. "Okaa-sama, I didn't mean to!"

A musical giggle escaped from the golden nine tails as she opened her arms. "Come here."

Kunou dropped the dripping parchment as she ran over to her but suddenly stopped halfway and uncertainty found its way onto her face in the form of quivering lips.

Knowing her daughter better than any other, Yasaka slowly approached as she gracefully slipped onto her knees. "It's fine."

Yasaka touched a weave of magic over Kunou and the stains of ink slowly began to disappear. Kunou gazed on in wonder before she threw herself at Yasaka and nuzzled into the older Kyūbi. A mother's warmth filled her as Yasaka ran her fingers through Kunou's golden tresses and pressed a hand to her back.

Though long past the stage, the fresh scent native to babies still hung off her young daughter and she deftly pushed a kiss onto her head.

Yasaka wove another stream of magic and a soft glow emanated from the edges of her fingertips. It flitted through the air and quickly covered the blemishes of pooling black liquid from the floor.

"I _seriously_ need to learn more magic," She heard Ichigo mutter absently.

Kunou poked her head from out under Yasaka's arms and pouted heavily. "I was going to show Onii-san how amazing my writing had gotten."

"Maybe another time," Yasaka said gently.

"Still," Ichigo bent over as his fingers caught the edges of Kunou's parchment and lifted it. "A princess should know better than to run around with wet ink, right?"

"Baka!" Kunou stuck her tongue out at Ichigo before awareness struck across her soft, child-like features. "I-I mean…A lowly commoner could never understand our duties as royalty!"

"Kunou," Yasaka delicately chided. "Be polite. Ichigo-san was merely teasing you."

Kunou's ears fell flat and she began to pout once more in a rather prominent frown.

"Hey there," Ichigo had come to squat down next to the two golden haired females, a reassuring smile playing across his lips.

"I actually think you did a really good job," He said as he held up the paper.

"R-Really?" Kunou's golden eyes wavering, causing Yasaka to embrace her more tightly.

"Yeah," he breathed softly as he placed a hand on top of her head and ruffled fondly.

Kunou let out a soft purr as a strong blush drifted up her neck and into her cheeks.

Yasaka felt like squealing on the inside when she realized her daughter had gained her first crush. The fact that it was on her stepfather was entirely lost to her for the moment.

Kunou began to struggle and succeeded to free herself from Yasaka's arms. "We will return to our lessons and have you acknowledge our greatness!"

Kunou then quickly scampered away, the sounds of her footsteps a dull pitter-patter echoing through the halls.

As Ichigo stood, he offered her a hand, which she graciously took.

"Congratulations," He intoned dryly as she brushed herself off. "You've raised a tsundere."

"Oh hush you."

In the last few days, Yasaka had found herself engaging in various pleasant conversations with her husband. On a myriad of subjects, the two of them accomplished a connection of an intellectual level. And, while she still hadn't managed to confess to their secret marriage, the initial foundations of a rather simple plan began to construct themselves.

Devils weren't the most understanding of beings, living off the darker passion that ruled them. So she had decided that, perhaps, it would be a good idea to build up a casual relationship with Ichigo before she dropped the particular bomb of their impromptu wedding via Amaterasu-sama.

Though that was her stated reasoning. Yasaka was personally terrified of the prospects of Ichigo flying into an indignant rage. While, rationally, she knew that in no way was she responsible for their marriage, she feared that Ichigo would lay the blame on her.

The five days that passed in his presence had given her something that she sorely lacked in her life. That of normal friend.

While nothing as deep as they would be sharing their deepest and darkest secrets with one another, the ironic thing being _he_ was her deepest darkest secret, she still began to enjoy his company.

All of Kyoto bowed down to her in reverence to her connection to Amaterasu-sama. And, while it was true, that her Lady knew every ounce of her soul and true self, Amaterasu-sama was entirely incapable of sympathizing with a mortal. In the eyes of the Sun, Yasaka was simply being foolish and should act more brazenly.

Still, it was a blessing in of itself that she had been left alone to deal with Ichigo on her own. But the fear of losing the abrupt friendship she had come to enjoy in such a brief time was something that made her resolve waver.

Regardless, she would have to divulge soon enough. She could only hope that Ichigo would take it well. Nevertheless, even if Amaterasu-sama used her divine authority to validate a marriage between herself and Ichigo, there was no possible way the Lady of the Sun and Universe could enforce it. Ichigo was well beyond her influence in those regards..

A leaden throb ached through her skull as the stress of her situation compressed over all too overwhelmed brain. "You alright?"

His brown eyes wavered with concern as he peered down at her. Her lips parted to say something but yet her mind rang blank. When she felt the slightest of pressures on her palm, she realized that she was still gripping his hand.

Yasaka reserved enough control on her erratic thoughts to keep herself from yanking back her hand and instead, she twisted her wrist experimentally. His brow furrowed and he quickly let go.

"I apologize," She said, not meeting his eyes. "My mind in merely engaged."

"Need help occupying your brain?" She glanced up with confusion as mischievous smile rippled over his face.

"What?" She asked softly while tilting her chin.

He brushed the back of his head and his expression became awkward. "Sorry, it's something Sirzechs and I have going. My tongue slipped out instinctively."

"Oh," She said, not truly understanding.

"Do you any further meetings for the day?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

"No," she gave a light shake as her golden locks danced around her frame. "I am essentially having a day off today. There is little to be done as the Clan Heads have taken their responsibilities more seriously in light of the new threat."

"They don't usually?" He asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, no." Her expression twisted in annoyance as she quietly brought her tails out. "While some of them take their duties very seriously, Yōkai, as a rule, are quite the unruly lot as a whole. As such, many of them allow their kinsmen to run wild, leaving it to me to clean up."

The two of them had begun a walk at a leisure pace. Well, in truth, Yasaka was merely wandering aimlessly while Ichigo simply followed her as her bodyguard. There was nothing wrong with taking advantage of the situation to spend more time alone with him after all…

"Must be pretty irritating." He frowned from behind her.

"Quite the opposite," She smiled mischievously. "Because they do not handle it on their own, I may deal with the headaches at my discretion. They cannot complain as it was they who shirked their duties."

He snorted. "For a priestess, you're quite the tyrant you know?"

She aimed her smile at him and subtly brushed a tail against his arm. "Before any station in life, I am first and foremost a Kyūbi. My kin are rather well known for the mischief they cause."

He snorted. "All of a sudden I fear for my life. Maybe I should leave?"

Yasaka put up a sleeved hand to her mouth as she turned away in mock hurt. "Alas. I am a woman, friendless and helpless."

"Ah," Ichigo followed along as his expression became amused and he spoke sardonically. "But you are a woman. When you think, you must speak. Such is your bane."

Two of Yasaka's tails smacked his arm and they both smiled in amusement.

They resumed their slow march and Yasaka bit her lips lightly to keep the smile threatening to overtake her countenance in full. The tips of her tails twitched and her ears stood straight. Eventually the hall they trekked on opened up and they found themselves in the main hall.

"I have told you my day encompasses of nothing," She softly intoned. "What are your plans for the remainder of the day?"

"Aside from following you around?" He grinned from the corner of his eyes. "I thought maybe I could get some guitar time in."

"Guitar...time?" Her brows creased. "I did not know you were a musician."

"I'd hardly call myself a musician," He scoffed. "I just enjoy a good riff."

"Riff?" The sound of her voice coated in confusion.

"Its…well…how do I explain?" He crossed his arms as he became pensive. "I guess it's a repeat of melodies over and over again."

"Hmm," She mused silently and suddenly a tail wrapped around one of his wrists.

"Hey!"

Yasaka calmly began to lengthen her strides and Ichigo was dragged along. "Let go of me! Where are we going?"

"Why to your quarters of course," She said as if it were the obvious thing in the world.

"Alright," He grunted as her tail wrapped even more tightly when he attempted to free himself. "Why are we going to my room?"

"You have sufficiently piqued my interest. I wish to see you perform." She shot him a devious smile. "You should be honoured. It's not often the opportunity to entertain royalty presents itself."

"Oh wonderful," He rolled his eyes. "Now I see where Kunou gets it from. I bet you were an adorable kid too."

She suddenly stopped, causing Ichigo to look at her with a frown. Inwardly laughing, Yasaka averted her eyes and willed a blush onto her face. "You do not think me adorable now?"

Ichigo's expression cut slack before he pinched the bridge of his nose with a slight groan. "Not you too." He muttered absently. "You're becoming as bad Yoruichi and Grayfia-nee."

Yasaka felt a slight tug inside of her chest as her eyes sharpened in the minutest of lights as the amusement in her slowly slid away. "Grayfia-nee? Is she not the maid who attended to your lord? You are close to her then?"

Ichigo looked somewhat lost at the sudden question before answering. "You could say that. I think she's the closest friend I've made in the Underworld so far."

"I see." Her lips pursed a tad.

"Do the two of you do things often? As friends I mean?" She amended quickly.

"Hmm," Ichigo tilted his head back in reflection.

"Not really." A frown passed his face, which did not go disregarded by her. "Nee-san is my main link to learning about the Underworld and all of my responsibilities. I mean, yeah, we sometimes do things that could be considered fun but it's generally for a specific reason."

Yasaka pondered over his answer as she turned around and began to lead him back to his chambers. "I see. And Shihōin Yoruichi? What is your relation to her?"

"You know Yoruichi?" The surprise in his voice quite apparent.

"Kyoto makes sure to keep an eye on Urahara Kisuke and his machinations." She answered briskly.

"Can't blame you there," Ichigo sighed. "That man is the single biggest pain I've ever met. As for Yoruichi, well she trained me for a while. After that, we kinda fell into a casual relationship."

"You are close to them then?"

"Not particularly, no." He frowned. "I haven't spoken to Yoruichi in over a year and Grayfia-nee is a recent addition into my life. Granted, she's become that big sister in my life."

"It does not sound like you have many close to you." Yasaka said, easing open the door to his room even as relief flooded through her. With no lover in his life, this would be much easier.

"I've generally kept to myself ever since I entered college." She could hear the grimace in his voice as he stepped in from behind her.

She cast a long glance around the well-adorned bedroom. "I am impressed Ichigo-san. I was under the impression that young men of your age were general slobs."

He walked past her and bent over the edge of his bed, pulling a large black case onto it.

"Yeah well," He said as a click sounded from the case. "I've never enjoyed being messy. I had to take of my sisters when we were all pretty small so I've an ingrained habit of cleaning up."

He lifted the top open and reached in. his long fingers wrapped around the instrument and brought out the strange shape of dark colors. Yasaka watched from a distance as he sat on the bed, pulled the instrument into his lap and began to fiddle with small knobs on the device.

"The music of Europe never truly took hold amongst my kind," Yasaka said as she continued to watch Ichigo handle the instrument in his arms.

He gave a light chuckle but kept his gaze focused on the guitar. "I'd be pretty shocked if I saw a Kappa shredding down the neck of a flying V."

"I do not understand," She said blankly.

"Sorry," His brows came together as he fingered the strings, testing their tension. "A lot of these terms are weird for most people. I'll try to keep them to minimum."

Yasaka watched with interest as he walked over a large metal crate with various small buttons and switches. He picked up a cord and dragged over to the guitar before inserting into a small hole on the bottom.

"Now where'd I put my pick…?" She heard him mutter. "Ah, here we go."

"Have you ever thought about marriage?" Yasaka blurted out suddenly.

That caused him to look up at her with alarm.

Blood rushed up her neck as he gazed on in unreserved bafflement. A certain dismay dawned on her as she fully realized what had hurtled out of her mouth.

She felt absolutely mortified…and to make matters worse…Amaterasu's smug satisfaction radiated through her, now wild, heartbeat.

"…I'm sorry…," His expression bordering on mild horror. " _What_?"

She cleared her throat, centuries of pride unwilling to look away in shame. "Marriage. Is it not customary for humans to wed at your age?"

She desperately ignored the hotness within her cheeks.

"Not really," A note of wariness rocking though his face. "Now a days, most people wait until they've finished their education and are earning money."

"I see…" Yasaka pretended to tilt her head in thought. "Humans are ever changing quickly."

He continued to stare at her with minor incredulity before he laughed quietly and returned his attention to the instrument in his lap. "You know you say some pretty weird things sometimes."

"I do not!" She said hotly as colour further flooded her cheeks. "You humans are simply too fleeting for proper society!"

"Ah see," He stood up with an impish grin. "There's that spoiled princess like qualities you passed on to Kunou."

"How dare you! I am not-" Yasaka's tails suddenly flailed in alarm as she jumped back. Ichigo had flicked his wrist over the parallel strings and a blast of unruly loudness shook the room. "Wh-What on earth!"

"Spoiled princess," He grinned.

She bristled angrily and opened her mouth but Ichigo's fingers began to move, effectively cutting her off with a barrage of intense clamour. Yasaka flinched as her sensitive ears were assaulted by the rough noise repeating itself.

This is music?! It sounded more like a child pressing wildly down on whatever amused it!

Suddenly, the repeating heavy rhythm turned into a high-pitched shrieking that had two of her tails pressing down on her hurting ears. The sound…it was rough…heavy…and _very_ angry.

While doing her best to block out the blaring noise, her eyes caught sight of Ichigo's fingers wildly flying across the long elongated portion of the instrument. Every so often, instead of pressing down on the strings, Ichigo would bend them wildly.

As he played, Yasaka became mesmerized by his expression. A countenance of incredible intensity fused with a repressed anger shook his eyes that held veins of creeping rubies. The grating sound was nearly a perfect match for the fuming darkness within her husband. In fact, his demonic visage appeared to fluctuate with the sound being produced from the raucous musical implement strapped across his shoulder.

It seemed so…appropriate for him to be displaying such a high level of aggression without a single word of hate of act of violence. For that's what it appeared to her, all the darkest truth of Ichigo's soul unleashed and exercised through the fraying of his wild locks and the raging of his locks.

Shadowed.

Enslaving.

And so _twistingly_ pure.

As the fire blackened, as the darkness distorted, there appeared to be not a single thing out of place within Ichigo. Entirely complete in his supremacy, the Devil in her husband reveled with unadulterated bliss beyond the concepts of good and evil. Darkness unblemished was as immaculate as the most sanctified of lights after all.

It was only a moment later, which Yasaka broke out of her stupor and grasped that Ichigo stopped playing. Though the bleeding power receded from his eyes, the inner strength devoid of turmoil and complete in its self-assurance was quite apparent.

Hotness licked flames within her face as his smoldering eyes, shifting behind long strands of orange, locked against her.

"Well there you go." His voice rougher then what she remembered.

Still coiled in the sheer torrent of passion his fingers had discharged, Yasaka's head went light as all reasonable thoughts floated away.

"I need to tell you something," Her mouth going dry even as comprehension dawned on her.

 _'WhatamIdoingWhatamIdoingWhatamIdoing_!?'

This was not how it was supposed to happen. The plan! She was supposed to solidify their friendship and then tell him the truth.

He brushed his hand across his brow, giving her a perfect view of unyielding brown eyes.

"Something occurred after your meeting with Amaterasu-sama."

_'Nononononono! STOP!'_

"What?" his eyes sharpened to the very same edge that had torn apart the assassins in her garden.

She swallowed nervously as her hands bunched the red fabric of her hakama. Her teeth pressed hard against themselves as her tails froze completely. "She-she did something…to the two of us."

" _What_?" The edge moving into his voice as he removed the guitar overhead and moved in front of her in two lengthy strides. She stared up at him as he came to stop barely a foot away from her. Her golden eyes wavering in trepidation as his bore down mercilessly.

"Souji said that she might do something," He muttered under his breath. "Yasaka what did she do?"

Barely acknowledging the drop in honorifics, Yasaka stared up as her heart violently crashed against her ribcage over and over again. The air seemed to thicken and she found her ability to breathe to be greatly diminished.

"Ichigo…you and I," Her throat constricted. "We…we're mar-"

BOOOOM!

A ferocious tremor shook the palace and Yasaka was thrown forward, only to be caught by the firm arms of her husband. Both of them staggered for a moment and Yasaka instinctively reached out to touch the Ley Line under Kyoto.

As her senses flared, her eyes widened in panic…the enemy had attacked.

* * *

Ichigo and Yasaka raced down the halls of Kyoto's Royal Palace at impossible speeds. They were quickly joined by Karasu-Tengu as they approached the throne room.

"Report," The furious Kyūbi stated.

"Hime-sama," The Tengu said as Yasaka quickly ascended her throne. "The enemy has managed to set a space-time barrier, cutting us off from the rest of the world. All attempts of leaving or contacting the outside have failed."

"So we are stranded," She whispered to herself.

"The enemy has managed to take the entire west district but we have succeeded in stopping their advance in the market square. However, we will not be able to hold them off for long. We do not know their exact numbers but they are very well into the hundreds. Genshiro and Byakuren are leading the defense and reporting by the minute."

Yasaka nodded grimly. "The people?"

"Our main forces are directing civilian traffic into the palace and are preparing for, what will inevitably be, a siege."

Her eyes flashed in fury. "I will head to the inner sanctum and strengthen the barrier as much as I can. Have Kunou brought to me."

"At once, Milady." Karasu-Tengu bowed as he turned around and began to bark orders.

Golden eyes hardened, she turned towards Ichigo and for a moment, her frigid glare wavered. "Ichigo, it pains me to ask this but, I need you to head to front lines and help delay the enemy as my people evacuate."

A conflict raged with him as his face contorted with frustration. "I know your orders were to protect me but, what good is my life if all the rest of Kyoto lies dead? Besides," Her guilt wallowing in her gaze. "You presence will draw the ire of your traitorous kin, allowing my soldiers to move about more effectively."

Ichigo placed a hand on the pommel of Zangetsu, his grip becoming white-knuckle tight around the increasingly excited blade.

Eyes darting uncertainly, Ichigo gritted out from between his teeth. "How strong can you make the barrier?"

She didn't even blink as she answered him. "To the point where nothing short of the combined might of the Heavenly Two could break it. If I pushed myself to the utmost limit, than perhaps even more so."

He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. Yasaka watched on worriedly but was slightly taken aback as his eyes snapped open and swirled an angry red. "I can do more than just hold off the enemy. Once all the civilians have been evacuated, let me know. Then have all of your forces retreat to the inside of the palace barrier."

For a single second, Yasaka felt one, lone pulse beat against her chest as the world froze and centered on her husband.

He…he can't possibly be thinking of releasing his full power… _here_?!

He'd destroy all of Kyoto!

"Hey," A wicked grin on his face as he obviously guessed her mind. "Don't think along those lines. I've got this…no one will get hurt because of me."

"Just…" She closed her eyes, not trusting herself to belay all her worries. "Just don't do anything foolish."

"Me?" He smiled all too roguishly. "Never."

He disappeared in a pith of abrupt static.

_'Be safe…my husband.'_

* * *

With a wave of monstrous spiritual and demonic pressure, Ichigo sailed over the clashing forces of Yōkai and traitorous Devils. His dark power immobilizing combatants below. Pushing himself off condensed air, Ichigo crashed behind the advancing Old Satan faction line.

Twisting on his toes, Zangetsu whipped out of its sheath, madly cackling in glee as it tore through half a dozen Devils. He touched the well-spring of malice that lay hidden within him, sending the weakest of the soldiers to blissful oblivion while the rest were disabled on their feet.

Again, the buzz of a muffled Sonido went unheard through the clashing armies and dozens more died with each empowered step taken and each lethal twirl of the white edged blade.

For nearly half an hour, Ichigo slaughtered his way through the back of the army. His repeated use of Sonido threw the enemy off whenever they came close to overwhelming him with sheer numbers. Eventually though, they smartened and began to pull back and assault him with long range magic.

While he was confident in ability to dodge all of their spells, Ichigo was somewhat wary of being hit with some obscure curse that was outside of his abilities to manage ergo, he pulled back to the defensive line set up by the Yōkai. Regardless, he managed to significantly cull the numbers of the first wave. What had been at least five hundred was down to under four now.

"Well, well, if it isn't Hime-sama's little Devil boy-toy." Ichigo turned to see a silver haired woman saunter up to him even as she bisected a summoned familiar effortlessly with her claws. "Getting off on killing your kind, eh?"

Ichigo eyed the woman covered in blood curiously. She had two wolf-like ears, similar to Yasaka atop her skull. Behind her, her silver tail swished to and fro and Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he saw blood seep from a wound.

"You're injured." His eyes traveled back up to hers.

She gave him a flicker of surprise before she beamed a smile that really did _not_ go all too well with the copious amount of blood on her person. "Well aren't you a sweet, one."

Ichigo's eyes flashed with annoyance as the woman tapped one bloody claw against his chin. "Pretty cute too. How about you and me get better acquainted after this, huh?"

She leaned in closer and Ichigo was sorely tempted to hit her over the head with Zangetsu. Honestly, it seemed that no matter where or when, women would always find some way to make his life uncomfortable.

"Byakuren!" A gruff voice called out. Ichigo craned his neck to peer at a heavily muscled Oni. "Less flirting with Devils and more killing them!"

The Oni emphasized his point by crashing both his arms into the ground and sending a shockwave of yellow Yōki hurtling towards a column of conjured gargoyles.

"He's just jealous I'm not paying attention to his ugly ass." The newly identified Byakuren rolled her silver eyes. "Oh well. I'll be seeing you around cutie, try not to get yourself killed. Onee-sama might just reward if you come back."

She gave him a flirtatious wink before leaping high into the fray.

With an exaggerated sigh, Ichigo pushed himself off the ground, cracking the cobblestone below. As he solidified the air beneath him, he cast a critical eye over the entirety of Kyoto, taking note of where all the major skirmishes were being held.

It was a real shame that this was an actual city and not like the fake one that Urahara had set up prior to the battle with Aizen. If that were the case, a few ceros and full powered Getsugas would have finished the job already. Unfortunately, if he did that, Kyoto would be reduced to a pile of rubble. Somehow he didn't think that Yasaka and the rest of the Yokai would be quite that impressed with him.

Not to mention what Grayfia-nee would do if she got wind that he levelled an entire city.

A shiver visibly traveled up spine.

Best avoid that route with zeal.

As Zangetsu growled impatiently in his grip, Ichigo lightly kicked his own sword and scolded it, "Shut up will you?"

The sword hummed with what Ichigo could only interpret as vulgar spiel. Rolling his eyes, Ichigo stopped halfway through the movement as something caught his attention from his peripheral view. What appeared to be hundreds of glowing lights appeared within the sky; causing Ichigo to school his features into neutral.

"Reinforcements, huh?" He muttered as he took off in the direction. "Looks like you're gonna get your fill, you psychotic sword."

As Zangetsu let out another note of discontent, Ichigo realized just how screwed up his life was when an inanimate object just told him to piss off.

He was going to demand that Sirzechs give him a vacation after this whole mess.

As hundreds of Devils appeared and prepared to begin the second wave of the invasion of Kyoto, Ichigo stepped out of a Sonido, directly beneath them. It had been their miscalculation to appear in mid-air rather than on land.

He ripped open the floodgates and let loose his massive reserves of power. Griping Zangetsu in two hands, red-laced black power surged around the sword and Ichigo smirked as his positioning allowed him to use the attack without damaging the city infrastructure.

The Devils felt the spike of his power far too late and Ichigo launched a Getsuga Tenshō skyward. The black fang arced towards the amassed army and detonated with a fierce explosion. The roofs of the nearby buildings were cleanly crushed from the force of the eruption, causing Ichigo to let out a series of obscenities. Oh well, push comes to shove he could just blame it on the invading army.

As the sky above was engulfed in a torrid of flame and smoke, Ichigo sprang himself upward with a powerful twist of his legs. He positioned himself across from the raging flames and watched dispassionately as corpses and the heavily injured fell in groves.

He didn't like it, such a massive taking of life but he had learned from both Sirzechs and Grayfia just what kind of people the Old Satan faction were. They practiced the ancient ways of the Underworld with, ironically, religious fanaticism. All they cared about was power and the right to exercise as they saw fit.

Aptly, Grayfia had called them evil.

His hold on Zangetsu constricting, Ichigo's crimson eyes surged with calamity and malignance. He slowly swung his arm and tore loose a second black fang.

* * *

Yasaka sat in the center of a massive seal array that her mother and grandmothers had used for millennia to regulate the ever-fluctuating Ley Lines. Just outside of the glowing magical circle, Kunou and several of her most trusted handmaidens lingered. Within the Inner Sanctum of her palace, no man could ever intrude. Not so long as she drew breath would she allow it.

A bead of sweat passed over her brow as she slowly opened her eyes. The sheer concentration needed to regulate a planet's worth of energy was nothing to scoff at.

Well, perhaps that was an exaggerating. She was hardly manipulating the entire planet's life stream. Merely diverting a miniscule drop for her own purpose. Still, that minuscule drop was great enough to multiply her own capable strength fivefold. In this stage, she could easily overwhelm any save for the most powerful of the world.

"…"

Perhaps that was another exaggeration.

She could _potentially_ defeat any but the most powerful, but the necessary focus and immobility of the state made it incredibly impractical for open battle. Not to mention a slip up in regulating such massive amounts of energy would reduce her to ash.

She let out a deep breath as she addressed no one in particular. "How fares the battle? Have the citizens been evacuated."

"Most of the citizens have been sheltered within the palace. There are but a few stragglers that are being brought in," Yasaka wasn't sure who spoke, her mind going numb from the influx of power. "Kurosaki-dono has managed to deal the invaders a terrific blow but, their number seem to have no end."

The mention of her young husband brought some clarity to mind.

"That," She huffed heavily, pausing for breath. "Is good news. What of the outside? Have we been able to breach the barrier?"

"Unfortunately no, milady. We are still very much stranded though Karasu-Tengu-dono is hard at work trying to break through."

Yasaka let loose a fatigued sigh. Her body wracked sore with the strain of the massive power surge. A moment of coolness within her chest let her know that Amaterasu-sama was lending her aid as well. Helping the golden Kyūbi cope with the substantial strain.

"Okaa-sama?" Her daughter's voice cutting clear through the haze of dizziness.

"Yes, beloved?" She smiled.

"Can I help you?" Kunou sounded both afraid and hopeful, adding to the ease that her Lady provided.

"No, darling." Yasaka's smile brimming with tender love. "In time, as you grow older, you will learn to help your mother and someday even take my place. For now, however, simply watch."

She closed her eyes with a sigh as she saw Kunou nod her head hesitantly before nodding a second time with renewed vigor.

"Milady there is something else-" A handmaiden began but was interrupted.

"Silence!"

"Do not add to Hime-sama's burden!"

Several of the other's quickly began to berate the young woman who had spoken up and judging by their reaction, something serious had occurred. Serious and dread.

"Tell me," She said stiffly.

"Milady you already have much to deal with, please do not add to it!"

Yasaka shut her eyes tighter for a moment of patience. "It's already troubling my mind so you might as well say it."

As she opened her eyes, Yasaka saw several distressed gazes exchanged. Wonderful. How could it possibly get worse?

"M-Milady," One of them fumbled with her hands. "The Amassing Cloud Fang has been unsealed and stolen."

_'Wha…?!'_

Yasaka cried out in pain as a spike of agony tore through her left arm and her concentration slipped. Immediately the others began to move. "Do not approach!" She barked through gritted teeth.

She felt the energies of the Sun seep into her arm and slowly work its way through the natural energy and repair the damage done. But even still, she could feel the Lady Amaterasu's worry through their link.

Out of all the things the Underworld traitors could get their hands on, it had to be _that_ blade. Yasaka fought hard to fight the panic down. Under no circumstance could that sword be allowed to come into contact with her Devil bodyguard.

If the Fang and Ichigo were to meet…

_'Be careful Ichigo.'_

* * *

Heedless to the corpses that fell around him, Ichigo continued forward, cutting a bloody swath around him. He had become deaf to the cries of demise and blind to the sprays of blood. The battle raged without end about him and he continued forth with merciless drive.

His eyes thundered a dark swirl of scarlet, warring against his countenance of frigid neutrality. Pure black eddied through him, anger gaining form and misery twisting the fringes of Kyoto.

It was all that was left of his mind at this point. The need to inflict harm…the desire to distribute pain…the instinct to maim.

Zangetsu cackled with mad glee as he carved through bone and blood.

They threw themselves at in droves, Devils of fear and desperation, only to crash onto their faces as the white blade harvested soul and sorrow. And as each life was robbed from its owner, the churning only increased and the Flame roared from deep with his flesh, incinerating what would be carrion flesh.

Ichigo cast a detached gaze around the chaos erupting through Kyoto, taking extra care to notice where conflict was strongest. He idly noted the aura of the woman called Byakuren fighting off a contingent of hulking beasts.

There was spike of magic and Ichigo's eyes darted to the west, where the invading army had set up the bulk of its forces.

Acres of buildings were shattered as the earth exploded in a shower of dirt and debris.

Ichigo turned in full, his demonic eyes tracking the weaving of magic that was giving form and shape behind the twister of wreckage and rubble. Behind the wall of wind, he could barely make out a hulking frame slowly rising out of the ground.

He took a single step and, before he completed his stride, he disappeared in a buzz of static. The finished Sonido deposited him several meters from the roaring winds. Their ferocity pulling at him and only being held back by the density of his pressure.

From above him, winged and armed, Devils dove at him only to be incinerated from the sheer ferociousness of the heat being generated off his body as he flared his aura. He didn't even blink as their ashes clouded and fell about him.

His only interest was in the dying winds that outlined the colossus of a creature in front of him.

Winding metal plated pincers jutted from either side of its maw, snapping viciously and dripping corrosive saliva that ate away the ground it fell upon. The creature's flat, skull like face tilted to the side as is two arms, longer than its body fell to the ground in a crash. It peered down at Ichigo, all six sockets within its skull holding a dull yellow glow.

With a morbid interest, Ichigo examined at the rest of its body.

Purple and grotesque, it was barely humanoid with its bulging and mismatched appendages. Ichigo's mouth fell sourly as he realized that the monster was entirely nude. Revealing deformed and diseased genitalia to the world at large.

The pincers parted, revealing hundreds of rows of needle-like razors. Its back began to bulge and shift as the sound of crunching cartilage and tearing sinew grated on Ichigo's ears. From its back, erupted eight attachments of bone, shaped and jointed like a spider's legs.

With childlike intent, one of the extra arms of bone reached out slowly and moved to touch him however, as it approached him, his demonic pressure burned away at the appendage, causing the tip to blacken and crumble.

It didn't even bother to pull back, merely letting the leg fall to ashes. Its head tilted even further, until it was at a perfect ninety-degree angle. The action could have been easily mistaken for innocence rather than a crippling lack of intelligence.

Suddenly, its mouth spilt open, its mandible tearing into two portions and it let out a shrill scream that sounded more like a woman's wail that a monster's roar.

As it reared to its full height, which Ichigo absently noted to be equivalent to that of a Gillian, it spewed a fine spray of its acidic saliva. The caustic mist was instantly vaporized by Ichigo's power and he raised Zangetsu overhead.

"Hmph."

Zangetsu descended in a single-handed stroke and the infernal creature froze; right before it was bisected by a deluge of poisonous green liquid. As the two halves of the creature slowly fell away, flattening structures and soaking the alleys with eerie blood and Ichigo spread his senses, once more monitoring the battle being waged.

The Yokai were slowly pushing back the Old Satan faction however, Ichigo doubted that they were close to the end. For the most part, the Devils slain so far were Low-Class creatures. Nothing more than foot soldiers, mere cannon fodder.

It was incredibly foolish to insinuate that the invading army believed in victory with such a weak crowd. In all likelihood, this was the Old Satan group sending their weaklings to soften up the defences of Kyoto before they unleashed their full strength.

A sudden movement caused his eyes to flicker back to the massive corpse of the monster. His face contorted in revulsion as several fat spider of a pasty white complexion crawled out of the carcass.

"That," his face mired with revulsion. "Is disgusting."

Without a moment of hesitation, Ichigo flicked his wrist and released a torrent of hellfire to consume the struggling spiders, along with the creature's body. He kept it up, unheeding of the inhuman howling, until all that was left was ashes and smoldering cinders.

Ichigo gained a new aversion for spiders in that moment.

There was a rustle of wind behind him and Ichigo turned around with a curious brow raised.

"Kurosaki-dono." He beheld the winged Yokai called Karasu-Tengu standing a good distance away from him.

"How goes the battle?" Though Ichigo knew already how it fared for the most part.

"It fares well," The Tengu said. "All the civilians have been evacuated and the clans have sent out their fighting force in full. Even now, we are pushing them back as we speak. Though you are, in a large part, to thank for that."

He hummed, dismissing the acknowledgement.

"We are also close to breaking the barrier. Soon enough, the rest of Japan will be able to join the battle." The Yokai continued.

The 'unless they are already fighting a war of their own' went unsaid.

"Well it seems 'soon' better become 'now.'" Ichigo craned his neck and looked over his shoulder as the western horizon became eclipsed with teleportation circles.

A grim edge carved its way onto the rims of Ichigo's mouth.

At least a thousand strong poured forth, unleashing a wave of potent demonic energy over the ancient city. Each was Middle-Class at least with the strongest well into the realms of High-class. Then, there were the two which were firmly entrenched within the confines of Ultimate-Class.

'Well now…hasn't this become interesting?'

"Oh dear," Karasu-Tengu intoned as he also cast his gaze at the swarming of the Devils.

"Would it be too much to assume that you can deal with the rest while I handle the two flaring their presence?" Admittedly, Ichigo wasn't so much asking as telling.

If he was insulted, Karasu-Tengu didn't show it. Instead, he chuckled. "Rest assured, we will defend our home adequately. Heaven knows we could use the exercise after the last couple of centuries of inaction. It's a good chance for me to shed a few pounds."

Ichigo snorted. "I'm off then."

* * *

The seething of demonic energy had Aurelian's face distorted in a wicked smile. An entire army at his disposal and he would use it lay waste to these pretentious animals.

'Yōkai.' He sneered inwardly.

As if these common beasts had any right to claim the title of demon. That sanction belonged to his kin and his kin alone. While Japan had been struggling to form even the barest mockeries of statehood in days of old, his people had erected Kingdoms spanning the world over.

"You're showing quite the ugly face brother." He turned to look at his brother.

Aurelias was his exact copy, an obvious given being that they were twins. He fought the urge to roll his eyes as Aurelias hid a yawn behind a gloved hand.

"There's no need to get so worked up over a soon to be pile of rubble." His brother's voice came out muffled from behind his hand.

"Could you be any more unsightly?" Aurelian scorned.

His brother waved him off flippantly. Nevertheless, Aurelian knew that his twin was possessed of the same line of thought as he was. Neither of the two could truly approve of the ungainly race of Yokai. And that Sirzechs would ally with them…

It made his blood boil.

The Usurper had laid down one insult after another and Aurelian would see his old childhood friend brought to chains for his crimes. Yes, he and the former Gremory heir had played often as children, making Sirzechs's betrayal all the worse.

That the boy he once called friend would dare to rise beyond his station, tear down millennia of tradition and replace it with his own crude cowardice.

'For the sake of peace and prosperity' Sirzechs had said.

They were _Devils_.

Peace and prosperity were anathema to them. They reveled in debauchery and decay. Decadence was their lifeblood. Sirzechs would have them wallow in a crib while their enemies armed themselves.

"Oh sweet Lucifer," Aurelias groaned from beside him. "You're having an inner monologue again aren't you? I bet it's the one about dear old Sirzechs."

"Silence Aurelias!" Aurelian fumed as his cheeks coloured slightly.

"Really," His twin drawled. "You're fixation with our old friend is rather disturbing at times…"

"I am _not_ fixated on him!"

Aurelias chose to ignore him. "Honestly now, I'd wager that the simplest way to defeat Sirzechs would be for us to have you to confess your feelings to him. The old boy would probably die of shock…or perhaps laughter?"

Aurelian roared as he lunged at his twin. Aurelias merely twisted his wings, flipping over his brother and glided away lightly.

"Hmm, do keep up appearances brother. What will we ever do if the troops begin to lose faith in your captaining?"

Aurelian growled as he righted himself. "If they show signs of insubordination I'll flay them alive!"

His brother stared at him for a moment before he sighed. "And you wonder why you're single."

"Hmph," Aurelian reaffirmed his bearings as he cast a perceptive glare over the city, taking note the layout of the battle. "The enemy has sufficiently been exhausted. They are ripe for picking!"

"If you say so."

Aurelian had to resist the urge to drop his head into his hand. "It's terrifying how much you are akin to grandfather."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"It would be," Aurelian snorted. "If you were even half as powerful as he was."

"I reiterate; if you say so." Aurelias shrugged his shoulders before sweeping a bored across the horizon. "Say, isn't that Sirzechs' newest slave over there?"

"Where?" Aurelian's head perking up immediately.

"Over there," His twin pointed. "By all that smoke and blackened ground."

"Is that him?" Aurelian whispered as he rubbed his jaw. "I don't really remember what the pictures of him looked like."

"No that's him."

"How can you be sure?"

"His hair," Aurelias answered. "I've never seen such a strange coloration as hair color. Perhaps we could capture and breed him?"

"Whatever for?"

His brother shrugged. "We have so few Orientals in our populace. A few exotic beauties could do well to decorate the palaces we'll build."

"You're incorrigible."

"Oh look, I think he's spotted us."

"Yes, big surprise." Aurelian rolled his eyes. "It's a wonder that he found us, what with the rambunctious band of merry murderers behind us."

"Oh do hush Aurelian. There's no need to get snippy because Sirzechs did not come out to play himself. I'm sure we can set aside a play date at a later time."

"I'm going to murder you Aurelias."

Aurelias chuckled. "Father couldn't do it, what makes you think you can?"

"Father didn't know where you keep your stash of liquor." Aurelian quipped.

"You wouldn't…" Aurelias eyes narrowed to slits.

"Try me," He smiled viciously.

As Aurelias opened his mouth to respond, both brothers stiffened at the sound of a muffled buzz. Wind fraying the very lengths of orange hair they were discussing, Aurelias and Aurelian gazed upon the youth that abruptly appeared with a strong caution.

"Evening," The young man intoned.

They blinked and looked at each other.

"So the monkey knows manners then," Aurelian whispered to his brother.

"T'would seem so." Aurelias responded before responding to Sirzechs' slave.

"A good evening to you as well, young man." Aurelias gave a courteous bow. "Allow me to introduce myself, Aurelias Belphegor…oh and this lout is my brother."

"I am no lout!" Aurelian heatedly responded. "I am Aurelian Belphegor. Rightful heir to the first Sin of Sloth!"

"The Belphegor twins, huh?"

"You know of us, then?" Aurelias looked quite pleased for one reason or another.

"It seems that Sirzechs has given you a proper education as well as taught you manners. I hope you thanked your master, monkey." Aurelian haughtily answered.

The youth's eyes sharpened but his words remained even and, dare he say it, almost bored. "Not really, no. Grayfia mentioned you two in passing."

"Oh now you've gone and done it." Aurelias groaned as he pinched his nose.

Aurelian began to nearly froth at the mouth as he quivered in absolute rage. "Grayfia? Grayfia _Lucifuge_? That treacherous harlot! I look forward to the day when I will witness Sirzechs' face as I break his wife before his eyes over and over again!"

Lost in his deranged anger, Aurelian completely missed the darkened glower over the young Devil's face as well as the subtle shift of power in the air. His brother on the other hand, did not.

"Ignore my brother," Aurelias said with a serious edge, before returning to his more flippant speech. "He's just jealous that Grayfia managed to sink her teeth into Sirzechs before he could. And yes. I mean that in the most literal of ways."

"When this is all over, expect retribution brother." Aurelian spat venomously spat.

Aurelian simply shrugged and gave Ichigo a pleasant smile. "Now, what can we do for you my young friend?"

The strangely hair colored youth raised an eyebrow before he twirled his long, blade.

"Oh?" Aurelias raised a brow of his own. "Do not think it will be easy, boy. You are powerful, I will give you that, but then so are we, for that matter. Not to mention there are two of us, while there is one of you."

"Arrogant little brat," Aurelian scoffed as he flicked his wrist and summoned his spear. "We are veterans of many a war. You will fall easy to us."

"I'd tell you to run," Aurelias sighed as he brought forth his own armament; a glaive. "But we have to kill you on principle. No hard feelings, it's just business."

They both tensed as the youth reached into his pocket. As he withdrew his hand, he showed them a small black cube held between his thumb and forefinger.

He crushed it and it burst into a fine purple light that devoured them.

"What on…!"

"Brother!"

As he lowered his hand away from his eyes, Aurelian looked about, only to be thoroughly stunned. Dark violet skies layered with thick heavy clouds of black and two celestial bodies shining with ethereal silver radiance.

The Underworld…they were back home.

"How, in the name of nine Hells, did we end up back here!?" Aurelian shouted.

"I doubt it's real," he heard his brother say from besides him. "It lacks the heaviness and presence of the Underworld. My guess is that it is some pocket dimension made to simulate the Underworld."

"You're right."

Both their necks snapped forward, their gazes locking with irises of raging crimson fire. "Though it can only handle a limited number of people, in here, I can destroy you without having to worry about taking the city along."

"Cocky chit." Aurelian growled.

There was that strange buzz again and the youth disappeared only to reappear right next to him. Aurelian barely had enough time to raise his spear in order to block the white blade. The boy's sword crashed onto his spear with tremendous force and Aurelian was forced to enhance his limbs with demonic power in order to match the strength being exerted against him.

He twisted his body to the side and flipped away, barely catching the metal of his brother's glaive soaring overhead. As he landed on his feet the clash of steel alerted him to the fact that the youth had blocked his brother's thrust.

Raising his head, he saw the thin sword easily being held against the massive glaive with a single hand. He joined the fray and he and his brother unleashed a torrent of demonic steel. Yet, the boy managed to out maneuver them each time. Every thrust and swing was met with an expert parry and sweeps and strikes were avoided with masterful footwork.

The slave was a no stranger to combat. If anything, he held an affinity and talent that utterly surpassed that of the twins.

Growling to himself, Aurelian jumped back and disengaged from the skirmish. Aurelias joined him, guessing his mind with a familiarity born through centuries of camaraderie. Together, the two shoved out a hand each and let loose a powerful blast of magic.

The two beams entwined around one another as they barreled through the air. The brothers' watched with silent horror as the youth easily held out an open palm against the pulsing blast of demonic energy. Effortlessly, he gripped the beam with his fingers and pushed it to the side, diverting its path into a large boulder. There was brilliant flash of light as the entire space shook.

Aurelian gazed in frustration as the slave, the monkey, observed with the barest hint of interest at the newly formed crater large enough to fit a house. His eyes widened as he heard that eerie sound again, followed with a soft mutter of, "Getsuga Tenshō."

Aurelian's world exploded in pain as a crescent of darkness slammed into his spine and tore his perception of reality apart. A thousand jagged fangs shredded through him as his skin blistered under the sudden assault.

When light returned to his eyes, he fell to his knees and spat out a glob of blood mixed with mucous. His back furiously burned and he was quite certain that certain parts of it were thoroughly charred.

He didn't even have time to contemplate the state of his brother as his battle instincts screamed at him. He managed to roll away yet, a line of flowing blood formed across his shoulder.

' _Dammit_!'

Stepping away with supernatural speed, Aurelian peered around as his brother appeared besides him. Aurelias was in no better shape that he was. "Perhaps," His brother huffed. "We should engage the enemy at full power?"

"Agreed," Aurelian answered with a dangerous edge in his voice.

They both let out a cry as their demonic power soared to the utmost reaches of Ultimate-Class. The false dimension trembled as a tremor wracked through its ground and red lightning flared around the two.

A dark aura filled the realm as the air grew stiff and heavy. Their nails grew darker and thicker. Their wings became six in total and their eyes turned a feral yellow. " _It's time for you to_ die!" Aurelian roared as he lunged forward.

As his spear point made contact with the white blade, the boy was sent flying backwards, though he succeeded in regaining his footing with a flip. However, at that point, Aurelias was upon him. His hulking weapon gouging the ground and ringing with a clear malice each time it struck.

With a cry, Aurelias brought his glaive down in massive swing, letting loose a massive wave of red energy that the boy barely managed to push out of. Seeing the look of strained effort on the youth's face caused Aurelian's blood to boil with anticipation.

He dashed forward, joining his brother as they assaulted Sirzechs' little pet.

Back and forth they went, for the next several minutes.

Each clash causing the entire dimensional landscape to quake. Personally, Aurelian felt that it wouldn't survive for too long. Not with him and his brother exercising their full power. Then they could quickly kill the slave and return to destroying Kyoto.

Aurelian finally achieved a strike as his spear dug deep into the boy's shoulder, tearing all through the muscle as it hit bone. He let out a savage laugh as the boy's face twisted in pain and frustration. The sight of his foe's flowing blood churning his basest instincts into a primal brutality.

The youth disengaged and quickly put space between himself and the two brothers. Aurelian laughed alongside his twin. " _Do you see? Do you_ see?!"

" _This is the power of those with the old blood! Reincarnated trash like can_ never _match us_."

The smile dimmed from Aurelian's face as he witnessed the boy give a snort of disbelief. "Tch," Aurelian prepared to hurl his spear at the slave but something caught his eye and gave him pause. The wound he had dealt began to hiss as steam arose from the pouring blood.

"Impossible," Aurelias whispered in shock. Both brothers watched incredulously as the injury rapidly healed itself.

Agape, the brothers were entirely off guard as the boy's power erupted well beyond even their combined might and his finger abruptly pointed at them.

" _Cero_."

* * *

Arms folded behind his back, Sirzechs watched coldly as Grayfia and Souji viciously tore apart the remnants of the old Satan faction's army. As soon as he had felt the spatial cube he had given Ichigo activate, he had immediately departed from the Underworld to Kyoto. Much to the vexation of his mother who was in the middle of attempting to buy his support for Rias' marriage to the Phenex whelp.

As if there was any chance of _that_ happening.

Upon their arrival, instead of the ancient city, the three of them had been greeted by the sight of a space-time distortion haze. Sirzechs would shamelessly admit that in a moment of supreme irritation, he had drawn upon more power than allowed within the human realm and utterly shattered the barrier. It had already been considerably weakened so it crumbled with ease.

"We are most grateful for your assistance Sirzechs-sama," The form of Karasu-Tengu landed in front of him. He briefly allowed his eyes to flicker over the wounds the Yōkai carried before returning his eyes to his wife and knight.

The two of them were making short work of the insurgents.

"What is the current situation?" he commanded.

If the Yōkai showed surprise at being ordered by someone other than his Princess than he hid it well. "The invaders have been pushed back for the most part and while our forces have taken considerable casualties, it is nothing that we cannot recover from."

"Very well," Sirzechs said without moving. "You should return to Yasaka-hime's side. I would like to request an audience with her when this is all said and done."

"As you wish, Sirzechs-sama." He flew away with a slight bow.

Several moments passed where the skies began to become entirely devoid of any deviants. Grayfia and Souji tracking down any stragglers at this point.

As his eyes swept over the city, he took note of where the infrastructure damage was heaviest. His mindset of being a military commander as well as a statesman processing dozens of thoughts. Yasaka would need aid in rebuilding and making sure that Kyoto would not look weak to the international community.

He knew of her alliance with Indra and the Jade Emperor but relying on those two was a risky venture. Indra was a greedy pig who'd take every advantage to subjugate Japan under his authority and the Jade Emperor was barely any better. China and India had long sought to bring all of Asia under their thumb. Still, this presented many an opportunity.

With Amaterasu's interest in Ichigo, he'd be able to push to gain a foothold in Yasaka's court via his youngest pawn. It would be a great benefit for the Underworld to finally have a strong perch in Asia. _That_ and he could keep a better eye on Rias.

He let out a tired sigh.

She was becoming more and more of a handful with every passing day.

After several seconds passed, Sirzechs said. "And what is the _actual_ situation?"

From behind him, the shadows twisted to reveal a kneeling figure. One of his many spies.

"My Prince," The spy sated. "The Yōkai were taken completely by surprise. It seems the traitor amongst them is still leaking sensitive information."

"Do you have any inkling as to whom?" He raised a brow into the empty air in front of him.

"Despite my best efforts, no my Lord."

"Hmm…very well. Continue with your report."

"As you command…directly following the appearance of the enemy, the Lady Yasaka strengthened the palace wards and called for an immediate evacuation. Their soldiers were far too preoccupied with helping the civilians to effectively hold back the enemy. A quarter of the city was lost within the first ten minutes."

"Oh?" Sirzechs turned around with an interested look. "That's actually quite remarkable. It's a wonder that Kyoto hadn't been conquered by the time of my arrival."

"Indeed my Lord. Lord Ichigo had taken to the front lines and slaughtered off hundreds of the insurgents. If not for him, the Yōkai capital would have been lost with the palace under siege."

"So Ichigo saved the day, eh?" Sirzechs chuckled. "Really now…I do believe he's earned himself a promotion to mid-class with this."

He chuckled more heartedly. "The Elders will throw such uproar over it. A Devil for less than two months and already gaining a promotion. This will be such fun!"

Quite used to the eccentricities of his master, the spy said nothing and waited patiently as the Lord Lucifer fell into mad giggles.

Sirzechs began to mutter to himself. "I should get Sera's help. If I do this right, I can turn this whole sordid affair into an academy award-winning movie! Now if only Ichigo would hurry along."

"Ah," He turned back around to his spy. "Who is Ichigo fighting by the way? Using the spatial cube means whoever it was, is Ultimate-Class at least."

"The Belphegor Twins, my Prince."

Sirzechs blinked in surprise. "Aurelias and Aurelian?"

His expression turned entirely bemused. "Well, well. I do hope Ichigo doesn't kill them…I've been daydreaming about doing it myself for decades."

There was a sudden flash in the sky and Sirzechs turned around. "Ah, there he is…oh no...he's by himself…they must be dead. Ah well, off with you now, back to your spying."

"Yes, my Lord."

Sirzechs turned around and began to float into the air in the direction of Ichigo. He felt Grayfia and Souji were also heading for the young Devil. _'Let's see how you did Ichigo-kun.'_

* * *

Another massive shockwave shook the false Underworld and both brothers were spewn from a plume of fire and smoke and onto the ground with a dull thud. Writhing in pain, the heavily damaged twin Devils barely managed to stand as the young Devil casually strode towards them.

"Brother…use the sword…" Aurelias coughed through ash and blood.

His brother was right. His only choice was to use the demonic blade stolen from one of Kyoto's temple. The Sword of Conquest. It was a weapon strong enough to give him the power needed to end this slave's life.

Together they stood and Aurelian began to twist the fabric of space, bringing forth the blade he had hidden in his storage space.

It came out in an eldritch glow of dark violet. Radiating a blood thirst and violence that would do a primordial demon from the deepest pits of Hell proud. A long and sleek blade whose origins and methods of forging were unknown. A bleeding corrosive aura, the sheer density of its malevolence burned away at his fresh wounds and wracked his body with new pain.

He grabbed the hilt, fashioned from some creature's bone that curved over a purple orb that gave off an ominous glow. The instant his fingers wrapped around the grip, tendrils from the blade erupted and dug into his arm. He bit the inside of his cheek as pain volleyed through his arm as the sword's shoots entwined themselves along his bones and into his nerves.

The glow from the pommel flared and immediately he heard the cursed weapon begin to whisper things into his mind. Dark temptations, promises of power and enthrallments of kingdoms. He pushed back, unwilling to give into the blade but instead, drew forth its demonic presence.

As his power grew and the awareness of impending victory grew, the atmosphere of the façade of the Underworld grew a stifling hot. No, hot was an understatement. It was near _scalding_ , the temperature.

His eyes flickered from his unsure brother, to the suddenly wildly pulsating sword. Darkness unlike anything he has ever felt began to fill his soul. A dread he had only associated with his grandfather and other Devils of Lucifer's age spilled across the artificial expanse.

**"My Wrath You Will Not Escape This Time"**

Aurelian began to quiver as his grip sweated over the sword in his hand. The same sword that was frantically screaming at him to flee. His jaw had clenched with such force that he had bitten a small bit of his tongue off.

He looked up, eyes bulging from his sockets as an invisible forced gripped his heart and squeezed.

The youth was gone…his brother was gone…the false Underworld was gone.

All that was left…was a massive _Inferno_ that seemed endless and eternal. The sky was fire, the ground was fire and the very _air_ was fire.

 _'Noooooooo_!'

He could feel himself melting away in the all-consuming flame.

**"That Which Is Wrapped In Chain Must Remain Wrapped In Chain"**

The nerves in legs were savagely ripped apart as a bladed chain impaled him through his knees. He fell…or did remain standing? Was he even standing to begin with? His mind slowly went blank as a rattle slowly draped around his throat.

**"And That Which Is Bound In Servitude Must Remain Bound In Servitude"**

Dozens of more chains jangled overhead, though they did not touch him. At least, he didn't think they touched him. Wait…who was he again?

Somewhere, in the shattered remnants of his mind, he made out the furious roaring and snarling of a dragon. He could discern that the clamor was close by to…

**"Welcome Home…Sō'unga"**


	8. Eye of the Tornado

"How dare you…how _dare_ you?!"

Sirzechs' eyes seethed venomously as he glared with unadulterated hatred at the person across from him. Indignant rage pooling on his face as the reality of his imminent death came crashing down.

"After everything I've done…after everything I _gave_! You bite the hand that fed you!?"

His teeth gritted hard as brown eyes, steeled in frigid resolve, bored into his own.

Impassive and cold, Ichigo's expression never wavered. "Wasn't it you who taught me how to deceive, O' Prince of Lies?"

Ichigo's blade struck out and Sirzechs barely managed to block, years of practice having kept his fingers agile and nimble.

"I saved your life Ichigo!" Sirzechs bellowed in fury. "Is this how you repay me?!"

"Don't make me laugh, Sirzechs." Ichigo pressed down once more with the edge of his blade. "You were only ever plotting for your own benefit. You never cared for me."

A bolt of pale lighting shot forth on Sirzechs' command, nearly piecing Ichigo's skull as he ducked low.

"Don't think you'll get away with this!" He glowered. "You have no idea how far my reach extends!"

"Hmph."

Ichigo ruthlessly pressed forward and forced his way past Sirzechs' inner guard. With another stroke of his blade, he decimated any chance of escape for Sirzechs and the Crimson Lucifer was left defenseless at the hands of his pawn.

"This is the end for you, my Master.

Blade raised above his head, ready to end his life, Sirzechs raged with pure hatred contorting and twisting his face. "ICHIGOOO!"

The blade flashed, ending the life of the Crimson Lucifer.

* * *

Grayfia sighed.

It was finally over, she realized as Ichigo brought his hands down. The deed was finally done and she could move on. Sirzechs and Ichigo had been at it for hours with no clear victor in sight but with this…

She let out a painful sigh.

She was loathe to have allowed this but recognized that if she had not, it would have only led to further difficulties down the road. She could only pray that Ichigo's victory wouldn't destabilize all the effort she had put through to get her many projects done. Her husband's demise would lead to a sour mood in the halls of the palace for many a day.

Her gaze swept the room, taking in the emotion of each individual. Ichigo's eyes set with grim satisfaction. Millicas' in wavering disbelief. Sirzechs' lifeless and empty.

A small flash of white light illuminated the room, quickly followed by a definite pronouncement.

**WINNER!**

"Gah!"

Sirzechs threw the controller down in a childish fit of anger as he stood. "I was so _close_! That super-ultra-legendary rare item was practically mine!"

Ichigo fiddled with the joystick in his hands. "In your dreams," He snorted. "Even in a million years you won't be able to beat me."

"Nii-sama, that was so cool!" Grayfia resisted the urge to drop her head into her hands as a certain young red haired boy jumped up and down in sheer excitement.

"You're so strong!" Millicas continued.

"Of course," Ichigo dryly intoned. "Compared to this guy anybody would be."

"M-Millicas," Sirzechs nervously laughed as he reached out towards their son. "Otou-sama was cool too…right?"

Tilting his head and putting a finger to his lips, Millicas caused Grayfia to sigh as he fully put all consideration into his father's ridiculous question.

Millicas smiled angelically into the face of her husband as the young boy attacked with the full brunt force of childish innocence. "Otou-sama is really weak! Ichigo Nii-sama dominated the whole fight!"

Sirzechs made a choking sound as he lifelessly slid to the floor in utter defeat.

"Hey, hey." Ichigo chucked the controller from his hand, causing the piece of plastic to bounce off Sirzechs' head. "Save a little face in front of your kid, will you?"

Grayfia sighed once more as Sirzechs mumbled something incoherently into the floor and Millicas walked over and began to prod his unresponsive form with a finger. She rolled her eyes as she watched the three in their antics, though a small smile flitted across her face, unknown to anyone save herself.

_'My boys…'_

She straightened herself and placed her mask of severity back in place.

"If we're quite done here…" She trailed off, getting the three to quiet down as she wrested their attention. "It's time for us to depart Ichigo-kun. The exam starts soon."

"Right." Ichigo stood up from the floor and walked over.

Making a _miraculous_ recovery from his bout of depression, Sirzechs sprang up and dusted himself off. "Well then, good luck Ichigo-kun. Remember, these exams should be a breeze for someone of your level. So if you fail, expect ridicule and mockery for centuries to come!"

Ichigo gave a dry stare. "Your confidence in me is _astounding_."

"Good luck Nii-sama!"

As Ichigo offered Millicas a small wave, Grayfia reached over to him and began straightening his clothes. "Really now. You're a complete mess."

Ichigo gently brushed her hands away, resulting in Grayfia sending him a hard look.

There was a moment where a tinge of admiration and annoyance mixed in her as Ichigo held her gaze.

Keeping up his dry tone, Ichigo said, "I'm taking an exam, not going to a job interview."

Grayfia pursed her lips as she placed a hand on her hip.

Ichigo crossed his arms and held his ground patiently.

Neither side willing to relent in their assertion. Eventually, Grayfia sighed and turned on her heel. "So be it, we're going to be late at this rate."

Grayfia walked away shaking her head. That child could be so stubborn at times. There were moments where Ichigo could prove to be even more frustrating than her husband was. The saving grace being that he managed to hold a certain measure of decorum during the struggle of wills between the two of them.

From behind her, she heard the light teasing tone of her young charge. "See? Was that so hard?"

Tone hard and cold, Grayfia fought the twitching at the edges of her lips. "Don't push your luck brat."

Ichigo chuckled lightly as he came beside her and the Pawn and Queen proceeded to leave the palace ground and head into the city together. Neither of them catching their King's astonished mumble from behind them. "Ichigo-kun you magnificent bastard…you actually managed to win against her."

* * *

Ichigo cast an easy glance around the room as dozens upon dozens of Low-Class Devils awaited, alongside him, for the exams to begin. Grayfia-nee had led him into the city of New Lilith, the Capital of the Satan controlled portion of the Underworld. Deep within the massive spires of winding skyscrapers and twisting edifices, resided the building that harboured the Mid-Class promotion exam.

For over a month, ever since he had returned from Kyoto, Ichigo had been preparing for the exams. Grayfia-nee had endlessly hounded him by forcing him into long and arduous study sessions.

The exam itself was split into three separate portions, as she had explained it to him.

The first portion of the exam consisted of what was essentially a detailed expository essay on the ambitions and obligations expected of a Mid-Class Devil. Easy and straightforward enough, Sirzechs said that bullshitting his way through it would be the simplest and easiest way to pass.

The second portion consisted of a multiple-choice exam spanning the millennia of the Devils' society and history. The portion, which, he truly had to put effort into in order to pass. Grayfia had been ruthless in regards to preparing him for that particular section of the assessment.

The final bit, the effortless portion, would be a one-on-one battle with another examinee. Sirzechs had laughed enthusiastically when he gleefully exclaimed that not a single Mid-Class Devil could compare to him in terms of battle prowess. For that matter, not a single High-Class Devil could either. Ichigo was firmly entrenched within the highest echelons of the Underworld in terms of power and strength.

The constant murmur came to a halt as the doors parted and the examiners poured into the room and stood at the front of the assembly. "Alright listen up!" One of the examiners barked. "All of you were given a sticker with a number on it before you entered the building premises. As you can see, each door around you also has a number. Please enter the corresponding door now."

Ichigo quickly strode over to the door that matched his number. There were several desks lined in rows along with more examiners within the room. A whole ten minutes passed with more and more people coming in from behind him. Finally, the doors were shut.

"As I call your name, please take the seat indicated."

A female examiner began to list off names and Ichigo tuned him out and ran through several important dates and events that he had crammed into his skull in the last month or so.

As soon as he heard his name called, however, he perked up.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Pawn of…hrrk!" The examiner choked as her eyes went wide, garnering the attention everyone within the room.

As she paled considerably, Ichigo had to suppress his amusement from showing at the blatant incredulity written on her face. "Of… _Sirzechs Lucifer_?"

There was an eruption of whispers in the hall as the examiners' jaws dropped one by one. Once Ichigo strode forward, everyone watched with hushed excitement. He ignored the overwhelmed examiner and seated himself at the previously indicated desk.

As the examiner continued to gape at him, Ichigo's eyes narrowed in ire.

He raised an appraising eyebrow. " _Yes_?"

She jumped back and squeaked. "S-Sorry!"

Ichigo lightly shook his head as she tentatively called out the next name and deftly ignored the numerous stares he was acquiring.

As he disregarded the various looks and mentally prepared himself for the upcoming essay he was thoroughly going to bullshit through, Ichigo couldn't help but recall the events that led up to him taking the exams.

* * *

**One Month Ago**

Ichigo jumped out of the whirling vortex and collapsing space from the spatial cube. The device had served its purpose and had been rendered utterly useless.

"Not again." He pinched the bridge of his nose as he beheld the state of his clothes. His shirt was utterly torn up and his jeans were covered in scorch marks. He would be forced to buy a whole new wardrobe at the rate he was destroying his apparel.

As he sifted a hand through his hair, ash fell about him and onto his shoulders. He sighed once more as body soap and shampoo was added to the list.

Ichigo threw a casual glance around the night-covered Kyoto as he extended his senses in a pulse of power.

Being momentarily startled, he noted that the entirety of the Old Satan faction army had been wiped out. However, the moment he sensed Souji, Grayfia and Sirzechs, the revelation faded away as comprehension dawned on his face. It seemed that his fellow Devils had arrived and provided backup to the Yokai and made short work of the invading army.

Not that it surprised him.

Two Ultimate-Class and a Satan could easily handle an entire force of thousands of High-Class Devils. Much less one of a meagre thousand Mid-Class mixed with High.

As he descended towards the roof of a building, Ichigo sensed Sirzechs approaching from one direction and Souji and Grayfia arriving from another. Within seconds, the three Devils had converged upon his location. Sirzechs touched down first with a congenial look.

"Did you play nice with the other boys Ichigo-kun?" A teasing smile upon Lucifer's lips.

He shrugged, sending small plumes of ash off his shoulders. "The usual rough housing and stuff."

"Are you injured?"

Ichigo turned as Grayfia cast a scrutinizing gaze over him, her lips pressed thinly and eyes tightened sharply.

He shook his head. "Just a bit out of breath."

"You fought off an entire army and you're only out of breath?" Souji chuckled in amusement. "I do believe I'm beginning to feel my age Sirzechs-sama."

Sirzechs grunted. "If you're feeling your age then I already have one foot in the grave."

Ichigo worked out a crick in his neck and rolled his shoulders. His body somewhat sore and tense with the sudden withdrawal of demonic power.

"Oh? Is that a new toy you've got there Ichigo-kun?"

"Huh?"

Ichigo finally acknowledged the sword in his hand, which was decidedly not Zangetsu, by giving it a twirl. "Oh yeah. I picked it up from those twins earlier. It had some pretty interesting things to it."

"Shame on you Ichigo-kun." Sirzechs mockingly chided. "If you're going to bully and steal from the other kids, I don't believe I can take you the playground anymore."

Ichigo responded by giving Sirzechs a single fingered salute. One that earned him a reproving smile from Souji and a smack to the back of his head by Grayfia.

"If you're done playing around, we should speak with Yasaka-hime." Grayfia said with enough ice to stop all three men cold.

"I suppose we should," Sirzechs concurred with a nod of the head. "Let's be off, shall we?"

Souji gave Ichigo a roguish grin. "Last one to arrive will be paying for dinner my young kohai." And with that, Souji blurred away.

"Hmph." Ichigo disappeared with a Sonido and raced Souji to Yasaka's palace.

Simultaneously, the two touched down in front of the staircase that led to the massive oaken doors to the palace.

"I do believe I won, Ichigo-kun." Souji grinned.

Ichigo called back. "Obviously I touched down first."

Sirzechs and Grayfia arrived a second later and walked past the two swordsmen.

"Come along children," Sirzechs chuckled.

"Give me a second." Ichigo said.

All three Devils turned towards Ichigo with an inquisitive glance as his power began to swell around him.

Ichigo quickly grabbed hold of the swirling vestiges of power and reined them deep within himself. Even though the battle had ended he no longer called upon his power, he knew that the heavy presence of Hell clung to him. And he also knew that it tended to make Yasaka nervous

Not really wanting to put the person who had graciously hosted him for the past week on edge, Ichigo suppressed every ounce of power deep within the crevices of his soul.

With a final exhalation, Ichigo tasted the briefest hint of brimstone and nodded towards the others. They resumed their walk and an attendant quickly met them at the gates, ushering them insides and guiding them to where Yasaka was currently located.

Ensuing down now familiar halls, Ichigo turned to look at Sirzechs as he proceeded to lay questions on the progression of the battle. "So I'm told you battled the Belphegor twins. How did they fare?"

Ichigo pondered for a moment before answering. "They weren't bad, they were definitely skilled. But, they lacked in power."

"Yes," Sirzechs nodded. Having assumed his Satan persona, Sirzechs' countenance had taken on a more stern appearance. "The two are Ultimate-class in power though they are of the lower tiers. Souji and Grayfia can easily handle the two while you yourself should have found them to be child's play."

"They seemed to have quite the grudge against you and Nee-san."

Sirzechs gave a mirthless laugh. "Aurelias and Aurelian were once close friends of mine. There was a close-knit group of those in my generation. Before the Civil War, we were all very friendly with one another. Once the partition occurred, the twins threw in their lot with the Old Faction."

Sirzechs' face darkened considerably. "The twins would eventually lead an ambush that resulted in the deaths of my uncle and his two young daughters, my cousins. Father was inconsolable with grief for years."

"As for Grayfia," Sirzechs sighed and Ichigo noted how he seemed to lessen the distance between himself and his wife. "The entire faction holds a hatred for her that surpasses even the one they hold for the current Satans. In the past, when we were in the initial stages of laying the foundations of our government, there were numerous assassination attempts on her."

Ichigo's mood fell somber as he quietly said, "It was a complete disaster, wasn't it?"

Sirzechs gave another laugh deprived of any humor. "If you'll pardon the expression, Ichigo-kun, it was Hell. Families turning against one another. Lifelong friends finding themselves at the tips of each other's swords. Cities annihilated and fields of corpses piled high. Such devastation had not been seen since the Outrage of the Heavenly Dragons upon the final battlefield of the Great War."

Ichigo considered those words carefully. He had never seen outright war before. Sure, he fought in the Winter War against Aizen, but that was more of a battle between an elite few than the clashing of armies. Little did the Shinigami and Arrancar marshal entire hosts against one another.

"You know," Ichigo said after a minute. "Those dragons sure do come up often in when you discuss history."

Souji gave a small laugh. "That is because those two _are_ history."

"Albion and Ddraig." Sirzechs muttered quietly. "Even _I_ am far too young to remember their terrible greatness but the Elders of our race ever speak of them in hushed and revered tones."

Sirzechs halted and the entire party with him. He cast a distant gaze upon the ceiling, as his eyes seemed to glaze over in reverie. "Earth Divides and Heaven Falls. Hark! Thou who wouldst walk this world, I beseech thee! Upon the sight of the Scaled Emperors be swift of foot and flee! For but their visage, paralyzed was mine frame as madness entreated the very realms! Supremacy in sky with Domination will bring naught save bitter Death's embrace. Fly fool!"

Sirzechs returned his gaze to the others. "Such wrote old Mephistopheles in his memoirs of the Ancient World. When man was but child and the supernatural ruled absolute across the world."

"If ever in the future you run across the wielders of Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear, Ichigo-kun," Grayfia turned in his direction, her face set in rigid sternness. "You would do well to leave them be."

"I'll make sure to." Ichigo said stunned. It wasn't often he found someone of Sirzechs' caliber filled with such admiration.

* * *

Yasaka fought not to fidget in her seat as she sensed the approaching four Devils. Fresh from battle, their terrible wills clashed against the world. The currents of ambient energies swelling in a black tide of malice and shadow.

Although, she was infinitely grateful that that it was demonic presence alone that flitted across her supernatural discernment. The Ageless Power within Ichigo remained dormant, hidden behind the flows of demonic energy and veils of spiritual pressure.

Standing at her back, only a few of the clan leaders stood as the majority of them were seeing to the cleansing of the city. Quarantining areas where the Devils had infected the land with their taint and destroying corpses and artifacts that would only cause further suffering to her people.

"I am glad to see you are unharmed, Yasaka-hime." Said the Crimson Lucifer as he strode in. She regally nodded her head as she motioned for him to take a seat before her. His peerage standing behind him at attention.

"I am thankful for the assistance you have provided my people, Sirzechs-dono. Indeed, I am informed that you personally shattered the barrier obstructing us from the outside world. Kyoto is most grateful."

"What are friends for, after all?" Sirzechs smiled.

"Truly," Yasaka returned his smile with a slightly strained one of her own; knowing all too well that this act of 'friendship' would cause her side to concede certain liberties in the ongoing trade negotiations.

"I hope your city hasn't taken any significant losses upon the invasion." Sirzechs smile fell into a slight frown. "Rest assured, the Underworld is prepared to offer its assistance in rebuilding Kyoto."

Yasaka graciously smiled in full force. "You offer is kindly appreciated Sirzechs-dono but, Kyoto's facilities are more than capable of handling these trifling affairs. She stands strong still."

"And hopefully for many more centuries to come," Sirzechs said, raising a glass that a servant had just offered him from a tray of refreshments.

The two political powerhouses locked gazes and Sirzechs' smile turned slightly smug as a single thought occurred concurrently to the two. 'If it weren't for Ichigo, things would have been much worse and you/I know it.'

For the next hour or so, the two continued to speak of several affairs and how the recent invasion of the Old Satan faction would affect them. Yasaka did her best to maneuver politically and grant Sirzechs certain small concessions without seeming petty or ungrateful.

Admittedly, this was all an informal talk. Nothing was put into ink just yet. It would be several more weeks, perhaps even months, before the trade negotiations had been finalized.

"I must confess Yasaka-hime," Sirzechs began gravely. "I am still quite concerned about Kyoto's security. Particularly for yours."

"The enemy will continue their efforts unimpeded then?" Yasaka asked disbelievingly. They had suffered a major setback. The Old Satan faction could ill afford another force gathered so soon. Though genuinely speaking, they could still send small party raids to strike at critical and key points.

Sirzechs mouth warped on a sour point. "My exiled kin are tenacious, if anything. I can assure you, I speak from personal experience."

"Then you suggest our current arrangement to continue?" Her eyes briefly flitting to Ichigo, hoping that she could continue to have him as a constant presence in her life for a time. Especially with all the troubles of recent events, an impartial friend to speak with was greatly appreciated.

She caught a sudden glint in the Devil King's eye before it quickly dissipated.

"Yes," Sirzechs' lips curved. "I was going to suggest the very thing."

"Ichigo-dono's presence has been welcome so far and will continue to be so." Yasaka said with genuine warmth.

"Ichigo-kun?" Sirzechs' smile sharpened. "Ah yes. I was, however, referring to Souji here. Though would you prefer Ichigo-kun, once again?"

 _'Dammit._ ' Yasaka tightly wove her fingers into a fist under the table. _'I fell for his trap.'_

"His performance in the battle has endeared him in the eyes of many of my people." She coolly intoned.

"Unfortunately, I have need of Ichigo-kun. There are many things that require his attention. Already he has spent a good deal of time away from the Underworld although…perhaps…in due time, I will allow him to return and take Souji's place."

 _'He knows,'_ Yasaka thought bitterly. _'Or rather, he suspects that Amaterasu-sama wants something from Ichigo-kun, though he knows not what. He will undoubtedly use this as leverage in the future if we wish for Ichigo to ever return to Kyoto.'_

"Very well then." Yasaka said tightly, though made sure to show none of her irritation. "Souji-san is always welcome back…at his home."

Though he showed no outward reaction, Yasaka could tell her Underworld counterpart was not pleased with her choice of words. Devils were notorious on how possessively they coveted their reincarnated servants.

_'Still, this monster before me is underestimating the situation quite magnificently. He believes that I will approach this vie for Ichigo-kun as a politician…'_

Yasaka eyes shone with a mischievous light incumbent upon all Kitsune. Little did Sirzechs Lucifer suspect that Yasaka would approach Ichigo, not as a political figure, but…as his _wife_.

* * *

Ichigo struggled to stifle a yawn behind his hand. It was well into the evening and, aside from being tired from the battle, he was quite thoroughly starved. For the first time since being reincarnated, he was feeling the negative aspects of being someone's technical servant.

While Yasaka and Sirzechs had played their mind games with one another, and yes he had noticed, Grayfia, Souji and he were left standing for well over two hours.

He walked down the halls of Yasaka's palace with his fellow Devils. He was somewhat disappointed that he was leaving and returning to the Underworld. Being back home in Japan for an extended stay had felt nice after a two-month plus stint in the Underworld. Oh well, the cumbersome burdens of having a job.

"I'm quite proud of you Ichigo-kun." Sirzechs' voice breaking him away from his thoughts. "You've handled yourself rather admirably."

"Oh," He swept an awkward hand through his hair. "It wasn't much."

"Wasn't much he says?" Souji jovially hummed. "He fights off hundreds of enemies and protects a princess in a castle. Really now my young friend, you are less a Devil and more the Hero in this romance."

Sirzechs laughed loudly as even Grayfia cracked a rare smile.

"Souji speaks the truth," Sirzechs said, a pleased gleam shining in his eyes. "Your accolades are both of diplomacy and of war. You defended a potential ally from invasion, helped solidify said potential ally's gratitude as well as dealt our enemies a crushing defeat by killing two of their commanders. Your deeds merit reward."

"Reward?" Ichigo mouthed in surprise. And truthfully, he was. Never before had he been awarded for his efforts and battles. He just simply did as he pleased, never expecting anything more than the results of his labour.

Sirzechs clasped him on the back with a wide smile. "With your actions, I can successfully lobby for you to take the Mid-Class exams."

"You mean a promotion?" At Sirzechs' affirmative nod, Ichigo's felt bewilderment travel through him. He was familiar with the system set up due to Grayfia's tutelage and was well aware of how difficult it was for a King to have one of the reincarnated pieces applied for a promotion. "Wow."

"You've earned it. In fact, if you pass, I do believe you'll break the current record for holding the shortest time needed to be promoted from Low-Class."

"You should be proud, Ichigo-kun," Souji smiled from besides him. "It took me a year and dozens of Strays hunted before Sirzechs-sama had deemed my deeds merited a promotion."

"Hard work always pays off," Grayfia uttered sternly, though he could hear the hint of a smile in her voice.

"Anyways," Sirzechs continued with amusement playing on his lips. "If my memory serves me correct, the next exam should occur in little over a month. Grayfia, I trust you will prepare our young pawn sufficiently."

Grayfia sent him a look that plainly read, 'need you ask?'

Ichigo silently chortled to himself as he beheld a wordless conversation take place between husband and wife.

"They are not difficult," Souji told him as Grayfia and Sirzechs continued to trade looks. "I can assure you that you will find them quite simple."

"If you say so," Ichigo shrugged.

"I do." Souji smiled in return.

As all four of them continued to walk down the hall and towards the doors, a sudden call halted them. "Onii-san!"

Ichigo managed to turn around just as a miniature golden missile squarely impacted his chest. The wind was rather thoroughly knocked out him as he was pushed back several paces. "Ku-Kunou?" He laboured to huff out.

Wavering golden eyes stared up at him as diminutive arms wrapped around his chest tightly. "Are you…are you really leaving?"

Oh no…she wasn't about to cry was she? If there was one thing Ichigo was weak against, it was a crying kid. Having helped raised Yuzu and Karin, his younger sisters had him wrapped around their little finger when they were still quite small.

"Ah well," He put a hand to the young girl's back. "It's time for me to go back home."

Suddenly, the wavering expression turned resolute and her grip tightened. "You must promise to visit us in the future!"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

_'This little brat…'_

Fox spirits were famous for trickery and scams. And he had nearly been pulled in by this nine-year-old kid. It was a good thing she was inexperienced and broke her façade so quickly.

"And why on earth would I come back?" He shot back.

"Huh?" Shock and confusion winding onto her face. "B-Baka! We are inviting you to our palace and you dare to refuse us! As expected of common blood."

Ignoring the sniggering behind him, Ichigo pinched a soft golden furred ear.

"Owowow! Let go you orange haired savage!"

"You," Ichigo drawled as he let go. "Are easily the worst princess I have ever met."

Eyes watering from pain and holding a soothing hand to her ear, Kunou glared up at him. "What would a commoner know of royalty?"

"This again? Ichigo muttered, though, after a moment, his expression softened and he placed a warm hand on Kunou's head. "Take care of yourself and don't give too much trouble to your mother."

She scoffed but tightened her hold on him regardless. Avoiding his gaze, she softly intoned to him, "Promise to visit?"

"Yeah, yeah," He dismissively sighed as he set her down on the floor. "I promise."

"Kunou!" Another familiar voice exclaimed which lead up to another familiar scene.

"Okaa-sama!"

All eyes turned toward the opposing end of the corridor and Ichigo's attention was utterly captured by golden tresses and softly flailing tails. "Young lady, how many times do I have to tell you not to run off?"

"Okaa-sama! I was just making sure to have Onii-san promise to visit me later!"

"Oh?" Ichigo was mildly surprised by the momentary pleased expression that flew across the Nine-Tailed beauty's delicate features. Her smile turned light and fleeting as she gracefully paced towards them.

"I didn't expect you to see us off personally Yasaka-hime," Sirzechs came to stand beside him.

"A happy coincidence," Yasaka answered him but Ichigo curiously noted that her eyes were kept locked on him. "Kunou seemed intent on making mischief well into the night."

"In that case, we will bid you a good night." Sirzechs said with an old world bow.

If there was one thing Ichigo wouldn't miss, it would be the sheer pompousness and airs he was forced to put on whenever Yasaka and Sirzechs shared space.

"Just a moment," Yasaka's gaze flitted over to Sirzechs before returning to him. "I would speak with Ichigo-dono privately."

His brows rose into his hairline. Well, what could this be about? Ichigo cast a sideways glance at Sirzechs and, after Sirzechs gave a near indiscernible nod, he walked forward.

"We'll wait here for you Ichigo-kun," Sirzechs said softly.

"No need," He called quietly over his shoulder. "You guys head back. I can return on my own."

His back to him, Ichigo failed to notice the furrowing of Sirzechs' brow and the light frown on his lips.

"Very well."

"Thank you," Yasaka said as her gaze went over his shoulder and then back to him with a smile. "This way."

He made to follow behind her; however, Yasaka changed the length of her stride so that she was moving alongside him. There was a soft rustling between them and they both looked down, their expressions mirroring in amusement. Kunou had softly implanted herself between the two.

It was just as he had passed the last week in Kyoto. Shadowing Yasaka as her bodyguard and often interacting with Kunou as a playmate of sorts.

"So what did you want to speak about?" Ichigo cast her a questioning look.

She regarded him with a faint smile, never breaking eye contact as she said. "Off to bed with you Kunou."

Adult things then.

"But I don't want to," Her girlish voice filled with childish impertinence.

"It is well past your bed time young lady," Yasaka's stare finally falling from his eyes and onto her small daughter.

"Okaa-sama," Kunou whined as she swayed her shoulders in protest. Yasaka merely raised a single delicate eyebrow in question. Despite being a mother, she was still a ruler and did not take well to disobedience.

"Fine," Kunou huffed in a heavy pout as her ears fell flat across her hair.

Once more, Ichigo placed a hand on Kunou's head and gave her a meaningful stare. "Remember what I said?"

The younger princess fell quite before she demurely nodded her head up and down.

"Be a good girl then."

"Okay," Kunou said dejectedly. "I'm sorry Okaa-sama; I'll go to sleep now."

Yasaka's expression softened and she leaned down to touch a tender kiss to Kunou's brow. "Goodnight, darling."

Kunou's expression brightened considerably and her overabundant energy seemed to return in her smile. "Goodnight Okaa-sama. Goodnight Onii-san."

Ichigo gave an approving nod and Kunou beamed at him before she bounded down the hall in speeds well beyond any human. Once she was out of sight, Yasaka turned towards him. "You would make a good father." She said smoothly.

He viewed her with a searching gaze, surprise floating through the forefronts of his thoughts. She didn't look like she was jesting. She seemed utterly genuine, standing under the moonlit hall dressed in white. "You think so?"

The idea of being a 'good father' had never truly crossed his mind. His own father having sufficiently turned away any and all thoughts from that direction in totality. Still, it was a nice gesture on Yasaka's part.

She regarded him closely, a smile playing on her lips, before giving a slow and single dip of her chin. "Yes. I do."

The sincerity behind her words was quite humbling. Coming from a single mother, those words obviously carried a good deal of weight. "Thanks."

Her smiled didn't so much widen as it deepened. Some imperceptible emotion carrying out from her eyes yet not quite making it to his own; much to his frustration. He peered deeper; trying to understand what wasn't being put into words but failed despite the gears turning.

Then, he abruptly stopped breathing as, for the briefest of moments, Yasaka's image essentially flickered and standing in front of him was the virtual radiance of the Sun. He quickly took a step back, causing her to regard him with concern.

"Ichigo-san? Is everything alright?"

He passed a hand over his brow. "Sorry, a moment of sudden insight I guess."

Her faint lips turned downwards in a small frown. She neared him but as soon as she took a single step, her eyes widened considerably and stepped back with a sharp intake of breath.

The palpable fear in her eyes gave him alarm. "Yasaka?" He called hesitantly, worry now layering his voice.

"Where did you get that?" Her voice barely above a quiver.

He followed her gaze with a heavily fixed frown. His eyes resting upon the violet spherical pommel of Sō'unga.

"This?" He asked with a questioning eyebrow.

"Do you have any idea what that is?" She asked with utter trepidation.

"Uhh…yeah," His face drawing in confusion. "And apparently so do you."

Her eyes swept the sword to his face. Repeatedly. Her own expression beginning to reflect his own. "The sword…it does not affect you?"

"Not really, no." He shook his head. "Here, let me show you."

He drew the blade from his waist and she quickly back peddled. "Easy there," He said with a chuckle. Nothing's going to happen. It's just a sword."

After a moment, her face turned astonished then incredulous, finally to indignant. "It's not just a sword! That is one of three Fangs!"

Frowning, Ichigo laid the blade against his shoulder. "Not too sure about this 'Fang' business, but this isn't exactly what you think it might be."

"Ichigo-san," Yasaka narrowed her eyes as frustration began to dig in. "That sword houses a terrible spirit. I do not know why it is not affecting you, but many Yōkai have lost themselves to that heinous weapon."

"Right," He scratched his chin with a finger. "Not sure how to put this but, that spirit is gone."

She stood straighter and blinked. Not understanding his words.

"Gone?" She slowly stated.

"Yeah," Ichigo gave a cautious nod.

"What do you mean, 'gone'?"

"Well," Ichigo hesitantly began, quite unsure how to explain what happened. "The dragon thing inside of this sword didn't agree with being sent home."

Yasaka gave him a flat stare. " _Please_ tell me you did not open a Hell-Gate in my city."

Ichigo stared dryly. "Give me _some_ credit. I'm not going to do something that stupid…I opened a Hell-Gate in a pocket dimension."

"Of course," She said wryly.

"The dragon tried to fight back by attempting to take over my soul."

"By the fact that you are standing here, relatively sane, I assume it failed?" Yasaka folded her arms.

"Relatively?" He responded with a furrowed glare.

Yasaka sniffed as she turned her nose up. "As if any sane person would willingly listen to that mismatch cacophony you call music."

Ichigo scoffed. "Spoken like a true spoiled princess."

He nearly broke in a fit of laughter when her gaze snapped towards him in a baleful glower. All she had to do was stick her tongue out and she'd be an identical replica of an older Kunou.

He leaned back to avoid one of her tails making a swipe at his arm.

"The sword?" She said with an expectant expression. One all too befitting her role as royalty.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Right, well, let's just say it's a sword eat sword world."

She raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Zangetsu doesn't like sharing space."

"Ah," She pursed her lips. "I see."

Several moments passed where he simple stared at her while she stood lost in thought. Finally, she let out a deep sigh as she put a hand to her forehead. "You, my dear, are quite the amazing individual."

"Oh?" He tilted his head in question.

"Wars have erupted over Sō'unga in the past. Entire lordships brought to an end and great cities forced into ruin. Yet you…" Her magnificent hair cascaded in a wave as she shook her head in an airy laugh.

He shifted his weight onto the other foot as he gave Sō'unga an experimental twirl. "It's just a sword now." He shrugged. "Granted it's a sword with a creepy feeling but a sword none the less. I'd wager a priestess like you could easily purify it as it is."

He reserved his grip on the hilt and held out, offering it to her. She gave it a hesitant look before slowly reaching out and grasping her fingers around the pommel.

For a slight instant, they both stood still. Their hands meeting upon the tainted and bloodthirsty blade's grip. Their eyes met once again and Ichigo's gaze sharpened as he felt another tug within the deepest recess of his soul.

He hadn't recognized it at first, but it was all too apparent to him now. Undoubtedly, the Lady of the Sun was endeavoring to convey some message to him. Urging him to do…something.

 _'That woman,'_ Ichigo groaned inwardly. _'I'll have to have another conversation with her.'_

Ichigo's fingers steadily slipped from the blade and away from Yasaka's touch. Another affecting moment passed before Yasaka pulled back.

Her eyes dropped to the blade as she held it aloft and placed two fingers at the tip of the edge. There was a vibrant display of light from the tips of her fingers as she slowly dragged them across the deadly bite of steel.

He watched with peaked interest as the shadowed malignance slowly rose off the blade and thoroughly became vaporized by holy authority.

As Yasaka reached the end of the hilt and her two hands touched, Starlight poured forth from her fingers and Ichigo immediately threw up a veil of demonic presence to shield himself from the holy power radiating off the golden Kyūbi.

There was distinct thrum of power as Amaterasu's essence descended onto the mortal plain and Ichigo observed with rapt attention as the violet orb on the pommel of the blade turned a deep, roiling gold. Burning with a sacred rule that was entirely anathema to him now, the Fang was now encompassed with a wholly alien aura to him.

Yasaka gave an expert flick of the long sword, sending gilded waves to transverse the hall.

"How strange." Yasaka spoke quietly as her presence receded into herself. "The Fang once reviled and dreaded for over a thousand years now shines as a weapon of holy unity. And due to the actions of a Devil no less."

He pocketed his hands into his scorched jeans as he shrugged. "I got a good deal out of it."

Eyes, roiling with molten gold, considered him with an understanding that Ichigo could only assume came with centuries of experience and tribulations.

"Are you always like this?" Her stare deep and penetrating, even as her tone strengthened. "Moving about, doing as you always please? I see you, and I behold you standing in the eye of a tornado. Do you not fear being blown away?"

He gave a graceless shrug. "Who's to say what's for me to say? To be? To _do_? Cause it's a big nothing for me."

Her shoulders fell and with a second flick, caused the newly created holy sword to dissipate. "I truly envy you Ichigo."

* * *

Yasaka kept her gaze on the floor as they moved silently. A comfortable silence between the two. He kept his long strides slow, as to keep pace with her and, every so often or so, one of her tails would brush against him arm. Admitting to herself that she allowed the touch to linger briefly.

A small and demure smile finding its way on her pale lips.

With not a word being said between the two, the silence became all the more evident. Atop her head, her sensitive ears twitched as they carefully focused in on the steady beating from aside her.

That was to say, his heart.

That arcane infused organ pumping the demonic blood in his veins. The one that so easily deafened her to the rest of her surroundings. Secure, strong…seemingly endless.

It continued on, behind his battle torn apparel, behind the well-woven strands of muscle that sculpted his chest, which she could just barely make out from the corner of her eyes.

 _'His heart…'_ She repeated in her mind, even as his earlier words came back to her.

Ichigo was not one to allow others to direct his actions. It had been a startling epiphany for her, when she realized that he followed Lucifer for a reason other than servitude. Did he obey the orders of the Satan? Yes.

But not out of blind obedience. If anything, they were more akin to friendly co-workers. It had not escaped her attention how he had exchanged passing glances with his kin when she had asked to speak with him.

A tail passed through the space a twixt them and a throb of blood made itself audible in her ears as she felt fingers lightly trace through soft fur. Fingers…that did not belong to her.

She bit the inside of her cheeks, trying in vain to keep her smile from deepening.

As they turned the corner and approached the doors to her personal chambers, it dawned on her that this might be the last time she would speak with him for a while. After all, in their world, what was the passing of a few decades to those that whose lives spanned millennia?

"Ichigo," Her oddly quiet yet strong. "I want to let you know; your time here was greatly appreciated."

She appraised him from the corners of her vision. His chin was just slightly tilted in her direction while his eyes were hidden behind locks or hair, long and wild. "To the citizens of Kyoto…and to me."

At his silence, her perfectly lined teeth pushed down on her lips, not biting so much as applying a soft pressure.

She pressed on.

"If ever the opportunity arises, do stop by for a visit." A small laugh escaped her. "Kunou will be missing you come the morning."

"I will."

A slight pang tugged at her insides as they stopped and a hand came to rest upon the knob of her door. She waited, for him say something, anything.

After several seconds passed, she closed her eyes in a silent sigh and twisted the knob, the wooden door smoothly flowing ajar ever so slightly.

"Earlier," She had taken a single step, but upon the break of his silence, she froze both in body and in heart as her mouth went dry.

Slowly she turned to stare at him, his face still shadowed by the night and his immobile hair. "Earlier you said that Amaterasu had done something…something to me."

The breath in her lungs became frigid and a potent dread slowly seeped through her blood. "What did you mean?"

She shut her eyelids tightly, thankful for the cover of the dark. Why did he have to remember _now_?

As a touch eased its way onto her arm, Yasaka's eyes flew wide and her tails went rigid. Her toes curled in responsive to a strong shudder that traveled up her spine.

She flexed her hands, once again his earlier words ringing through her mind.

Completely at odds with Her Lady's silent urging. _"Who's to say what's for me to say? To be? To do? Cause it's a big nothing for me."_

She bit harder into her cheeks, feeling the swell and droplets of blood falling onto her tongue. "Yasaka," The emotion in his voice obvious. " _Tell me._ "

She sent a plea back to the Lady of the Sun. _'Forgive me…but allow this child a moment longer in his freedom.'_

She turned to him, her lips tugging into a painful smile. "She was hiding you."

Her eyes finally caught this expression as he shifted in the dark. Uncertainty slowly crawling through his mien. "Hiding…me? From _what_?"

"Given Sō'unga's nature, she was afraid you would eventually call out the blade to your side. I wanted to tell you the truth, in hopes you would willingly avoid it to prevent tragedy. A moot point, given how you effortlessly handled the ordeal."

Ichigo blinked, further churning his face in befuddlement. "She _knew_? That the attack was going to happen?"

Yasaka shook her head softly.

"No. But at times, the paths of the future are made visible to her and she saw a possibility of Sō'unga's release." The lie slipping smoothly over her tongue.

He seemed to falter, as if he could tell that there was something hidden behind her veneer of sincerity. ' _It's for your own good.'_

Several moments passed, where she witnessed the struggle in his eyes. The inner debate to whether he should pursue the matter or let it drop.

"It's getting quite late, Ichigo. You should head home. I will ensure all your belongings return to the Underworld tomorrow."

"Ah," The clear dismissal taking him aback. "Right. Goodnight."

"Ichigo," She said in firm softness.

He opened his mouth to reply but she swiftly closed the distance between the two and placed one hand on his chest and the other on his cheeks. Heat seeped into her hands as she felt his muscles go rigid. And, before he could say anything, she pushed herself up onto her toes and firmly pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth.

She lingered there, allowing the zest of brimstone and steel to flit over her.

Slowly she pulled back, hovering an inch away, between jaw and ear. "Thank you," Past the sorrow of her smile, she conveyed the ardent sense of appreciation she felt. "For everything."

Yasaka disappeared into her room.

* * *

**Present**

Ichigo pushed his hair out of eyes as he slowly walked out of the government building and onto the paths of the Underworld city. Suffice it to say, it had been a hectic month after the whole Kyoto affair. Although, he did visit back on two separate occasions. On both instances, Yasaka had been extraordinarily withdrawn and subdued.

For the most part, he had spent his time on those two days spending time entertaining Kunou.

Ichigo sighed and shook his head from thoughts of Kyoto. He once more pushed back dishevelled bangs and turned to cast a glance down the bustling city streets.

Thousands upon thousands of Devils, not belonging to the Seventy-Two pillars and the nobility went about their business and daily lives.

Ichigo turned around and craning his neck upwards as he followed the building he had scarcely exited climb sky high.

The exams had gone as easily as predicted.

That wasn't to say that they weren't difficult per se, simply that Ichigo had a massive advantage over all the other examinees. First and foremost, he had the ferocious tutelage of Grayfia to ensure his passing. He also had power that dwarfed the remaining examinees combined. Moreover, the cherry on top was that he was Sirzechs' pawn, ergo, preferential treatment.

The miracles of bureaucracy.

He stretched his shoulders, garnering several looks from pedestrians passing by. He was never one for sitting down for long periods of time.

_'What to do?'_

Grayfia-nee hadn't come to pick him up and it just so happened, he was feeling rather ravenous. The worst part being was that he had no money. Well, not strictly true. He had money. But somehow he didn't quite think that the noble Japanese Yen would be accepted here.

The only way to grab any food would be to return home and the only way to do that was via teleportation. And it was illegal to teleport anywhere to and from the city aside from specially set up waypoints. And it's not as if he could simply hire a cab to drop him off at Sirzechs' palace while having the Devil being billed for it.

The Satan's castle was hundreds of miles away.

On that note, he suddenly recalled he was in the capital city. Sirzechs may not have a palace here, but he did have the single tallest building on the block to serve as his administrative headquarters.

Ichigo once more cast a glance skywards as he tried to find his technical work place. It was easy enough. All he had to do was find the second most ostentatious looking building in the skyline. The dubious honour of first place belonged to Serafall Leviathan's winding pink monstrosity.

Sirzechs had confided in him that various Lords, including the Leviathan's own father, of the Seventy-Two pillars had introduced motions to have the colour of the edifice become something more appropriate.

As luck would have it, Serafall would get wind of it every time and exercise her formidable political capital for the motion to be dismissed.

Ichigo chuckled to himself as he stuffed his hands into his cargo pants and began to casually stroll amongst his new kinsmen.

The average Devil had no relation with the Seventy-Two pillars and, if they did, it was a relation so far removed it was hardly worth mentioning. As such, most of these Devils carried the minutest of slivers of demonic taint. They were simply a few times stronger than the regular human and lived lives according as such.

Ichigo gazed around, never truly having walked amongst the downtown of such a massive city before. Various small stores, restaurants and businesses dotted the skyscrapers on the street level.

 _'Well what do you know?_ ' His face illustrated his bemusement. _'There really_ is _a Starbucks everywhere.'_

He continued on, past several street vendors vying for the attention of the numerous pedestrians. Magazine and newspaper stands. Carts selling hotdogs and Minotaur burgers.

Nearly twenty minutes had elapsed since he began his journey through the Underworld city upon whence he arrived at the main administrative building for the Ministry of Internal affairs.

The Government set up by Sirzechs and the other three Satans had been constructed in four separate divisions; each headed by one of the four.

The Ministry of Internal Affairs being the chief branch, headed by Sirzechs Lucifer, was primarily concerned with keeping the various on goings of the Underworld running smoothly. Maintaining the infrastructure of independent cities not under the authority of a noble clan, operating the public sector and various other duties that he would undoubtedly find himself being familiar with in the oncoming years.

Then there was the Ministry of Foreign Affairs spear headed by a usually absent Serafall Leviathan. So far, the entire department had a rather low efficiency rating in Ichigo's opinion as, for over a week, he was forced to handle several deals with Kyoto in their place. Still, they were the main reason the Devils hadn't had a break out of war for several centuries now.

The ever mysterious Bureau of Scientific Research and Development was the brainchild of Ajuka Beelzebub. Though Ichigo had yet to meet the man, the laughing face of Kisuke Urahara had substituted for an image every time Ajuka's name had been brought up. Not a very comforting thought, Ichigo realized.

Sirzechs himself had admitted to the fact that even he had little to no idea of what his best friend got up to in those enigmatic laboratories.

Finally, there was the military marshalled by Falbium Asmodeus. Generally speaking, the military policed the borders of the area of the Underworld claimed by the Fallen Angel Faction. They also tended to hunt down Stray Devils that were stupid enough to remain in the Underworld and root out insurgent agents of the Old Satan Faction.

Ichigo sighed in relief as he finally arrived at the colossal building that pierced high into the purple skies. As he passed through the winding glass doors, he was immediately accosted by security forcing him through a rigorous pat down before he was made to stand in a magic circle to identify his identity.

"Sorry about that milord," One of the security guards huffed out. "Propa' procedure and what not, yea?"

Ichigo gave a noncommittal shrug in response.

One elevator ride all the way to the top floor led Ichigo into a massive space with a vaunted ceiling so high that all he could see was an endless darkness. Throughout the colossal space, numerous desks piled high with papers and scrolls laid about with just as many interns and office workers running to and fro.

He passed through the maze of bureaucracy and manoeuvred between hectic workers in dire need of stress relief.

Finally, he arrived at two massive doors with a single, plain wooden desk. At that desk, Ichigo raised a curious eyebrow as he was greeted with a sight quite at odds with the rest of the floor.

Seated, quite at ease in her actions, a blonde secretary kept her eyes on her nails as she carefully filed them. He took a glance behind him at the scene of complete chaos and then back to the seemingly indifferent secretary. With a mental shrug, he slowly approached the desk.

Not even bothering to raise her eyes, the blonde woman remarked in a lazy drawl. "Do you have an appointment?'

He blinked once before he cleared his throat. "Well no, but-"

"I'm sorry sir," She examined her nails as she blew on them. "But no appointment means no audience."

"Yeah, I know but-"

"If you'd like, we can schedule you in for an appointment?"

"What? No, I just need t-"

"Let's see," She began flipping through a logbook marked with an impressive number of sticky notes. "There's an opening on January twenty fourth seventeen years from now?"

"Look, just tell Sirzechs that Ichi-"

He was interrupted once more, however, this time by one of the doors swinging open and revealing a certain silver-haired maid. Cool eyes shrewdly swept over the entirety of the floor before zeroing in on him.

"Ichigo-kun?" She shifted her weight onto one foot while putting a hand to her hip. "What are you doing here? Didn't Beowulf take you home?"

"Ah," Ichigo was momentarily stunned by his Queen's sudden appearance.

"Ichigo-kun?" Her severe expression turning keen.

He shook his head, causing his wild orange strands to stray. "Sorry. No one came to pick me up so I came here instead hoping that I could see Sirzechs."

Here he shot a dirty look towards the secretary who was deftly ignoring the proceedings.

"I see." Grayfia pursed her lips as her countenance went perfectly neutral. "It seems some words need to be said towards your fellow pawn."

"Come," She commanded as she walked past him. "I will take you to this building's waypoint."

He followed behind her, noticing how all the various workers gave her a wide breadth. "Thanks, I'm kinda in a rush to get back home too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," He nodded quietly. "I'm starving right now. I would have bought something to eat but I don't have any money on me."

"You should always keep your wallet with you when you go out, Ichigo-kun," She chided.

"I had my wallet," He shrugged. "I just didn't have any Underworld currency. I wasn't too sure whether or not the Japanese yen is accepted here or not."

Ichigo nearly walked into her as Grayfia froze in her tracks and slowly turned around to fix him with a penetrating glare of frost.

"What," Frost creeping around her tone. " _Exactly_ do you mean by, didn't have any Underworld currency?"

The sheer weight of her lava-freezing glare actually caused Ichigo to unconsciously take a step back. "Umm…just that?"

"Ichigo-kun." Censure and a hint of anger making themselves apparent in her eyes. "Are you telling me you've wasted your entire paycheck, _from the last three months_ , away?"

Ichigo opened his mouth before letting it close and blinking twice in confusion. "Paycheck? _What_ paycheck?"

Grayfia's eyes narrowed to fatal steel. "Did not Sirzechs set you up with a bank account? Did he not deposit a payment on the third Wednesday of every month?"

With a slow shake of his head, Ichigo answered. "No...I'm guessing he was supposed to?"

Grayfia shut her eyes tightly; Ichigo, blatantly aware of her fluctuating demonic power, took another step back. After a moment, she turned around and made back for Sirzechs' office.

As Ichigo completed a stride to trail behind, her voice carried back icily. " _Stay_."

"Yes, ma'am," He mumbled.

She walked past the lazy secretary and slammed the door behind her with enough force to cause a small tremor to shake the room. The action having garnered everyone's attention and forcing a painful silence on the workforce.

Suddenly, Ichigo lost his balance as a violent shockwave followed by a high-pitched scream flew though the room. That's when it became eerily quiet. Several people exchanged nervous glances.

Finally, the door went ajar and Grayfia easily slid out.

"Change of plans, Ichigo-kun," She informed him. "We are heading over to the bank."

As she approached him, Ichigo made use of a simple spell and conjured a handkerchief, even as his heart beat sped up. He offered it to her and she gave him curious look. He hesitantly put a finger to his cheek, indicating the spot on her face.

She dabbed the specified points and pulled her hand away, revealing the cloth specked with splatters of blood.

"Ah, thank you."

* * *

Ichigo stood out in the middle of Sirzechs' courtyard, standing with the Lucifer himself and Mathers.

"Seems you've made quite the progress since we last spoke my young pupil," The famed occultist spoke.

Ichigo shrugged. "Stuff happens."

"Indeed it does," Mathers laughed, a pale and sickly smile plastered onto his face.

Two days has passed since he had taken the exam and returned home with Grayfia-nee. Those two days had been uneventful with him spending them away idly in relaxation and light training.

Therefore, it was with a small wonderment Ichigo found himself being suddenly summoned by Sirzechs.

Said individual was calmly gazing onto the night sky, streamed with swarming stars and absent of the twin moons in the violet thresholds.

"Good, you're here Ichigo-kun." Sirzechs smiled as he turned around.

"So what's this all about?" Ichigo crossed one arm over another.

"Mathers here," Sirzechs indicated with a wave. "Has informed me that you've gained a sufficient control over your powers based on his observations."

"You've been observing me?" Ichigo asked with an amused look.

Mathers smile curved as he said, "It's difficult to ignore your potent and unique signature my young friend."

Sirzechs chuckled. "As I was saying, based on your growth and development, I believe it's time for you to gain a familiar."

Sirzechs snapped his fingers and Ichigo looked down in surprise as a large red circle appeared beneath his feet.

"Grayfia said she already taught you the words so you should have little to no trouble finding a suitable familiar. Good luck!"

Before Ichigo could make a single sound of protest, the he felt the magic tug at him and whisk him away.

* * *

Sirzechs congratulated himself as the image of Ichigo's bewildered face disappeared into the pull of his magic circle. _'He really does have the most entertaining facial expressions,'_ He mused.

"Uhmm…Master?" Mathers' hesitant voice called out.

"Yes?" He turned towards his bishop with a pleased smile.

"You, err, do realize that it's the new moons…yes?"

Sirzechs blinked as his smile turned rather forced.

Oh…oh _dear_.

Mathers continued. "As in, all the most powerful creatures of the Underworld will be awake and about…including _her_."

"Well," Sirzechs began to twidle his thumbs as he fumbled over his words. "I'm sure Ichigo-kun will be fine."

As Mathers opened his mouth, Sirzechs quickly cut him off with a hostile glare. "Not a word of this to Grayfia, understand?"

"My lips are sealed, sir." Mathers folded his hands behind his back and sent a silent prayer for Ichigo.

* * *

"Oh fuck me," Ichigo stared up in a peculiar mix of dismay and marvel.

Rain pelted down on him hard as lightning arced its way across black and churning masses of clouds. Behind each flash of lightning, a single distinctive form could be made sailing through the furor of the tempest.

The ground shook as a blackened roar shattered the sky.

**"Rent from time on throne immortal, long has the passage of hist'ry been laid before mine gaze."**

A wall of glittering diamonds and sapphire erupted from the coiling currents of air and broke through the lining of the clouds. Slender, yet powerful. Sleek, yet impossibly rough. Ichigo recognized a frame built for unleashing untold destruction as massive wings, bladed and outstretched, dredged forth stone crushing gales.

**"Undying Storm. Mother of Dragons. Chaos Karma. All Crowns befitted by endless droves slain."**

Eyes of the deepest blue regarded him from high above. Lacking judgement and any sentence, they shone with an ancient wisdom to match their ferocious visage. Oceans upon oceans of memories lay behind those eyes and Ichigo couldn't help but wonder just how far he could drown in them.

**"Slain…and forgotten. So tell me little one, shall thou be forgotten as well, by this Tiamat?"**


	9. Fire and Storm

**Studying Before the Mid-Class Exam**

"Dragons…they are concepts of reality made manifest. Elements of the world brought to life. Solitary by nature, dragons tend to keep to themselves for the most part. Though even a single dragon can prove to be a fatal danger if ever properly enraged."

Ichigo paid rapt attention as Grayfia lectured prudently and pointed out diagrams within the worn text laid between them.

"I'm assuming that they don't generally live in large groups or colonies."

Eyes of cool silver regarded him. "As I said, they are solitary creatures. They have no uniform system of governing nor do they generally acknowledge any sovereign state. Though a few will politically align themselves with the governing powers of their home."

He cast his eyes back to the book, studying the more generic forms that dragons were known to take. "Are there dragons here in the Underworld?"

Grayfia gave him a slight nod. "Plenty of dragon species have made their home within the unclaimed territories of the Underworld. Some have even aligned with the rule of the Four Satans. Most prominent of them is the former Dragon King Tannin."

His brow furrowed. "Dragon King?"

Her delicate finger reached out to turn the pages of the leathery book until stopping on two specific pages showing a hexagram composed of six magic circles. Each circle was of a different color and marked by a single word written in a unique language.

Ichigo recognized two of the languages as being Chinese and Arabic but the other four escaped him.

"Dragons, despite their independent nature, have a rather loose social ladder. Lower tier, middle tier and upper tier make up the more common dragons. Though do not let that fool you. A matured dragon of the lower tier is more than a match for the average High-Cass Devil. And those of the upper tier can slay even an Ultimate-Class Devil."

Ichigo leaned into the study table, peering closer at the bizarre symbology displayed before him as he raised a sceptical eyebrow. "And I'm guessing these Dragon Kings are not 'common' dragons?"

"No," Grayfia said as her own eyes fell to the pages. "The Dragon Kings are six individual dragons who have marked a place in history through their power and legends."

She tapped the circle coloured purple with the Arabic word. "Tannin, the Blaze Meteor Dragon. For reasons that are his own, he gave up his status as a Dragon King and became a Devil. Despite his reincarnated status he is highly respected within our community and is somewhat of a celebrity amongst our younger generations."

"You know," Ichigo scratched his chin. "I think I may have seen a billboard with his name on it."

Grayfia smiled softly. "Children absolutely adore him so he tends to do well in marketing. Oddly enough, for a creature heavily associated with fire, Tannin is quite the accomplished gardener."

Ichigo chuckled as Grayfia moved to the next circle, one of a staunch grey.

"Jörmungandr, also known as Midgardsormr, The World Serpent of the Norse Pantheon." Ichigo nodded as he examined the newly identified Norse runes. "He is the largest Dragon known to exist and the second most powerful Dragon King. Not only that, but his venom is the single most poisonous substance known to our world. There is not a single creature who has ever survived the venom of the World Serpent."

The next circle was a golden one, also labelled in Norse. "Fafnir the Gilded Monarch, the Gigantis Dragon. He is very unique in that he has an entire treasury of weapons that he uses in combat and is also known to curse people by descending into their dreams."

Vivid green with Chinese followed. "Yu-Long, the Mischievous One. Are you familiar with the Journey to the West?"

At his nod she continued. "He is the very same one, though he is quite young when compared to the other Dragon Kings. He is known to be the most pacifistic of the Dragon Kings and rarely ventures forth from his lair."

The fifth circle was black. "Vritra, a dragon renowned and named often in the Hindu sect. He is called the Prison Dragon and the Dead Drought Dragon. He was slain by Indra centuries ago and later his spirit was sealed into a series of Scared Gears. While considered the weakest of the Dragon Kings, his wide arrange of abilities mark him as one of the most dangerous."

"And finally," She tapped the last circle of deep azure. "We have Tiamat. The Mother and Chaos Karma. She is the oldest and most powerful Dragon King. Not only that, but she is of the Old Ones, a term applied to those who existed long before Humanity began to forge their civilizations. With the Heavenly Two sealed and the Divine Pair having retreated into the Unknown Regions, she is the most powerful dragon known to us currently."

"How powerful is that?"

Grayfia pondered for a moment before responding. "I can say for sure that the only two people in our society who could soundly defeat her would be Sirzechs-sama and Ajuka-sama. And I suppose that you would be able to do so as well, provided you were in your released state."

Ichigo hummed in contemplation just as his eyes flickered over the strange line of letters he couldn't identify. He had assumed that Vritra's circle had been labelled in one the older languages of India but Tiamat's he could not identify.

He drew a finger over the alien letters as he turned an inquisitive glance towards Grayfia. "What language is this?"

Grayfia looked at him for a moment before sighing. "I do not know."

Ichigo's eyebrows shot up. That was certainly unexpected. Grayfia seemed to know everything. "You don't know?"

She shook her head. "As I said, Tiamat is one of the Old Ones. The speech of the Ancient World is only known to those who lived in those elder times. And those who still live today have not deemed it fit to share their knowledge with the rest of us."

"Still live? Aren't they immortal? How did they die?"

"Many of the Old Ones were killed off by their own progeny or successors." Grayfia said.

Ichigo noted how she seemed slightly uncomfortable with the current topic.

"The Titans of Greece were slain by Olympians. The Unnamed Ones of the White Wastes were defeated and cast down by Odin and his armies. The Dark Masters of Egypt…" Grayfia trailed off as her eyes drifted to the side. "Well, the less said about those abominations the better."

"Huh," Ichigo leaned back in his chair, absorbing all the information.

Suddenly, confusion lit his eyebrows. "If this language is unknown save for a few, how did it end up in this book? Don't tell me one of these Old Ones wrote it."

"Very astute of you Ichigo-kun," Grayfia said with an approving nod. "This book was written by Zekram Bael. He is one of the Old Ones who chose to side with Lucifer."

"Wow," Ichigo eyed the book with newfound appreciation and respect. "So who are these Divine Pair?"

Grayfia opened her mouth but said nothing, much to Ichigo's surprise. He saw the gears behind her eyes turn as she labored to find the right words. "The Divine Dragons are Ophis and the Great Red."

"Great Red?" Ichigo tilted his chin in question. An odd name to be sure.

"We call it the Great Red because it has never chosen to share its name with any other. In fact, there is no record of it _ever_ conversing with someone, let alone choosing to introduce itself. Most call it the Great Red simply because the other option of Apocalypse Dragon is a little daunting."

Daunting indeed.

Quite frankly, Ichigo was quite comfortable not having any association with something along the lines of the Apocalypse.

"So who are they?"

"The Divine Dragons are the most powerful beings in existence."

Ichigo blinked. "When you say most powerful beings in existence…?"

Grayfia arched a delicate eyebrow. "Ophis could decimate all four Satans, simultaneously, in the span of five minutes. Great Red could do the same in the span of five _seconds_."

Right…Ichigo was officially terrified of Dragons.

"What are the chances of me running to any of these Dragons?" Ichigo asked hesitantly.

"The Divine Pair tend to ignore the world for the most part so it's highly doubtful you will even see them anytime soon. As for the Dragon Kings, they tend to remain within their territories and not bother anyone who extends the same courtesy to them. That being said, Tiamat has a nest somewhere in the Forest of Familiars."

"Though you won't have to worry about that. When it is time for you to gain a familiar, you will be sent at a time where you won't have to contend with a Dragon King and all the other most powerful creatures of the Underworld." Grayfia closed the book on dragons as she looked up at him. "Now, while we are on the subject of familiars…"

* * *

**Present**

As he widened his base through the mud and foliage littering the forest floor; as the fierce deluge from black clouds soaked him to the bone and impaired his vision; as the steady beat of her wings filled Ichigo's ears with a dull thrum; a single mutter summarized the mindset of one Ichigo Kurosaki.

"I'm going to _murder_ you, Sirzechs!"

He didn't have time for any further verbal abuse on behalf of the Fallen Star because several tons of pure muscle and snarling dragon crashed through the trees to land in front of him. The ground shook as her frame impacted the forest while trees were sent flying overhead.

As dust kicked up all around, Ichigo dispersed the flying dirt by summoning Zangetsu and cutting it away with a forceful swing. While the rain was swept away from the power behind his swipe, Ichigo was finally left with a clear view of the ancient Dragon King.

And _sweet_ Lucifer was she big!

Tiamat easily matched his high school building in mass and if her size wasn't intimidating enough, her sheer appearance was enough to make most people run screaming for their lives.

A sharp diamond shaped head with razor like bone protrusions jutting from the back of her skull and forming a jagged crown. A sleek, near humanoid body covered in a hide of glistening scales of the deepest blue possible with warped spikes lining her spine. Her wings were positioned more above the shoulders than toward the center of her back and her tail thrashed about like a fierce whip.

Large eyes of the darkest and clearest cobalt blue peered into his. Silted in a hostile intensity, Ichigo was rather surprised to find that they contained no trace of malice. He remembered reading about the eyes of a dragon. How they could enthrall and enslave anyone foolish enough to lock gazes with them long enough.

And Ichigo believed it.

Because if it wasn't for the immense flood of demonic power pumping through him in that moment, he would have been utterly lost in that ferocious glare. Yet, despite it all, he couldn't help but think this monstrous presence before him to be the single most gorgeous sight he had ever seen.

Did Tiamat have the same allure of Yasaka or Grayfia? Of course not. She was a giant fire-breathing lizard with wings.

However, there was a natural balance and harmony, all too opposing the fierce tempest and squall of her aura, shining out of her. He could feel it and, as ridiculous and corny as it sounded, Tiamat was the calm at the center of the storm.

"You know," Ichigo said loudly as he twirled Zangetsu in his hand and his stance became more relaxed. "Not too sure what this is about but I don't suppose you'd be willing to let me go on my merry way?"

The Dragon King turned her head to the side and regarded him with a piecing stare. She then let out a snort of flame through her nostrils as her eyes seemingly shone with amusement.

Ichigo let out a defeated sigh as he pushed back his dripping hair. "Yeah, didn't think so."

Tiamat drew herself to her full height and Ichigo noted with some minor alarm that the scales of her underbelly and throat began to glow a molten blue.

"That can't be good." He muttered.

Sapphire encrusted jaws lurched open and unleashed a torrent of brilliant star white flame that spewed forth at an alarming rate.

Twisting power through his ankles, Ichigo utilized his preternatural speed to jump away and to the side. In response, Tiamat swept her serpentine neck in a wide arc, spraying the inferno as rainwater was evaporated and trees completely incinerated.

A second supernatural step deposited him a distance from her side, into the fine steam that her flames had created. With a lazy flick, Ichigo launched a Getsuga Tenshō. It wasn't all too surprising when he saw Tiamat snap her maw shut and ferociously lash out with a claw, tearing his conjured fang in half with her intensely sharp talons.

If anything, he would have been severely disappointed if that was all it took to injure a Dragon King. Especially the reputed strongest one.

White steel flared to life as Ichigo pressed forward and struck out against the side of her jaw.

Or at least tried to.

Apparently being big didn't hinder Tiamat's speed.

If anything, those massive layers of powerful muscles only facilitated to make her move faster and, where once the symmetrical scales of her neck were, Zangetsu's white edge met instead with the back of a clawed foot.

His eyes sharpened to frustrated steel as he saw the white blade grate against the azure hide and release an angry shower of red-orange sparks.

Halfway through his impeded cut, Tiamat pushed back with a blackened roar and he was forced to the ground with a fine line of dust rising as he skidded to a halt.

Ichigo idly noted the sea of white fire raging high despite the violent onslaught of the rain. A brief frown crossed his lips as he realized just how dangerous the dragon fire was because, while no true flame could ever burn him, dragon fire had a special magical quality unique to each species.

Tiamat, being a Dragon King, probably had an impressive amount of magic poured into her fire and that was the kind of damage that was to be avoided under any circumstances. He could always regenerate from most physical wounds after all.

His blooded eyes flashed back to the ancient dragon. Her tail flailing as fangs the equal in height to him bared in a twisting cruelty.

Dragon and Devil regarded each other. His glare of infernal crimson warring against her stare of glacial predation.

Abruptly, Tiamat's eyes glowed briefly and Ichigo felt the hairs on the back of his neck charge with static. As he felt a sudden burn in the air, Ichigo stiffened and immediately he jumped back.

Half a second later, a flash of lightning smashed into where he was standing and shattered the ground while also having the effect of blinding him and burning his eyes.

He blinked away tears, back peddling and putting as much distance as he dared to between himself and the rampaging dragon. Instantly, he sent a pulse of demonic power out, utilizing it as radar to gauge the space between them.

To his surprise, he couldn't find her and a hollow feeling ripped its way through his throat. The hissing of the flames and ceaseless pattering of rain on stone being the only things he could perceive with his ears.

The rush of blood through his face slowly began to deafen him and a cold weight settled over his skin with every drop of freezing water. He blinked, once…twice.

A hazy world returned to his eyes even as he felt the displacement of frigid air across his neck. He spun Zangetsu behind him and the might of a canon impacted the flat of the blade as Tiamat's vicious snarling vibrated through his body.

He reversed his grip on the demonic blade and launched another black fang in the direction of the hazy Tiamat. Not even waiting for the attack to land, he blurred out of existence and appeared behind her. A second fang ripped itself from Zangetsu.

Zangetsu's black strokes tore the ground apart as they hurtled toward the cerulean dragon betwixt them.

Tiamat answered by throwing her head high and letting loose a sky-shattering roar. Her entire frame radiated a shadowy azure as a literal wall of lightning and thunder erupted from her. Streaks of wavering white and blue clashed with twin crescents of black laced with red.

The acquaintance of the released energy ending with a pillar of flame rupturing into the churning clouds and swallowing both titans.

Ichigo swept a hand in front of his face, swatting away the flames as he emerged unscathed from the inferno. A second plume of fire saw him tracing Tiamat's figure as she did the same. A grim smile carved his lips as he charged the dragon.

The two continued to trade blows for several violent exchanges. Each time steel met scale, a boom of thunder shook the forest and banished the water around them. Zangetsu carved long trenches through the ground and dragon claws uplifted earth from its place.

Ducking underneath a swipe that would have torn him to shreds, Ichigo maneuvered underneath the ferocious dragon and drew forth a dark core of power to the tip of one, outstretched, finger.

"Cero."

The beam of energy ripped forth with its signature eerie sound and seared against the underbelly of her scaled hide. The force behind the stream of energy lifted the massive dragon off her feet and launched her towards the rumbling storm.

It was a rather curious sight to see Tiamat rip her way through the cero and flip in midair as her wings unfurled.

As she began to sail through squall and tempest, Ichigo touched that part within himself that lay within the darkest crevices of his inner world. That part of him which had recently gained a considerable upgrade.

The shadows beneath his feet twisted and wailed as Ichigo lightly drew Zangetsu overhead and allowed the diabolical energies of Hell to bleed through. His presence exploding by exponential degrees, Tiamat wound her body in the sky and cast a wary glance as Ichigo's aura pressed and warped the world around him.

_'Tiamat isn't the only dragon here.'_

She must have sensed the shifting energies and increase of demonic presence because the sky lit up with an electrical storm as bolts of pale blue ripped through the atmosphere. **"Twixt madness and despair thine animas cries, little one. A fitting descent for shadowed nature."**

The dragon tilted her arrow shaped head and jeweled eyes glinted down on him. **"Yet, the touch of Wyrmkin remains alien to mine gaze."**

A flux of lightning pierced the tip of Tiamat's wing and arced its way out of the barbed thorns along her spine. **"What horror has thou dredged forth from the First Flame?"**

A dark grin curved onto Ichigo's lips as his aura deepened a malicious red and Zangetsu let loose a howl of black and purple flames. "Resurrect and Twist… _Sō'unga_."

Eldritch energies jerked and convulsed around the blade, forming a corrosive miasma that melted the ground and turned the surrounding water a poisonous shade of violet. Ichigo responded by letting loose the floodgates and allowing his power to crash onto the world.

Baleful and volcanic in its hate, the Dragon of Hell manifested as a shade of ebony and coiled itself around the Moon Slayer. The two spirits merging their murderous and savage zeal for violence.

Slowly, Ichigo twisted the blade above his head in a wide circle. With each rotation, the clouds amassed above, churned with his arm and whipped a new furor in the raging storm about them. The specter of Sō'unga snarled into the sky, in face of the Dragon King, as shadowed winds curled at Ichigo's ankles.

A deep rumble reverberated through the charged air and, through the furious pounding of adrenaline and will to slaughter, Ichigo was surprised when he understood that Tiamat was laughing.

 **"Well met Kin of blood and storm."** The Undying Storm's visage perverse for the first time in actual malice. **"Contest your gale against mine thunder we shall!"**

All the electrical discharge within the raging sky of the Underworld surged forward as Tiamat arched her neck back and opened sapphire jowls. A tight orb of pulsing voltage, shining a star blue, vanished from its place and Tiamat swung her neck down.

Ichigo completely ignored the deafening of his ears as a tower of pulsating thunder ruptured forth. Wider than Tiamat's significant wingspan, the nexus of energy consumed his eyes as it hurtled down, hell-bent on annihilating everything.

Ichigo heaved a Sō'unga layered Zangetsu with all the might he could muster and let out a heavy roar. _"Gokuryūha!_ "*

Instantaneously, a full force vortex of black energy ripped its way into existence. White judgment crashed into the black tower piercing the sky.

Ichigo lost himself to the shadowed light.

* * *

Sirzechs sat with little humor, a stark contrast to the pleasant smile he had plastered onto his face, as he listened to a Pillar Lord prattle on about some inane and outdated ideals.

He idly tapped the arm of his chair with a single index finger as he stole a glance at his desk. The sheer volume of paperwork deposited by Grayfia earlier this morning had been despair inducing and he did not appreciate anyone impeding his efforts to get through his work. Even though he knew that there was no chance in Hell…actually…never mind.

Speaking of his wife, where under Earth was she? She had disappeared some time before he had sent Ichigo off to obtain a familiar…

_'I wonder how he's doing?'_

"So you are in agreement my Prince?"

"Hmm?" Sirzechs widened his smile. "But of course. Tradition is very important and the foundation of our society."

Truthfully, he had been thoroughly ignoring the Lord in front of him for the better part of fifteen minutes and had no idea what they were talking about. However, judging by the pleased expression on his face, he had hit the nail on the head with his guess.

"Excellent, excellent," The spokesman of the traditionalist party clapped. "So I assume you can see why we are so disturbed by such a sudden and unprecedented occurrence?"

"I can assure you, Duke Barbatos," Sirzechs said patronizingly as he leaned forward and folded both hands in front of his chin. "I have everything well in hand. You need not concern yourself."

Sirzechs mind flew back to a memory over two centuries old.

He had been having a charming little dinner with the Emperor Napoleon on eve before he began the Montenotte Campaign. Well he hadn't been crowned emperor just yet, but Sirzechs was slowly making it happen at the time.

_"My Lord Lucifer, what matter that I assemble the largest force ever seen? Tis not better that I be the wedge between my enemies and weaken them without extending myself? That I strike furiously forth and harvest the weakness sowed?"_

A fond smile drifted to Sirzechs' lips as he recalled the bravado of the young Frenchmen.

 _"My little emperor in waiting,"_ He had loved ruffling Napoleon, he was such a hot-blooded young man. _"Rather than strike at them, learn to turn them against one another. Sip your wine while they tear at each other as the dogs that they are. For there are few things more dangerous the poison of the tongue. Lead your enemies to seek their own ruin."_

It's a shame that Napoleon never took his words to heart. If he had, the fledgling emperor would have realized that Sirzechs had been using him all along to weaken Michael's hold on the European monarchies.

And how wonderfully had Napoleon fulfilled his role by destroying the Holy Roman Empire. A thousand years worth of reign brought to an end by Sirzechs' hand and the Catholic Church left with but a weak touch rather than a firm grip on Europe.

It was one of his prouder moments.

He was snapped out of his reverie by Barbatos. "I do not doubt that in the least my Lord, however, you can most likely understand, there are many that talk of favoritism on your part."

Sirzechs fought to keep the frown off his face.

_'Favoritism?...Ah…yes, Ichigo's recent promotion no doubt.'_

"Favoritism." He tasted the word slowly, allowing the question to hang in the air.

"I mean no accusation, of course!" Barbatos waved his hands in appeasement. "But several of the lesser houses are begrudging that a reincarnated creature has accomplished in months what took them centuries."

"I see," Sirzechs laid a perfectly cool layer over his voice.

"It pains the Houses of the Pillars to see your name besmirched so and for the sake of a former human at that. Surely my Lord will think of his standing and silence these harsh whispers?"

"I find myself at a loss, Your Grace." Sirzechs said with flawlessly smooth inflection. "While I did indeed put Ichigo's name forward, it was the Committee of Peerage Oversight that confirmed my recommendation. The Committee, which is formed and boarded by members of the august body of the Seventy-Two Pillars. What fault is it mine that four of your fellow Lords saw fit to promote my servant?"

Barbatos flushed at the rebuke and swallowed hard. "You are correct as usual, my Prince, however, the common rabble and those of lower birth do not understand these things. Like minded individuals and I worry that such a… _erratic_ move will illicit resentment from the lesser houses."

Sirzechs looked at Barbatos with contempt he was barely managing to veil. Barbatos was quite young for a Pillar Lord.

Young and _utterly_ stupid.

His father, on the other hand, was completely the opposite. The former Duke had sided with Sirzechs during the civil war and had been a military genius. He had been essential in several key victories during various campaigns.

Unfortunately the Duke had lost his wife during the conflict and had never fully recovered from the heartbreak and sorrow. And even after the war had concluded, with the Old Satan Faction exiled, he had heroically continued on, helping to lay the foundations of a new government.

When all was said and done, the rule of the new Four solidified, the old Duke had approached and begged his forgiveness. He had decided to move on, no longer willing to stay in a world that lacked his beloved.

Fully sympathizing with his kinsman, Sirzechs had reluctantly allowed the man to enter his eternal slumber. A decision he had regretted consistently for decades as his incompetent son took over the family seat.

"Please understand, my Prince, we only wish what is in your best interest. For the sake of necessity."

"Necessity?" All pretense of civility dropped from him as the darkness within him began to swell.

"Ah yes," Sirzechs felt the frost creeping into his throat. " _Necessity_."

Placing his palms flat across the desk, he stood with an expression carved out of ice.

Barbatos opened his mouth to respond but one look from the irate Sirzechs froze him in place.

Moving around his throne like chair, he strode over to the window behind his desk and his feet fell parallel of one another as he folded his arms behind his back.

A frigid gaze followed the skyline of New Lilith and down to the bustling metropolis below. The city, _his_ city, which stood as a testament to all the lives sacrificed for the future and prosperity of their race.

"It was _necessity_ ," He spoke with an eerily calm quietness. "That drove me to slaughter an army of ten thousand of our own blood on the Plateaus of Tel'vivaine. It was _necessity_ that brought my hand down and saw all of Ser-Amon burned to ashes."

Sirzechs turned his head and peered over his shoulder, revealing burning eyes of vermillion to Barbatos. "It was _necessity_ that saw your father come to my side and leave your mother to her _fate_."

A tremor passed through the ground as the growing ire of Lucifer's heir slowly churned its way into volcanic fury.

A thin veneer of sweat coated Barbatos when the air became thick and suffocating as malice and blackened sin choked the chamber. "M-My Lord, I-"

"Do _not_ ," The venom of Sirzechs' hiss practically dripped onto the floor. "Speak to _me_ of _necessity_!"

Sirzechs' eyes honed to steel as he pressed his malevolence onto the foolish Duke's neck and applied a maligned pressure. Barbatos spluttered in his seat as his air supply was quickly cut off however, as swiftly as the oppressive aura descended and sought to snuff him out, it also disappeared.

Sirzechs slowly turned on his heels and all trace of hostility and violence disappeared. Replaced, instead, by his traditional demeanor and pleasant smile.

"I propose a game," He smiled lightly.

"A-A game, my Prince?"

"Yes…a _Rating_ Game."

Barbatos' eyes widened as trepidation resettled within his veins. "B-but you are forbidden fro-"

"Oh I won't be participating." The glint in his eyes all too predatory, Sirzechs turned back around as his voice fell impassive. "You will."

"Me?" The young Duke's voice barely above a squeak.

"Indeed. Seeing as how there are so many dissatisfied with my young Pawn's meteoric rise through the ranks, you, and your servants, will compete against him."

Sirzechs flicked his eyes back towards the night sky for the second time that night. His otherworldly eyes peering through pollution of light and catching the outlines of the twin moons in their new birthing phase.

"Just one opponent?"

His eyes moved once more. This time, focusing in on the glass before him, specifically the reflection of Barbatos.

"Do not make me repeat myself." His lips quirked as Barbatos' reflection flinched. "In ten days you will face each other. If you are triumphant than I will strip my Pawn of his promotion. If he is the victor…well that is no concern of yours."

"Yes, sire."

"Good, now get out of my city." Sirzechs returned his attention to the sky. Barbatos and his peerage weren't too powerful. In fact, amid the Seventy-Two Pillars, he was in the midst of the weakest. So long as Sirzechs gave his young charge permission to unseal his full strength, there would be no problem.

"Oh, and Barbatos." Sirzechs called without turning around as he heard the door slide open.

"Y-yes…sir?"

"Dare to lecture me again and I'll tear your arm off… _again_."

* * *

Surrounded by calm brown, pupils expanded to allow more of the dim light to flow in and heavy lids blinked slowly to break the daze away.

He was lying down and, judging by the soreness of his back, not on something soft. Ichigo made to move but let out an aggrieved hiss as sharp ache pulsed warmly through his torso. Sucking a sharp intake of breath, he slowly pushed himself up on his elbows and held back the wince forming on his face as hurt convulsed.

He took a moment to pause before pushing through the discomfort and a sitting up all the way. His abdomen screamed in protest but he ignored it with a grunt and huffed out a breath of relief as he bent towards his legs.

Neck arched downwards, Ichigo swept a gaze towards his surrounding from underneath his draping bangs.

He frowned.

Confusion met the images his eyes were sending to his brain.

He had apparently found himself in a cavern somehow. His eyes focused in on a small hole in the stone ceiling that was letting in dusted light. His frown deepened as the shade of the light made it obvious that the sun was beginning to rise.

'I've been out for hours.'

A plop of water made itself audible to his ears and his neck snapped to follow the sound, only to cause him to flinch as the sudden movement aggravated his injuries.

He blew out air in annoyance as he closed his eyes and allowed demonic energy to swirl to the surface. A cool sensation rippled across his skin as he felt the hot ache of injury begin to recede.

"Right," He softly exhaled as he stood up and flexed the muscles in his legs, allowing the blood to flow more freely.

Once more, he cast his gaze around and focused upon a newly discovered tunnel that hopefully led out of the cavern.

Taking a step forward, Ichigo's eyes immediately darted to his feet as the sensation of cool stone prodded his soles. He gave a hard stare before running a hand through his hair and letting out a _very_ tired sigh.

For the umpteenth time, Ichigo had managed to utterly annihilate his apparel... _again_.

His shirt, one of his favorites, had been utterly disintegrated while his shoes were left leather anklets and all that was left of his pants put him somewhere between obscenely indecent and stark naked. Luckily, Mathers had taught him a simple conjuration spell that would clothe him temporarily.

A flick of his wrist later, Ichigo's hand was softly tracing rock wall as he made his through the weakly lit underpass while the rest of him was clothed once more.

The passage seemed to lead deeper into the cavern rather than out however, the constant running of water assailed his ears and Ichigo chose to locate the source. The water had to be going somewhere. With any luck, that somewhere was the outside.

If push came to shove, he'd simply make an exit with a well-placed cero. The only reason he hadn't already was because he didn't know whether or not if Tiamat was still alive and lurking out there somewhere.

The thought of the dragon caused him to scowl in frustration.

He had been an utter idiot.

The hand not tracing along the cavern stone clenched into a tight fist. _'Nee-san told me that dragons were not something to be underestimated and I went and did just that.'_

It was all too obvious that Tiamat had been soundly out of his league. Her powers were well beyond any foe he had ever faced in the past.

His eyes narrowed as the memory of Zangetsu scrapping across azure scales ran parallel to the one of his second clash with Ulquiorra. And hadn't _that_ confrontation ended on a lovely note?

He should have taken the ancient dragon more seriously. He should have unsealed Zangetsu and used his full power from the get go. Despite Sirzechs forbidding him from doing so unless it was an emergency, Ichigo was quite confident that engaging a Dragon King on an unexpected note counted as such.

His flickered as the ambient light grew into a dull and soft blue. Curiosity peaked, Ichigo rounded the corner and stepped past the end of the tunnel and into another cavern. This one much bigger and, dare he say, outright breathtaking.

Eyes wide, Ichigo openly stared in wonder and awe as the subterranean cave was lined with creeping veins of intense blue crystal.

"Holy crap." He breathed softly as his eyes traveled from the hanging stalactites that illuminated the cave to the hefty deposits of shining ore. Jagged and cut randomly, gems of deep rolling blue surrounded him from every angle. Had he been someone of a more materialistic design, Ichigo would have deemed it quite appropriate to shout out, 'I'm rich!'

He caught sight of spherical stone that was slightly cracked open.

He bent over, his fingers wrapping around the smooth exterior, and pulled it into his palm. Peering into the crack, Ichigo's brows rose as he saw dark faceted jewels of sapphire glinting back at him. "Wow."

Turning the geode over in his hand, Ichigo decided it would make a decent present to mail over home. Lucifer knew it would get Yuzu off his case for a week or two. He pocketed the stone and, as he stood, the sound of splashing water rang hollow through the cavern.

His head rose sharply and he began to march away with wide and quick strides, searching for the water. A few minutes of trekking had left him gaping at some of the geological formations and lost in utter wonderment.

The rushing of water became louder as he continued to maneuver through the maze of crystals and series of stalagmites. As he navigated the formations of Underworld landscape, Ichigo idly wondered whether he'd be able to find this place once again. By no means was he a naturalist but, upon witnessing this unique location, he found a healthy new respect for nature.

Eventually, the formations of stone and earth faded behind him as the ground took a slight slope downwards and into a massive basin of a dazzling underground lake. On the far end of the lake, a waterfall fell down from high and sent soft circles lapping over the surface of the water.

The whole sight made ethereal as gemstones, submerged in water and embedded in stone above, echoed a crystalline radiance.

Practically mesmerized by the vision, Ichigo fluidly moved toward the water as each step crunched over wet gravel.

Peering through both shifting dark and otherworldly glow, he couldn't help but let a soft smile grace lips. What he wouldn't give to share this sight with his younger sisters.

And as soon as the thought occurred to him, a pang of melancholy rang through his being. The price of sharing this moment being that he dragged his family, and probably friends, into the world of endless conflict known as the Supernatural. Soul Society had been bad enough but, this world was a thousand times worse.

Hollows were nothing compared to some of the monsters he had come to learn about.

He _could_ go back.

Announce the return of his powers and have everything return to normal with the only addition being his responsibilities towards the Underworld. Though, in doing so, he'd shatter the world view of everyone he cared about and throw Soul Society into pure chaos. Admittedly, tweaking the beards of the stuffy nobles of the Court of Pure Souls would be beyond entertaining.

Simply imagining the dumbfounded look on Byakuya's face made for a sore temptation.

Still, after a near dozen weeks within the Underworld, he realized that the political ramifications of such an outburst would be astronomical. Ichigo was a major of business administration in college. Ergo, he knew quite well that sowing massive upheavals in a rigid organization would only lead to catastrophic collapse.

He shook his head as it fully dawned on him, just how much it mattered that he kept all this a secret from everyone back home. He was definitely caught in a stalemate.

Craning his neck up and pushing his hair back, the corners of his eyes crinkled as he let out a harsh breath. With a mirthless chuckle, he whispered, "Too late, too late."

Caught in his musings, Ichigo did not notice the shifting in the swells on the surface of the clandestine lake water. It was only when he the water lapped against his feet that he finally looked down.

A look of concentration etched its way onto his face as he scrutinized the suddenly active water. As he leaned forward to examine the small rolls of water, Ichigo became acutely aware of something moving within its radiating depths.

Something distinctively _draconic_ in nature.

"You've got to be kidding me," He muttered as Zangetsu materialized in his right hand. "Here?"

There was no possible way he could actively fight Tiamat down in the cavern. That, and he also didn't _want_ to fight her down here. The thought of decimating the natural beauty of the cavern was downright depressing.

Suddenly, the lake went perfectly still and Ichigo tensed as the water became perfectly smooth, glass-like even.

However, as the energy signature came closer, Ichigo's face mired in perplexity. The water wasn't so deep that at this range it would be able to conceal a Dragon King. So how was it possible that Tiamat, who Ichigo definitely recognized after being thoroughly battered by, was still submerged in the shallow water?

His answer came in the form of dripping white-grey hair quietly breaking the stillness. Ichigo nearly dropped Zangetsu in bewilderment as an entirely nude woman made herself known before his eyes.

With each step she took closer to the shore, more and more of her slid out of the water.

Somewhere, in the back of Ichigo's mind, he knew that it was less and less astonishment and more and more ogling that he was portraying and, quite frankly, he couldn't care less.

Even soaked to the ends of their roots, her hair fell thick and waved around her lithe and angular frame. She was taller than him, he noted as he forced himself to look away from her revealed nether regions and swaying hips.

Impossibly smooth and flawless, her skin was of a darker variety that was unique to the region of the Mediterranean and the Middle East. Her features set in a strong regal manner that could not be human. She was faultless. Perfect.

Not even Amaterasu could compare to the woman in front of him. For Amaterasu appeared in what, bad pun aside, could only be called a heavenly splendor brought upon by her sacred nature.

The dark skinned magnificence before him…everything about her proclaimed an effortlessly primal majesty that was innate.

Now Ichigo prided himself when it came to his self-control around women of exceptional loveliness. Rangiku and Yoruichi being the forbearers to his entrance in the realm of impossibly beautiful women. And, after the last few weeks where he was consistently in the presence of Grayfia-nee and Yasaka, who utterly surpassed the concept of human beauty, he still did not react to them way he was reacting to _her_.

Shapely legs, long and slender, cut through the motionless water. Arms, smooth and cut finely, swayed lightly to rhythm of her hips. Droplets of diamond water spilled down her full and wavering breasts and onto hard, toned abdominals.

As Ichigo's mouth went dry, he finally managed to regain enough self-control to look her in the face. Turned out that wasn't much easier.

Full and pink, her lips gently contrasted with her caramel complexion. Her mouth, all too sensual in its shape, was far too distracting for his liking. As his eyes rose to meet hers, his breath froze in his lung. With a piercing gaze backing them, the twin pools glistened with a sapphire lustre so deep, they seemed to be rolling in waves.

He continued to stare into those eyes. A minute and hour, perhaps even an eternity. Ichigo felt himself fall into an endless dream as those impossibly blue eyes drowned. It wasn't until she stopped in front of him that Ichigo was finally shaken from his daze.

And that was only because of the monstrous pressure that collapsed onto his shoulders.

His knees nearly gave way and it was only Zangetsu's roars of frustration that managed to keep him from giving into her enthralling stare.

Ichigo closed his eyes, breaking her hold and slowly bubbled his own potent energies and built them to match hers.

Shadowed malice crawled forth, causing the scent of sulfuric miasma to mix with the churning of burning ozone.

His lids slowly slid off his eyes, allowing her glinting gaze of azure light to war with his now glaring shadow of crimson. Bizarrely, the clash of the two titanic auras did little to disturb the serenity on the basin of shining water nor the forest of shimmering crystal.

They continued their contention for dominance as Tiamat pushed and prodded his aura for any show of weakness. Several moments of where they pressed forward a suffocating atmosphere, which Ichigo estimated to be more than twice that of an average Ultimate-Class Devil, saw her pull back slowly and Ichigo respond in kind.

She didn't show any outward sign of satisfaction so Ichigo could only guess that whatever had inclined her into instigating the silent war had been fulfilled.

Her eyes slipped away from his and slowly they traveled down his body. Ichigo did his best to ignore the sudden rush of heat in his ears and the hotness crawling along his neck.

She let out a throaty purr.

The sound was a husky ink, all smoke and sex.

And _sweet_ Lucifer did Ichigo wish in that moment that he hadn't been channeling his inner demon.

The Devil came in full as need slammed into him... _hard_. Hunger, feral and savage, had his eyes churning once more and his gaze fixed on that carnal mouth, lightly trailing down to an exotic neck.

Her eyes snapped back up, locking with the raging fire threatening to consume him. Demanding to consume _her_.

The corners of her mouth slowly curled in shadowed amusement. "Breathe little one. Your power should not rule you."

Like ice, her words sloshed over him and calmed the sudden burst of desire that he found himself sinking in. His grip on Zangetsu tightened until he felt his knuckles groaning in protest. A bout of shame quickly drenched the remnants of the demonic fueled lust and anger at himself burned in its place.

At least the anger was a welcome distraction from his libido.

"Sorry," He breathed out as he averted his gaze, though not so much that he couldn't see her from his peripheral vision.

That alluring smile still played on her lips as she looked at him from under heavy lashes. She took a step forward and he immediately responded by doing the opposite.

She stopped in place, her smile curving positively predatory. As she continued to regard him, Ichigo grew increasingly uncomfortable. There was terrible moment for Ichigo, where he wondered if those were the same eyes he had been staring at her with.

"Well?" She let out in a chilling rasp.

He swallowed hard as he felt a unique kind of fear. One that was a little too reminiscent of a drunken silver-haired She-Devil. In this situation, he forced himself to be as eloquent and firm as possible when speaking with a possible walking death sentence.

"Huh?"

She chuckled, a dark sound that did a number on his self-control. He shut down every desire and want behind a wall of solid iron. Never mind that the iron was thoroughly rusted through.

"Will you not make your attempt to bind me as your familiar?" She approached closer, her nudity hitting him with renewed vigor…in some places more than others.

It was a good thing she was slightly taller than him, looking down on her would most likely granted him a view he could not afford with his current control. Or rather, lack of.

"Do you want me to?" He labored out as she pressed herself far too close.

Damn the inherent pride of both himself and his inner devil. If it weren't for that pride, he would have put a decent amount of distance between them by now.

"Do _I_ want you to?" His spine shook in terrible anticipation as she reached out and tapped a finger to his jaw, tracing it with her nail. She came in closer and he felt two mounds of flesh press against his chest while her breath, warm and traced with a soft oceanic breeze, fell on his face. "What do _you_ want to do?"

_Lucifer_

Zangetsu screaming into his soul went widely ignored as Ichigo peered deep into sapphire stars. "I…I didn't expect to run into you."

She blinked, genuine surprise crossing her face. "Oh? The entire Underworld knows the moonless nights are mine. Surely Sirzechs told you as much?"

His breath hitched as her face was literally inches away from his.

"No, he did-" His face scrunched in slight befuddlement, a moment of clarity glimmering through. "Wait a minute, how do _you_ know who I am?"

Her eyes dropped from his and he felt her hand trace its way down his neck to over his collar.

"Little one," Her tone strong with a hint of laughter. "Your initial descent into bowls of the Hell was heard to all those who know how to listen. I've known who and what you are for quite some time."

He frowned at her, finally gaining a slight foothold against her spell much to Zangetsu's exasperated relief. "Stop calling me that."

His usual gruffness slowly fell into place as he strained to suppress all the venomous influence from within and insert his customary demeanor.

She laughed mildly, a sound akin to rain pattering against a body of water. " _Little one_ , I remember when the Greatest Desert was lush with greenery and flowing with waters. I was ancient when Khufu built his edifice within the sands that came from that greenery. I watched from the Hanging Gardens as Azazel, still radiant and gold-plated, razed the Tower of Babel to the Earth."

"To me, you are very, _very_ little." She emphasized her point by patting his cheek pompously.

He cursed silently as he held back a painful sigh.

How in Hell did he find himself in these situations?

She stepped back and slowly walked away from him. Ichigo couldn't help but follow the sway of tanned skin across wide hips. She stopped and looked over shoulder. That infuriatingly appealing smirk, shadowed behind strands of white silk, lacing his mind with shameful arousal.

"Do try and keep up."

She blurred away before Ichigo could blink.

With her presence removed, he finally felt the gears in his mind moving with normality once more and Ichigo did the only logical thing he could think of. His fingers twitched violently as they slowly curled into an iron-gripped fist.

Soundlessly, Ichigo drove his knuckles into the center of his forehead and the entirety of his skull exploded in pain. The crunch of bone and flesh drifted quietly as the last remnant of Tiamat's gravity left his eyes.

Focusing through the throbbing pain, he let out a sharp breath and disappeared in a swift step of his own. Hurtling through the maze of underground formations, Ichigo steeled himself, his eyes becoming as honed as Zangetsu's edge.

It was within seconds he found her once more, softly treading over wet stone towards the mouth of the cave. Her long stride carrying her naked and dripping form back into the falling rain. He stepped up from behind her, standing to her side.

From the corner of his eyes, he caught her looking at him in the very same manner. Slowly, she turned and placed a hand to her hip as she leaned her weight on the very same leg. It was a slow and exaggerated movement. One, he realized with a grimace, to draw his attention to her body.

She was behaving less like a Dragon King and more like a dark seductress. And damn it all to Hell if she wasn't proficient at being both.

Sapphire once more took hold of him but this time, Ichigo guarded his mind with battle hardened instincts and the absolute intent to commit murder at a moment's notice. Embodiment of every man's dream or not, he was finally seeing her as the very same dragon that nearly killed him not too long ago.

He held her gaze, pushing back at her enthrallment and serpentine stare, and her mien shifted as a satisfied look settled across her imperial features.

The smooth muscles rippled in her shoulders as she craned her neck past him. With a near painful slowness, Ichigo followed her line of sight, his eyes sweeping over a line of trees to a wasteland stretching on for miles.

Blackened earth, gouged and set running with rivers of fire ran through the remains of their former battlefield.

Uneasiness stirred from within him. Neither of them had been going all out. He did not know the full extent of Tiamat's power, but it had to be greater than what she had used against him. At best, the levels of strength she displayed were slightly above his own and she had been toying with him for the most part.

His own release would have increased his power by several fold, vastly outstripping even that of a Maou. He hadn't even utilized his Hell infused powers to their full extent.

A frown crossed his lips. She could have killed him in his moment of foolishness.

The same thought must have occurred to her as she turned back to him and said, "You lost."

A simple statement. As well as a bitter one. "I did."

The smirk reappeared. "I spared you."

His grip on Zangetsu would have broken any lesser blade. "You did."

She hummed again, the same alluring sound, which would have pushed back into the edge if not for the swell anger at the forefront of his brain.

She drew on a long strand of hair, twirling it within her finger as her sight became flat and impassive. "I would entreat with you."

He rose a single brow, willing silence to speak for him.

"The worlds move once more. A new age is settling upon us. I feel this as I have many times before." Her eyes slowly cast themselves over the ruined horizon before returning to him. "You will take part in this, the power within you will demand no less. I wish to witness the move from the center."

"You're going to have to clarify." He couldn't help the dry inflection.

"I will become your familiar, under conditions."

He didn't bother hiding the surprise on his face. "Really? You'd bind yourself to me? Just like that?"

She smiled as she swung the entirety of her wild mane over one shoulder. "A temporary arrangement. We are both powerful enough to break the bond whenever we wish without any magical backlash."

About to say something, she quickly cut him off. "Though in no way does this make us equal. We are merely striking a bargain. Your debt to me for sparing your life is not yet repaid. I will ask the price from you at another date."

His lips twisted. "Any indication of when you plan on cashing it in?"

She blinked at him in uncertainty as her head tilted to the side. "Cashing…in?"

Ichigo's lips hung apart for a moment before he shook his head. "It's a human expression, never mind. When do you plan on calling in the debt?"

"Interesting," She gave him a considering look. "I have not spent time amongst the mortals since a small age ago. Their idioms have always been a curious thing. I shall remedy this, perhaps, while being with you."

She regarded the sky for a moment before returning her attention back to him. "As for your question, I cannot say. It may be in a fortnight, it may be in a century. When it behooves me, I will let you know."

"Fair enough," He sighed before running a hand through his hair. "You wanna do this now?"

She opened her mouth to respond even as a tremor struck through the ground and the entry of the cave shook off dust that settled on the two of them. He regarded her with confusion, as she did the same to him, before pulsing a wave of power to outstretch his senses.

He felt it, rolling off waves of hostility and bestial savagery. A quick glance saw that her eyes were fixed to the same spot. Past a mountain that survived their titanic confrontation, stepped a creature that easily dwarfed Tiamat even in her dragon form.

It was sickeningly thin, as a hundred meters of black leather stretched over jutting ribs and visible joints. There were places were grey and withered bones broke the diseased hide and parts were flesh was rotting and falling off.

"We've attracted some attention." The amusement reflecting in her voice was all too evident.

Ichigo counted eleven serpentine necks swinging wildly and seemingly in no direction as they supported snakelike heads, rimmed with broken horns. A few of the heads weren't even whole, missing patches of hide that showed the rotting tissue below. There was even one whose head was missing half of its entire skull.

"I guess we have." Lacking her amusement, Ichigo, if anything felt a sudden sense of satisfaction. The undead hydra had presented itself as the perfect scapegoat for his current bad mood.

He didn't even bother to say anything further, simply ripping forth all the negative energy he could draw from the Underworld.

The way he _should_ have done against Tiamat in their battle.

The Underworld answered his call in a silent wail. The unknown writhing in black, twisted at his feet and tore itself free from the laws of physics. He raised a palm, gathering darkness as Hell-Fire erupted and swirled madly into the squirming shadows.

_Rage_

_Misery_

_Insanity_

Coated in his domains, Ichigo pressed his fingers closed, allowing the unholy light to shine from the edges of hand and cause the rain to hiss and simmer.

He took a deep breath, holding in the intoxicating current coiling in his lungs.

With a flick, he sent the miniature sun sailing in an arc and leaving a trail of hot steam as it vaporized rain and cloud. The small luminous orb fell onto the rumbling hydra, ceasing momentarily in its decent and hovering for a second before dipping into the hydra's back.

The undead giant froze, sensing something wrong as all its heads turned around towards its body. A deep orange and brilliant yellow glow began to radiate from the hydra and all its heads let out a strange mix of hissing and groans.

In a deafening detonation, Ichigo felt the full force and heat from his _Cero Ceniza_ tear away at the world as it ruptured in a void of power. The megaton explosion sent a shockwave that instantly annihilated the rain and blew every cloud clear out of the sky.

As fire roared across the sky and the earth shredded itself apart, Dragon King Tiamat turned towards him with a disturbingly still expression. Disturbing, because while her face remained impassive, her eyes shone with sapphire fire. " _Yes..._ we do it _now_."

Fire, he wasn't too sure was reflected from his power…or came from within.


	10. Dirty

The cool sensation seeping into her skin had her ancient eyes watching in amusement as the beginnings of the bond began to coalesce in an ethereal chain between herself and the little Devil.

Her _master_ , the thought filling her with mirth.

A feeling only further riled by the fact she had yet to even ask for his name.

Not that she didn't know already.

His descent into the abysmal bowels had left its mark to those old and wise enough to read the signs.

She slipped her eyes away from the bubbling magic and sifted over his features. Strong and angular with just a hint of softness. Tiamat had eaten such men before…both figuratively and literally.

Soft laughter rumbled within her throat, the sound easily carrying to his demonically enhanced ears and causing him to glance up and look at her. The moment their eyes met, he stiffened and a she could practically see the mental shields snap in place behind those brown eyes creeping with a hint of red.

His very touch possessed the potential to forever mar the sky and earth on the barest whim yet he could barely restrain his instincts to mate with her.

What an adorable little abomination her new master was.

Ancient that she was, her sight was not limited to the flesh of the world and that of life. Rather, it was a simple matter for her to perceive with heart and mind that which was alien and unknown to the common rabble that paraded themselves across one world to the next.

And what a perception the child, for even by the lives of Man was he entirely too young, before her provided. Beneath bone and sinew. Past the Soul that yearned to Pierce the Sky. She could easily see the darkness swarm along throes of fire and enmity.

For many, what she saw would be an undeniable evil. For one with an understanding as deep as hers, she comprehended it as a thing far, _far_ worse.

It was judgment.

Sentence taken to such an extreme that it became the initial reason that Mortality came to be a thing dreaded and the Reaper's touch to be abhorred with vehemence.

And this young creature, barely out of the domains of Man's childhood, was bound forevermore to the Primordial aspect of retribution.

Pushing past her musings, she smiled demurely as the final words fell from his lips and the chant ended. A soft glow ruptured between them and suddenly Tiamat was assaulted with passive impressions and thoughts that did not belong to her.

"So the bond is done," She whispered quietly as she overturned her arm, examining the magic bindings that linked her to the young Devil from across her.

"Yeah," A hint of uncertainty ringing in her ears from him.

Her lips quirked at the thought of him regretting his decision to bind himself to her. A hasty decision on his part, but that was the privilege of the young. Allowance of mistakes was that which willed growth.

With a graceful fluidity, she drew herself to her full height and set her shoulders back. All too aware of his stolen glances towards her bosom, Tiamat set her countenance of stone and spoke with a regal tone that ruptured whatever lust-laden thoughts had imbued upon his mind.

"I am Tiamat," Her voice dropping to a gravel-like vibrato. "She who arose from the Primordial Oceans and gave life to the power that would be Mesopotamia in the lesser tongues."

There was a slight widening of his eyes and he moved to speak but she did not allow him to deny her moment. "Upon distant shores of the river Time did I erect glorious constructs of the Transient and the Undying."

She pressed the fingers of one hand to the hollow of her throat and willed the full majesty of her stare into his being. "I am Mother and Destroyer. I am the Life at the Beginning and the Chaos at the End. To you, One of Fire and Shadow, do I offer myself. In Prosperity and Ambition, let the world tremble beneath our wake."

Again, he made to say something, yet she cut him off swiftly.

In one powerful step, Tiamat closed the distance between them and leaned in to mesh their lips firmly together. He gave a muffled cry of surprise and made to push back, but she locked her hands firmly across the sides of his jaw.

The heat radiating from him trickled onto her soaking skin and filled her lungs with the scent of flavored smoke.

She kept them together for a moment before slowly leaning back and giving a teasing flick of her tongue over his lips.

Tiamat gave a low laugh as she felt the blood rushing through his face. He gave a rather fair impression of a fish deprived of its water. _'Really now, how delectably endearing this child is.'_

"Little one." Patient tone warring with her mischievous eyes. "You are meant to introduce yourself."

He swallowed quite audibly and stammered out. "I-Ichigo Kurosaki."

Her lips curved dangerously as her eyes fell half-lidded. "Well met, my new master."

He continued to stare at her, much to her great amusement.

"Hmm," Tiamat hummed as she dropped one hand onto his shoulder and allowed it wrap around him as she walked behind him.

"What are you doing?" He finally seemed to regain his bearing as his query came out a wary half sigh and she dropped her chin onto the soft skin between shoulder and neck.

Momentarily ignoring him, she pressed herself onto him, willing the warmth searing off his body into hers. If anything, she had gained a fantastic heat generator in the form of her new master.

"While Wyrmkind do not fully appreciate the meaning of modesty, I doubt our guest will welcome my bare nature." She nuzzled his neck with her chin, allowing her white hair to spill over his shoulder.

"Guest?" He softly murmured even as she felt him reach out with his senses. She was surprised when she felt a moment of horror through their shared bond as the sensation of frost and snow gave way to familiarity.

The figure approaching them was quite a distance away, albeit rapidly closing the distance, and was not so powerful as to warrant concern.

Whoever it was was certainly stronger than her newfound master was, yet that was only as he was now. She had no illusions as to whether or not he could defeat the approaching being in his true form. And even if that were not the case, Tiamat herself was here and together, there were but a handful in the world who could weather their combined might.

"You wouldn't happen to have a way to clothe yourself would you?" He whispered while staring off miserably.

Tiamat in fact did have ways of covering herself in mortal garb, uncomfortable that she found it to be. Unfortunately for her master, his current distress was far too amusing for her to do anything to end it.

"I do." Her arms tightened around him.

"But you're not going too." He breathed dejectedly as her chin fell along with his shoulders. She allowed a gentle rumble from her chest to demonstrate her enjoyment of the situation.

"Already you begin to understand me so well, little one. I do believe we will work out quite adequately."

He let out a soft sigh. "Nee-san is going to kill me."

Tiamat straightened herself, letting her arms slip from his shoulders. Surprisingly, her master dragged his shirt over his head and deftly took it off in one flexible movement. He shook droplets of water out of his hair and Tiamat was left appreciating a rather acceptable specimen of a humanoid male.

She tilted her head to the side, watching droplets of water run down his torso and slowly trace over the V forming just above his groin. The heaviness of the water had pulled down his trousers and left just enough for the imagination to have its fair share of entertainment.

Power in spades, physically appealing…all that was left was to ascertain his mental fortitude. A most satisfactory master indeed.

A wave of demonic power rolled off him, instantly drying the body she was appreciating as well as the clothing apparel he surprisingly offered her.

"If only for the sake of my sanity." He gave a dry huff as he averted his gaze. Though why was beyond her. He had already stared enough to burn a permanent image into his mind.

Following his example, Tiamat touched her inner fire and promptly dried herself as well and accepted his shirt. She looked at the strange piece of attire before mimicking the way he had worn it and slipped her neck around the center hole while her arms through the side ones.

What a novel experience. The last occasion of her spending time amongst mortals involved them wrapping the cloth around themselves or having it pinned together.

It was quite large on her, despite her being taller than him, and the garb left a great deal of room for her to maneuver inside of. She felt as if she were inside a makeshift bag.

While it fell to just above her thighs, leaving her entire legs bear, she thought it quite comfortable. "What manner of garment is this?"

Her eyes returned to look at him and a bewildered expression crossed her face as she found desire and need coloring his gaze once more. ' _How odd. Why does the addition of apparel arouse him? Surely the lack of should be cause for lust.'_

He closed his eyes and drew in a heavy breath as he pinched his nose. "Why do I even bother?" She heard him mutter.

He swept his hair back and turned towards her. She noted he put in extra effort to only look into her eyes. "It's called a jersey."

Tiamat fingered the soft and silk like material.

"Ever changing mortals." Her mouth twisted in humor. "You will have to bring me to the bazaar at some point little master. I am eager to see what other designs pass as garments in this age."

He raised a curious brow at her. "You've been out of touch for that long from the world? And stop calling me that. I have a name you know and I prefer it being used."

She walked over to the young Devil and placed her hands on his shoulders once more. About to respond, Tiamat's eyes suddenly swept to the side as silver lined the edges of her vision. The arriving had finally arrived.

Tiamat cast a careful eye as the female Devil carefully swept tresses over her brow before freezing halfway through the motion. Her eyes widened ever so slightly as they shifted back and forth from Tiamat to Ichigo.

Curiously, she noted how the female Devil was concentrating on her master's garment that _she_ was wearing in a furious piercing stare.

Jealousy? Perhaps the silver haired she-devil was her master's lover.

However, Tiamat quickly dismissed the notion as silver eyes raptly shifted to her master and began checking him over for injuries. Not jealousy then, concern with a hint of indignation.

" _Ichigo-kun_ ," The Devil accentuated slowly as the rock beneath her feet crept with a thin layer of ice. " _Why_ are you half naked with a Dragon King?"

Her eyes flicked over to her master as he took a nervous step back.

_'How interesting.'_ Humor danced lightly across star sapphire eyes. _'He is the mightier of the two but still he fears her…perhaps she holds an authoritative position amongst the Devils.'_

"I swear it's not what it looks like!" He raised his hands in appeasement.

Tiamat gave a soft laugh as she repositioned herself behind him.

The She-Devil tensed as Tiamat gingerly placed her fingers on his chin and tilted his head back onto her shoulder, despite his protest and struggle. She _was_ physically stronger than he was so long as he refused to reveal his true form.

Turning her sight downwards and meeting brown eyes, she firmly proclaimed, "We are bonded."

"You bonded with a Dragon King?!"

"Yes he did." Her tone falling flat while her eyes slit. "Is that an issue?"

Disregarding any subtlety, she flared her impressive might and allowed her will to crash onto the Underworld.

Surprise crossed the other female's face before it quickly hardened into a stern glower and she began to push back, albeit just barely.

"No. It is not." She said tersely.

Tiamat gave a victorious smirk. "Good."

Sapphire and silver warred against one another momentarily. The message having been said wordlessly so as to not alert the sole male.

_"It is most_ certainly _an issue."_

The tension was cut abruptly when her master broke in. "What are you doing here Grayfia-nee?"

The two continued to stare at each other for a moment before the newly identified Grayfia broke off the stare and said to her master. "Mathers may have indirectly informed me of your predicament when half the Underworld felt two near Satan level powers clash together rather violently."

She gave a dry stare towards the two of them. "Though it seems I worried needlessly."

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that."

Grayfia crossed her arms. "Do not be. I have understood that in no part of this were you in the wrong."

Tiamat arched an eye as the silver haired devil turned towards her. "Grayfia Lucifuge. Dragon King Tiamat, I presume?"

"You presume correctly."

"Will you be returning with us my Lady? If so, my master Lucifer would like to speak with you. There are a number of things which must be addressed if a person of your stature is going to be Ichigo-kun's familiar."

Tiamat allowed her words to sift through her head before giving a solid nod. "You need not refer to me as such, merely my name will do. I forfeited all titles of Lordship millennia ago save for Dragon King, but yes. I will accompany you and my new master to speak with your lord. It has been nearly fifty years since Sirzechs and I last spoke. I am curious to see how that child has grown."

Her master gave her a surprised glance before schooling his features. She resisted the smile threatening to form on her lips. He would quickly learn that everyone was a child when compared to her.

"Very well then."

Grayfia spread the fingers of one hand and a rotating white circle of magic appeared before her. "If you will step in then."

All three of them treaded into the circle and Tiamat felt a twisting sensation along her spine as the world collapsed around them and distorted.

Once the feeling dissipated, Tiamat found herself standing in a magnificent courtyard with sculptures of substantial size and a bubbling spring fountain.

"Welcome to Bastion Lucifer," Ichigo muttered from beside her.

She cast an observing eye over the colossal building and its winding archway architecture. Various gargoyles sculpted to make the impression of them scaling the walls fit in among gigantic glass windows.

"Most impressive. Several of the palaces in the days during my reign could not compare to this structure. Admittedly, we had the habit of building skywards rather than expanding across the ground."

He snorted from besides her. "If you want tall, I'll take you to New Lilith. You can't even see the sky without craning your neck all the way there."

"Very well then," She slipped an arm through his. "I will hold you to your offer."

He eyed her for a second before giving a barely perceivable shake of his head.

Grayfia turned towards the pair. "I assume you would like to freshen up and, perhaps, clothe yourselves before meeting Sirzechs-sama?"

Tiamat found it unnecessary but looked towards her master even as he did the same.

"If it's all the same to you," he said tonelessly. "I'd like to get this over with."

She nodded her head and both turned Grayfia.

"Very well, let us be off then." She didn't sound too pleased.

If Tiamat had to guess, the she-devil was quite used to a certain level of decorum and did not appreciate their current state of attire. It was a shame for her that dragons valued practicality right under sleep and their pride.

_Never_ wake a slumbering dragon.

She had burned more than one kingdom down for a nap ruined.

As they passed through massive halls and winding staircases, Tiamat kept her fingers lightly wrapped around her master's forearm. He barely seemed to register her presence as a wall seemed to have erected over their fledgling link from his side. Not that she couldn't do the same.

However, there was something peculiarly different about him all of a sudden. No more was he consistently stealing glances at her. No more was her ancient allure pulling at the base desires of his kind that ran so strong.

She marveled at the abrupt change. Gone was the child and standing instead was an adamantine resolution mired with ire. What change was occurring in that head of his?

Eventually the three of them found themselves before a pair of massive doors coated with numerous engravings save for one small flat square of wood.

Grayfia did not bother to knock and simply pushed the giant slabs forward. The moment she did however, they were rewarded with the sound of music and a rather odd sight.

Snapping his fingers while his hips gyrated in a bizarre, if not rhythmic manner, the child she remembered as a hardened war veteran and slayer of thousands sang with an unnaturally high-pitched voice.

"Show them how funky, strong is you-"

With a kick to the air, the young leader of the Devils spun around and froze in his spot at the sight of his newfound audience.

A thick silence descended onto the chamber and Tiamat subtly appraised the reactions of the other two with her. Judging by the lack of surprise, this was not something that was considered odd to them.

Granted she knew very little about Devil culture.

"Uhh…this is _exactly_ what it looks like."

Grayfia pinched the bridge of his nose while shutting her eyes tight. Her master on the other hand looked as impassive as he had on the journey towards here.

Sirzechs cleared his throat.

"Right…well it seems you've returned safe and sound Ichigo-kun! And you've even brought back Dragon King Tiamat with you! So how was your trip to…Ichigo-kun?" Sirzechs' face fell uncertain as he trailed off.

Halfway through the Devil speaking, her master had gently pried her fingers off his arm and began to stalk towards the redhead.

Uncertainty gaining strength on his countenance, Sirzechs tried called out once more. "…Ichigo-kun?"

As he stopped before Sirzechs, Tiamat noted the clenched fist by her master's side.

It was swifter than any mortal eye could follow as, white and tight, knuckles crashed into Sirzechs' face. Even from across the considerable distance of the chamber, the crushing of cartilage and the fracturing of bone made themselves audible to her ears.

For a single, measly second, Sirzechs stayed still as her master's fist dug deep into his face. Nevertheless, he was quickly picked up off his feet and launched forward with considerable force.

His body twisting through the air, Sirzechs went sailing over his desk and smashed clean through the window in the back.

Her master straightened himself quickly and shook his hand, sending small flecks of blood to the floor while ignoring the fading sound of a girlish scream.

"Ass-hat," he muttered.

Turning back around, he spoke with a light frown. "Sorry about that Nee-san, but it was _long_ overdue. I'll pay for the window, by the way."

Tiamat heard a long-suffering sigh from beside her. "It's quite alright."

He nodded. "Well in that case, I'll be off taking a nap."

He grimaced as he stretched his back. "For future reference, I don't recommend sleeping in a cave."

"Duly noted," Grayfia said dryly.

As he approached her, Tiamat had a teasing smile in place.

_'Really now…he's absolutely adorable.'_

* * *

Ichigo let out a grunt of contentment as he collapsed onto his bed in a soundless crash and shut his eyes. He really needed a good sleep because, as things stood, even though he wasn't injured, his battle with Tiamat had taken its toll on his body.

Speaking of said Dragon…

His eyes slowly drifted open as he fingered the soft cotton sheets.

Standing at the foot of his bed, still wearing nothing but a conjured jersey, which was due to fade any minute now, Tiamat smiled with half-lidded eyes.

"Right," he sighed as he dragged a tired hand over his face. "I should get a maid to set you up with a room."

Her smile sharpened.

"No need." She bent over and crawled slowly onto the bed on all fours. All too big for her, the collar of the jersey fell down and graced him with the sight of her free cleavage.

Three seconds later, he felt the warm sensation of her naked thighs pressing on his still bare abdominals…dammit. He just remembered that his cargo pants were also conjured and the magic supporting them was due to expire as well.

She leaned back, her firm buttocks pushing against his quickly hardening lower self.

"Hmm."

There it was again.

That dark purr that immediately got a reaction out of him. Her jeweled eyes fell into a gloom and looked down at him with a shadowed gaze.

Ichigo held in his breath as his fingers dug into the mattress. He tightened his abdominal muscles, willing his body to ignore the responses she was lacing out of it.

"I really want to sleep." He gritted out.

Those eyes.

Those damned eyes that turned his head in and out.

How could something be so appealing yet terrifyingly hungry at the same time?

She leaned in; pressing her breasts onto his chest and the only thing that separated their bare skin was a thin layer of magical polyester.

Spangled and impish eyes devoured his thoughts as a mane of wild white hair fell on either side of his face. Ensuring that all he could see was her. Oceanic breeze, cool and light, washed over his face as her lips parted. "Do you not wish to mate with me?"

_Hell yes._

"I want to sleep." He reiterated with strained difficulty.

Her hands brushed back the orange strands that lightly fell across his eyes. "Why not?"

"I'd rather save my first for someone special."

A majestic and fine brow rose at that. "You are no innocent maid."

Scowling, he said, "How would you know that?"

Her expression remained unbelieving but a hint of teasing came back. "One with his virginity intact would not have so possessively placed his hands on me."

Ichigo blinked in confusion. What was she talking…?

His eyes widened in disbelief as he realized that his hands had subconsciously moved to wrap themselves across her lower back. The cool touch of her amber skin sending jolts of electricity up into his arms.

Her lips curved back into that infuriating smile. "Almost habitual I would say."

Ichigo clenched his teeth.

"Is there another? A lover that causes you to stay your… _hands_?"

He exhaled sharply across her face. "There's no one."

She fell silent for a moment before understanding lit her eyes. "Ah…I see."

Her vexing mien fell away into carefully constructed neutrality. "Heartbreak then…or rather severe disenchantment."

A wave of cold ran through him, running fierce against the river of fire that her body enthused out of his.

"You _need_ to stop," His voice had fallen to a flat menace.

She traced his jaw with her fingers as she sat up on his waist and regarded him coolly. "So be it."

He looked away from her, regretting having momentarily lost his temper but closed his eyes rather than apologizing. There were certain things he really did _not_ want to talk about.

Several moments passed where Ichigo did his best to force himself into a slumber but it was to no avail. The constant beating of his heart thrummed in his ears and even worse, was the enticing beat of hers.

Supernaturally enhanced senses working heavily against him in his current situation, Ichigo placed his forearm across his eyes and huffed.

"I've made my decision."

He nearly groaned aloud as she broke the appreciated silence.

"What decision?" He intoned from behind his arm.

"The decision to invoke your owed debt."

His arm fell away as he gave her a cautionary, if somewhat hostile, look. "Me owing you does not mean you get to go digging through my personal life."

She shook her head, leaving heavy weaves of white strands to fray lightly across her shoulders. "I simply wish for you to do something."

Ichigo felt his eyes narrow in anger. "You are _not_ forcing me to have sex with you."

She allowed a deep chuckle to rain over his ears.

"No no." A single finger fell on his lips and traced them softly. A dark purr ripped through her throat and the blue in her gaze waved in a silent furor. He was faintly aware of his fingers tracing rings across her lower back with the lines of his nails. "Nothing so crass."

"Tonight…"

He raised a brow. "Tonight?"

She froze for a moment before her lips twisted wickedly. " _Every_ night."

A sense of foreboding and, dare he say it, anticipation rushed through him. He wouldn't lie to himself. He _wanted_ this woman.

He wanted to _do_ things to this woman.

"Every night _what_?"

She tilted her head and allowed her hair to pool to one side as she held him with a predacious gleam. She let out a soft growl, sending a sea-salt wind over his face and revealing ivory white canines.

"Every night," Conquering light shone out of her eyes. "You are going to kiss me."

He stared blankly when her fingers tracing the edges of his mouth stopped and set to a soft tapping across his jaw. "I'm going to _what_?"

She smirked in satisfaction and a guttural sound escaping her throat sent shivers into his skull. "A simple meeting of the lips. A chaste moment for the rest of the nights we are bound. This, I decree to be your repayment for obligation owed."

"For the rest of the nights we are bound?" An unnerved light passed his eyes.

She nodded slowly, biting her lower lip as her half-lidded stare remained transfixed on him.

He took a moment to actually think about it. It could not be that simple. It was never that simple. "What's the catch?"

She blinked in confusion. "Catch? We are not hunting anything."

He parted his lips to respond but merely dropped his head onto his pillow. "Underlying context which generally portrays an ulterior motive."

What a way for the charged atmosphere to be dispelled. He rolled his eyes at the sheer ridiculousness.

"I see," She said after a pause and looking away in thought. Her hands moved away from his face and spread flat against his chest. She leaned over, pressing herself onto him again and stared with serpentine blues. "I believe it is obvious what I am attempting. Regardless of my reasons, will you accept or will I be required to select a path more radical?"

He looked at her.

This absurdly beautiful creature that had lived for an extraordinary number of years he didn't even want to imagine. Why on earth was she so dead set on doing this? With him of all people?

He sighed in defeat as he let his body go slack and stared up at the ceiling. He brought up both hands, pushed back his hair, and blew out a long breath of frustrated air.

His eyes shifted down. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to regret this?"

That infuriating smile came back as she kissed him for the second time that day.

* * *

Ichigo let out a soft groan as a hefty knock on his door woke him. "Yeah, yeah. Come in."

He blinked away the daze and only realized too late, that there was weight comfortably settled across his chest.

He ignored his bedroom door swinging open and opted instead to examine the spray of white silk flitted along his torso. He trailed down the wild mane with his eyes and felt his hand holding the velvet curve of her hip.

Their lower halves were concealed by white furs but nevertheless, the sensation of her skin rubbing against his, as her entire leg laid over him, sent sparks through his nerves. The clothing he had summoned having long since dissipated.

"Nii-sama, I-" As the boy abruptly ceased speaking, Ichigo threw a hand over his eyes.

"Oh fuck me sideways."

Ichigo quickly yanked the furs and drew them to up to Tiamat's chin. The Dragon King shifted in her sleep as she released a warm breath over his bare chest.

"Who's that Nii-sama?" Ichigo looked over to Millicas. The young boy had his head tilted in question as he politely stood with his hands behind his back.

Quite unsure with himself, Ichigo elected to go with the truth.

"Dragon King Tiamat," He grunted out.

Millicas' eyes lit with excitement as he nearly hopped in place. "Really?! She's a real Dragon King?! Like Tannin? That's so cool!"

Tiamat stirred and her nails dug into Ichigo's chest painfully as she let out a growl of discontent. He instinctively began to rub the small spot opposite of her navel and her growls steadied into a set of quiet harshness.

Pressing a finger to his lips, Ichigo shifted momentarily and Millicas nodded his head vigorously in understanding.

He cast a glance in her direction, an unconscious hand reaching up to stroke the crown of her head.

"Why is there a dragon in your bed and why are both of you naked?" Ichigo cast an amused glance in Millicas' direction as the nine-year old leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially.

Pretending to glance over at the clock at the wall, the time having settled well into the afternoon, Ichigo pondered how to navigate this delicate situation, which would see Grayfia murder him in all likelihood.

"Why don't you wait outside for and we'll finish this conversation elsewhere?" He whispered. "Let's not wake her."

As Millicas smiled in agreement, a third voice added itself to their talk.

"Too little too late for that."

He frowned as he turned down to see her eyes glazed in sleep yet darkened with irritation.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

Nuzzling her face into his shoulder and shutting her eyes, she expressed a pleased thrum from her throat as she wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"Such a wonderful heater you are." Her voice still laden with drowsy fuzz.

"I aim to please," He drawled with a roll of his eyes and attempted to move out of her grip but she remained vice-like around him. So much for clothing himself and taking Millicas as far away as possible from her.

"Hnyaaa."

Her mouth stretched in a yawn, almost unnaturally wide, and her eyes drifted open once more. "The hatchling belongs to Sirzechs and the silver-haired one?"

Off to the side, Millicas mouthed 'hatchling' in puzzlement.

"Yeah." A minor frown formed on his lips. "How did you know?"

Her nose twitched. "His scent is a brew of theirs."

A moment passed and Tiamat lifted her head off his chest and fixed Millicas with a stare. As the young boy stiffened, Ichigo immediately snaked an arm around the neck of the ancient dragon and pulled her back to him.

Tiamat's stare had been overwhelming to _him_. For a child such as Millicas, it would strip him of all free will and leave him an enslaved thrall to her primordial spirit.

"Don't do that." His fingers on the back of her neck tightened ever so slightly.

"As you will, little one." Her eyes closed once more, as she rubbed her head against him, very much in a manner a cat would.

_"You need not concern yourself. I do not prey on younglings."_

He looked down at her in minor alarm as she seemed to relax back into sleep.

"Did you just…?"

_"The familiar bond has many uses, little one."_

Her eyes opened once more, swaying with teasing mirth.

"I meant no harm to you, young one." Tiamat's voice called. "And to answer your question, I am his familiar."

Millicas, who had remained silent up until now, took in surprise at being abruptly addressed. "Oh…wait a minute. You made a Dragon King your familiar! Nii-sama that's amazing! That's even cooler than the Satan Rangers!"

Ichigo gave the young boy an indulgent smile even as he caged his arms tightly around Tiamat. Least she do something to scar the poor kid. "So what can I do for you Millicas?"

"Can we train again?" He asked in an excited rush.

Ichigo let out a chuckle. "Sure, meet me out in the courtyard in fifteen minutes."

"Yes!" Millicas gave a childish cheer before spinning around.

Ichigo watched with an amused smile as Millicas ran out in a rush, leaving the door wide open. With a shake of his head, he flicked a finger, sending a sliver of magic to close the door and regain his privacy.

He then turned towards the woman in his bed with a dry glare. "You gonna let me up or what?"

"I am tempted to keep you."

He gripped her arms and, futilely, attempted to pry her off. At best, he managed to enter a sitting position, his back to the headboard. "I'm starting to wonder who the master and who the familiar is here."

She gave that laugh of hers. "While I shall endeavor to limit my mischief, let this be a lesson to you, my master. You'd be wise not to always trust a Wyrm. Direct in our pride we may be, our cunning knows no bounds."

"Not even a day gone by and I'm learning that all too well," Ichigo let loose a tired sigh.

He the cast a glance at the clock again and swore as he recalled something. "Dammit, today's Saturday isn't it?"

"What does it matter?" She intoned from her place in his lap.

"I promised Yasaka I'd come and visit her today."

Even as he finished muttering to himself, Ichigo distinctively felt a petrifying vim charge the air.

He watched somewhat warily as Tiamat's head slowly rose at a low angle. It was quite disconcerting really, seeing her shadowed face trough a messy veil of hair. A single clawed hand fell on his shoulder and roughly pushed him back.

Her other hand fell onto his chest, nails first; and like a jungle cat, Tiamat drew herself to hover over him. A fine white brow arched over a feral stare. " _Her_?"

Right.

_Dragons_.

Immensely powerful. Possess a vicious temperament. Have a sex drive to put succubae to shame. And absolutely _hate_ having to share.

Ichigo set his stare flat as he gripped the one hand that was digging into his shoulder. Calmly he took a hold and lifted her nails out of his flesh, his regenerative powers healing the incisions.

"Yes. _Her_." Despite the slow and pacified manner he was pushing her arm back; Ichigo was utilizing a tremendous amount of physical strength to accomplish the feat. "Yasaka is a good friend, albeit a recent one."

Ichigo held back a wince as he heard the bones in his hands crack. Instead, he simply continued to hold her passive glare.

"Where are you going?"

He raised a single eyebrow at her demanding tone. Although, she didn't give any inclination of apology or guilt.

"Japan," He said coolly.

Their eyes remained locked. A cold seething through her gaze as his own remained neutral and distant.

"I will accompany you." She finally said.

"Oh?"

Tiamat laid her head down onto his lap again. "It has been a long time since I visited my son who lives in the coasts of the Isle to the East."

"Your son?"

She did not take offense at his disbelieving tone. "It was my son who held the title of Monarch amongst Wyrmkin before he retired and passed it on to Yu-Long. He is quite well known to the mortals of Japan. Ryūjin, they call him."

Ichigo's eyebrows rose to nearly meet his hairline. " _The_ Ryūjin? The legendary dragon of the seas? The ruler of the oceans? _That_ Ryūjin?"

He could still feel the waves of jealousy through their familiar bond rolling off of her. "My epithet is not merely for regalia. All dragons and serpents of the sea are of my blood."

"Huh."

Absently, he placed a hand on top of her head and ignored the bout of irritation that flared from her.

"Should you not meet the child now?"

He blinked. "Right, thanks for reminding me."

Tiamat rolled off Ichigo and drew the covers around herself once more as she deposited herself onto his pillow once he stood.

That was another thing about dragons, he remembered.

The damn things were incredibly lazy.

* * *

"Nii-sama!" Millicas greeted him cheerfully.

"Hey, listen up." Ichigo said as he crossed his arms and shifted his weight onto one foot. "I'm running on a short schedule so we're going to have to make this a quick run. So let's get started right away."

Millicas gave an eager nod but suddenly hesitated momentarily.

"Nii-sama, Okaa-sama took Otou-sama to the hospital because he broke his face. Do you know how that happened?"

"Nope, not a clue." The lie coming out smoothly. "Now show me how far you've gotten."

Millicas immediate jumped back and gathered an impressive amount of demonic energy. The young boy pressed the energy between his hands and sent it hurtling with a cry.

Ichigo merely unfolded his arms and held out an open palm.

The cascade of crimson and black collapsed onto his hand, pulsing wildly and hissing against his skin. Ichigo dug his fingers into the warped orb and, with sheer brute force, he tore the attack apart. A small cloud of energy sent small ribbons of demonic vitality crashing against the grounds.

He turned his palm towards his face, examining the steam slithering off his slightly burned skin. The minor wound only increasing Ichigo's desire to learn to activate his Hierro.

"Not bad," Ichigo said with a one sided grin. "But did you notice how the shape kept shifting?"

Millicas bent his neck in acknowledgement. "I can't get it to stay in a perfect sphere."

"Try and condense the attack."

"Condense? How do I do that?"

Ichigo held up a single finger. "One thing I like to do is, instead of simply drawing the energy in one spot, I bring it in like a spiral. I, how do you say…I _twist_ it into place."

He demonstrated by allowing demonic power to swirl on the tip of his finger and launched a massive cero into the sky.

Millicas nodded with a determined glint in his eyes and proceeded to try again. Ichigo wore a pleased smile as Millicas managed to create a much smaller and tighter orb of his family's signature Power of Destruction.

As the attack shot towards him, Ichigo once more held out his hand, however, this time he drew on a slight shard of his power. A thin layer of energy covered his hand as he caught the attack once more and let it discharge of to the side.

The kid was veritable genius in terms of combat. Given a few years and he'd be making massive waves through the Underworld.

"Much better." Ichigo said with a proud smile. "Now, let's reduce the time it takes to charge up the attack and get you to aim while facing a moving target or moving yourself. Hell, we might as well cover them simultaneously."

Millicas widened his stance and flared his small power, sending a wind of dark intentions across the courtyard.

Ichigo smirked in response.

* * *

"Is it just me, or is the sun really glaring down?" Ichigo shadowed his eyes with his hand as he and Tiamat floated in the sky a distance away from the city of Kyoto.

The Dragon King, in her natural form, wound her long body around his much smaller frame. He turned to look at her as he felt a mental touch. _"The Sun does not appreciate a brewing storm."_

He gave her a curious look. "Amaterasu is doing this?"

_"T'would seem I am unwelcome. No matter, I have no quarrel with her. I will content myself with a visitation to my child. Keep yourself wary my master."_

With a monstrous gale that whipped his hair about and a thunderous roar in defiance of the setting sun, Tiamat stretched her wings and hurtled into the darkening sky.

Ichigo shook his head as the harshness of the horizon lessened considerably and, indeed, became affectionate if anything. He could practically taste the message in the wind.

_'Welcome home.'_

He gave a light chuckle as he deposited his hands into his jeans and Sonido'd away.

Seconds later, he was walking through the streets of supernatural Kyoto that was filling up with the nocturnal Yōkai. More than once he was accosted by thugs attempting coerce him into shady dealings. A general small burst of malevolent power sent them scrambling away.

As he approached the massive palace gates, Ichigo felt a prickling at his neck and turned around. He cast a sweeping gaze and found nothing. Only the average Yōkai going about their business and the pale light of a rising and waxing moon, harsh and remote.

It wasn't too long afterwards he found himself being lead through the familiar winding halls of Yasaka's palace. A brief extension of his senses informed him that mother and daughter were located in the same place.

As one of the palace maids bowed to him and drew aside the door, Ichigo walked past the threshold and froze right there.

"Wow. What's the occasion?"

"Onii-san! How do I look?!" Kunou twirled around while giggling.

"You are late, Ichigo-san."

Both nine-tails had changed out of their traditional priestess garb.

Kunou was sporting a light pink kimono traced with white petals of a plum blossoms as she danced in front of him. However, Ichigo only had eyes for Yasaka. The regal blonde has draped herself in a carmine kimono.

Her waist length golden hair was tied up and held together by elegant pins of jade. The light blush dusted across her pale skin drawing in his admiration and fully bringing out the brightness of her eyes.

"Wow." He said again, this time slightly breathless.

Yasaka's blush became deeper as she averted her face but kept her eyes on Ichigo.

A stolen moment shared by the two went on for a few seconds before Kunou grabbed Ichigo's hand and tugged. "Come on Onii-san! Let's go, let's go!"

He opened his mouth before promptly shutting it and gathered his thoughts in one coherent sentence. "What's going on?"

Yasaka held his eyes. "The humans are holding a festival and Kunou and I were wondering if we could trouble you to accompany us?"

Well that was surprising. He was expecting a hopefully quite evening of watching Kunou's antics while conversing with Yasaka over a cup of tea.

"I don't mind," He said with while absently scratching the back of his neck. He then glanced down at his apparel and frowned.

Jeans and a t-shirt were hardly appropriate for a festival.

Ichigo snapped his fingers, weaving a web of magic over his clothes and transforming them into something a little more festive. He was quickly adorned with a light yukata of black dye and lined with navy blue.

Deeming it a suitable fit, Ichigo nodded in content and looked back towards the two Kyūbi. "We're going now?"

* * *

While Kunou looked wildly about in childish wonder, Yasaka committed herself to carefully observing her husband.

Throughout the evening, he had appeared distracted and immersed in his own thoughts. More than once, she was forced to reiterate a question or expressed thought as he had not heard her.

She looked at the ground sourly, having expected a night of quiet merriment while Kunou thoroughly enjoyed herself. Instead, he was on a completely different world despite walking right beside her.

From the corners of her eyes, she saw him constantly glance up at the sky, as if expecting something to rain down at any moment.

"Okaa-sama!" Kunou's voice snapping her out of her thoughts as well as grabbing Ichigo's attention.

Yasaka turned towards her daughter as she shook in excitement while pointing to a stall on the side. "That one! That one!"

She examined the small front. A simple ring tossing game for children offering stuffed animals as prizes.

She smiled fondly as Kunou led her by the hand towards the game. Yasaka offered the elderly woman behind the counter some mortal currency and patted her daughter gently on the head. Their fox ears having been concealed by a magical glamour. "Try your best."

As the elderly woman turned away from another patron, she said, "Really dear, I wouldn't be so keen on leaving a husband as good looking as yours by himself."

Yasaka blinked in surprise and a strong blush quickly adorned her cheeks.

"He can take care of himself," She responded demurely.

The old woman chuckled. "A good wife takes care of her husband because he tends to be lost without her. However, you don't have to take it from me and my forty-seven years of marriage. Just take a garner at him."

Yasaka turned around, humoring the old woman, however, the smile on her face rapidly slid off. Standing there, his arms folded in the sleeves of his yukata and expression stony, Ichigo was being accosted by several young women. Most of them appearing to be but a few years younger than him.

A flare of irritation crossed her face as a single girl placed an inviting hand on his arm. Having been watching Kunou the entirety of the group of girls' obvious flirtations, Ichigo slowly turned to appraise them.

Yasaka smirked in smug delight as the young humans flinched under the weighty gaze of her husband. Without so much as a, by your leave, Ichigo left them and walked back over to her and Kunou. As she moved to stand next to him, close enough to show a sense of intimacy, Yasaka sent a feral glance over her shoulder.

The human girls practically ran away in fright.

"Awww," Kunou's whine regaining her attention. "This is too hard."

"Let me try," Ichigo said quietly, sliding his hands out of his sleeves.

As she accepted a few coins from him, the elderly human sent Yasaka a knowing grin and caused the golden nine tails to blush once more.

With a lazy grace, Ichigo managed to secure all five rings around the metal rod and scored a prize, much to her daughter's delight.

"Which one do you want?" He looked down at Kunou and asked her.

Kunou placed a finger to her lips, thinking for a brief moment, before pointing out her desired prize. "That one!"

Yasaka smiled softly as he plucked a fluffy blue serpent off the wall and handed it to Kunou. Momentarily snuggling her prize, Kunou showed off her new toy.

"Okaa-sama, look! He's so cute!"

Yasaka offered a gentle smile as the hissing face of the snake was shoved towards her. "It's very nice Kunou."

They spent another hour walking around and visiting the many shops and attractions. Kunou played several more games while buying a few toys here and there. Eventually, the three of them settled down at a small sweets store.

Yasaka nibbled on bits of dango while Ichigo sat with a cup of seaming green tea. Their shoulders touching, Yasaka took a chance and leaned, pressing her soft curve onto his muscled arm.

"Onii-san," Kunou interrupted the hidden moment and waved a white porcelain mask at him. "Do you want one? I have two."

Whatever uncertainty had been clouding his eyes melted away and a faint smile, brimming with roguishness, formed on his lips. Yasaka quickly looked away as she felt a throb in her chest.

"No thank you. I have a life-time supply of masks." Amusement layering every inch of his voice, he laid a gentle hand on Kunou's head.

"Oh, okay."

She regarded the cryptic statement for a moment as she gave him a searching look. It was then, being so close to him, that Yasaka noted something of great interest.

"Ichigo-san," He regarded her curiously at her questioning tone. "Forgive my curiosity but, why do you smell of dragons?"

Entirely ignoring Kunou, who leaned in to sniff him, Yasaka felt a constricting feeling as uncertainty flashed in his eyes and he stiffened just barely.

She tried to imagine that his avoidance of her eyes was a mere triviality. "My new familiar is a dragon."

"I see." She said nothing further.

"A dragon?" Kunou's awed voice drifted through the 'imagined' tension.

"Yeah," Ichigo gave a slight laugh. "She's a handful."

Too late, Ichigo's breath sharpened as he realized his mistake and Yasaka's eyes froze wide. Dragons were notoriously avaricious of their mates and viciously fought off any member of the same sex, regardless of species, when they approached a potential mate.

Though Yasaka eased herself in knowing that a simple dragon wouldn't be of any trouble to her. After all, what threat was there in a mere beast?

"Maybe we should get going. The fireworks start soon, right?"

"Ah…yes." Yasaka said quickly.

They finished off their small snack and went along the path of stalls.

As Kunou skipped ahead of them, the rush of ongoing human traffic increased and the pathway became congested.

"Kunou," She heard him call out, much to her surprise. The young girl quickly scampered over to him and, unexpectedly, Ichigo leaned down and swept the young girl into his arms.

Yasaka looked on with minor surprise as Kunou wriggled briefly as she made herself comfortable and settled her arms around his neck. She even wrapped her furry snake around him and placed a mask, crafted in the image of the moon, so that it was tilted on the side of head.

Yasaka gave her a fond look of exasperation right before Ichigo did something to lurch Yasaka's heart into her throat.

He deftly snaked an arm around her waist and drew her towards him and Yasaka's cheeks swiftly colored in hotness.

She swallowed the thickness in her throat as his eyes sharpened and he allowed a fragment of his darkness to rise. The effect was almost instantaneous. Dormant evolutionary instincts awoke and the humans began to subconsciously shift away from his maleficent and cloying aura.

Although, all of that went widely ignored by Yasaka as the heat of Ichigo's hand, wound around her hip, oozed past the silk fabric of her kimono.

She snuck a glance at him. He was busy with entertaining Kunou's nonsense and did not appear to be paying attention to his arm resting on her. Yasaka flexed her fingers a few times in hesitation before she steered a step to the side and touched sides with him.

Practically in an instant, his arm tightened as it drew her closer to him. Yasaka would spend the next five minutes grinning down at the ground, her earlier apprehension all but forgotten.

As they settled down on a riverbank, Ichigo having conjured a small blanket for them to sit on, a sudden epiphany occurred to the ruler of Kyoto.

With Kunou sitting between his legs and chattering away and with her leaning against him as his arm still rested on her side, Yasaka realized that the three of them must appear as what they secretly were.

A _family_.

The revelation brought a sense of euphoria that dispersed the long-standing tensions of the last few months.

Ever since Amaterasu-sama's decree, she had been dreading the sort of person she had been entwined with. But she knew that regardless of his dark allegiances, Ichigo Kurosaki was a sincere young man. Looking at the way he brought a smile to her daughter's face tugged at her heart. A wrenching sensation of both longing and bliss.

However...tonight...tonight would the moment.

Once they returned home. Once Yasaka tucked Kunou safely into bed, she would take Ichigo aside and tell him the truth. Would he be upset? Perhaps.

But he was not a person of malicious vindictiveness. If anything, he would take it up with Amaterasu-sama who had taken him on as pseudo-adopted child. And given time, maybe…just maybe…she and Ichigo could have something.

As a line of fire soared into the air and boomed into a magnificent display of patterned colour, Kunou clapped giddily in Ichigo's lap as she let out a squeal of elation.

The bright shower of sparks illuminating her pale skin, Yasaka inched her head onto his shoulder and allowed golden hair to spill over. She felt his hold on her solidify in an all too affectionate manner.

Yasaka closed her eyes, content with the sound of bursting fireworks, of the thrilling laughter of her darling and the soft breathing of her husband. A perfect moment, a picture caught in time for the rest of her days.

A barely audible breath escaped her when she felt his chin nudge over the top her head.

Absolutely perfect.

And _that's_ when she felt it.

A suffocating cold wind dredging over the entire park.

Yasaka immediately sat up straight, iron ramming itself through her spine as a monstrous presence thickened in the air. The absolute density of the power so evident, that even the mortals around them noticed and began to grow disquiet.

" _No_ ," Ichigo breathed from beside her as his eyes remained locked on the sky.

Far off, and deep into the blackness of the sky, a churning darkness amassed in a swirling wrath. Slowly roiling forth, every few seconds or so, it erupted in a brilliant flash of purple and blue volts.

The wind ripped through the air and Yasaka held her hair down as it threatened to fray about in the whipping gales.

There was something there in the sky. Something impossibly old and powerful. Something, which Ichigo seemed to be quite familiar with. He let rip a frustrated growl as he brought forth a surge of power.

"Onii-san?" Kunou looked up at him nervously.

He gazed down at her, worry and guilt streaming through his eyes. "I'm sorry Kunou. I'm _so_ sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Wha-" Before she could protest, Ichigo passed a hand over Kunou's eyes and her daughter peacefully fell against his chest in blissful unconsciousness. Yasaka looked at her for a moment before turning a furious gaze at him.

"What are you doing?!"

He didn't get a chance to respond as a blackened roar shattered the sky and sent the humans screaming.

"Fuck it all," He grunted as he thrust his hand and unleashed burst of magic that soared in all directions. It passed over her, absolutely ineffective, but the humans all fell in place as it hit them. Finding sleep in his woven enchantment.

Yasaka took Kunou as he gently passed her into her arms and stood. Carefully, Yasaka also stood and looked skywards in horror. Clouds, darker than even Susano'o's rage, swirled with a massive surge of electricity.

"Stay behind me," He said gruffly. "And no matter what, don't look into her eyes."

Before she could respond, Yasaka let out a shriek as she buried Kunou in her arms and turned around protectively. A pillar of thunder slammed into the earth, sending a wave of debris and lightning all around. It was only Ichigo's quick flaring of power that shielded the two Kyūbi from the electrical onslaught.

Turning a worried glance back, Yasaka followed Ichigo's furious gaze, and never had she seen him so upset in the short time she had known him, past the cloud of dust and arc of lightning. A single shape stepped forward, one that set Yasaka's heartbeat frantically.

Centuries ago, new to the Throne of Kyoto, she had briefly rested her eyes upon this creature during a visit to Ryūjin's palace. A monstrous being older than even the sky-palaces of Takama-ga-hara.

Yasaka's eyes fell wide as long, shapely legs of amber cut through the flying dirt and currents of lightning. "I've returned, my little master."

Like a flood of power, her voice raged over Yasaka's ears, filling her with an ancient dread and terror. But it was her actual words that punctured her soul the deepest.

_'Not her…anyone but her.'_

"Tiamat." Ichigo's voice barely leveling above a snarl, shattering whatever securities Yasaka had left.

She laughed, a throaty sound that, despite filling her with fear, caused a heat to drift into her core.

And it was then, despite his warning, Yasaka looked upon the full form of the Dragon King and met her eyes.

Immediately, she was assailed by a crushing force, a fatal hunger that demanded her very soul. She felt a need to give in. A sense of appropriateness to bow down in submission to the ancient being. Every ounce of her will was being stripped from her. It was utterly petrifying.

Petrifying…and _exhilarating_.

The spell was broken as Ichigo stepped in between them and blocked Yasaka's vision with his back. She gasped sharply, as if she were drenched in ice water and Yasaka held onto her daughter for dear life.

"Shouldn't we return home, master?" Her enchanting voice leveled with dark amusement.

Ichigo took a hesitant step, slowly peering over his shoulder in remorse and mortification.

"I'm sorry…I…I didn't think this would happen." He sent his gaze forward and she felt the monster in him roar to life. "And it _won't_ happen again."

"As you wish." Darkness rolling of her tongue.

He gave a defeated sigh and snapped his fingers, twisting a hole into the fabric of space and opening a portal to the Underworld. "I'll make it up to you. _Both_ of you. I promise."

He then put the full load of his fiery eyes on Tiamat who took it all in stride. "We're leaving. _Now_."

The dragon dipped her head and walked into the opened pathway. Ichigo followed her, turning back to give her a forlorn look, before disappearing into the void.

The tear in space collapsed and with it the presence of the two behemoths.

As the world righted itself, a cold whisper of the air drifted through Yasaka's ears.

_"He's not coming back…he's sleeping with me."_

The wind carried on with a harsh laughter.

* * *


	11. Tiamat

The sky didn't so much darken as it dulled under the ire of her master.

Slowly losing its purplish tint and turning into a lifeless grey as malevolence ruptured reality. The newly born twin crescents dominating the horizon seemed to blur into a bland state, hiding away from an inevitable calamity.

And it wasn't just the color of the world. Even the ambient sounds of the Underworld seemingly drowned out and left only the leaden steps of her volcanic master.

The sheer level of fury radiating from his back singed the carpets of Lucifer's castle and caused various flora within vases to whither into darkened embers.

A scorching trace of demonic taint seared through her nostrils and left an ashen taste in her mouth. His current anger would have slaughtered any mortal unfortunate enough to come across him at the moment.

Her eyes never strayed from his steeled shoulders as the shadows of the Underworld convulsed in life and entwined themselves across her bare legs and feet with every step she took. For the first time in several millennia, Tiamat felt unadulterated fear course like venom through her veins and throb erratically against her skin.

A being of her extraordinary age did _not_ fear Death.

Rather, she was given a resolute reminder to the Darkness beyond the Inevitable.

She opened her mouth to speak and, the moment a hint of breath escaped, a blast of scalding air thrashed through the corridor they were traversing.

She let out a soft cry and rose her arms over stinging eyes, yet he continued ever on, doom falling with each step.

Arms falling to her sides as she made to follow him Tiamat's lips twitched hesitantly as her gaze trailed after a resolute back. She noted the walls scorched with black and the windows of tall glass falling in a molten hiss on stone floors.

In gloom, they continued onto his private quarters and, as he she walked past the threshold of the door, she saw him take a seat in his chair and begin to tap softly away at a smooth rectangular cut. With each finger stroke, the flat piece in front of him responded and brightened in light.

It seemed he was quite content to ignore her. It was a shame that Dragon King Tiamat did not take kindly to being ignored.

"Little one I-"

"Shut. _**Up**_."

Another wave of power fell from him and pressed the fabric of space.

Her eyes narrowed and indignation roared to life within her. Justifiable his anger may be, she would not allow any being to treat her this way. In all of history, no one had dared to silence her and walked away unscathed.

A charge of static filled the air around her and a low snarl crept from her chest. "I will not be spoken to in-aaahh!"

The muscles in his neck rippled as his eyes darted towards her and Tiamat's knees crashed to the ground under the monstrous weight shattered over her. The shadows clawed into her and held her in place, making it impossible for her to turn away from the sight forced into her.

Her master...his eyes…they _burned_.

She could _see_ them. She could _hear_ them.

_Countless._

_Endless._

_Eternal._

Bound in Chain and filled with Fire, they screamed and clawed their way out his eyes. Legion after legion pressed in a mass of twisted flesh and broken corpses. Eyes, torn from their sockets and filled with metal implements.

Acid pumped into hearts and maggots gnawing into minds.

She saw blood encrusted hooks torn through sinew and crushed through joints.

Entrails ripped from within and trampled upon by infernal steeds.

Grim and winged, Avenging Ones ground bones beneath serrated edges and seared metal into skulls with rods molten. Skin peeled inch by inch with bloodied hands wielding crude and broken instruments. Fruit, turning blood into toxin, forced into shattered jowls and fingers of iron digging around spines and tearing them out bone by bone.

And more.

_So. Much. More._

A million souls screamed and Tiamat bore witness to their never to end suffering.

And then…they were gone.

The Fire no longer burning into her mind, Tiamat collapsed prone against the floor.

Though her eyes never left her master's.

Slowly, he pushed himself off his seat and came to kneel before her. Gaze once more hard and brown. Scorching no more.

As his hand reached forward and his fingers dug through her mane of hair, Tiamat realized her lungs were aching for the need of air. Had her terror ceased even the subconscious functions of her mind? Had her lungs forgotten to breathe? Had her heart forgotten to press blood into her veins?

Though it seemed not to matter as she felt her master's thumb stroke against her cheek and a sudden rush of drowsiness overtook her. As her vision hazed and lids fell heavy, one last thought came to the ancient Dragon as she fell into slumber.

_'He really is an adorable abomination.'_

* * *

Ichigo leaned back into his chair and put two fingers to his lips as his eyes swept over the question. He reached out and flipped a page as his line of sight sifted through the text. Once satisfied, he sat straight again and typed his answer into the box provided.

As his fingers fell away from the keyboard, he quietly read aloud the answer to himself and finely picked out any spelling or grammatical errors. Content with his effort, he dragged the mouse over to the submit button and clicked.

Once the screen flashed and the page displayed loaded to another screen, Ichigo read over the new question and began the process all over again. For the next twenty minutes, he quietly did the assigned homework for his online schooling.

Eventually, he completed the assignment and logged out of the online textbook. As he closed the window, Ichigo leaned back, stretched his arms and let out a tired sigh.

He quietly brushed a tired hand over his eyes that misted over in the sudden sensation over no longer having to stare at a bright screen. He allowed a cool trickle of demonic power to touch his eyes and his high-speed regeneration repaired whatever damage had been done to his vision at staring a computer in dimly lit room.

Ichigo's eyes then fell on a round stone roughly the size of a tennis ball sitting at the edge of his desk.

He picked it up and tossed it lightly into the air before catching it. Turning it around with his fingers revealed a large cracked opening in the other side and, even in the mutely lit room, the sapphire jewels glittered with a supernatural glow. A very _familiar_ glow.

He ran a hand through his hair while letting out a frustrated breath of air.

Ichigo leaned further back into his chair and craned his neck toward his bed.

And there she was. Lying on her side, still entirely nude, with her grey-white hair wildly falling over her shoulders and veiling her breasts.

He had allowed his anger get the better of him once again, nearly tearing open a Hell-Gate inside of his own bedroom in the process…and virtually threw Tiamat into the Abyss while he was at it. Still, the prideful dragon deserved to be knocked down a few pegs.

Ichigo just hoped he hadn't caused her any psychological damage. Granted, he had no idea how the psyche of a millennia old Primordial worked. Could a being that was a _literal_ embodiment of nature even be mentally injured?

He knew all too well the horrors he had shown her. Over the last few months, Ichigo had come to grow quite accustomed to Hell as it raged through him. With a passive recognition, Ichigo could easily find himself viewing the anathema to the world that was the Infernal Pit.

And he had come to accept it in its entirety.

Letting out another sigh, Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose. It was a sad thing, he realized, when his life was simpler fighting off warriors of the undead and helping souls cross over into the afterlife.

His eyes fell back to his hand and the geode it lightly gripped.

"Right," He muttered and snapped his fingers.

Barely one second passed before there was a soft knock on his door.

"Enter."

The bedroom door swung open and one of Grayfia's many maids bowed in. "May I be of service, my Lord?"

Ichigo nearly let out another sigh. He had told the staff numerous times to simply refer to him by name but their fear of the silver-haired Lady of the House surpassed any order he would ever give.

He held out the geode. "Sorry to bother you with this, but can you mail this for me?"

Generally speaking, he didn't like having others doing things for him however, Ichigo had little time to visit whatever passed as the post office in the Underworld.

The maid came forward and took the stone from him. "Of course my Lord. Where shall I send it to?"

"Can you send it to my family in the Human World?" He paused and went to pick up a pen and loose sheet of paper. "Here, let me write down the address for you."

"There is no need, sir."

He regarded her with a curious look as she bowed once more.

"You, err, know where my family lives?"

"Mistress Grayfia is quite adamant the staff familiarize themselves with the manor residents as much as possible."

Ichigo gave her an uncertain look. "That's…nice?"

Actually, he was quite uncomfortable with _any_ member of the supernatural community knowing where his family lived. Obviously, his father could take care of himself. Not to mention Urahara, Yoruichi and Tessai were quite the formidable defense of Karakura but still…

It wasn't as if they could keep an eye on his sisters at all times.

Admittedly, Grayfia undoubtedly held all the staff's loyalty in a firm grip. And if not their loyalty, the fearsome woman unquestionably held their _souls_.

Truthfully, now that he put some thought into it, given Urahara's penchant for invading other people's privacy, he just might have an eye on his sisters…at _all_ times.

Ichigo's brow furrowed.

Right…Hat and Clogs was due for a visit sometime soon in the near future.

"My Lord?" The maid looked at him tentatively.

"Hmm? Ah, right. Sorry spaced out for a second."

She bowed, again. "May I be of any other service?"

He shook his head. "No that's all, thank you."

"I live to serve, my Lord."

_'She probably does, in all truth.'_ Ichigo thought to himself as she walked out the door and quietly closed it.

He sighed as he returned to his laptop and began anew on a different homework assignment.

Another full hour passed of Ichigo straining his eyes in the dark, so to allow Tiamat a restful sleep, and straining his brain so to finish a five hundred-word essay due at midnight tonight.

So consumed was he with his work, that he practically shot of his chair when his cellphone vibrated loudly against his desk.

Surprise plainly etched onto his face, Ichigo picked up the sleek phone and his brows rose even further as he read the name on the caller ID.

He flicked his thumb over the green icon and put the phone next to ear.

"Yo, Karin."

His younger sister's voice came from the other side. _"Hey, Ichi-nii. How's it going?"_

"Fine," He said. "Just doing a bit of homework. You?"

_"We're all okay. We were about to turn in for bed when your gift arrived."_

Ichigo paused. _'Gift? What gift? Wait a minute…'_

He held out his phone and looked at the time. Little over an hour had passed and the rock had already gotten there? Abruptly, Ichigo felt like dropping his head onto the desk as he realized the maid must have gone and personally delivered it.

_"It was really strange. The doorbell rang and when I answered, there was nobody there. Just this small gift wrapped box with a note saying it was from you."_

A frown crossed Ichigo's lips.

"You shouldn't be answering the door late at night." He said sternly

Her voice came back annoyed and exasperated. _"I'm not a kid anymore Ichi-nii. I'm fifteen years old and at this age you were doing_ a lot _crazier things than answering the door at night."_

He shook his head. "I'm hardly the best example of leading a healthy, normal teenage life."

_"Oh yeah? You'd rather I follow the footsteps of our old man?"_

He sighed and rubbed his temples with one hand. "I'd rather you live out your own life without any outside influence."

She huffed on the other side of the line. _"It must be nice to live off on your own if you've forgotten the insanity that runs in this house."_

Ichigo's grip on his phone tightened. It was light, barely perceptible, but it was still there. An undercurrent of accusation and anger rang low in Karin's voice.

He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find the right words so he merely shut his eyes tightly.

After a few moments passed, she called out. _"Ichi-nii?"_

"Yeah I'm still here." He opened his eyes and picked up a pen, fiddling with it absently. "How's high school treating you and Yuzu?"

_"Annoying for the most part. Yuzu loves it of course but most of the sports club suck here. You weren't kidding when you said they need all the help they can get."_

He chuckled as memories of various club captains begging him to join their teams popped into his mind. "Yeah they can get pretty annoying fast. Just make sure to say no once in a while or else they'll start to take advantage of you and dump a bunch of expectations you don't need."

She sighed into the phone again. _"I told you, I can take care of myself."_

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He uttered softly. "You don't need me to play big brother for you anymore."

_"What?_ No _, I didn't me…urgh, never_ mind _."_

His brows knit as he barely made out a few words she began to mutter from her side. Foremost among them being 'idiot.'

"Karin?"

"Seriously…"

" _What_?" He asked in confusion.

_"Nothing, just…you had to send a rock of all things? Couldn't you have found a better thing to send as a souvenir?"_

He rolled his eyes at her blatant attempt to change the topic before his face fell into a scowl.

Considering the sheer tribulations and headache involved with getting that rock? No! He really couldn't have found something better. Especially when bearing in mind the fact that the geode could probably put both her and Yuzu through college if they decided to sell it.

Although, he wasn't about to tell them that. That would raise _far_ too many uncomfortable questions as how he came to possess such a valuable thing.

_"And where did you get something like that in the middle of the city?"_

' _Shit_.'

"I…uh, got it from a friend in the geology department." Did his university even _have_ a geology department?

_"So you didn't even buy it? You just gifted another gift? You're so cheap, Ichi-nii."_

"What? Hey! What on Earth am I supposed to do with it anyway? I might as well send it to you guys. I bet at least Yuzu is appreciating a gift."

" _I won't argue with you there._ " Karin said in vexation. " _She's been over the moon ever since it arrived. I don't understand why. It's just a shiny rock_."

A loud growl stole Ichigo's attention away from the phone and he craned his neck around to see Tiamat toss and turn.

" _What was that? Are you in a park somewhere?_ "

"Hmm, no I'm at home." He absently responded as his eyes stayed fixed on the waking Dragon and his hand dropped the pen he was toying with.

_"Ichi-nii, I wouldn't have called you if you were at home. I'd simply walk upstairs and hold a conversation like a normal person."_ He could practically picture Karin oll her eyes. _  
_

"No not the house. I meant my apartment."

Tiamat's waning expression of sleep so easily captured his attention, he completely missed the discontent in Karin's words. " _Oh…your_ apartment."

The Dragon King's eyes quivered as she slowly pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"Look, Karin, I have to go. Talk to you later."

" _Wait! Ichi-nii when are you coming ba_ -"

Ichigo thoughtlessly hung up as Tiamat sat up on the edge of the bed and blinked away the soft echoes of dream and sleep from her mien.

Finally, she looked up at him, her stare blank and void of emotion.

Several moments of silence passed, broken only when she made the first utterance. "You are surprisingly cruel, little one."

A twinge of guilt passed through him though he had the tact not to show it.

"I think." He considered his words slowly. "That we both need to draw some lines. If this is going to work out, I mean."

She slowly raised one hand and pushed her hair away to grip the side of her head. A grim smile began to play across her lips. "They…the screams…they will not go away."

She gave a mirthless laugh and shook her head. "I will have to erase my own memories if I am to find peace in the years to come."

"If it's any consolation, I…" Ichigo gave a fatigued sigh as he leaned forward, wrung his hands and placed his elbows on his knees. "I _am_ sorry. I took it too far."

"As I have said. You are surprisingly cruel." Suddenly, her eyes became mournful and, pitying, if anything. "Yet, nevertheless, my nurturing aspect cannot help but weep for the child that you are."

He frowned considerably. "I'm not a child."

She smiled at him, one filled with rue and sorrow. His frown grew even more prominent. That look…it did not suit her at all.

"How old are you, little one? Truly, what span of the pages of history have you spent in existence?"

"I'm nineteen." He scratched the side of his head. "Though thanks to extenuating circumstances, I'm technically a year older."

Again, she shook her head contritely.

"Twenty simple years," She said softly. "Whereas my life has crossed well over twenty millennia. Yet still, I cannot bear the horror that so naturally you wield. Even as you sit before me now, how much of your current self will remain in the centuries to come, I wonder?"

Wholly surprised by her words, Ichigo fell completely silent. Centuries to come? He honestly had not given any thought to it. It hadn't actually occurred to him that he was technically immortal now.

Tiamat rose from the mattress, her weight leaving a small imprint that slowly began to fill itself. She stood in front of him, and Ichigo noted the weariness that shouldn't have been present whatsoever. The sense of tiredness, which _he_ had put on her features.

Slowly, she lowered herself onto his lap and turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck as she put their foreheads together.

"These lines of yours," She spoke delicately. "I believe some understanding in regard to the other is necessary for them to take shape."

"What do you suggest?" He unthinkingly kept her upright by placing both his hands under her shoulder blades and pressing her close.

Their noses touched and he felt her sea-breeze breath break over his lips.

She hummed deeply. "In an age so long ago, one where Humanity had not yet learned to give language form and letter, I first took breath and broke from the oceans. Willed to life by the energies running rampart in primal times."

Her sapphire luster glowed warmly into his own two eyes. "Young and naïve, I took steps onto land, staring in childish marvel at all things new and alien. I am Primordial…Ascendant…yet still, it was the most wondrous of all sights to me despite pre-deposited understanding."

Her voice fell low, into pleasing thrum. "As time marched on, uncared for by my Undying eyes, I came across another the same as me. Arisen from the waters fresh and sweet, I discovered another Primordial. So similar in nature, we could not help but spend idle pleasure in each other's company. Morning gave way to night. Night to morning. How long, even I do not know, but we stayed with one another."

As his eyes bored into hers, she brought up the fingers of one hand and softly traced his lips.

"Understand, to the Firstborn, names mean naught. We are as what we came from. To us, that is enough. But name each other we did. Tiamat he gave me and Abzu, I, to him."

She gave a light laugh, fleeting yet impossibly deep. It was a musical sound releasing an endless number of years' worth of memories. Ichigo's hold on her tightened as he swallowed thickly.

"What we had, in each other's companionship, transcended the customary understanding of the force known as love. We were truly as one. Our joy as one, our sorrow as one and even our rage poured together."

Ichigo felt Tiamat's hands begin to sift through his hair. The pads of her touch drifting and sweeping over the roots of his orange strands. The nails of one of his hands traced up and down the naked arc of her spine. She shuddered against his touch and yet, he did not stop.

"What happened?" He asked somberly.

"We had children." She smiled with ivory. "Numerous children. Whom we loved and cherished. I suckled them at my breast and gave them my own strength. My own life."

She gave another laugh, this one devoid of any joy. White tresses fell over him as she rubbed her head against his. "Yet what arrogant children they came to be. Daring to call themselves _gods_. Demanding the mortals to worship them. Defiant to the natural laws even as the Creator had already forged countless worlds in this life and others, all at the barest of whims. Most known to all realms, the very Darkness within you."

She was right. Ichigo knew because Hell acknowledged her words.

"We turned a blind eye to their conceit. What matter was it to us, what became of Transient mortals doomed to die?"

"They turned on you." He whispered softly; horror inducing a shadowed understanding.

"Indeed." The strokes through his hair seeming almost therapeutic for her. "Coveting their father's throne, they slew him in his sleep. I fell into madness and went to my birthplace. Only to return with my new children. Dragons, filled with hate and venom in their veins. And others as well. Camaraderie set through eons past."

"You lost, didn't you?"

She softly nudged her nose against his. "Not immediately, no. For decades, my children warred against one another. My children born to my husband and my children born to my hate. Yet the arrogant children committed a terrible folly."

"What did they do?" Ichigo asked her as she brushed his bangs away.

"One of the Dragons I birthed, a daughter, fell in love with another being of great and terrible power. With him, she had a daughter of her own, but, my prideful brood slaughtered both her and my grandchild."

Tiamat took a deep breath, a sudden rush of emotion waving through the blue of her eyes. "Her lover came upon the battlefield and he rained fire and death from the skies. I was present then and greatly injured from his rage."

A veil of pain twisted across her face and Ichigo realized, for her prideful self to openly admit to an injury, it must _really_ have been quite severe.

"My traitorous issue took advantage of my injuries and I was slain, just as they had done with Abzu."

Ichigo suddenly leaned back and stared. If that was true, how was the woman in his arms now?

"But…but then…?"

"How do I still yet breathe?" A teasing inflection breaking through the sea of roiling emotions. "My husband was utterly destroyed, his essence returned to the world. But my children still coveted the power we wielded. They bound my spirit to my flesh and cut my body to pieces."

Ichigo's mouth fell agape as a dark repugnance rose along bile. The very idea that someone could betray their _own mother_ so completely fell as such an anathema to him, that he could only bite the inside of his cheek and strengthen his hold on Tiamat more securely.

"They took my corpse and scattered its pieces through Earth and Sky. My eyes, ever flowing with vengeful tears, became the rivers unbroken in their forgery of Paradise. My blood, soaked into the land to bless it with my fertility. My bones became the foundation of their empires. My skin became the banners that hung from their palaces."

Ichigo's grip on Tiamat grew so solid, he practically crushed the woman towards him while his teeth grit painfully. She wasn't lying to him. The familiar bond practically screaming at him with several centuries' worth of imprisonment and misery from her side of the link. He swallowed audibly and barely ground out his words. "How did…?"

"I come to be free?" She finished for him as she dropped her head onto his shoulder and softly shut her eyes.

He gave a strained nod.

"For centuries I wallowed in despair. Hope but a feeble word without any meaning. But I never forgot, even in my desolation. I remembered my husband, the time and memories we forged. My sole consolation his smile and touch within my dreams. And it was those dreams that called to their master."

"Their…master?" His eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Since Time immemorial has it been called as such. Recorded in even the oldest civilizations of the Supernatural as a fleeting force, unstoppable and unknowable. We called it the Dream."

"The Dream?" Some familiarity tugged at Ichigo's mind but he couldn't place it.

She nodded into his shoulder, her cheek rubbing softly against the bone of his collar.

"Lifting my spirit from its captivity, the Dream crafted me a new body. One in the image of a dragon and granted me life anew."

"How's that even possible?"

"The Dream cares little for the Way of the World. Drifting between Illusion and Reality, it is ever in a state of Duality."

She nuzzled her head deeper against his shoulder and Ichigo reached up with one hand to comb his fingers through her hair. "What happened afterwards?"

"My power was tremendously weakened and still is. No longer a true Primordial I became the first Monarch amongst Wyrmkin. I could no longer take my revenge on my traitorous children, diminished that I was. Though Time proved I did not need to."

"What do you mean?"

"Without my power, they came to decline. Anatolia to the north, led by my old ally Ishtar, made war on them. Always willing to wage strife, Set summoned waves of Chaos from the sands of Egypt and sent forth his dark armies. The final stroke fell when the one who called himself the Heavenly Father arose to power. He and his angels eradicated the kin-slayers. As I said upon our initial meeting, I saw Azazel burn Babylon."

She gave a hearty laugh. "When he fell, stained and beautifully black, I went to him and rewarded him greatly."

"Rewarded him?" Ichigo's mouth twisted and, unbeknownst to him, embers sparked in his eyes.

"An eager and capable child that one." She let her fingers fall through the strands of his hair and set them tapping at the nape of his neck. "Though he was not very attentive as a lover and often lost himself in his own mind. A strange habit for one of his ilk."

He shifted her in his arms, noticing how her legs were uncomfortable dangling over the arm of his chair. The brushing of her nose at the base of his throat was her way of thanking him for his consideration, or he assumed as much.

_Azazel_.

A name he heard often enough from both Grayfia and Sirzechs. The Crimson Lucifer often spoke of the Governor of the Fallen with hints of admiration. After the sealing of the Heavenly Two, Azazel gave the order to withdraw as his race had taken substantial losses against the vicious onslaught of the enraged dragons.

Seeing the Fallen lower their spears, Heaven and Hell did the same, no longer willing to wage a war that had brought nothing but untold amounts of destruction and ruin. The Great War ended with the leaders of all sides either severely crippled, or outright dead.

Sirzechs said that Azazel's efforts had been what kept the War from erupting once again due to old grudges and prejudice.

The Twelve Winged Fallen was known for being lazy, perverse and eccentric beyond reason and, on top of that, he was genius without peer that tended to mass-produce various inventions. And on top of _that_ , he had history with a dark skinned beauty. Namely, the one in his arms.

_'If the man is blonde and has stubble on his chin then Lucifer save us all…he just might be Urahara's father.'_

He turned his gaze downwards, towards the resting Dragon King. At his movement, she looked up at him demurely and Ichigo felt something twist in his gut. He was supposed to be angry with her. Not admiring how… _appealing_ she was with the whole innocence look.

He rubbed a hand down her shoulder and to her elbow. "What was the name of that being? The one who injured you?"

A harshness swept away the supple light in her eyes and her sapphire orbs glittered in hardness.

"His name is Ddraig."

* * *

Still, she could hear the echoes of torment ringing through her skull. Her master had delivered his vengeance with a brand that should have been all too obvious to her from the beginning.

It was terrifying and nerve-wracking to think that he could transition from drowning her in endless nightmare and dredge forth the greatest of her miseries and fears, to cradling her gently and almost lovingly in his arms.

Thousands of years had passed since her freedom at the hands of the Ultimate One and she had learned to let go of her past, if not, lock it away at least.

In all honesty, the murder of her husband, the war she waged and her subsequent imprisonment no longer meant anything to her. She had moved away from that period of time. Utterly hiding away the Primordial aspect and immersing herself in the existence known as a Dragon. Reveling in the skies and rejoicing with every drop of rain that fell on her hide.

Of course, her master so easily destroyed it all.

With one motion of haunting eyes, he had so fantastically annihilated an entire age's worth of recovery and healing.

His chest rumbled in a hollow reverberation and Tiamat kept gazing into those mirthless orbs of earthen hue.

"Of course." He shook his head with a ponderous quirk of the lips. "It always comes back to those two doesn't it?"

Her lids fell ever so slightly as she observed him. Did he know something of Ddraig's involvement of events so long ago he was but a strand of DNA in his primitive ancestors? Or was he merely pointing out the fact that her elder two Kin had a magnificent pattern of imprinting their names through various points in history with fire and calamity?

"Is there any point in history where those two weren't making trouble for the rest of the world?" His sardonic query more himself than her.

She shifted her bottom against his thighs, faintly noticing with amusement the sudden sensation of his hardening member. Regardless of the atmosphere or the nature of their discussion, she _was_ nude and they _were_ pressed quite closely to one another. If anything, she'd look back at this memory in affront if she didn't manage to get a reaction out of him in that manner.

Tiamat was as much fertility and sex as she was the raging seas.

She tightened her hold around his neck and raised herself, meeting him at eyelevel. "Albion and Ddraig are older than even _I_. No one truly knows their origins save for, perhaps, the Divine Pair. There is even a telling that the Heavenly Two came from another world after they destroyed their own."

"Another world?" Her master's brows crept high in wonder.

"Hmm." She pressed her lips to his jaw and purred against his warm skin. "There are many worlds in existent. Various realities following their own laws entirely alien to ours. For where do you think the Fire within you came? All of Creation is but an uncharted sea. Consisting of varying depths and forged from impossible hues. A rhyme without a reason."

"That's…actually not that surprising." His face settled into a relaxed state and she smiled onto his cheek.

Another silence settled between the two of them and Tiamat kept her lips pressed to his face. Trailing her content smile from his jaw to the corner of his mouth and up to under his eye.

A shudder passed through her as he trailed heated fingers down his spine. He had done it before, earlier during her tale. And, quite frankly, she liked it.

She leaned her face away from his and he turned to meet her eyes. The tips of their noses touching, her serpentine stare traced the thin line of his lips. "Tell me little one, do you believe that you know me now? That our particular limitations may now be shaped yet produce a thing sturdier betwixt us?"

He raised a brow.

"Do I think I know you now?" He snorted. "Not at all. There's still so much more to learn about a person than just that one story. But I think we're getting there."

She gave him a slight smile filled with sincerity. "Then, I believe it is your turn to regale me with your life."

One of his arms came loose from her back and brushed away hair from his brow before settling around her once more. A habit of his, she realized.

"Well, I don't have anything quite dramatic as yours…or long for that matter."

She playfully nudged him with her chin at his teasing jibe.

"But remember when you asked me last night about having a lover and all that? When I kind of stopped you from practically molesting me?"

Tiamat gave him a minor glare. "I am _Tiamat_. I have no need to molest anyone. Men and women fall to their knees before me, _begging_ for carnal pleasure. And you set your hands on me quite easily enough, thank you very much."

"Yeah yeah, I get that." He rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, it had less to do with me not finding you attractive." Here he paused and a slight color rose to his cheeks. "I think that the opposite has been established quite effectively."

She gave a heavy nod, fighting the smile threatening to split her lips. Judging by his mild stare, she wasn't succeeding all too well.

"And more to do with the fact I'm not really into casual relationships."

She blinked and tilted her chin. "I do not understand."

" _This_." He looked her up and down while gesturing with one hand. "Whatever _this_ is, we agreed that it's temporary at best. And the way you seem to be jumping right into it…well…whatever it is, kinda cheapens the whole the deal for me. Makes it seem like a sham."

A fine, white, brow arched. "Little one, you do realize that you have essentially referred to me as a whore?"

His eyes widened comically in panic and he pushed her back to look at her in full.

"What?! No, _no_! That's not what I meant at all! Dammit, how do I explain this?!"

She began a throaty laugh that only increased in volume at his bewildered look. She settled both hands on his mouth and gently placed a smiling kiss over her fingers.

"A jest, little master." Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Though with high standards, a whore I do not mind being called. I have taken many to bed across the eons. Hundreds, perhaps even thousands. You will find that I, along with several of our immortal contemporaries, find little meaning in copulation beyond physical bliss."

She felt his mouth move behind her hands but she shook her head, willing him to allow her to finish. "Which is the exact opposite of how you feel, I understand. To you, it should be a beautiful thing of love and empathy. But understand this, to one of my age; love is a thing purely of the heart and mind. When I love, I love in full. Regardless of shape and form, of bodily pleasure and ecstasy, love to me is a very different thing than it is to you. In certain regards, of course."

Her hands fell away and a singular confusion fell across his face. "In certain regards?"

His hand rose to brush away his hair once more, however, this time she caught it before it initiate the act. She brought the arm down and reached out with her other hand. Carefully, she pressed her thumb to his hairline and pushed the hair in a roguish wave rather than its straight fall.

"Love takes many forms. My husband and I did not spend endless hours in bed, fornicating and bringing each other to the ends of carnal desire. Well…perhaps on some occasion we did."

The stirring of a blush in his face caused her to let out a low chuckle. "But my greatest memories are when we would simply dine with one another. Just the act of taking nourishment in one another's company, the act of wanting to exist with him, it was the absolute joy of my time in that life."

She ran a finger under his jaw and smirked. "Though I do believe you were about to regale me with a tale of yours. I assume it is the source of your hesitancy?"

He blinked twice. "Oh…right."

He cleared his throat and sent his gaze upwards in thought. "It was about a year ago, I had just left home to begin the first year of college."

Tiamat had no idea what a 'college' was, but she did not feel the need to interrupt him again.

"It's a place of academic study, in case you're wondering." He added with a quick look.

Her lips curled. The familiar bond was stronger than she realized if their thoughts were touching on even a subconscious level. "Several classmates of mine dragged me out for a get together with other students from our major. I didn't really want to go but, stubborn bastards. Anyways, there was a lot of heavy drinking involved, I didn't partake, and one of my classmates asked me to escort a rather drunk girl to her apartment."

"Naturally you accepted." She said with a knowing smile.

His lips quirked in a brief frown. "Yeah and once we-hey! Where are you going?!"

Tiamat slid off his lap and stretched her arms upward. Giving her master a rather blatant and generous view of her own magnificence. She gathered her hair in both hands and threw it over her shoulder before grabbing his hand and pulling him from the chair.

"I enjoy the sensation of your body." His face went flat crimson. "But the position is hardly comfortable for extended periods of time."

She led him to bed and, quite effectively, tossed him over onto it.

"Whoa!"

The mattress heaved in a fluff as he soared through the air and fell flat on his back, laying prone with her climbing up to straddle him quickly enough.

"Did, did you just _judo_ throw me onto the bed?!"

Tiamat leaned across his chest, settling her mien across the fabric of his garment and inhaled his sharp scent of smoke.

"You may continue." She said after a moment.

"Gee thanks."

A smirk curved as his blatant irritation fell on her ears. It curved even further as she felt one his hands settle across her hip and the other beneath on the curve of her neck. Her cheek rubbed softly against his chest as the hand on her hip casually traced her back and spread a velvet warmth.

"Where was I?"

"You were taking the intoxicated human female home."

There was a pregnant pause where he deftly broke it with a dry tone. "Do you _have_ to say it like that? You make it sound like I'm planning something nefarious."

"Continue, little one."

His chest fell beneath her as he heaved a sigh. "Right, so I took her home and in her drunk state she invited me inside."

"And you refused as the perfect member of the gentry you are."

"You wanna tell this story instead?"

She merely laughed gently in response.

"Anyways, I said no and went out to live my merry life."

She let out a wry snort at the thought of her master living out a meager, human life. Young he may be, but an extraordinary gravity centered with him in regards to the weavings of Fate and Destiny.

"Four days later she tracks me down and apologizes for the trouble and thanks me for not taking advantage of her inebriation. Said it was the sweetest and stupidest thing she'd ever have a guy do for her."

Tiamat raised a curious brow and spoke into his shirt. "She thought it foolish that you did not take advantage of her?"

He quickly clarified. "It'd be a few weeks later that I found out waking up with a hangover and a complete stranger in bed wasn't an unknown experience to her. So she apologized, thanked me, and then asked if I'd be willing to give her a second chance at a better first impression. I said yes and we began dating."

"Dating? You set dates on a calendar?" The context was utterly lost on her. He fell silent at her question, most likely attempting to find a way to properly explain the foreign concept.

"In this day and age, humans don't have the time, or patience, to go through a full, uh, _courting_ process." His hand lifted from her neck and she heard the shifting of hair before it settled back onto her. "So instead, we…sorry, _they_ set up prearranged times to get to know one another as well as to show affection for each other. It also doesn't cut too much time into an ever growing professional lifestyle."

"How novel." Tiamat tapped her fingers across his shoulder as she considered the strange human trial. "Would you like to attempt this 'dating' with me, my master?"

He stiffened considerably and she felt his chest shake as he began to cough. "Uhh…how bout we discuss that later?"

"As you say." She stopped tapping and began to draw circles.

He cleared his throat. "As I was saying, she asked me to date her and, I really didn't see a reason to say no, so I said yes. It took her three weeks to convince me to have sex with her."

Tiamat blinked and raised her head, barely making out his eyes past his jaw. "I spent every day with her for the next three months and we made love to each other nearly every single one of those days. At least I thought we were making love."

Understanding filled Tiamat and his previous sentiments made all too much sense to her now.

"Lying in my bed one day, I quipped how fast our relationship became physical. She shrugged it off and said that's how casual sex works. And that was it for her. We were just _fucking_. It didn't go beyond that."

His arms fell from around her as Tiamat pushed herself up and regarded her master with a sympathetic stare. "Oh little one, the wretched child broke your heart didn't she?"

There was no inflection in his voice and his expression remained neutral. "A week later, I told her I wanted to break up. I wanted to end our relationship I mean. She didn't even really care. All she did was say it was fun while it lasted and to look her up in the future if I wanted a good lay. She smiled and kissed me goodbye and I've never spoken to her since."

He merely shrugged and continued on. "I got over it well enough, but I realized that _just sex_ was not what I wanted. I was asked out by several girls after that however, I felt like unless I felt something first, I wouldn't go for it. Half a year later I met Sirzechs and here we are."

"I am proud of you, little one." Tiamat's eyes shone with a dark glow as she reached out and touched a hand to his cheek. "Many young ones lose themselves to despair at the break of such an artifice."

"Yeah well, I've dealt with more than a few reality shattering revelation in my time. I mean, little over five years ago, I was an average human. For the most part anyways. I'm hardly going to color my world blackened because of one disappointment."

A little smile came to her lips. "Well said."

She followed his gaze as he turned his head to the side and her sight settled onto the machine displaying the time. It was well past the hour of midnight.

Her master leaned his head fully into pillow and closed his eyes. A slight frown downturned his mouth after a moment and he patted the spot beside him. "C'mon. It's best we get what little sleep we can. I've got things to do tomorrow and I need to get you a wardrobe. You've been walking around naked for nearly two days now."

She gave a throaty purr and leaned down to nuzzle his neck, tasting the spot where she could feel his heartbeat accelerate. "Sleep? We never did draw those lines of yours and I don't particularly feel the need to find suitable garments. Or are you not satisfied with staring at my majestic form all day?"

" _We_ ," He spoke with a certain difficulty as he avoided her eyes. "Are going to sleep. At least I am. Actually, I think I'm going to send you away. I let you have your way last night, but you're a big girl. I'm sure you can sleep on your own."

She willed her power into her eyes and stared at him hard. He quickly looked away in uncertainty and she gave a deep laugh as she dragged a single nail from his chin and down to his throat. Stopping just above his sternum, Tiamat leaned back, sitting across his waist and gave him a dark, appraising look.

"I will not be going anywhere my master. Not for tonight, at least." She smiled into his scowl. "I'm afraid that only near you are the haunting screams within my mind subdued."

His expression fell quickly enough and guilt flashed through his eyes. "If I am to get any sleep, than it will be in your company. Preferably, your company _alone_."

His eyes fell away from her and he ran a tired hand through his hair. "Sorry…I really didn't mean to take it that far."

"I know." She nodded as she bit her lower lip, fighting the twitching smile.

"Wait a minute...Didn't you say you could erase those memories?"

So he finally remembered?

"I did." She nodded. "But I will not."

"You _want_ to remember all that?" He looked at her incredulously.

"I _do_."

" _Why_?" Apparently, he still underestimated her quite a bit. A slow bearing of ivory teeth overcame her countenance. She would teach him well.

"Because, my master. This way you have no choice but to let me stay near you at all times."

His mouth fell open and she greatly relished the sheer disbelief he was displaying in face of her audacity.

"You're seriously going to use my guilt, and possibly your _sanity_ , to get what you want?! The Hell is wrong with you?"

"Hell is _exactly_ what is wrong with me, little one." He flinched quite visibly. "And I warned you, there is little more to fear than the cunning of a Dragon."

He put a hand over his eyes before taking a deep breath and rubbing his face tiredly with both hands. She stared for a minute, reveling in her victory before his hands fell away and a dangerous smirk of his own spread across his lips.

"You want to follow me everywhere? Fine." The glint in his eyes honing quite dangerously. "You can come and apologize to Yasaka with me tomorrow when I go back to Kyoto."

* * *

Ichigo winced painfully as Tiamat's nails dug into his shoulder…for the second time today he realized. The ancient dragon let out a dangerous growl as her gorgeous features twisted into a fierce snarl.

Okay…maybe attacking her pride wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"I will do no such thing!" She snapped at him. For the first time, Ichigo noticed how sharp looking her teeth actually were.

Her sapphire blues collapsed into slits and he felt and a static charge run up his arms. "I would sooner devour that overgrown woodland creature than bend my knee to her!"

Immediately Ichigo placed both of hands on her back, completely ignoring the charge of voltage assaulting his skin, and began to brush in soothing circles. If there was one thing he noticed about Tiamat, it was that physical touch went a long way in pleasing her mood.

"Easy there." He placed one hand to her neck and pulled her down to him. She resisted at first but eventually leaned far enough to have her scorned face hover inches above. "I wasn't serious, I was simply joking. I don't honestly expect you of all people to apologize."

Another growl, softer but no less fear inducing, escaped her throat and the undercurrent of anger still filled the air.

"Humph." Her nails retracted from him shoulders and he felt the spill of blood trail across his shirt.

_'That's it. First chance I get, I'm spending all day learning how to activate my Hierro.'_

He continued to rub her as she sat back up, though closer onto his abdominals so that he could carry on his ministrations.

"I will not apologize to anyone." She repeated with lessened vehemence as her glare fell back on him. "And I do not think you will either."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You can't tell me what I can or can't do."

She raised a defiant and challenging brow. "Can't I?"

The bed shook as a heavy dose of demonic energy fell out of him. Ichigo summoned forth the Nightmare once again, though keeping it in check and not allowing it to break the surface. Tiamat shrunk back and nearly fell off him had he not gripped her around the waist. The shadows screamed to life, brimstone filled the air and Ichigo forced the demon awake.

There was a limit to how much of her possessive nature he would allow, after all.

" **No, you** _ **can't**_."

Fiery crimson seared into wavering sapphire yet, when she began to quiver and lose focus in her gaze, Ichigo closed the floodgates and sat up.

Carefully, he pulled her towards him, doing his best to ignore her nudity, and put their brows together.

"Breathe." He took a second to appreciate the irony of repeating her very first words to him back to her.

Tiamat let out a small gasp of air. Shaking fingers spread wide as they gripped his face and she leaned more of her weight against him. A few moments passed before she finally met his eyes and spoke ever so quietly. "I think I'd prefer to go to sleep now."

He regarded her for a moment. It was a shame that she had chosen to see reason _after_ he had allowed his inner Devil to take hold. There would be little mercy to be found from him in the next few minutes. "Why are you so adamant against my association with Yasaka?"

Despite her dazed state, she still managed to give him a cultured look of incredulity. "You know why."

"Is there any other reason?" His voice dark and crimson eyes searching.

Gently, she mouthed, 'no' and shook her head.

Ichigo closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and tasting her scent. That oceanic wind that seemed to flit from her silken shock of hair. Taking very great care, Ichigo lifted Tiamat onto his chest and turned her over. This way, he was hanging over her as she lay against the bed and pillows. A reversal from their customary position.

"How far are you going to take this Tiamat?" Darkness receded yet his fire continued to burn around them.

Her fingers still gripped his face and, if anything, their clutch grew even tauter. He felt static as her silken legs slid and melded against his own.

" _I_ chose _you_. It was _my_ decision to bind us together." Her voice still shook, though remained as enticing as ever.

"And?" He tonelessly prodded.

"I see your heart, little one. I know how you perceive the vulpine child. I will _not_ allow what I have claimed be taken. If I have to throw you onto the Sun's alter and have my way with you as she watches on, so be it."

As a storm gathered in her once more, Ichigo called on the Darkness and she cried out as if he threw her in rime. Almost tenderly, Ichigo gripped both of Tiamat's hands and pried them away from his face.

"What am I going to do with you?" He whispered as he brought both of her hands into one of his and pinned them above her head.

All the world screamed around her and Tiamat brought forth every ounce of her Primordial aspect, willing to block out the dread seeping out of his eyes.

"I think," He said slowly as he cupped her face; forcing their gazes to remain locked with one another and brushed long strands of hair away with his thumb. "I need to put you back to sleep. Huh, _Ti-a-mat_?"

He slowly spread her name out and she shivered in response.

Her breathing hitched as his slowed to nearly nonexistent. Her blood pounded in her ears while souls screamed in his. Her touch was charged while his _seared_.

Defiant to the end, Dragon King Tiamat licked her lips as trepidation filled her every pore. "You still owe me a good-night kiss."

Ichigo paused but quickly let loose a dark chuckle that sent flavored smoke over her face. The back of his free hand trailed across a delicate jaw and his fingers lifted an insolent chin.

All of Hell smiled down.

And Ichigo kissed Tiamat.


	12. Fairy Tale...?

Ichigo's mouth twisted sourly as he shut the refrigerator door rather heavily.

"My lord, please!"

One of many maids hesitantly reached out to grab the carton of milk from his hand, but a single withering glare from him stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Eek!"

She practically jumped back as her skin lost what little color it possessed to begin with.

Grayfia's staff were trained to do nearly every task for the residents of the castle, regardless of how trivial it was. _Especially_ how trivial it was. The more simple the task, the greater the need for having someone else complete it for you. The laziness of his newfound species was appalling in certain regards.

And, while he had yet to meet with any of Sirzechs' contemporaries, he dreaded the inevitable discovery of the sheer apathy for life that was Falbium Asmodeus.

The current Sin of Sloth and Supreme Commander of the Underworld was said to drain the vitality and drive from people by simply being in the same vicinity as them.

Ichigo shook his head in wonder as he deposited himself on a barstool at the kitchen counter.

He took a quick glance at the maid who was still shaking and casting nervous glances around the corners. "My lord, you are going to get me in trouble! Breakfast has already been prepared! And if it does not suit your taste I am more than willing to make something else for your pleasure."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he poured the milk.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were accusing me of being incapable of making myself a bowl of cereal." He drawled lazily.

Her eyes widened and she began to shake her head vigorously. "No! Of course not! It's just Mistress Grayfia is quite strict in these matters and…"

Ichigo tuned her out as he neatly shoved a spoonful of breakfast into his mouth.

If Grayfia told the staff to jump, they'd be touching the moon before she even finished her sentence. It wasn't plain obedience that marked the staff at Lucifer's residence. It was downright submission. There were no questions asked, no hesitancy taken place and no semblance of challenge to even consider. The Silver Haired Queen ruled with absolute authority.

There was a reason, after all, that the denizens of darkness had aptly named the Lady of Lucifer as the Devourer Queen and Tyrant of Rime. Grayfia herself would have taken the title of Leviathan had Serafall not defeated her, albeit, just barely.

In one of the many training sessions Sirzechs held to develop the synergy amongst his peerage, Ichigo had witnessed his Queen layer dozens of acres of land in thick sheets of demonic ice with but a delicate wave of her hand. Only with his strength fully unrestrained could Ichigo actually stand up to the monstrous power of a Satan-class enemy and Grayfia was firmly entrenched within the ranks of the Demon Lords.

"So." Ichigo chewed out, effectively cutting the still chattering maid off. "How old are you?"

"Eh?" The maid pointed a startled finger at herself and, at his nod, said, "I'm sixteen, sir."

One his brows rose in surprise. "So you're new here then?"

"Uh, yes my lord. I only began working at the castle this month," She said with a confirming nod.

_'Well that explains it,'_ Ichigo thought bemusedly.

Most of the staff knew better than to argue with him, having become quite adjusted to the eccentricities of Sirzechs' peerage. For the girl to try to convince him otherwise, she must be rather new to the job.

"Hang on." His brow furrowed as a sudden thought occurred to him. "You're sixteen and you're working here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Ah yes. I work here on the weekends."

"Oh…well, anyways, if Grayfia-nee gives you any trouble just tell her to take it up with me." He said while returning his attention to his now empty bowl.

"Tell mistress to take it up…?" Putting a scandalized hand to her mouth and whispering to herself, the poor girl turned a sickly shade of green.

He lightly shook his head as he poured himself some more cereal. He glanced over the walls and laid his eyes on the clock. He turned an impassive gaze towards the maid as he slowly chewed a new morsel and swallowed. "Out of curiosity, have you eaten breakfast?"

He had risen early today, well before sunrise, as sleep seemed to elude him for the majority of the night. His familiar was quite disgruntled at having to lose her self-dubbed heater in the early hours.

Admittedly, it had been quite the trial escaping from the dastardly clutches of the Dragon King. The damned woman refused to allow him out of bed and had locked onto him with both arms and legs. He just _had_ to land himself the single most dangerous familiar in the Underworld who, on top of every other headache, just happened to be a cuddler.

As she opened her mouth, her stomach answered with a definite and quite audible growl. Her cheeks flared red and she let out a soft mutter. "Breakfast for servants is at six-thirty."

His mouth pressed in a thin line, noting how that was still fairly some time away. He reached out with his fingers and grasped an apple from a filled bowl of fruit. Turning it over in his palm, he idly tossed it towards the girl.

"Whaa!" She fumbled around as she barely managed to catch it.

After several moments of her looking back and forth from the apple to him, Ichigo leaned his cheek onto his fist and fixed her with a dry stare. "You're supposed to eat it."

"But-but-but…"

"You're not going to get in trouble because I tempted you with an apple." Ichigo rolled his eyes once more and absently dipped his spoon back into the bowl. When he moved to pick it back up, he noted with surprise just how much heavier it seemed.

He looked down with no small confusion; only to find the bowl, and the entirety of its contents, frozen in one large heap of ice. With the startled cry from the maid, it didn't take too much deductive prowess to find out why his breakfast was now a freezing chunk of rice flakes and ceramic.

Initially annoyed, when his brown eyes swept onto silvers of ire and frost, he felt a small part of him poking at his common sense and telling him to bolt. Unfortunately for that small part of him, he decided to hold his ground and not flinch away from the angry, and did he ever use that term lightly, maid.

"Mi-Mistress Grayfia!"

A look at the teenage Devil filled him sympathy as Grayfia, standing with arms crossed and expression chillingly neutral, turned a dark gaze onto her and narrowed her eyes even further.

The maid shook in place and lost all color as frosted eyes zeroed onto the innocent apple lying in her shaking hands.

"Young lady." Grayfia's even and neutral inflection making the weight of her words all the more terrible. "By no means was my ignoring of your age or inexperience in hiring you a show of lenience. If anything, I expected a certain standard of higher execution."

The apple was immediately dropped on the counter and the maid bent at a perfect ninety-degree angle, much to Ichigo's amusement.

"My deepest apologies, Mistress Grayfia! I-I can assure you that it won't happen again." Ichigo had to hand it to her. Despite the slight shake in her voice, the girl was still fully conscious and capable of wording coherent sentences. Sirzechs would have fallen onto all fours, in tears, by now.

"See to it doesn't," Grayfia said with full steel and edge. "Now off to your morning duties."

Resting his chin in the palm of hand and letting a slight smile play across lips, Ichigo called out to the maid. "Hold on for a second."

She stopped in her tracks and turned around hesitantly. Ichigo's smile grew fractionally before he turned towards Grayfia. "If there's anyone to blame Nee-san it'd be me. I'm the one who tied her up in conversation and ended up offering food while she was on the job."

"Be that as it may." Grayfia's lips thinned in a very reserved line and she turned towards the young girl. "A maid must always be aware of her duties and proper standing in accordance with those she serves."

"Yes, ma'am!" The younger maid nodded vigorously.

Grayfia gave a cool nod as her eyes fell back to Ichigo. "Very well, you may go…and you may take the apple as well."

The girl looked momentarily stunned before she blushed deeply and quickly uttered a thank you while running out of the kitchen, though not before snatching up the apple.

Ichigo gave a low chuckle as he watched the flustered girl flounder away however, his laugh quickly turned into a cry of pain.

" _Ow_! That _hurts_!"

Ichigo's face twisted further in pain as Grayfia had reached over with a hand and grabbed his ear, giving it an excruciating twist. "I would thank you kindly enough if you do not undermine my own authority in front of my staff."

"Hey! I'm sorry! Just-ow-let _go_ already!"

She gave one last tweak. One last, _excessively_ painful tweak.

As she let go, Ichigo quickly grabbed the reddened and throbbing ear and flooded it with soothing demonic energy. Utilizing his high-speed regeneration, relief surged forward and dulled the ache.

"I would also thank you if you ceased attempting to seduce my girls."

Ichigo gawked up at her. _"Seduce?!_ What gave you that kind of crazy idea?!"

Grayfia lifted a disbelieving brow and Ichigo couldn't do anything but gape further.

"An innocent maid offered kindness, in the form of an apple, by powerful and handsome Devil? But not before he encourages her to stand up to a figure of authority?" Grayfia let out an uncharacteristic snort. "Lucifer himself would be pleased with your machinations."

_'Well, if you put it like that.'_ Ichigo's face fell in a grimace. "You're reading too much into it."

Grayfia shook her head as she pressed a hand to her brow. "I too was once a young thing surrounded by lords of great power and majestic rule. I would be quite surprised if she went to bed tonight without thoughts of you."

Ichigo's cheeks colored significantly and he turned away from Grayfia. Neither of them said anything for several moments until Ichigo caught her shift her weight from the corner of his eyes.

"I am quite upset with you, Ichigo-kun."

He swiftly turned around with surprise etched clearly on his face. He couldn't remember doing anything to upset her…well, not recently any ways. Regardless, Ichigo strove to give her as few problems as possible, knowing all too well the massive undertaking that Grayfia's workload was.

"You are?" He sat straighter on the stool.

"Yes, I am." Her lips quirked wryly. "You're little temper tantrum caused quite the substantial property damage last night."

Oh…oh _shit._

Ichigo ran a tired hand over his face and gave a heavy groan.

"I don't suppose my next paycheck will cover it, will it?" He sighed.

"You're next _ten_ paychecks won't cover it." She crossed her arms and gave him a severe look. "Half the lower hall in the west wing has been reduced to cinders. The ebony inlays utterly scorched, the crystal glass windows melted, the hand-woven rugs left to ashes and every piece of artwork wholly _ruined."_

Ichigo dropped his head down onto the countertop with a painful thud and groan.

"Yes, I would say the same. I _would_ say that you are in quite a bit of trouble. I _would_ say that there will be hefty retribution to pay."

Ichigo blinked onto the stone counter before slowly raising his head and giving her a cautious look. "But…?"

The Lady Lucifer smiled rather vengefully. _"But,_ this gives me a rather plausible excuse to allow considerable remodeling of the castle. You have my gratitude, Ichigo-kun."

"You're…err…welcome?"

Grayfia looked quite pleased as she nodded to herself. "Yes, I've been meaning to make several changes, however, there have been several…difficulties in the past."

"Difficulties?"

Grayfia slid gracefully down next to him and took a grape from a vine hanging out of the fruit bowl. With all the elegance of her noble lineage, she slowly pushed it past white lips with the tips of her fingers.

"Shortly after I accepted Sirzechs' proposal for marriage." And didn't those words fill him with terror? Not from the actual wording, but rather, the context. Because the lack of titles and obvious personal matter meant that the maid had taken the backseat to the woman.

That _terrifying_ woman who was _incredibly_ accomplished at getting what she wanted.

"He began the making of this castle to serve as our home as well as his personal base. During the actual construction, the Lady _Gremory…suggested_ several designs and had a weighty hand, as well, in the interior decorating."

Grayfia sniffed disdainfully. "I am fond of change and like to have a variance in my home. However, Sirzechs is _loath_ to upset his mother and often concedes to her subtle bemoans of having her effort taken down. In these instances words such as, ungrateful, unappreciative, un _couth_ , are even thrown about."

"I-I see."

_'Oh Hells no!'_

Ichigo was _not_ about to involve himself in a supernatural showdown between a mega-powerful Devil and her mother-in-law!

Grayfia's frown quickly turned into a dark glint and she gave a low laugh. "You're little display, has most wonderfully wrecked all _the…aesthetics_ of her Ladyship. It's such a shame, really."

Ichigo opened his mouth to respond, but no words came from his brain so he simply shut it back with a plop.

Grayfia gave him a sympathetic smile and patted him on the cheek. "There, there. Young and inexperienced thing that you are, you can hardly be held accountable for your lack of control. At worst we'll have to assign you some extra sessions with Mathers to help with your control."

"Uhh...thank you?"

"You're quite welcome, Ichigo-kun." Grayfia snapped her fingers and, much to Ichigo's complete horror, a goblet of dark amber liquid conjured next to her on the counter.

"Now, on to more painfully important matters." She picked up the glass and gave the liquid a swirl before taking a slim taste. "Your, in the danger of sounding cliché, love triangle which you have most spectacularly landed yourself in."

His horror grew by several magnitudes. "My _what?"_

He nearly jumped out of his chair in response to her words. Where in the Underworld did she come up with such a _ridiculous_ idea? It wasn't as if he were simultaneously involved with two women vying for his…oh damn it all to Hell.

"…"

Still, he had no intention of speaking of his personal issues with Grayfia. Especially when she was being quite liberal with her alcohol.

"Ichigo-kun, please." Grayfia quirked an eyebrow as she gave her glass another swirl. "There are three things you do in your free time. Studying, training or returning to Japan. And when you return to Japan do you visit your human friends and family? No. You spend all your time with Yasaka and her daughter."

He went to defend himself, but Grayfia was on a roll.

"And every time you come back from your trips to Kyoto, you are always in a rather pleasant mood with this silly little smile."

'Silly little smile.' Ichigo mouthed, feeling a tad bit insulted.

"By your own admission, you have dined with Yasaka on multiple occasions, spent a great deal of time getting to know her and, on your most recent excursion, accompanied her and her daughter to a festival of merriment."

Ichigo swallowed a thickness in his throat as Grayfia gained a heavy light of mischief in her silver eyes. "For all intents and purposes, you, young man, have been dating Kyoto's resident monarch. Though I have to say, I did not think you to hold such high standards. Royalty...well _done,_ Ichigo-kun."

He made to protest, however, the more he thought about it, the more he recalled the several instances and interactions with Yasaka and Kunou. He honestly couldn't find it in himself to deny Grayfia's assertion.

Ichigo Kurosaki, in nearly every practical sense, had been dating Yasaka of Kyoto for the better part of two months…and he hadn't even realized it.

He reintroduced his forehead to the countertop. _Painfully._

He felt Grayfia's kind-hearted touch as cool fingers began to spread over his scalp.

"Do you like her?" The silver-haired maid's voice ever so gentle, though not without a hint of teasing.

Ichigo felt like scoffing in contempt.

_Did he like her?_

It was a question he so heavily associated with his public schooling days that it almost offended him. A question filled with juvenile intent as well as the capacity to cause widespread misunderstanding.

The word 'like' implied a general form of some frivolous fascination that it was nearly satirical.

Thirteen year olds _liked_ each other for roughly two weeks before deciding they didn't anymore. Best friends decided they _liked_ one another before finding a sudden awkwardness and returning to their previous relationship as if nothing had happened. High school students _liked_ each other before some insignificant triviality caused them to fall into a state of indifference at best and petty vindictiveness at worst.

_'Do I like Yasaka?'_ He scoffed to himself.

Yasaka was not some pretty little thing to develop a crush on and chase around like a lovesick puppy. What she was was an incredibly powerful woman filled with conviction and capacity. Yasaka had all the elegance and poise befitting her station in life.

Yet despite her lofty seat, she held a mundane charm and compassion one would easily expect to find in a single mother raising a child. She had a gaze that was both disarming as well as captivating, all too telling in its quiet understanding that stood proud and unshakable.

Like the aspect of Amaterasu that she was, Yasaka shone with a blinding brilliance that filled all those around her with confidence and caused them to burst with sunlight. She was radiant and exquisite in every sense of both words.

What she _was not_ was the kind of woman you simply 'like'; in all the petty childish irrelevance that the word dredged forth.

Ichigo audibly snorted as he raised his head, supporting it with both hands and allowing a leaden breath of frustration to escape him.

Grayfia gave a knowing smile and began to rub circles on his back in a consoling manner.

"I am _so_ screwed…aren't I?"

He liked her quite a lot.

"Perhaps, you ought to tell her how you feel?" She suggested lightly.

His mouth turned sour. "She's a priestess and I doubt Amaterasu would allow Yasaka to go out on any dates, much less with a Devil. Hell, the only reason Kunou even exists is because Kyoto's line needs to continue. Did you know that Yasaka doesn't even know who her own father is, much less having met the man?"

Grayfia frowned considerably.

"I am quite confident that the Lady Amaterasu holds a significant affection for you. I do not believe she would protest to you courting her priestess."

Ichigo let out another snort. Amaterasu did openly admit her sentiments in regards to him and Ichigo wouldn't lie by saying that he held similar feelings.

Try as he might, the last vestiges of Humanity in him still called out to the Supreme Ruler of Japan in open admiration. Moreover, Zangetsu, his bloodthirsty, borderline psychopath of a spirit, was like an over energetic kitten at the mere mention of the Lady of the Sun.

Moon Slayer, was the name of his soul. In honor of Amaterasu who had watched him from above the skies since before he was even born.

"And." Grayfia drained her glass as she gave a curt twist of her mouth. "I prefer your Princess infinitely more over your familiar."

At the mention of his enticing dragon, Ichigo felt the beginnings of a headache form at the forefront of his mind. Tiamat was whole separate issue that he needed to handle with the utmost delicacy.

Oh, who was he kidding?

Anything involving that virtual monstrous embodiment of sex and desire would require the subtlety of a rampaging Minotaur in a china shop.

She had made her intentions quite clear. The Dragon King was dead set on making Ichigo her new lover and she would not allow anyone to get in her way.

He turned a questioning glance at her. "You don't like my dragon?"

Grayfia refilled her glass with a flick of her wrist and proceeded to take a heavy a sip. "Tiamat is an immensely powerful being and, along with that power, she has gained knowledge over the eons that many would kill their own mother for. It was one thing for her to nest within the Underworld, unperturbed and left to her devices. It is a completely different thing for her to openly align herself with a Devil. And one of the most powerful Devils in the Underworld at that."

Ichigo mirrored her expression.

"Simply by binding herself to you, a Pawn of a Satan, the balance between the Three Factions has shifted immensely. There will be severe ramifications for this."

A barb of concern inserted itself within Ichigo and his face instantly fell neutral. "Will she be targeted because of me?"

Grayfia shook her head. "Not directly, no. She is far too powerful for anyone of the Three Factions to openly challenge. However, it is all too likely that there will be elusive and indirect routes taken against her."

Regardless of her…unconventionalities, Ichigo had grown fond of his familiar over the last few days. That someone would bring harm to her because of him…most definitely did not sit well with him in the least.

Ichigo's concentration slipped from Grayfia as he receded into his own mind. He touched the part of him that was ever connected to her consciousness and felt out the bond. Despite finding her to be still asleep, the mind of Tiamat was more active than what he could have possibly imagined. It seemed so alien and strange to him, his familiar's persona.

He was assaulted with the mental image of a nexus of energies. Dark blue gas with rampart electricity, each flash of thunder a distinct emotion, impression and thought.

The Ancient Dragon stirred from the realms of dream and he felt the sensation of teasing static across his skin as her mental touch reached out and melded with his. Frowning lips twitched as his spirit could almost make out the musical sound that was her laugh.

He sent a wave of serenity through their bond and softly pulled away back to reality.

A soft smile playing over him, Ichigo focused on the questioning look Grayfia gave him, even as Tiamat's presence echoed through his mind.

"What?" He asked.

"You are beginning to care for her as well." Grayfia stated simply.

He blinked. "She _is_ my familiar."

"My point exactly." Grayfia dipped her head. "Familiar bonds grow in intimacy with the greater degree of sentience on the familiar's part. In fact, if we were to examine yours in particular, it goes without saying that a being of Tiamat's extraordinary age possesses an intricacy to her mind well beyond your own. It is quite the unheard of phenomena. After all, why would someone submit themselves to a lesser mind?"

If Ichigo didn't know any better, he would have sworn that Grayfia just called him stupid.

"You're saying that I'm going to fall in love with Tiamat?" He asked with a slightly incredulous look.

"Not necessarily, but think on it yourself." She said as she crossed her legs and wrung her hands together in her lap. "Already you can feel a consistent presence on her part; you can gain a passive understanding of her current mood, no?"

At his affirmative nod, she continued.

"The bond will only grow stronger over time. Imagine, a few years from now, what it will be like for the two of you to constantly touch minds. To know the other spirit so confidentially at all times."

His lips parted in an O.

She raised a brow. "Now imagine what it will be like for the two of you a _century_ from now."

Ichigo gulped.

"There is a reason, Ichigo-kun, that the familiar bond is never done with highly intelligent beings and reserved for simple minded beasts and other creatures."

_"You'd be wise not to always trust a Wyrm."_

She _knew_.

The whole entire time she fucking _knew!_

Oh, he was _so_ getting her back for this!

"So here is your impasse, Ichigo-kun." Grayfia tapped the counter with one finger and her goblet was instantly refilled. "On one hand you have a woman you are falling in love with, if you haven't in entirety already, and, on the other, you have a woman who you will come to love, in one form or another, through simple continued association."

Ichigo grimaced as Grayfia gained a wicked gleam and hid her smile behind her glass.

"Quite the story this has become. Never before has the knight had to _choose_ between the dragon and the princess. _Whatever_ will you do, Ichigo-kun?"

He narrowed his eyes and snatched the goblet right out of Grayfia's hands. The maid gave a startled shriek as the dark amber spilled over onto her uniform and then settled to give him a powerful glower.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders in response and downed the entire glass.

* * *

Massaging his very red ear, Ichigo walked over to his occupied bed with a dark mutter. "Lucifer be damned alcohol."

As the tip of his ear still ached, Ichigo noted with no little amusement that his familiar had wrapped herself up in white furs in a rather impressive attempt of resembling a furry caterpillar. The Dragon King was all too fond of her luxury and creature comforts.

Carefully, he eased himself up on the edge of the bed, sitting just next to her. He raised one hand and pushed away the wild fray of white waves to reveal her delicate features.

"What am I going to do with you?" He whispered absently as brown eyes began to waver in thought.

Amber skin lifted away to reveal her hazy oceanic waves.

Tiamat shifted onto her back as she let out a strong hum of content. Eventually, the ancient dragon's gaze settled on him and she held him in her sight for several moments before nuzzling the side of her face into his open hand.

Her long arms rose from under the covers and snaked around his neck. Giving into her tug, he scooted closer to her and Tiamat pulled herself up, the white furs falling away to reveal firm and full breasts.

Though he ignored her nudity as she closed her eyes and she put her lips to his. It was a simple meeting, no passion or deep roiling emotion in the action. Yet, he couldn't help but feel some form of sobriety melt away from the bedroom.

Her lips moved against his in a smile and he deftly wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling back onto the pillows; all the while making sure to keep his mien neutral.

He knew all too well that, given any scenario, she could easily turn it on him and walk away with another cause for a headache on his part.

He resisted the frown tugging at the corners of his mouth when he noticed the slight flit of fatigue in her ever-shifting eyes.

"Did you sleep well?"

Her lips curved ever so slowly and she pressed herself back onto him, letting her lips settle on the hollow just below his jaw. He felt the thrum of her of voice against his bone. "Beautifully… _all nightmare long._ "

Guilt flashed momentarily before steel honed in his eyes and his arms caged tighter around her. Lightly, he skimmed his chin just over the crown of her head and allowed a single hand to sift through her wild mane.

She gave her laugh. That dark and _utterly_ mind-numbing one that had nearly broken him the first time he had heard it. "You are being surprisingly affectionate, little one."

He stiffened as she accentuated her point by sending a jolt of static over his slow beating pulse with her lips.

As his gaze settled over onto the headboard of the bed, he gave wry drawl. "Who was it that said she'd use my guilt against me?"

Tiamat's hands wandered from the nape of his neck down to the line of his collar. Slowly pushing herself back, she gazed on him with every iota of the regal majesty she had effortlessly employed since ages long lost to history's pages. "Before or after you so mercilessly exacted your retribution?"

He gave a noncommittal shrug. "Semantics. Now do me a favor and get out of bed. You and I have both things to do."

"Oh?" Tiamat raised a fine white brow. "I was not aware there were things required of me."

"There are." He said dryly. "You need to pick out a wardrobe. I'm not going to allow you wander around naked any longer."

Tiamat fixed him with a dark stare. The one that wrecked his lower half entirely.

"I have never met someone so instant on my form being clothed. In every case through my existence, all those who found themselves in my presence demanded the opposite." She gently kissed his cheek. "Though I must question your reason for my being attired, I do believe this resolve of yours is rather endearing."

Ichigo sighed at how easily she shifted back into the seductress…as well as the impressive amounts of humility found lacking. Although, he'd have to admit to himself that having any conversation without Tiamat throwing herself at him was quite nearly impossible.

Ichigo paused for a moment.

While it was not the main reason, it was the one that would please Tiamat the most. And the happier she was, the more agreeable to complying with him she would be.

"One, it's considered inappropriate and embarrassing in today's world to walk around nude. Two…the idea of someone else looking at you in that way pisses me off."

She looked taken aback at his blatant admission before her face fell into small amusement. "You have no need to lie to me, my master. If you truly feel so strongly about apparel, than I shall garb myself."

She tapped at his chest for a few moments before he broke the silence between the two of them. "I wasn't lying."

She looked up from her fingers and blinked. "What?"

He pressed his lips into a fine line and averted his gaze. "I wasn't lying. The idea of someone else looking at you, _all_ of you…well…let's just say that it doesn't make me happy and leave it at that."

There was a slight widening to her eyes and Tiamat grew a small smile. One that he had never seen on her before. Devoid of her past tragedy, beyond the deliberate thirst ridden gaze, she pressed that smile against his lips and slowly pushed him down onto the bed.

She murmured across the corners of his mouth. "And here I thought my grandeur was entirely lost on you."

_'Your humility, certainly.'_

Ichigo shook his head as she pushed back his hair and combed with her fingers. "Do you want to know what I thought when I saw first saw you, flying through that storm and roaring into the sky?"

At the tilt of her head he gave a fond smile and said, "I thought, no matter how I look at this dragon, this thing which would gladly tear me to pieces, she has to be the single most beautiful thing I've ever seen. So trust me, not a thing about you goes unnoticed."

She froze and Ichigo blinked in confusion. Her eyes suddenly surged in life and emotion and Ichigo was left without breath.

There was a sudden hunger to her now. A sense of urgency and need.

Tiamat's lips moved, touching him in a sluggish fury, and she gently bit down onto his lower lip. It was a slow burning kiss that grew even more profound as she fisted her hands in wild orange locks and pulled him in deeper.

The familiar bond flared and Ichigo felt every ounce of desire well up from his dragon as she gave into bestial desire. Each corner of his mind filled with primal craving and need slammed into him hard.

He began to respond to her overwhelming passion and the fingers of one hand firmly pressed themselves across her hips. Touch searing, Ichigo brought the other hand to the back of her neck as he felt her tongue slip past his lips and trace over his teeth in a line.

They broke apart, each looking at one another in the sudden torrent of lust. It was a fleeting moment as they both slammed back together quick enough.

With renewed vigor, Tiamat sent her tongue back in his mouth and Ichigo set his hands to wander all across her body. Fondling her curves, caressing her ass and tracing her breasts with his fingers, Ichigo mapped out Tiamat's full glory with his touch while the Dragon King did her best to dominate his mouth and tongue with hers.

Eventually, Ichigo gripped her under the thighs and lifted her higher onto him as he sat up. Without any warning, he leaned forward and took a perked breast into his mouth. Tiamat gave a pleased cry as she tightened her grip in his hair and threw her head back with a growl as Ichigo began to roll her other nipple between his forefinger and thumb.

Holding her tight, Ichigo flipped her onto her back and continued his assault on her breasts.

Tiamat groaned darkly as Ichigo bit down with his teeth and, hands still firmly entrenched in his hair, she yanked his head up roughly. Breathing heavily, Ichigo locked eyes with the panting dragon before she pulled him into another agonizing kiss.

There was a pulse of power as the room slowly mounted with the uncontrolled energies of the two massively powerful beings. The air grew thick and stifling, leaden with all of their pent up frustrations. Most of Ichigo's possessions were knocked to the floor as Tiamat gave a snarl of greedy pleasure.

As his lips moved harshly on hers, they both took a moment to breathe, but Tiamat would not allow him to pull away in entirety. She gave a throaty sound, a rumbling of thunder and a ring of savagery, as she roughly brushed their noses together.

His hands continued their assault on her bosom, but Ichigo threw his head back with a gasp as he felt her fingers at the base of his neck and a spark of static rupture through his spine. Tiamat took advantage and reversed their positions, flipping him over and straddling him.

With a dim roar erupting from her chest, she brutally ripped his shirt off and swept down to bite him on the shoulder.

Ichigo's face contorted as he let out a hiss.

Tiamat seemed to have some fascination with wounding his shoulder as this was the third time in thirty-six hours that she had drawn blood from the same. _Exact. Spot!_

Eyes flashing crimson and teeth gnashing together, Ichigo gripped her hair and tore her off his shoulder. Blood splattered across his chest as it flew in spittle from Tiamat's maw.

Her eyes slit and serpentine, Tiamat dipped her head in a low growl, challenging him, _daring_ him, to deny her want. Ichigo pulled the malice from within as his answer and the entire floor began to shake as fiendish and draconic energies clashed violently.

A single clawed hand fell onto his chest, pinning him down with such force that the bed actually _collapsed_ and fell flat onto the floor. The legs unable to cope with her monstrous strength. It was only with the sound of shattering glass that Ichigo managed to regain any semblance of control of himself.

His voice warped with infernal taint. "Tiamat, **_enough."_**

Her teeth fell in a vicious snap though her growls lowered to dull vibrations and her features returned to their elegant neutrality. Yet her eyes never lost their primal sheen.

Ichigo inhaled sharply and spread himself eagle even as his familiar panted while she straddled him. Letting out the air heating in his lungs with aggravation, Ichigo shadowed his eyes with a hand. Willing the world away in blackness for the moment as he attempted to restrain the whirling emotions in his mind.

He took another deep breath, noting the still and stiff form of Tiamat, and silently rose his other arm towards her. He felt her stiffen even further, but eventually her muscles relaxed against his abdominals and the sensation of her silken thighs sliding across him sent a current of electricity as she pushed herself on him.

Their chests heaved in unison and Ichigo brought his arm back down, wrapping it around the dragon settled across his torso. His one arm held her tight, whether to restrain her or to simply have her pressed against him, he didn't know.

Several minutes passed, where the two clung to one another and labored air into their lungs.

After a while, Ichigo took his hand off his eyes and made to sit up, shifting Tiamat in his arms until he was cradling her against him.

She cupped her hand around one of his shoulders while placing her head against the other.

For the second time today he repeated the same words to himself as he dragged a tired hand through his hair. "What am I going to do with you?"

She laughed against his neckline and whispered with sex. "My council would be to give another kiss, but there is a great disbelief in that you would heed my words."

"Damn straight." He muttered, even though he pressed his mouth on the top of her head.

A chill passed through him as Tiamat's cool breath breezed over his collar and he instinctively raised his body temperature. In response to his warmth, she snuggled herself further into his arms.

_Tiamat._

His fucking beautiful, insanely powerful, near sex-crazed, headache causing and downright _arrogant_ dragon.

It wasn't even funny how out of depth he was with this one.

Aizen, the Espada, all of Soul Society…they were a fucking joke when compared to the woman in his arms.

He let out a mirthless chuckle.

He could only imagine the sheer insanity that would ensue if Tiamat were ever introduced to the Japanese after-life. The Dragon King took pride to completely different level. The nobles of Soul Society would have a run for their money if his dragon ever got near them.

Well, that, and a possible death sentence.

He still didn't know how powerful his familiar was. However, he had an inkling it was more than what most could handle. She was easily a match for any Satan class enemy and that was when she was simply playing around. With her unnatural command over weather, he figured that it would be a simple thing for Tiamat to conjure up a storm that could put even the most significant natural disasters in human history to shame.

Another laugh escaped him, this time reaching his eyes and filling them with amusement.

Ichigo began to wonder, what would happen if Tiamat ever came across that prideful bastard Grimmjow? The image of Tiamat throwing around that overgrown cat was all too hilarious.

"Has sanity slipped from your grasp, little one?"

Her voice of smoke and ink-like husk breaking him from the moment of wild imagination.

"No, not yet." He shook his head, allowing his jaw to rub against her head. "I'm just thinking how ridiculous my life is."

He felt a hand touch his cheek as she directed his gaze down to her. She looked up at him, eyes dancing in blue mischief. "You are still young. There is still a great deal of time for it to get worse yet."

He snorted even as pushed her hair out of the way so that he could rub her back. She melted in delight as the pads of his fingers bled warmth, up and down her spine.

"Oh yeah, I'm _definitely_ looking forward to all of it."

Her lips pressed tenderly on his sternum and she murmured against his ever-heated skin. "Welcome to the ranks of the Undying, my master."

Dammit it all.

He could feel his arousal come back as Tiamat fell back from blunt assault, to passive seduction.

The worst part was that he _knew_ that she wasn't even consciously trying. Tiamat simply was that stunningly appealing. A Primordial that embodied femininity was downright devastating against the male population of the world. And, by her own admission, she was quite accomplished in attracting her own sex as well.

Ichigo leaned his head against hers and let out a tiny sigh. "I have to get up."

She let out a soft groan and quietly snaked an arm around his back, pulling him closer and burying her head deeper into his shoulder. "Stay here with me…your heat is the most comforting one I've felt in centuries."

He barely suppressed an irritated twitch and blew a strand of hair out of his eyes. "Tiamat. I have things to do. _We_ have things to do."

Before she could respond, there was a hard knock on the door that caused both of them to look up from their shared position. Ichigo frowned as he pulled the covers up around them and called out. "Enter."

The door swung open and a smartly dressed butler stepped in. His gaze narrowed and he pulled the heavy blankets over Tiamat in entirety. Focused entirely on one of the castle's staff, he completely missed the satisfied smirk playing on the lips of his dragon.

"My apologies for the interruption, my lord, however, the Prince requests your presence in his office."

Ichigo nodded. "I'll be there in a minute."

The butler bowed at the waist and left, shutting the door behind him.

Ichigo shook his head, wondering what Sirzechs wanted with him as he let his arms fall away from Tiamat and went to slide off the bed. Unfortunately, for him, in that moment, Tiamat gripped him around the waist with her freakish strength. Utterly locking him in place.

"You _can't_ be serious." He rolled his eyes.

She merely smiled darkly up at him. _"Quite."_

"I should never have come back to the room." He muttered as he closed his eyes and gave a tired sigh. "What's it going to take for you to let me out of bed?"

'My _bed._ ' He mentally added.

She put her chin on his abdominal walls, and Ichigo hated how he instinctively flexed at her touch, as her eyes smouldered up at him. She gave an enticing smirk and he was immediately put on guard.

_"No."_ He was adamant in that he would not fall into her pace again.

"As you will." She shrugged as her arms tightened considerably.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, though not before a black light glinted hard in them. If there was good thing that had come from their intense session not ten minutes ago, it was the discovery of _this._

Ichigo raised a hand with all the doom he could muster and placed it on the side of her neck.

Her eyes widened in panic and she jerked from his touch.

"Wha…? No! Stop! Little one!"

Both hands at work, Ichigo began his attack without any sense of mercy.

She cried out and not once did he stop. Every scream she made only made him smile even further. She shrieked and begged for him to cease, but he only shook his head and his smile curved all the more dangerous.

This would be his revenge.

On _her._

His familiar.

Yes, she was completely helpless beneath him, squirming and _writhing,_ her pride left forgotten and shattered into a thousand pieces.

Every time his fingers flitted across her skin, her back arced and she convulsed in his heartless torture.

"You should have listened to me Tiamat." Ichigo stated with cold satisfaction.

"Little o-one…" Tears gathered in her eyes as she barely managed to labor out a breath and turned around, desperate to crawl away from his vicious onslaught.

Ichigo, however, was having none of it and quickly climbed up onto her back. He placed his anguished touch on her again, eliciting more of those shrieks, which brought savage delight to his ears.

He wouldn't stop.

Not until she _broke._

This ancient creature who had ruled empires and caused the fall of many kingdoms. The Mother of Dragons who commanded armies of the most dangerous creatures to ever arise. The Chaos Karma that had brought untold destruction upon all the enemies that dared to court her wrath. The Undying Storm, which had drowned entire populations and dragged civilizations to the crushing waves and under the sea.

This unreasonably beautiful creature, which had chosen to become enamored with him and became the single greatest source of turmoil in his life. And above all, the woman whom, he had no choice but to admit, was worming her way into his heart.

Ichigo smiled diabolically.

Dragon King Tiamat was utterly at his non-existent mercy now.

And all because she was _ticklish._

Tiamat continued to howl with laughter and only stopped as Ichigo realized that he shouldn't be putting his boss off any longer. Good-natured or not, there was still a level of professionalism to be expected between the two Devils. His dragon buried her face into the bed to stifle a bout of very uncharacteristic giggles. Ichigo himself gave a chuckle as he laid down on top of her and, in a movement that surprised both of them, lightly kissed her cheek.

A slight warmth filled his face and he quickly scampered off the bed. "Behave yourself while I am gone. When I come back, I'll take you to the city like I said I would and we can do your shopping there."

* * *

Sirzechs leaned back in his throne like chair with amusement playing plainly across his aristocratic features. He had that teasing quality to his eyes that always put Ichigo on edge.

"Really Ichigo-kun." Lucifer's lips kept twitching. "Extensive property damage is what landed you in my hands in the first place. One would think that you'd have learned your lesson by now."

Ichigo scratched his cheek and smiled ruefully. "Right. Sorry about that. Things got…carried away, I guess."

Sirzechs gave a small laugh. "I would assume as much. Tiamat is quite the handful from what I've been sensing. Although, such a magnificent woman, you will have half the Underworld's male population on your heels now. Vying for the attention of that illustrious being."

A minor frowned creased his brow. "I can take care of myself and my familiar."

"No doubt." Sirzechs dipped his head. "However, you must know that your familiar's name carries much weight in the Supernatural. You've had eyes on you before, now, I fear, they've only multiplied."

"Nee-san told me as much." Ichigo sighed as he put hand to his hip and shifted his weight.

"Yes." Sirzechs leaned forward, placing his chin on folded hands supported by his desk. "An Old One with such significant power cannot be ever put far out of mind. Always have the various mythologies kept a wary eye on the greatest of the Dragon Kings."

"Nee-san said that people might attempt to target her now."

"Both of you, I would say." The Devil said as his mouth set in a line. "Alone, both Tiamat and Ichigo Kurosaki are incredible threats to anyone. Together? They would be a force few could hope to match. Though I doubt there will be open attacks on your person."

Sirzechs snapped his fingers and a comfortable and plush looking chair appeared in a puff of black smoke. He gestured towards the chair and Ichigo seated himself with a grateful nod.

"Tiamat becoming my familiar is going to have political fallout, won't it?"

Sirzechs tilted his head and Ichigo saw a thoughtful reflection pass through his eyes. "Not necessarily, no. While it's true that by having aligned herself with you, who are a direct subordinate to me, she has unofficially given us her support, it is hardly seen as an open declaration of allegiance. The Undying Storm is rather infamous for having taken on numerous figures of power as past lovers. One such lover having sent correspondence late last night."

Ichigo's eyes sharpened. Had one of her old lovers heard of her re-emergence into the world and decided to rekindle their relationship? Whatever it was, the last thing he needed was for someone to trail after his familiar while she followed him around. That would get annoying quite fast.

And, Ichigo was man enough to admit it to himself; the idea of a former flame approaching his familiar caused a spark of jealousy to smoulder.

"Yes," Sirzechs said as his eyes danced with amusement. The Devil undoubtedly recognized some of the darker emotions rolling in his head currently. "Azazel sent a letter to me."

Ichigo's eyebrows climbed. "Azazel?"

"Yes, the letter's here somewhere." Sirzechs waved towards the copious piles of papers littering his desk. "He told me to offer you congratulations as well as his condolences."

"Condolences?" A ring of amusement sounding over his expression.

Sirzechs shrugged. "He made some vague reference to some past grievances between himself and Her Ladyship."

Ichigo allowed a chuckle to rumble in his chest as he threw an arm behind the back of the chair. With a growing ease, he touched his familiar bond and allowed Tiamat's mind to meld with his. He played back the moment of Azazel's letter and felt her laughter as it rang crystal in his head.

_"Ah, yes. Darling Azazel. He_ does _have things to answer for, now that I think on it."_

_"He didn't hurt you, did he?"_

_"Not in the least."_ The touch of appreciation trickled through her side of the bond. _"Merely a matter to be settled between myself and the Twelve-Winged Tinkerer."_

With that, Ichigo felt her recede from the forefronts of his mind, but remained mingled enough to be passively aware of what he was doing. Wondering what she was up to, Ichigo allowed his own mind to traverse the bond and meld with hers.

Tiamat openly welcomed him and surrounded him with her touch. There was a brief moment of overwhelming sensations before clarity took dominance in his inner self. She allowed him to see out of her eyes and Ichigo was both pleasantly surprised and impressed that Tiamat had summoned a maid to consult on the newer fashion trends in the Human world as well as the Supernatural.

As it was, Tiamat was currently spread out on his bed and reading over various magazines on articles of clothing. It was such a…normal image that Ichigo couldn't help but feel amused.

He pulled away from her mind and returned full consciousness to his own body just in time to hear Sirzechs speak.

"Now, there are a few things I'd like to address with you."

Ichigo nodded. "Sure."

"First off." Sirzechs picked up a sizable manila folder. "Your exam results are in."

Sirzechs tossed him the folder and Ichigo immediately tore it open. Spilling the contents on to his lap, Ichigo sifted through the papers until he came upon his test scores. He quietly read them to himself and, with each passing second, his brows climbed higher and higher into his hairline.

Sirzechs gave a chuckle. "Congratulations, Ichigo-kun. You are now officially a Mid-Class Devil."

His eyes stayed glued onto the test results. He'd annihilated the exam.

Sirzechs continued to laugh quietly. "You should share the results with Grayfia. She's been quite upset with me because I've kept your test scores to myself and told her to wait until the official release date."

"Uhh…yeah thanks…"

"Now, generally speaking, there's a standing ceremony that involves the Seventy-Two families putting on a lot of pompous airs, however, I've told them to exclude you, knowing how abhorrent you are of these things. Of course, I had to cite various responsibilities under your belt you had to take care of."

Ichigo looked up from the paper in hands. "Oh…thanks for that. I don't think I'd enjoy that at all."

Sirzechs smiled. "Quite. Now, without further ado, in the name of this Sirzechs Lucifer and by the authority invested in me I…hang on…"

Ichigo gave his boss a questioning look as Sirzechs frowned and tapped his temple in thought.

"Sorry, I always screw up that bit." Sirzechs waved his hand dismissively before clearing his throat. "In the name of this Sirzechs Lucifer and by the authority _usurped_ by me, I hear by dub thee Baron Ichigo Kurosaki and elevate you to being amongst the ranks of the Lords of the Underworld…there's more to this but quite frankly I don't have time nor give enough of a shit to get through it all."

_"Baron?!"_

"A minor title of nobility." Sirzechs waved off. "You won't actually be expected to do anything with it. Though it does come with a few perks. Let's see…there's the title obviously, a nice strip of land for you to do with as you please and tax-free for the first fifty years so that's nice…those fancy little business cards and…oh yes! You can even acquire your own serfs if you want to. Mind you, if you do actually get them, any potential rebellions are on your hands."

"Serfs?" Ichigo's face fell flat.

"Oh, yes." Sirzechs nodded sagely. "Might I recommend orcs? Not too intelligent, diligent workers and, so long as you keep them fed, hardly ever complain."

The conversation was getting weirder and weirder by the second. Too bad Ichigo couldn't help himself.

"There are _orcs_ in the Underworld?"

"Well where else would they be? New Zealand?" Sirzechs gave him a funny look. "Yes, the Underworld supports a very large population of them. They used to be much more populous of course, but after a disastrous war with the Reavers, their numbers were significantly culled. It's only in the last thirty years their numbers have begun to recover."

"What are Reavers?" Ichigo had yet to come across that name in his readings.

"Powerful bi-pedal creatures possessed of a limited intelligence. They were fashioned by the first Sin of Wrath, as such; they're rather limited to eating, smashing and shitting. Unfortunately, without a Lord Wrath to control them, they've been running wild for centuries."

Ichigo gave him a hesitant look. "That sounds…nice?"

"Trust me, they're not." Sirzechs gave a definite shake of the head. "Now we've seemed to have drifted from the topic…where was I? Ah, yes. As a Lord of the Underworld, you are now officially a noble, so congratulations on being part of the establishment. But, your station is quite recent and so is the time frame you've spent as a Devil. As such, there's a slight issue that has sprung up."

"Issue?" Ichigo was already feeling the oncoming headache.

"Unfortunately, yes. I assume you recall how I've complained beforehand about clashing with the elders of our race on various policies?"

"You mean those complaints you throw out on an hourly basis?" Ichigo crossed his arms and with a thoughtful expression. "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell."

Sirzechs gave a chuckle. "Alright, I walked into that one. But yes, essentially, they seem to rearing their heads again. Along with the traditionalist party within the Seventy-Two Pillars."

"Let me guess, reincarnated trash rising up too fast?"

"Dead on."

"So what are we going to do about?"

Sirzechs began to sift through various piles of paperwork before pulling out several sheets of paper clipped together. He handed them to Ichigo.

Flipping the pages with his fingers, Ichigo briefly appraised the filled out form for, what he recognized as, a rating game. The names Lucifer and Barbatos consistently appeared on the form.

"I thought it was forbidden for the Four to participate in rating games?"

Whatever joviality was in Sirzechs expression fell outright. "It is. You are the one that will be competing."

Ichigo paused for a moment before placing the papers back onto his desk and sitting all the way back in the chair, Ichigo crossed his legs. "You expect me to fight a Pillar Lord and his entire peerage by myself?"

Ichigo wasn't stupid and he knew that Sirzechs was actually, what many would consider to be, out right brilliant. Sirzechs was obviously planning something here.

"I am giving you permission to release your complete array of abilities."

Ichigo gave Sirzechs a scrutinizing look. "You want me to release my _full_ power?"

"Well...I'm not _telling_ you to do anything. Just that if you _need_ to release your power you have my permission."

"I'm sorry I think I misheard you." Ichigo tilted his head with incredulity. "You want me, _me,_ to go _nuclear_ in the middle of the city?"

Sirzechs gave a dismissive wave. "Don't worry about it. Ajuka came up with a way to keep barriers erect even under severe distress. How do you think Satan-class Devils train their full powers without having cartographers to rearrange our maps every few years?"

Ichigo gave him a pointed look. "If this Barbatos guy dies, it's going to be clearly on your head."

Sirzechs scoffed. "If Barbatos dies, then I'll give you a raise for ridding me of him."

"Oh, he's one _those_ types of politicians. The ones with more ambition then sense."

Ichigo smiled faintly as Sirzechs rubbed his temples. "It has been one of my biggest regrets allowing him to ascend to his seat on the Pillars. There are few things in this world I hate more than idiots."

"Is that everything then? Nothing else?"

"Not…quite."

Ichigo gave a questioning look as Sirzechs hesitated for a moment.

"Ichigo-kun." He started off tentatively. "I am Lucifer."

Ichigo snorted. "So I've heard."

"And despite what some may say, I've done a rather fair job at living up to the title."

And with that, Ichigo realized where Sirzechs was going with this new line of discussion.

"There are times where I am forced to make a decision for the betterment of our society. Decisions…that might not make everyone happy. in fact, they usually don't."

"Sirzechs." Ichigo allowed a hint of power to creep into his voice and the Devil responded by gaining a sharper gleam in his eye. "We've already been through this."

"We have." Sirzechs sighed. "I'm just giving you a heads up."

"Right." Ichigo gave a single nod and pushed himself up off the chair. "I trust you, so do what you have to and I'll do the same."

Sirzechs paused for a moment before he gave a small, reflective smile. "You are an _infuriatingly_ good man, Ichigo."

Ichigo shoved his hands into his pockets and gave a noncommittal shrug. "Just remember, I'll still kick your ass regardless."

As Ichigo turned around and made for the door, Sirzechs whisper carried over to his ears. "Why that little brat…"

Not being able to resist, Ichigo left a parting shot.

"By the way." He turned around with a smirk. "Nee-san plans on doing a massive interior redecoration of the castle…good luck with settling that between your wife and mom."

Sirzechs made a choking noise as what little color he possessed left him completely.

Ichigo closed the door with a smile, barely noting the sound of a heavy thud hitting the floor.

* * *

Ichigo found himself back in Kyoto as, apparently, Tiamat was not quite ready to out shopping. The dragon within her had finally given way to the woman and she was entirely engrossed with catching up with all the considerable fashion across the world.

Ichigo had caught Tiamat gazing at everything from Japanese kimonos, to Indian saris and…to his complete dismay, _bathing_ _suits_.

He had a feeling, come next trip into New Lilith, his bank account would have several hefty charges to it. Not like he couldn't afford it though. Granted, he wasn't exactly _rich,_ but Ichigo was paid far more that the average civilian worker.

And considering his basic needs were all provided by Sirzechs in the Underworld and his tuition was mainly covered by government grants and scholarships, Ichigo had very little to spend on. In fact, the only thing Ichigo actually spent any serious money on, seemed to be his consistently diminishing clothing.

He made a mental note to ask Grayfia if she knew of nigh-indestructible apparel out in the supernatural world. Or, at the very least, something a bit more durable.

So, without anything else to do in the Underworld and Tiamat being quite the, crude as it sounded, stereotypical girl, he honestly had nothing further on his schedule save for going back to Japan and giving a rather earnest and severe apology to Yasaka and Kunou for the abysmal behavior of his familiar.

Strangely enough, it was Tiamat herself who sent him along his way. Quoting he needed something to do other than wasting time around the manor. She also went as far as to say that even if he 'received an ounce of affection from the woodland creature' she'd answer back with her own brand in tenfold intensity and passion.

Ichigo shivered as he remembered the glint in the dragon's eye as she made the dark promise. Honestly, she was acting as if they were married instead of…whatever they were.

And with that, another tremor passed through his shoulders. The thought of being married, let alone to _Tiamat_ of all people, left a dry taste in his mouth.

If he ever happened to pass by the Middle East in the future, Ichigo asserted that he would pay his respects to Abzu. Poor bastard was probably led around on a leash by his draconic widow.

"Ah, Kurosaki-dono." A voice called out to him as he approached the palace entrance. A single servant quickly descended down the stairs. "Hime-sama gave orders to show you in if you visited in the future."

Ichigo nodded a silent greeting to servant. "Is Yasaka busy or can I see her?"

If the servant showed any displeasure at how overtly familiar he was being with Kyoto's monarch than she didn't show it.

She bowed to him and said, "Hime-sama has given orders that you be taken to her directly upon your arrival. Allow me to escort you."

"Yeah, sorry for the trouble."

"There is no need, I am happy to be of assistance."

As the girl turned around, Ichigo cast a glance up at the blinding sun, harsher and hotter than what he was used to feeling. A momentary frown crossed his lips as Zangetsu simmered from within his soul. Something was upsetting Amaterasu and Ichigo found his own mood souring in return.

"Kurosaki-dono?"

Whatever it was, Ichigo put it behind him and pressed on to talk to the woman who, according to Grayfia, he'd been dating this whole time.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you."

* * *

Yasaka stared softly into the unflinching gaze of brown lightly sprayed over by strands of long orange. She pushed her own gilded locks away from him and willed all the majesty in her eyes forward. Soft lips, pink and full, parted and easily, the words spilled out.

"By the divine authority of Amaterasu-sama, we've been wed."

There was no reaction and Yasaka herself said nothing. Only after a near complete minute she sighed and gripped the side of her head. "No, no. I sound like a complete bitch."

Yasaka waved her hand and the image of her husband in the mirror reverted back to her own reflection.

"Back to the drawing board, I guess." She absently muttered to herself.

She crumpled up the piece of paper in her hands and tossed away from her vanity. Allowing it to join several other similar sheets that had been discarded as well. Various little speeches littered across her bedroom floor, each a small prose on what she would tell Ichigo when she finally revealed her big secret.

She had been at it all morning. Writing out various scenes of what would, ultimately, be her confession.

While she was not unused to giving out weighted news and decrees, it had never been one of such a personal matter. A small part of her wondered if she could simply mail him a letter or send him a voice recording.

Actually, why couldn't she?

Nothing so crude and dismissive, but, perhaps, she could simply hand him a letter and have him read it while she was with him. It would get the confession out of the way seeing as she somehow couldn't find the resolve to give sound to her words.

Once he was done reading the letter, and after she was done assuring him it wasn't some jest in poor taste, they could discuss in a civilized matter, no?

Yasaka suddenly sighed.

_'A cowardly way to do anything. He deserves better than that…especially since it seems all too akin to a school girl's confession.'_

Still, the idea was a good way for her to process her thoughts if anything.

Picking up another piece of blank parchment with ink stained hands, Yasaka began writing out the letter that would possibly help her find the right way to confess everything to her husband. It took her little over an hour to write out everything.

When she was finally finished, Yasaka once more placed the image of Ichigo in her mirror, picked up her letter and slowly began to read it out loud to herself.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_You may find this letter coming to you as surprise and its contents to be quite astonishing though I implore you to read it in its entirety. Not one word written down is a lie. If it were, then I fear that my sanity will most likely be left broken for the grievances I have carried for many weeks now._

_Truthfully, this all begins nearly five years ago, where a young man born in the Human World with extraordinary talents. I've known of this boy, of the adventures he led and of the burdens he has carried. How could I not? My Patron, my Lady, my Mother, how she used to regale me of his life so often._

_I, who have served her faithfully for centuries, was left to being filled with twinges of envy as she spoke of the child who had captured her heart and love with his magnificent will. Her eyes would sparkle with radiant starlight and she filled the world with her majesty as she fell further and further in love. Her child, her son, she used to call that young man who had so splendidly stolen her affections._

_How could such a human ever take what had been mine for over four hundred years, I wondered. How could my endless devotion be overtaken by a mere child?_

_So I set watch to him, even as my Lady did the same from Skies above. I saw his struggles, his perseverance and all of his toils as he sought to protect all that he held dear. Admirable indeed, were the thoughts in my head. So I left him be, knowing that he was a worthy soul, shining with the clarity so rarely, yet only, found in Humanity._

_Our tale then skips ahead to four years and some months into the future. Where the strong-willed and resolute Guardian sat now on a throne of Shadow and Fire. Where he was once a defender and sword against evil, he now stood resolute amongst the Lords of Discord in the deepest bowels of the Underworld. I admit to myself, and to you, I felt betrayed. I did not understand why one who brought hope and light into the world would become such a thing of vile energies, pressing and twisting against the natural realms._

_My Lady was filled with terrible and crushing grief. Not since the days where she warred openly with her brothers, did her tears flow so deeply. Her misery was mine and I came to resent him. And yet, despite the supposed betrayal, the Hero turned Devil, was still dearer to her than even I was. So I confronted her. Demanded why she continued to cherish what was obviously tainted and fallen. Her answer still chimes in my soul to this day._

_Whither treads the mother that loves her child not?_

_And then he came to me. That child drowned in Darkness so deep it threatened to consume the world itself. His every step caused doom to echo and his every breath caused souls to scream. He entered my palace, my siege of power, and did he ring of arrogance and cruelty? Did he carry with him the stench of depravity and sin?_

_I think not!_

_He came in, carrying in his arms, my daughter of all things!_

_Indeed, in that moment my darling Kunou stepped out of his arms and came prattling across the floor to me, my heart must have split in four separate shards, one for each corner of the world to whisk away._

_I did not find it there. Not a single hint of the monstrosity I had expected to find. In all senses, and I do hope you forgive the description, he looked nothing more than the part of a bored teenager! As if, all the splendor of my halls and my own grandeur (I will thank you not to call me a spoiled princess!) were but paltry decorations found at the yard of a human birthday party!_

_Shortly afterwards, I left my body and allowed my Lady to speak with that young Devil as she had so desperately wished to do all his life, but was restrained from doing just that by ancient laws binding those claiming divinity. They spoke with one another. The Son lost in Darkness and the Mother left to watch in Light. Of what I know not and need know not._

_And here, does the tale of Yasaka so utterly entwine with that of the young Devil. For you see, my Lady is quite possessive of what she deems as hers. A little too possessive I would admit. Upon the morning afterward, did I, much to horror and awe, find myself in bed with the young Devil. And naked on top of it all!_

_Though nothing occurred between the Pawn of Lucifer and Yasaka of-_

There was a sudden rush behind her and Yasaka turned around quite suddenly, hiding the letter from view.

"Okaa-sama!"

Yasaka blinked as she was assaulted in the form of her diminutive daughter.

"Kunou!" She puffed out as her diaphragm struggled in pain. "What have I told you about barging into my room?"

Kunou offered a shy smile as her ears twitched atop of her head. "Sorry, I forgot. But that's not important!"

Yasaka blinked. To the contrary, she thought it was _quite_ important that her daughter learn not to barge into people's rooms. What if she were doing something private at time like changing or…

Her eyes settled on her bed and, unwittingly, her mind drifted towards the distinct memory of Ichigo's naked form.

A very prominent shade of crimson dusted her cheeks and Yasaka felt quite hot all of a sudden.

"Okaa-sama? Are you okay? You look red." Kunou leaned in and placed a tiny hand on her forehead.

"I-I'm fine dear." Yasaka offered a kindly smile while taking her daughter's hand away.

"If you say so." Kunou's eyes then drifted downwards to the letter clutched in her hands.

_'Uh oh.'_

Kunou's innate curiosity, once piqued was fairly troublesome to obstruct.

"What's that?" Her eyes taking on a strange gleam, the gold in them a rather disturbing glint and shade. Yasaka would almost say they were… _wolfish_.

"Nothing." Yasaka said briskly. "Just a simple document that required my attention."

"Can I see?"

She put the letter behind her on the dresser. "No Kunou, it's very important and I can't have you damaging it."

"Aww." Her shoulders swayed in a pout and Yasaka resisted rolling her eyes.

"Now." She gathered the young Kyūbi in her arms and held her. "What's this supposedly important thing that you have going on?"

After briefly snuggling into her stomach, Kunou looked up with an angry mope. "What happened at the festival?! I was having so much fun then all of a sudden I'm in my bed and Onii-san is gone!"

"Sweetheart." She ruffled Kunou's ears. "Don't you remember? You fell asleep after the fireworks and your Onii-san carried you all the way back home. Just like a princess."

Kunou's face flushed bright and Yasaka couldn't resist poking her chubby cheeks.

"He carried me back…?" The younger of the two Kyūbi mumbled.

"That's right. You looked so adorable being carried like that we didn't want to wake you." Yasaka accentuated her point with a kiss to the forehead. "So after putting you in bed, he went back home."

Kunou looked quite pleased with herself before she sent her mother a sharp look. "When is he coming back?"

For a second, Yasaka's expression faltered and the haunting image of sapphire eyes slit in dark triumph flashed through her mind. "He'll be back soon. He has to go to school too. Speaking of which, have you finished your homework?"

"Ah!" Kunou's ears stood tall as her expression turned horrified.

"I completely forgot!" Scampering out her lap, her daughter quickly turned around and ran out her bedroom.

Yasaka gave a slight chuckle before it slowly fell into a sulk. Lying to her daughter was more painful than she would have thought. But still, what else was she to say?

That her stepfather had in his possession an ancient being of calamity and power that rivalled even Susano'o-sama in the storm?

_'Sorry darling, daddy had to go take care of his…girl on the side.'_

The thought filled her mouth with acid.

_Tiamat._

The greatest of the Dragon Kings and, with Albion and Ddraig defeated and the Divine Two hidden from all eyes, she was the mightiest of Dragons openly wandering the world.

She was a creature both reviled and revered.

Depicted as loving mother and as unquenchable catastrophe.

All through history, her name had come up beside some great legend as a lover and mistress. Having taken the most significant entities to walk this world to her bed only to toss them aside at a later date. And, for one reason or another, she had decided to set her eyes on her young husband.

Her nails pierced the flesh of her palm and she bit down on her lower lip.

Oh, she could guess the reason for approaching Ichigo easily enough. Her young husband had the singular and unique power to command the Flames of the Abyss and summon forth the greatest nightmares known to all of Creation. Whether they be of this world or not.

But she had seen the fascination that Tiamat had stared at him with. The utter delight and covetous stare that had fallen upon Ichigo, even as he returned her gaze with unadulterated fury. This was no simple fling for the Old One.

Yasaka had easily recognized a woman's desire in those sinister eyes.

Tiamat wanted her husband.

Yasaka let out a frustrated growl as she tasted blood in her mouth. Her nostrils flared as, even though she knew she had little chance, she considered tearing those entrancing eyes from their sockets and throwing back into the sea they came from.

She shut her eyes tightly, feeling the skin around them strain as she put on more pressure than necessary.

Quietly she took a calming breath.

Time.

Once she told Ichigo the truth, all she needed was time.

Unconscious for the marriage or not, Yasaka could not deny that she had begun to feel something for the young Devil who spent so much of his free time with Kunou and her. He was a good soul, shadowed that it was. In the coming years, perhaps even months, Yasaka could honestly see the three of them spending their leisure as a family.

With a rueful shake of her smooth golden hair, Yasaka turned around, intent on rehearsing the letter she wrote. A letter, that was most decidedly _missing._

Her eyes flew wide as she flung her gaze over the chest, the floor and then through the entire room.

_'Where on Earth…Kunou!_ '

And then, as if all the world was turned against her, the palace wards flared to life, causing the blood in her veins to slush into ice as she sensed demonic power. A demonic power that was too, _too_ familiar.

All sense of decorum forgotten, Yasaka ran out of her bedroom as if the Devil himself were after her. Because if he wasn't now, then he would be soon enough.

"Kunou! Get your butt back here young lady!"

* * *

It was kind of sad, Ichigo rationalized, that he had become so instinctively accustomed to having a small blonde missile slam into his abdomen every time he visited.

"Kunou." He said through a barely concealed wince. "What have I said about slamming into people?"

"Onii-san! You're back!"

"Yeah, yeah." He patted the girl hanging off of him on the head.

Damn the girl had a grip. Even Tiamat's holds didn't hurt as much.

As he tried to pry her off, but Kunou's grip tightened and she looked up at him with censuring eyes of golden mercury.

"You should have woken me up!"

He blinked confusedly through the pain. "What?"

"Last night! Instead of putting me to bed you should have woken me up! We could have played more games!"

"Oh…right." Guilt washing through him as he remembered the reason he came in the first place.

Apparently Yasaka had told her daughter something along the lines of her having fallen asleep early last night.

"Err…sorry about that." Not too sure exactly what Yasaka had told Kunou, he decided to keep his answers as generic as possible.

"Humph!" She finally let go and crossed her arms in a huff. "We shall forgive you this once because you carried us as befitting our place in life!"

As he massaged his ribs, Ichigo idly noted that for a nine-year old, her vocabulary was quite far along. Much better than his when he was her age.

"Oh!" She lost her princess persona and excitedly held out a long piece of parchment. "Onii-san, look! This has you name on it!"

Blinking in surprise, Ichigo accepted the piece of paper with an amused smirk and briefly looked over it. Written in cramped but neat Japanese characters was his name on the very top corner.

"What's it say?! What's it say?!" Kunou grabbed onto his leg and asked excitedly.

Ichigo smiled as she patted her on the head. "Give me a sec."

His eyes began wandering over the letter and, as he read on and on, his brows crept quite high into his hairline. However, as he came to the second half of the letter, his fingers grew tighter on the paper and a stiffness found itself around his eyes.

His hand fell loosely away from Kunou's head and hung limply to his side. With every word read, his eyes grew wider and wider and his breathing became shorter.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

An hour.

He didn't know how long, just that he kept reading the letter over and over again with frantic eyes.

"Kunou!"

At that voice his heart froze and his eyes tore themselves away from the earth-shattering letter in his hands.

"There you are young…Ichigo!"

Yasaka looked about as terrified as he felt. "When did you arr-"

The golden Kyūbi's words died in a hollow stop as her eyes fell onto parchment clenched in his hand.

If possible, Yasaka became even paler than her customary pallor. Uncensored dismay fell into her eyes and what could be only described an insurmountable terror.

Ichigo swallowed the thickness in his throat as he continued to gaze upon the woman who wrote the narrative in his hand, even as she seemed prepared to collapse on the spot.

"Ichigo…I…I." A single drop rolled forth from her tear blinded eyes and she looked as if she was about to turn around and bolt. However, one question, one single question stopped her from doing anything.

Because this question, was all that Ichigo had taken away from the lengthy letter. It was the sole confession in a list of several that mattered to him. Three simple words that blasted any sense from his mind and any conviction from his heart.

He voiced it, past all the roaring emotions in his soul and devastated looks she cast into his eyes.

"You love me?"


	13. Under the Sun

The outright horror in his voice, the petrified, stricken gaze of the maid and the dark wooden walls towering accusingly over her made for a terrific pressure she _really_ didn't need.

Flinching away from his pleading gaze, her eyes wildly searched the planks of the floors, hoping for some secretly hidden directions in their wooden pattern.

"I-I…" Any words she could muster crumbled to ashes in her mouth and those same ashes seemed to pour down her throat, filling her breath with a dry and gritty friction. What on Earth was she to say?

Did she _love_ him?

A hysterical laugh rang mockingly in her mind.

Yasaka herself wasn't quite sure as to _what_ she felt towards him. The letter crunched in his hand was more of a way to gather her thoughts than an actual full blown confession. She felt _something_. Obviously. However, she wasn't foolish or naïve enough to believe that it was pure love.

Attraction? Most definitely. Affection was also a certainty. Through both merriment and crisis, she had connected with Ichigo on an intellectual and, somewhat, sentimental level. There was unquestionably something there that went beyond the mundane but as to what it actually was…

Though, to be honest, at this very moment she was feeling the not-so-subtle sensation of wanting to flee from those wavering brown eyes.

Her own conflicted gaze lifted from the floor and slowly tracked up his body. There was a terrifying stillness to his chest that heavily opposed to the male definitiveness of his throat which visibly quivered in emotion.

"Okaa-sama? Onii-san?"

The unbearable stillness of the air was terrifically shattered by the nervous call of Kunou. The little girl's hand was held to trembling lips as even her immature mind was able to discern the obvious tension that built up between Yasaka and her husband.

Said husband completely aware of the fact now.

Finally remembering to take a breath, Yasaka quickly wiped away the wetness on her cheeks with her sleeve and sent a shaky smile towards her daughter. "Sweetie, why don't you return to your room? Mommy has something she needs to discuss with your Onii-san."

"But, but…" As Kunou's gaze nervously flicker between her and Ichigo, Yasaka looked towards the maid doing her best to blend in with the background.

"Take Kunou back to her room." The command was accompanied by a steely look that effectively decreed a gag-order on the events that had just occurred. If anything spread amongst the servants, Yasaka would know _exactly_ who to punish.

The servant girl said no words and merely acknowledged the directive with a shaky nod. She quickly took Kunou's hand and began to pull her daughter away.

"Come, Kunou-hime," she said in a hushed whisper.

The poor young girl kept sending heavily upset looks at her mother and Ichigo as the maid dragged her away.

Yasaka watched the quickly fading figure of her daughter with an ever-growing tear in her heart. The obvious distress shadowing her daughter's usually shimmering eyes filled her with another form of discomfort. She had been dreading the very possible break of her and Ichigo's friendship. However, she had entirely failed to realize just how devastated Kunou would be if Ichigo ceased associating with them. The little girl had become incredibly fond of the young Devil.

And with a laborious sigh, Ichigo usurped her attention as the center of her surroundings. He had taken a single a single step back, shoulder-blades to the wall and she flinched heavily when her ears filled with the sound of the back of his skull banging solidly against the wood surface.

His eyes were fixed to the ceiling in a dead stare.

"You _bitch_."

Her fingers curled painfully into a fist and her nails pierced the flesh of her palm. She wasn't quite sure as to whom he was referring to. Was it the interfering Queen in the Heavens…or was it her?

She averted her gaze away from him and pinned them to the floor just a few paces away from his feet. Though, she caught every movement of his from the corner of her vision.

A moment passed and he slowly slid down, seating himself against the wall with his head hung down; his face shadowed by sharp strands of hair. Her throat constricted nervously and, with a tentative and shaken resolve, she took a single step forward. "Ichigo…I-"

However, Yasaka quickly cut herself off as she felt a warmth grip her hand. With a quiet surprise, she noted his outstretched arm and trailed her eyes along the fabric of his shirt to find his hand claiming hers.

She blinked once in a confused pause before letting out a startled cry.

"Ah!"

A wince flashed across her face as both knees hit the hard floor and, the next thing she knew, she was being pressed from the back of her neck to his chest. It took a few seconds for her to register what had just happened, but as his breath spread hotness through the fur of her ears, her face responded with a deep flush when she did.

Several more seconds passed as the temperature in her cheeks continued to climb. "Ichigo-"

And again, his touch deftly silenced her. His other arm came around her waist and pressed a profound heat through the silk of her clothes and onto her skin. Yasaka shivered in a delight that felt all too wrong and willingly melded deeper into the highly uncomfortably position.

Her fingers fisted and clenched at the fabric of his shirt; she nearly died with embarrassment as she barely managed to hold a moan of pleasure as he massaged the back of her neck and rubbed his chin over the crown of her head. She had to bite her lip lower lip hard in order to contain the cry of desire.

"Yasaka…" She shuddered at how flat his tone was. How entirely casual and opposite to his embrace it sounded. "I think I'm going insane."

The smooth delivery of the line nearly caused her to scoff out loud. 'You're _going insane? How do you think_ I _feel!?'_

"So," he finally said after a very pregnant pause and with an almost insulting casualness that implied the involved interest of discussing the weather. "Married, huh?"

She tried to wriggle out of his arms but he kept her caged in an iron-clad hold.

"Apparently." She responded cautiously.

Despite the completely inappropriate level of concern in the inflection of their speech, or to be more specific the utter lack of, Yasaka still found her pulse throbbing quite wildly. Which _really_ irked her considering she could feel his demonic one beat with a steady and regular rhythm.

"Out of curiosity." Yasaka's mood shifted further and further away from anxiety and more towards frustration with every word of his spoken. What the hell was wrong with him?! How can possibly sound as if he's totally disinterested in the fact he was tricked into being married? It was as if he wasn't involved at all in the whole sordid affair! "At what point do we _exactly_ have to along with any of this?"

She could hear the letter clenched in his hand crinkle from behind her.

"Traditionally speaking, marriage has always been more of a spiritual thing than that of a legal one." She picked her words with a cautious slow. "In our case, it's a form of a bond that signifies a promise to one another through mutual commitment."

"Mutual commitment?" Though spoken quietly, his words held no little incredulity.

"There are." And her words held just the _slightest_ tinge of bitterness to them. "Ways to circumvent the finer details with the proper methods."

"I'm sure," he said sardonically. "Why can't I feel this 'bond' of ours?"

Her face became unbearably hot. "It only finalizes...once the marriage has been consummated."

A short pause passed before he said, "Oh...So the entirety of the letter is true?"

_'Yes 'oh' you understating jerk!'_

Her nose pressed to the bone of his collar, Yasaka inhaled his smoky scent with a mute sigh. "…For the most part."

"I see…and that bit about you loving me?"

She didn't stiffen so much as she jolted in his arms. Wonderful. She had temporarily forgotten about that little tidbit of the letter towards the end. The one which had caused this entire scenario to play out in the first place. Unfortunately, it seemed to have remained at the forefront of his mind.

"Ichigo." She began hesitantly. "I…I don't actually love you."

There was no reaction from him. Neither verbally nor physically.

"That isn't to say I dislike you!" She added quickly and pulled her head up to meet his gaze before dropping it down timidly. Her eyes wildly danced as she struggled to find the right phrasing "I _do_ like you…not in that way, though! Okay, _maybe_ in that way. Wait, no! I don't mean I _like_ like you, it's just that…"

She trailed off as his chest began to rumble. Oh Heavens, was he crying? He couldn't possibly be _crying_? Surely not him? Yasaka tore her eyes from his chest to his face.

And the moment she did, her mien froze.

"You're laughing." She stated in quiet bafflement as he bit his lips. Suddenly, her brows furrowed and frustration bubbled in her lungs. "Why are you laughing? Stop it!"

She was practically having a mental breakdown and here he was, _laughing_ at her. The nerve of this boy!

His chuckles grew in volume until he finally threw his back and began to jovially gush in full laughter. "Stop it!" She yelled indignantly as she smacked his chest.

"Hey, Yasaka," he said through his fit of misplaced madness and past her vexation. Rolling his head around and brushing messy bangs away, he looked at her and curved a roguish grin. "I like you."

She was positive her usually pale skin was glowing crimson as her breath caught in her throat. Her response was the ever eloquent, "Huh?"

"I like you but I don't think I love you." Mischief dappling in his eyes, he gave her a tilted look. "But I think I might start to."

"…oh…" Her eyes widened and she honestly, clichéd as it sounded, felt her heart skip a beat. How was she supposed to respond to this again?

"Umm…I like you too…" Yasaka wanted to hide her face in her hands. Their conversation was so… _sophomoric_. It sounded like something out of a poorly written teenage story.

"Hey."

"Y-yes?" And the fact that she was following along with these stupid and juvenile lines made her feel all the more mortified.

"You're _such_ a spoiled princess."

And immediately awkwardness gave way to roiling rage. "I am _not_ sp- _mmmfff_!"

* * *

Ichigo was _pissed_.

Generally speaking, he really couldn't care less what other people got up to. But he absolutely _loathed_ it when people decided to get into _his_ business. Granted, he was pretty understanding in certain regards. Fully taking into consideration the other's parties views and motivations, he never truly cast judgment on a first impression.

Except for Urahara.

The man was a creepy asshole no matter how you looked at him. It was a unanimous agreement from anyone and everyone who had ever met him. _Except_ from Orihime. But that had more to do with the fact that the woefully naïve girl didn't have a mean bone in her body and less to do with any redeeming qualities on part the former Shinigami captain.

Still, as far as Urahara was concerned, his century long machinations went widely ignored by Ichigo because, despite his eccentricities, the man was inherently _good_. Urahara had never acted out of malice and had always done his best to help Ichigo out whenever he needed it.

There was also Sirzechs.

His newfound friend and employer was quite blatant about his manipulations. Not so much in their execution but more in the admitting of their existence. And, as far as Ichigo was concerned, he could live with that. First of all, had no illusions as to what kind of person Sirzechs was.

The man was _Lucifer_.

The _single_ most reviled name in Human history and dammit it all if Sirzechs hadn't earned his way to the crown by slaughtering through entire armies of foe and family. Nevertheless, Sirzechs was still a relatively good person, regardless of his own claim to the otherwise.

Grayfia and Millicas were all the evidence he needed on that front.

_Amaterasu_.

The metaphorical matriarch of his homeland. His self-proclaimed mother. An assertion which, in regards to whatever remained of his Humanity, rang true.

And she had _betrayed_ him.

In the most personal way possible, she had violated that modicum of trust that had been wrenched from his demonic heart upon meeting her. Was is out of spite and malevolence? _Highly_ doubtful. It simply went against her nature to do something like that. Ichigo was one hundred percent positive that Amaterasu actually loved him like her own child.

And he knew all too well that sometimes love causes a person to do _incredibly_ foolish things.

Which was why he wasn't holding a monstrous grudge towards the Embodiment of the Sun. Oh, he was royally _pissed_ , don't get him wrong. And as soon as the opportunity presented itself he was going to let her know.

But that left one major problem. The problem, which was the entire reason he had arrived in Kyoto in the first place.

_Yasaka_.

Breathtakingly beautiful Yasaka. The, somewhat, awkward friendship with the single mother, who was _so_ _much_ _more,_ had taken a fantastic dive off a cliff. The whole fiasco was made all the more entertaining and ironic when the realization was made that she was caught between the problems of mother and son.

Married on a divine whim, the wife was already suffering due to the schemes of her husband's 'mother'.

_Wife._

He never thought that a single word could be so utterly _terrifying_. She was his wife. The woman he was fully intent on asking out on a date turned out to be his wife…and all on a fucking technicality at that too. His consent to the marriage was _heavily_ questionable under the circumstances.

Yasaka was his wife and he plunged on tactlessly with the knockout blow at that realization.

"I see…and that bit about you loving me?" There was a minor frown playing across his lips as she practically jumped in his arms.

Her gilded eyes watered in magnificent waves of gold. Her blush swept across her snow-white cheeks; her teeth nibbled on her lower lip in a way that made him want to kiss it; the striking spray of emotion through her expression which caused him to fixate on every twitch of muscle… _everything_ about her completely and entirely _enthralled_ him.

"Ichigo I…I don't actually love you."

Oh…well that was disappointing. Expected in entirety but disappointing nonetheless. Though, it's not like he felt any surprise. Honestly, he would have replied in the negative as well if she had asked him the same thing. They've only known each other for a handful of months after all. He wasn't one to believe in love at first sight. Infatuation and attraction, sure. But not love.

And before he could get a word in, she began an impressive babble on whether or not she actually liked him. It was…in a word… _adorable_.

Yasaka was very different from the other two relationship experiences he had been through. Both of them had been exceptionally physical. Actually, one of them _still_ was…and that was a whole different headache on its own.

Yasaka was… _warm_. Exceedingly so. It didn't just come from being a source of spiritual guidance to an entire nation and a facet of the Sun. It was the inherent motherly charm that she held in that smile which sprung up every time Kunou came into sight. Yasaka possessed that loving atmosphere which was so _integrally_ bonded with natural life. That same bond which Ichigo had sorely missed for the last ten years of his life.

His newfound wife was completely different from any other woman he knew. She was soft and compassionate. Unbendingly strong, shouldering the burdens of an entire country while single handedly raising a daughter in accordance with her beliefs and traditions. Yasaka was the single most remarkable woman he had met. Possibly the single most remarkable _person_ he had ever met.

So as she jabbered on fretfully, he couldn't help but dismiss whatever worries he had surmounted in his head when faced with the facts that she had been dealing with this for _months._ All the while, ruling supernatural Japan as its empress, dealing with invasions from rogue factions of the Underworld and facing the terrible burdens of being a single parent. And she had done so in silence.

What right did he have to complain? If anyone had the right to be angry in this situation, it was her.

So instead, he began to laugh. He laughed because this amazing woman was dreading what _his_ reaction would be to this monumental mess when _she_ was the one who was most wronged of all.

"You're laughing." She looked so hopelessly lost that holding back the resulting amusement physically _hurt._ Though it turned out it, it was all she needed to push past her own fears as her golden brows scrunched in charming anger. "Why are you laughing? Stop it!"

He didn't know what had gotten into him, but the moment she let loose her little outburst he couldn't help but throw his head back and roar in laughter.

"Stop it!" She smacked his chest and he was forced to make an effort to control himself. Rolling his neck in a move to contain the bubbling mirth in his chest, Ichigo suddenly knew exactly what he wanted to do in this situation.

He flitted a hand through a stray strand of golden hair and said, "Hey, Yasaka. I like you."

She instantly froze. The irritation in her face melting away as her cheeks heated up. His chest rumbled in a silent levity but he kept himself composed.

"I like you, but I don't think I love you." Angling his head so she could see the sincerity in his eyes, he put both hands on her shoulders. "But I think I might start to."

And it was the damn truth. He honestly saw himself falling for this woman if he stayed with her.

Yasaka mumbled something in response that he wasn't quite able to make it out. Another silent laugh rang clear in his head.

"Hey."

She immediately lifted her head in shy gaze. "Y-Yes?"

"You're _such_ a spoiled princess."

And there it was. Her fine golden brows scrunched up and the glint in her eyes honed to keen edges. The corners of full lips down-turned, it was an innocent and angry thing that made all the worries and tensions of her life wash away from her eyes. It made her look _radiant_.

"I am not a sp- _mmmfff_!"

So he leaned forward and kissed her.

It only lasted for a brief second before Yasaka jerked back and, as both her hands flew to her mouth, she let out a stark, high pitched squeak of surprise.

A flick of the head sent strands of hair out of his eyes and the corners of his mouth curved in with a devilish charm. A small part of him jested that if Yasaka became any redder steam would begin to pour out of her ears.

"Why don't we start over?" He held out a hand. "My name's Kurosaki Ichigo."

Her eyes drifted towards his hand and held it in question for a moment before one of hers finally fell away from her face. The pads of her fingers slid over his and he slowly skimmed his thumb over her knuckles.

"Yasaka of Kyoto," she said softly while her stare remained transfixed on their joined hands.

"I see." He responded as equally quiet. "Hey Yasaka, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Instantly, her gaze darted to meet his, surprise flashing through them. She held his stare for a moment as the flush in her cheeks rescinded and she regained her pale pallor. A spark of mischievous intelligence ignited in those golden eyes and, from behind the silk sleeve held to her mouth, he saw her lips move in amusement.

"Hmm…I'm not so sure about that," she said thoughtfully. "I'm a married woman you see."

His lips curved. "What's the harm in a little fun? No one has to know. Just you and me."

She looked off to the side. "Do not smile at me so. They say that there is a dagger in men's smile."

He leaned back and blinked in surprise but a sudden smirk kept to his lips. "Then will milady smile back at me? They also say the robbed that smiles steals something from the thief."

Her hand fell to her chest in mock appall. "Do you think I am easier to be played on than a pipe? This serpent but has a rich, honey-combed tongue!"

Ichigo brought her hand up to his mouth and spoke against her skin. "My love's more richer than my tongue, milady."

"What good!? For a tongue that waggles out of the jaws of death!"

From his mouth to his heart, Ichigo brought Yasaka's hand down and looked at her pleadingly. "I implore you, tempt not a desperate man!"

He nearly burst out laughing as she gave him a melodramatic sigh. "The Devil can cite what he wills for his purpose. But We will give him his due all the same."

"Then shall this be the ecstasy of love?"

She stood on her knees and leaned forward. Her arms falling onto his shoulder for support and breath coming down to warm the lines of his face. "You must promise me to make me your Sun."

It wasn't a plea, but a full blown ask of conviction. She was telling him that she was placing her trust in him. Slowly his arms came around her waist and he looked up at her, eyes solemn and strong. "Ever will I look to the East, to see you rise."

"Then what's done is done." And she kissed him.

It started out slow and chaste, but he allowed it to grow as she fell deeper into it. His arms growing tighter and pulling her closer to him as her golden hair fell about them and hid them away. She was clumsy and awkward, much to Ichigo's surprise, but he relished the fact that she had little to no experience in kissing others. He would teach her how to kiss…how to kiss _him_.

And so his mouth moved, soft and hungry against her small and full lips. Though he made sure not to take it too far. Her lack of experience could easily end up working in his disfavor if he frightened with overt passion. Thus, he pulled back with a teasing flick of his tongue over her lips.

Yasaka rested her brow against his and he grinned amusedly as she delicately panted for breath.

Her nails dug into his shoulders and he held her tightly. "Stay with me?" She breathed.

"Yes."

And they kissed again.

* * *

Turns out, he _didn't_ stay with Yasaka.

After fifteen minutes of holding her in his arms she had fallen asleep. It had been a challenge shifting her in his arms and navigating through the palace all the way to her bedroom without waking her. When he had seen the line of stress around her eyes, his mouth tasted sour.

It only became worse when he finally did carry her into her room. There were papers littered all across the floor. Every single one of them was a prompt of the letter which Kunou had delivered to him. There were dozens of them, scattered to and fro, making a scene completely at odds with her organized and neat nature.

The sight had caused his gut to wrench in guilt.

Standing in the afternoon sky, he flitted his sight across the Kyoto horizon and let out a sigh. Yasaka's jasmine scent still clung to his clothes…even as dark sapphire eyes laughed at him from the back of his mind. He shook his head, not willing to contemplate that inevitable disaster just yet.

"You know…before I do something stupid enough that the both of us will end up regretting," he said nonchalantly into the empty sky. "You'd best act quick."

Sunlight beamed down harsher than ever as scorching rays pierced into his skin. Everything seemed to do a tilt a world and the next thing he knew, he was no longer floating high above the ancient capital of Japan.

The sensation of hard rock caused him to look down as his supernaturally enhanced eyes quickly recovered from the severe glow. Deep green moss covered the ground and, as he lifted his head, he found himself surrounded in another world.

Parking lot sized islands floated through the skies, water falling from the edges and cascading into a sea of clouds far, far below. In front of his there was a cobblestone path made of lusterless stone leading up to a massive walled gate.

It vaguely reminded him of the soul society…except for abundance of nature and the lack of white.

Taking long strides towards the massive doors, Ichigo quickly found himself being approached by several figures both on land and in sky.

"Halt!" A hulking figure covered in golden armor and dark black wings called loudly. Ichigo sent him an unimpressed look.

"Creature of the Underworld, you are trespassing on these Holy Lands! Turn back or forfeit your life."

He rolled his eyes. Of course she would bring him here without telling any of her personal guard.

' _Well…if that's how she wants it.'_

Ichigo let loose the flood gates and demonic power crashed through **Takama-ga-hara** in a monstrous tidal wave. Dark and malicious power surged in every direction, discoloring the world and every single Celestial guard around him fell to the ground on their knees.

"H-How dare y-you…" One of them growled through gritted teeth. They all were pinned on their hands and knees under the demonic pressure.

Without sparing them a glance, Ichigo swept right past them. "You're way out of your league."

He stopped in front of the black metal doors engraved with two golden dragons, each holding an orb in their claws. Raising a hand and gesturing with one finger, both doors blasted off their hinges with a bang and hurtled forward. There was a terrific crash as they ripped right through the castle walls.

A single step latter and he was standing on top of the tallest pagoda. Looking down at the various running about servants who were screaming, Ichigo couldn't help but frown. Something just wasn-

"Your impudence ever grows." A strong voice chided from behind.

He cast a glance over shoulder before slowly turning around in full.

Beautiful wasn't an accurate word to describe Amaterasu. _Impossible_ was more accurate. With sharp ebony brows, soft and round features and skin so white you could bounce light off of it…everything about her touched the heart.

Especially the human heart…and Ichigo ruthlessly pressed down on his.

She was dressed differently this time. Instead of rich and layered regalia of vibrant colors, it was simple robe of a pale, misty green. Her rich onyx hair was held in place by phoenix shaped jade pins, though still it was long enough to hang at her waist.

Shifting his weight on one foot, he placed both hands in his pockets. "Huh, considering the average height of Japanese people, you're pretty tall."

If the randomness of his sentence bothered her she didn't show it. "Are you not quite tall yourself, my son?"

He shrugged. "Supernatural genes."

"Then you have your answer."

Several moments passed where neither of them said anything. Merely her stirring eyes of dark gold meeting his still brown ones. Yet he couldn't help but notice how she constantly swept her gaze over every inch of him. As if she were drinking in the sight of him.

Finally, after several minutes she said, "You are upset with Us."

And the way she said it made it seem she was the victim in all of this.

"Incredibly so," he said with a dry stare. "Now the funny thing is, I was downright furious, indignant when I found out at first. After all, anyone would be after having their personal life so thoroughly _violated_."

He'd be the first to admit, he was being petty and didn't bother pulling any punches. "But I'm _me_. I can deal with this, no problem. But _Yasaka_? What you did to her was a _thousand_ times worse. She doesn't deserve any of this."

"Yasaka is a reflection of Ours." A hint on anger crept into her voice. "She is but one of many facets of our Glory. It is Our right to will for her future. There can-"

"That's _bullshit_ and you know it!" His voice echoed loudly over the castle as he took a single powerful step forward and slashed the air in front of him in frustration. "If Yasaka is a part of you than why aren't you trying to make her _happy_? Why aren't you doing what's best for _her_!?"

" _ **We are**_!" The wave of power accompanying her words instantly disintegrated a good portion of the pagoda tower and, if it weren't for his quick reflexes in pulling out a dense protective layer, he would have sustained quite a few burns via divine energy.

"Wonderful…" He muttered. Another one of his shirts was ruined beyond repair. He looked about, ready to send Amaterasu a scathing remark, only to find that they were no longer at **Takama-ga-hara.** Or at least not what he had seen. It was the same mountain top where he spoken to her for the first time.

He cast a quick glance around and found her seated on the old and weathered stone bench underneath the blooming plum tree. She was coldly staring off into the green mountain peaks breaking through the clouds.

He sent out a leaden sigh as he saw the bare emotion in her eyes despite the frigid façade of her set countenance.

' _Women are going to be the death of me…I swear…well here's to surviving the next ten minutes.'_

He rubbed his eyes tiredly and walked over to bench, seating himself in a silent huff. Looking skywards, even though he knew there was no help from anyone up there, he abruptly dropped his head into Amaterasu's lap.

One second…two…three…he felt her hands begin to comb through his hair and he closed his eyes in a mute sigh while silently congratulating himself on not being smote into a pile of charred ashes.

"Time is a horrid thing." The inflection of her tone was flat yet, oddly, filled with emotion. "The wealthy are condemned to ever continue as the impoverished remain fleeting."

"Rent from time, on throne immortal." He repeated Tiamat's words to him from a few days back.

"The Old One knows her words well…though she feels this shared pain far better than We do."

He decided to remain silent and allowed her to speak even as her touch silted through his scalp. "The Childrean of Humanity are magnificent things. To know them, to understand them, to grasp their essential cores…it is to love them. We watch as they grip the greatest of joys and triumphs and labor through the darkest of truths and tribulations and transform them into things of utmost beauty and passion. We watch…and they die."

She let a sigh and Ichigo felt her trace a finger over the bone of his cheek. "Yet even in death, even in the second life of the grave, dare We to keep them in haven and bliss."

He clenched his hand tightly as he felt something wet fall onto his cheek. He didn't dare look up though, for fear of his remnant Humanity taking over and tumbling into her immortal enthrall.

"Our son." Her voice was a loving caress as jade white fingers tenderly stroked his face and he _shut_ _his_ _eyes_ _tight_. "Our _beautiful_ son. How We anguished as the Fire, unknown to you, ate at your vitality. Yet We remained patient in accordance to the Precepts that governs the Undying in the hope that at the end of your mortality We would raise you into the Heavens. That you would shine as a beacon of hope for all of your mortal kin. But Our heart did shatter as We were forced to watch you stolen and drowned in shadow."

Ichigo bit the inside of his cheeks with enough force to draw blood.

"What happened?" He forced out through clenched teeth. "If you'd just _tell_ me I'd help you."

"Ever Our champion." He could hear the sad smile in her voice. "Do not mistake Our love for greed or ambition, child. It has long been Our desire to see you flourish at Our side. Your joining with Yasaka is a glorious thing. Happiness and fulfillment is what we foresaw in your marriage. Never suffering and malice. She is a stubborn thing, and for her daughter and people does she push onwards, even past a scalded heart."

His eyes flew open. "What?"

"A tale she will tell her husband herself, in due time."

Ichigo turned himself over and stared up into her sorrowful face. "You're still not telling me _why_ you want me so badly. I don't know you, but I know your legend. I _know_ that you really do love everyone who you see as your children. And…I know that every time I see you I see my mother…my _real_ mother smile back at me."

"Truly were you blessed by Fate with such a son, Masaki." Cool fingers brushed away his bangs and she let out a soft sigh. "Had you fully bonded with the First Flame, you would understand that the creature known as a Hollow is not natural to the world. It is an aberration. A mistake."

"Hollows? What do you mean they're not natural?" His brows furrowed in question.

"The Children of Nihon, Our children, are all cursed. If you are familiar with Our legend, then you understand why."

He searched her face, wondering what she meant before suddenly remembering the tale of Amaterasu's birth. "Izanami."

"Indeed." She nodded gravely. "Our blessed father's wife. She cursed all mortals of Our lands in vengeance against him. Hence the reason all of Our children are born with that _abomination_ known as a Soul Chain. It is a defiant act against Creation, to bind a soul. Yet she did so anyway."

"So that's how Hollows came about? Izanami created them?" He went to sit up but Amaterasu held him in place. Apparently she wasn't quite ready to stop playing with his hair.

She shook her head. "No. The Soul Chain merely serves a purpose to bind mortals to her. Making it impossible to save them from her clutches. However, this all changed little more than two-thousand years ago."

"Two-thousand yea…" He began confusedly however, a realization sharply dawned on him. "That's when Soul Society was roughly founded."

"Yes." She nodded in acknowledgement. "Soul Society and the Soul King rose to power…because Izanami was _slain_."

" _What_?" The word left his throat in a broken whisper. How was that possible?

Izanami was a _primordial_ ; considerably more powerful than anything Takama-ga-hara or Soul Society had to offer. Tiamat herself was at least three times stronger than a Satan-class devil and she was _significantly_ weaker as a Dragon King than as her past-self when she was a primordial.

What could possibly kill Izanami? What could be…

Ichigo turned towards Amaterasu with an alarmed look. "Don't tell me…"

His spiritual mother's mouth set in a grim line as she nodded.

"Albion and Ddraig."


	14. Shadows of Immortality

"O'er a thousand years come and gone since the sealing, though winged shadows from Supremacy and Domination cast onto the world still."

Ichigo flipped himself onto his back as Amaterasu continued to press his hair backwards with her hands. "What happened?"

"As ever," she began with a soft sigh. "They began a rampage with one another. Upon the hour as We broke the horizon, We beheld them war through the barriers of the Living and the Dead."

"They went into the Dead Lands?" His brows arched in surprise. Few, _very few_ , would dare to enter the chthonic realms. The sovereigns of those places had supreme authority over all the denizens of the dead. Any person would be faced with millions of souls as adversaries if they trespassed there.

"Indeed." Her mouth became tighter with grim lines. "Know this; all Realms of the Dead are connected to one another through many means. Albion and Ddraig sprung through the Fields of Hades and battled North to the Halls of Helheim. Eventually, they came over Yama's palace and erupted into Our Garden through Yomi."

"I have a feeling that they didn't kill every Ruler of the Dead on that trail blaze of theirs. So how did Izanami end up one of their unfortunate casualties?"

A flicker of annoyed exasperation passed through her eyes. "Arrogance had long since rotted her mind. Thus, rather than use her power to safeguard her domain as the other Lords did, she sought to expel the Two and went to confront them."

As he opened his mouth to respond to that, he promptly shut it as the full gravity of Amaterasu's words fell on him. "She tried to _fight_ them? _Those_ monsters?"

Sirzechs himself admitted to being considerably weaker than the Heavenly Dragons in their prime. And Izanami decided to draw the ire of not one, but _both_ of them? Suicide's the word.

For his part, Ichigo blinked up at Amaterasu in disbelief as she closed her eyes in a silent sigh. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she was almost embarrassed at the sheer stupidity of her step-mother.

"The Scaled Emperors are not known for their mercy, nor their tolerance. They quickly tore her body apart and scattered her immortal essence throughout Yomi." She shook her head in a weary annoyance. "So complete was her obliteration that never again shall her consciousness form coherently. Much less form a body."

"So she's not dead?" His brow furrowed in question.

A soft finger traced the edge of his face. "Immortal is no empty boast. Her essence returned to the Laws from whence she came. What she once was lingers in those eldritch truths, yet it stays but a faded imprint. If those same Laws gave birth once more, it would not be to the same entity as before."

"Gone, but not dead then," he said shrewdly.

As he went to sit up, Amaterasu placed her hands on his shoulders and held him down. He defied those imperious eyes with an annoyed glare and they held each other in a silent standoff. In a simultaneous fashion, both raised a single eyebrow in challenge of the other.

A very tense moment passed before the corners of her lips curved. "Such an impudent child. Never before have We been so openly defied. Not even your uncles would dare to behave in such an impertinent manner."

He stretched the soreness out of his back. Stone did not make for a comfortable bed. "Yeah? Well, all the power to you for running your house, but someone's gotta keep your ego in check."

"Is that so?"

When he craned his neck to look at her, he found her facing him with a wolfish grin. It was decidedly unsettling.

"So…uh…about the Hollows…?" He was eager to put the topic back on track. "How did Izanami's death cause them to come to be?"

She turned away from him and he followed her gaze to the various green mountain peaks that broke through the grey cloud-sea. "Regardless of the hatred she held for Our children, she was still the ruler of Yomi. Without her presence, it quickly began to fall apart and wane. The boundary between the Living and Dead was swiftly failing. Had no action been taken, the two Planes of Reality would have merged into one another and utterly collapsed the balance of the World. This Earth fell into dire peril."

"But you stopped it," he said slowly. "And I'm assuming Soul Society came about from that."

"Nay." She turned to him with a smile. "The collapsing of the boundary was beyond Our strength to correct."

"What?" He leaned back with a questioning look. "Then who fixed it? Wait, was it the Soul King? Is that why he's in charge of Soul Society?"

Her hair waved in a raven-like shimmer as she shook her head. "No, child. It was not Our old friend. It was Albion and Ddraig."

_"What!?"_

That was _entirely_ unexpected. Those two rioting dragons actually fixed one of the many messes they caused?

Golden eyes shone with mirth "They are not as heartless as history would have you believe. Undoubtedly, yes, they care little for the suffering of those beneath them, but annihilation is not their desire nor is it acceptable to them."

"What did they do then?" He asked absently while his mind still attempted to process the devastating duo doing something nice.

"They are old, child. So terribly old. Long before any of the Undying proclaimed sovereignty over Humanity, they were soaring through skies unknown and unheard of. Through countless ages unseen they have gained an understanding of the Precepts that govern Creation. Few can match their insight and wisdom. Not for naught are they titled _Heavenly_ Dragons."

She reached out with a hand and cupped his cheek, slowly stroking it with her thumb. "With Ancient Power, they bended and bound the formations that administered Yomi and presented them to Us. Upon their direction, We were to have another take Izanami's place. Yet, who would have the daring to forever abandon the Celestial Plains and condemn themselves to Yomi?"

"The Soul King," he said with realization.

A hint of sadness crawled into her eyes. "A dear and greatly cherished friend of Ours. So noble and ever filled with laughter in those days, he stepped forward and offered to take the burdens of the Dead. And so, by Our Decree and his unwavering will, he became King of the Dead."

She stopped there, her hand still on his face but her eyes looking so very far away.

He reached up and took ahold of her hand. "What happened?"

"His strength was great…but not great enough. He is, after all, not a true King of the Dead. It is no meek thing to shoulder _that_ particular domain. Merely assuming the role cost him tremendously and he was barely able to restructure Yomi into Soul Society. However, he could not force his resolve on the entirety of the realm."

"Hueco Mundo."

"Along with the Valley of Screams and other places, yes." She nodded. "Our friend became the Soul King and assumed the responsibility of the Cycle of Souls. However…"

Her finger tightened around his and her mouth set sombrely. "Though she no longer remained, Izanami's venom still ran through the eddies of Nihon. Understand, a Primordial is a reflection of the World. Even when gone, their Will may yet linger and continue to sway the spheres of influence they once held. And through this, her curse remained."

"You had no idea that the Soul Chain was still effecting every Human soul in Japan, did you?"

She remained quiet for a while, a silent fury and indignation broiling in her eyes. "…We had no knowledge that her curse would still play its part…and through Our ignorance, thousands of Hollows were born in the matter of days."

Ichigo looked at the ground in silent wonder. The original purpose of the Soul Chain was to drag Human souls down into depths of Yomi. However, with no one pulling on the other side, the haunting remnants of Izanami corroded the souls they were bound to.

It finally made sense to him now.

Ever since he became a Devil and awoke his connection with Hell, he had become intimately familiar with the nature of souls. There was simply no possible way for a soul to become so corrupted after death and _not_ be taken by Hell. Although, if there was an outside intervention, then that was a whole different story.

If the Soul Chain contained the fragments of her vile desires, then it was hardly surprising that a soul would so quickly fall into madness without the Shinigami to deliver them from their fate.

"So this is where the Shinigami first came into being?"

"The handmaidens of Izanami perished with their mistress and it was urgent that they be replaced. Many of the souls already in Yomi, now freed from Izanami's tyranny, gave their loyalty to the far more benevolent Soul King. They became the forbearers of the Soul Society and the first incarnation of the Gotei Thirteen. Those early days were filled with nothing but slaughter as Hollows came into being by the drove."

She fell silent and Ichigo was left to mull over his thoughts.

"And the reason." His words came slowly and carefully. "You and the Soul King are so adamant of keeping Soul Society separate the rest of the world is because…?"

A line formed on her brow and his heart lurched in response. "The balance maintained by the Soul King is very delicate. It cannot withstand the might of foreign powers. If mystical forces alien to his begin entering Soul Society, We fear he will no longer be able to hold the afterlife together. The Cycle of Souls will break."

Flashes of Aizen's final screams against Urahara resurfaced. It came as little surprise that those two knew the intricate shadows behind Soul Society and, undoubtedly, old man Yama knew too. It was for no small reason that Soul Society had become so anal about its laws. Surprisingly, so much treaded on the edge of a knife.

_'Wait a minute…'_ His eyes flashed in deliberation. Right after his treachery was revealed, Aizen claimed that the Throne of Heaven was empty and he was planning on taking it for himself. He absolutely did know about the Soul King's situation. _'Could…could that have been why he went so far? Was that why he was flapping on about transcending? He was going to use the Hōgyoku to transform his Human soul into a divine one…?'_

He quickly shook his head of such thoughts. What's done is done. There was little point of fixating himself on things already dealt with.

"The Soul King will have to step down?" He asked.

"He has spent over two thousand years in endless toil…yet even his great strength has its end. We fear and grieve for him as the currents of the future are slowly becoming bleak and disconcerting. How long his reign will continue we cannot foresee. The Throne of the Dead _must_ have a King."

And it hit him like a fucking train as she stared hard at him.

He gave her an incredulous stare. "You can't be serious…?"

"With suitable heritage and an affinity granted by the First Flame, is it not appropriate?" She finished on a delicate note.

"No!" He objected strongly. Very strongly. "It isn't appropriate at all!"

"Why not?" She casually asked with challenge.

"Because I said so!" He shot to his feet and quickly let go her hand.

She had to be insane! Why else would she propose such a ridiculous and, admittedly, terrifying idea? There was no way in Hell, he was going to go along with that crazy of a plan!

"How very eloquent of you, Ichigo. Now sit back down, you are acting quite juvenile."

"You're a hundred times older than me. I'll damn well act juvenile if I want to," he said irritably as he began to pace back and forth.

_"Child."_ And something in the way that usually warm and charming voice became layered with ice stopped him in his place. "Do not believe for _one meager instant_ that you have become so powerful that We are unable to bend you over Our knee and administer discipline."

Right…super powerful entity capable of reducing entire countries to ashes in minutes if given the proper motivation.

He took a moment, dragging a drained hand over his face and through his hair. Sitting down, he pinned her with a flat stare. "You want me to become the next Soul King?"

"Essentially."

"Oh, sweet Lucifer. You _are_ serious."

"Yes."

He snorted. She didn't even hesitate in the least. _"Wonderful._ Between you and Sirzechs, I'll be ruling the planet by the end of the year."

"We pay little heed to the paltry games of the Three Factions and the Fallen One's personal business is of even less concern. Your being seated on the Throne of the Dead; such has been Our desire since five years past."

He gestured broadly with his arms. "You know…there is that _teensy-tiny_ detail of me being a Devil. I can't exactly become… _divine_ on a whim."

"We have Our means," she said cryptically.

He stared at her blankly for a second before tightly shutting his eyes and squeezing his temples between a forefinger and thumb.

"So let me get this straight." The lids of his eyes still heavy and firmly shut. "The Heavenly Dragons kill Izanami and put the world one step away from the Walking Dead. They decide they like the world and save it from being overrun with a zombie apocalypse. You crown the Soul King as…well, the Soul King and the next thing everybody knows, there are Hollows everywhere. Soul Society is born and, flash forward two thousand years later, I just happen to fill in the criteria for solving the big issue of a weakening Soul King. So you marry me to Yasaka to build a permanent tie to Japan when I, inevitably, outlive most everyone from my Human life."

She gave him a dry look. "A very crude summary. However, accurate, nonetheless."

He could feel a muscle at the corner of his right eye twitch violently.

He dropped his head into his hands and groaned quite audibly. Clumsily dragging his face out of his palms, he sent a serene stare out into the ocean of clouds.

"I might just become an alcoholic at this rate," he said in calm epiphany.

"Your fascination with the English playwright has left you quite the dramatist."

"Thanks…I'll add to that list of ever growing issues in my life." He drawled as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Amaterasu let out a musical mirth. "Perhaps you'd best return to the Mortal World and think things over."

Suddenly, she tilted her head as if attempting to discern some elusive sound. "Ah…yes, it is definitely time for you to return. One of your 'issues' is approaching calamity."

"I'm going to regret asking." His tone curt and sullen. "But what happened now?"

Red and gorgeous lips didn't so much smile as they curved into a voracious bearing of teeth. "The Old One is conversing with Yasaka."

"…"

His stomach hit the floor and all brain activity ceased to function. Only one, lonely, dark thought remained.

_'I'm fucking dead.'_

His symbolic mother gave a throaty laugh and a warm feeling permeating through both cheeks brought him out of the various doomsday scenarios playing through his mind.

"Ichigo." He blinked back into reality and saw her hands softly cupping his face. Although her lips were still twisted in mirth, her eyes shone with profound and tranquil emotion. "That We could keep you in Our arms forever We would, but fate has played her cruel hand."

"…I…" He didn't know what to say and that Human heart of his began to thud with vigor.

"Ever does your future become more obscure to Our eyes. We fear that a great darkness will descend upon you all too soon."

He looked away from her and Ichigo swallowed the emotion beginning to crawl up his throat. But it all broke through the metaphorical dam as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his forehead.

"Be safe…my son."

A blinding gold light enveloped him and the first thing Ichigo did was reach out to Tiamat with his mind

* * *

There were dozens of things, frantically occupying Yasaka's mind. The obvious and abrupt change in her relationship with Ichigo. The question of how they would continue on in the future as husband and wife. The rather heated, and never-to-be-admitted highly enjoyable, kiss they shared.

Nevertheless, all of the occurrences of the early afternoon paled in comparison to smiling serpentine eyes of Dragon King Tiamat.

She had woken up in her bed, which embarrassingly meant Ichigo had carried her into her bedroom, and the very first thing she had seen was that terrifying ocean-blue gaze.

The Primordial was seated on the open window-sill as her angular chin rested on her palm. Slender and polished fingers tapped the side of her jaw with an excruciating slowness. Long white hair shadowed one side of her face as it sprayed across her shoulder and clashed fantastically with her dark skin.

Swallowing the lump of uneasiness in her throat, Yasaka cautiously slid her legs against the bedsheets and moved to stand up. As soon her feet touched the floor, a surge of lightning darkened the world and the resulting boom shook the palace walls.

No doubt, all of Kyoto and the surrounding prefecture was now drowning in a sudden freak storm.

She slowly took a step away from her bed and righted her clothes, all the while those slit eyes tracked her every movement.

A feral smile curved Tiamat's lips. "I'm sleeping with your husband."

Yasaka flinched as another crack of lighting cleaved the sky behind the seated dragon. Hands clenched tightly at her sides, she lifted her chin imperiously. "He told you then."

"Not in the least." Tiamat continued. "I knew long before he did."

She blinked in surprise. "How? Aside from myself, only Lady Amaterasu knew and I highly doubt she told you anything."

The side of the Dragon King's lips split, revealing honed and pointed teeth. "Hardly. As if I would seek out that overgrown candle in the sky."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I will not tolerate disrespect of Amaterasu-sama."

A fine white brow rose and a silent but tyrannical pressure fell over the world. "Tolerate? Child, I've consumed things older and far more powerful than you. You may believe that the intersecting veins of the Earth may grant you the strength to suppress me but it is only a futile endeavour."

Golden chakra surged through Yasaka as she pressed back. The clang of the two women's auras clashing caused a heated friction to build and the ground to roll with power.

"You do not possess the capabilities to leave this city unscathed." She then gave a vicious smile. "Well...not anymore you don't."

Tiamat's gaze darkened considerably and her power surged as the sky behind her began to swirl in a monstrous vortex of wind and rain.

Just as Yasaka was about retaliate by drawing forth the leyline, a single word scattered the gathering power in the room.

" **Peace**."

A Divine Decree shifted the world in favour of the Immortal's Will and rays of golden sunlight burst through the churning mass of clouds. Tiamat did not look back but let out a discontent snort.

For her part, Yasaka stared wide-eyed as the space next to her twisted and twirled. Ever so slowly, the image of Amaterasu solidified and the Sun embodied stood in her paper littered bedroom. The presence of the ancient deity struck across the skies and filled the world with Holy Mandate.

Yasaka immediately fell to her knees and folded her hands in her sleeves, bowing her head forward in obeisance. "This one greets Her Ladyship. A thousand tributes to Her Sacred Majesty."

"Rise, child." Amaterasu said kindly. "And cease your toils. This is a foe you cannot hope to face."

Yasaka immediately obeyed though a small part of her twinged in dissatisfaction. While Tiamat vastly outstripped her in power, it was possible to trap her with the power of the Earth veins.

Amaterasu sent her a knowing smile and her patron's voice resounded in her head. _'An effort in vain, young one. The Old One is all too knowledgeable in regards to the lines of power in the Earth. It would be child's play for her to wrest control of them from you.'_

Her mouth went dry at that particular revelation. The greatest of the Dragon Kings was already a monstrous force to contend with. But if she had the added strength of the leylines…?

All of Japan would be sunk into the sea by this hour tomorrow.

"You make a dangerous gamble, youngling." Yasaka's gaze flicked to Tiamat, who glared accusingly at Lady Amaterasu. "Gone are the days when your ilk would openly step through the Mortal World. I fear that all eyes now are watching this place."

Much to Yasaka's shock, Amaterasu inclined her head towards the terse dragon. "It has been a long time, Old One."

Tiamat said nothing and merely stared at the Ruler of the Shinto. Several moments passed and, finally, she scoffed as she turned her head away. "Has it? Did we not meet at my son's palace not long ago?"

Yasaka took a step back from the conversation, knowing full well that she was entirely out of her depth as the powerhouses took center stage.

Amaterasu smiled. "A trifle span for you, yet the three hundred years since the banquet at the Palace of Ryūjin is no small passage of time for Us."

Tiamat let out a deep hum from her chest as another moment of silence passed. A breeze filled the room as the Dragon King shifted so that her back was pressed to the frame of the window. "You have utterly dumbfounded my little master."

It took Yasaka a moment to realize that Tiamat was referring to Ichigo. She had nearly forgotten that the woman wasn't just Ichigo's possible lover, but his actual familiar.

"You are listening to our conversation, then?" A hint of disapproval in Amaterasu's voice fell into Yasaka's ears and she observed her mother figure out of the corner of her eyes.

So Ichigo was in Takama-ga-hara?

Which meant that Amaterasu-sama, most likely, was revealing the truth of Soul Society and the failing Soul King at this very moment. In a brief moment of childishness, she couldn't help but feel jealous of her Matron. The ability to be in multiple places at once would vastly help decrease her workload.

"He has grown used to leaving our minds open to one another." A twitch of irrtation crossed her lips as Yasaka watched the dragon lift her hand and disinterestedly begin to inspect her nails. "But you have no need to be so indignant. The matter of your dead has long been known to me. The decay of this land is all too visible to mine eyes. As well as the might of the Scaled Emperors that holds it in check."

"Though the matter of his marriage to this baby girl." And Yasaka's eye twitched in annoyance at the epithet. "I managed to glisten from his memories. _Despite_ your tampering."

"There are no regrets," Amaterasu said stiffly. "We have done as We saw best for these two children."

"Perhaps." Tiamat pursed her lips. "I will not deny that he will only grow stronger from this…and you are not incorrect in your desire to give him that throne. He would make a fine Dead King."

_"What!"_

Yasaka rapidly covered her mouth in mortification but still couldn't help flick her gaze back and forth between the two ancient women.

Amaterasu gave an irritated sigh while Tiamat sent her an infuriatingly mocking grin.

"Did you not know?" The Primordial said with patronizing pity. "Your marriage was a maneuver to instill ties to my young master once all his Human family and friends have embraced death. You are the chain that may pull him from the ranks of the Lords of the Underworld onto the Thrones of the Dead."

_"That."_ Amaterasu shot Tiamat a stern glare before turning to her. "Is not the truth in entirety. Your marriage to Our son has indeed given him strong ties to his ancestral home. But the happiness meant to be instilled between the two of you was ever in Our eyes."

Yasaka's mouth twisted wryly. Truthfully, she was all too used to immortal politics. While there was never any outright lying done, those proclaiming divinity saw deceit beneath them, there was much double-speak and misdirection involved. Not to mention hidden intentions.

"We would ask." Amaterasu's dry voice breaking Yasaka from her thoughts and causing her to lift her gaze from the floor. "That you, Old One, step aside and allow the union of these two to flourish. Yet the foolishness of such a request is evident."

White hair swept away with one hand, the eldest of the three hummed in amusement. "His choices are his own. I will offer him no direction, though if he asks for it, my counsel is his."

"And In regards to his bed." And here she paused while smiling with predatory intent. "Unless he outright turns me away then I will continue to share it with him."

"He is Yasaka's husband," Amaterasu insisted.

"Not by choice and _certainly_ not by love."

Yasaka cringed as her heart burned with the landed blow. Tiamat might as well have slapped her with the entirety of her strength for all the difference it would have made.

"Do not despair, child." The dragon gave her a shockingly kind expression. "He holds considerable affection for you. It may blossom into love yet."

The words felt entirely alien to her. Not so much for what was being said but, rather, _who_ was saying them.

"That's against your nature." The ruler of Kyoto stated matter-of-factly.

"That may be so, but I understand him far better than you."

_'So much for being kind.'_ An aggravated voice stated in her head as Yasaka's forehead wrinkled in displeasure.

Tiamat gave a knowing smile and continued on regardless.

_'Bitch.'_ Amaterasu's lips twitched from the corner of her eyes though both of them set their attention to the dragon looking out the window.

"He would sooner end any and all romance than having to face the prospect of choosing one and having to forever desolate the other. I do not believe either of us is willing to accept such an outcome."

Damn straight. Yasaka was set on making Ichigo her husband in more than just name. That young man was the only viable candidate to appear in the last four hundred years to possibly fill that position. Not to mention how good he was for her daughter.

"Then the matter of Ichigo is settled?" Amaterasu asked with a pointed stare.

"For now." Tiamat nodded with a small smile.

"Then I will return Ichigo to your tender graces."

Yasaka smirked as Tiamat let out a laugh. Undoubtedly her husband would have a meltdown when he saw the two of them together.

"One thing before you do, young one." The laughter receded and was replaced by a thoughtful light in those sapphire eyes. "The world is moving once more. Certainly, you have sensed it, but the change goes deeper than I believe your generation can see. Many of my kindred are stirring. Both Primordial as well as Wyrmkin. My master will unfailingly be standing at the center with the others this new age will revolve around."

"We have felt the stirring and the future does ever become more obscured. Our focus, however, remains on Our Garden. The world will have to fend for itself."

"As it always has." Tiamat agreed with a nod. "But this will be unlike any other shift in recent memory. The Heavenly Father's legacy will ensure the ascending of Humanity to new realms. Creatures so old that even I have forgotten them are rising from whatever dark crevices they have hid themselves in. Even the Darkness Beyond Death has brought forth a representative in the form of our mutual love. And above all, the Dream and the Infinite have broken their long silence."

Yasaka sucked in a cold breath as she went deathly still. Even Amaterasu-sama looked paler than her usual fair color. The Divine Two had finally emerged after centuries of indifference for the world?

The last time one of them had made an appearance was three hundred years ago; when the Apocalypse Dragon had briefly rested right here in Japan. One of the most devastating earthquakes in the country's history, along with the massive eruption of Sacred Mt. Fuji, occurred all because it sneezed!

"Your words will be heeded Old One. We thank you for your wisdom." Though the speech was probably sincere, Yasaka could tell that Amaterasu-sama was deeply concerned with what she had just learned.

"Your gratitude is unneeded." The blunt dragon waved away rudely. "Ryūjin has been offered your generosity and compassion. This is my gift for taking care of my son. Now you best be off. Ichigo has just promised me a delightful meal of which the likes I've never tasted before...so long as the girl is alive and unharmed once he arrives."

Yasaka, along with Amaterasu, glared at the dragon as the latter faded from existence.

A part of her felt like pulling off the tearfully frightened girl act and having Ichigo stay for dinner while he booted the incredibly arrogant dragon back into the Underworld. She knew that he was immensely uncomfortable with weeping females and would cave immediately if confronted with one.

It would certainly teach the impolite Primordial a lesson!

* * *

Friends that they were, it was still rare for all four of them to gather in a single place. So often were they busy with the responsibilities heaved onto their shoulders…or whatever other fancy that managed to catch their eye.

But Sirzechs had demanded their presence and, knowing him so well, they knew he would wickedly pester them endlessly until they gave in. What other choice did they have if they wanted any peace in the foreseeable future?

"You are set on this then?"

He turned his amused eyes towards the rich and cultured tone of Ajuka, ever layered with boredom. His oldest friend sat with his back straight as he idly toyed with a shifting sphere of bronze gears and magic circles with one hand.

"I am." He responded as he put two fingers to his lips.

"And you are certain that the boy is able?" Ajuka's eyes finally lifted to meet his as he dissipated his gizmo with a flick of the wrist.

"I wouldn't have trodden this road if I thought otherwise." He leaned back into his throne and continued in an amused drawl. "Not that you haven't kept a careful watch on him, yourself."

Ajuka's lips twitched even as Serafall's voice carried over.

She absently flicked a thread of hair that she had been playing with and gave a dry stare. "As if you can blame us. Keeping your little toy so close to you at all times and sheltering him from others who would dissuade him from your machinations."

"Better my machinations than your bedroom games, Sera. Besides." Sirzechs smiled impishly. "You know how I hate to share."

She returned his look with an identical one of her own before glancing over at the remaining member of their party. "And what of you, Falbium? What are your thoughts on all this?"

The Sin of Sloth had swung his legs over the arm of his throne in a blatant effort to fall asleep. Sirzechs resisted the urge to snort as the youngest of the four of them jerked his head up from its undulating dance.

"Hmm?" Eyes of staunch and lifeless grey spun in their sockets, landing on each of them before settling on Serafall.

"What does it matter, Sera?" He said with a noncommittal shrug. "I doubt Sirzechs would be foolish enough to try something like this on a mere whim and, you have to admit, the prospects of this falling through are entertaining enough."

"Careful there, dear brother." Ajuka cut in with apparent mirth in his voice. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're actually excited about something. How atypical of you."

Sirzechs stifled a laugh even as Serafall gave a roguish curve of her lips.

Falbium frowned and answered with a slight touch of indignation. "Hardly. Yet, you have to admit the monotony of the last few decades have been grating if anything. After all, what are we Devils without our sense of theatrics?"

"I'd assume we'd all be you, if that were the case." Sirzechs intoned with a smirk.

Falbium rolled his eyes but cut himself off halfway through the motion as he suddenly yawned. Shaking his head from the bout of drowsiness no doubt settling in, he ran a hand through his dark hair; pushing it back and clearing his brow.

"Yes, well, if you're all quite done with having your fun at my expense, I think I'll be leaving." He then turned his eyes towards Sirzechs and spoke. "You have my support in this ridiculous scheme of yours. Which, no doubt, ends with little Rias's engagement to the Phenex whelp broken in two."

Sirzechs frowned considerably. "Now that's just plain untrue!"

His denial earned him three very unbelieving stares.

"Well." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Maybe it's a possible desirable outcome from this venture…but not the main reason!"

"Highly unlikely." Ajuka scoffed.

Serafall merely shook her head and Falbium closed his eyes and placed his arms behind his head.

"If that's all, I'm off. Ta ta." And with that, the Lord Asmodeus disappeared in a puff of purplish black smoke.

Ajuka gave a chuckle even as he shook his head. "If anything, I will have to concur with Falbium. This will certainly be the most excitement we've had for quite nearly a full century. And on the plus, if this this pans out, my work load will certainly lessen and free up more time for my experiments."

"On that, we can both agree upon." Serafall said with a nod. "Not only that, but with this, Sirzechs can no longer hide away his boy. I am eager to meet the one who has garnered the affections of Dragon King Tiamat herself. And what do _you_ make of _that,_ Ajuka?"

Serafall threw a sharp look at the Lord Beelzebub. "You've had dealings with her in the past. Can you discern her intentions?"

Sirzechs carefully observed Ajuka from the corner of his eyes. He knew that that his oldest and closest friend had more than simple 'dealings' with the monstrously beautiful Tiamat over the years.

Ajuka responded slowly, obviously considering his words. "I will reserve my judgment for now. Though I will say that, if anything, she is merely repeating a process ongoing for millennia."

Serafall pursed her lips as Ajuka's guarded answer was apparently not what she was hoping for.

"If there's nothing else." Ajuka shifted and sat straighter. "I must return to the labs. It will be no small miracle if nothing undesirable has occurred in my absence."

When Sirzechs gave him a nod, Ajuka responded in kind and merely faded from sight in a hazy shimmer.

"Well, I guess that's that," said the last of his companions.

"How is Sona doing?" Sirzechs said suddenly, allowing some of the severity in his eyes to melt away.

Serafall blinked before smiling warmly. "She's fine. I spoke with her this morning. She made some vague reference to running for some sort of elected office or such."

Looking entirely bemused, Sirzechs leaned his cheek onto a bent fist. "Really now? I had no idea that Sona was interested in politics."

"I doubt it's anything too fussy." Serafall wrinkled her nose. "My Sona is far more suited to the endless nightmares of bureaucracy than actually bearing leadership."

"Oh?" Sirzechs rose a single red eyebrow. "From what Rias has told me, Sona is quite the accomplished King. Granted, neither of them have any actual experience in these matters."

She gave a low sigh. "For all her impressive deductive reasoning, my younger sister has yet to grasp one core concept of the Supernatural. We thrive on the unknown and the unexpected. That it is the enigma and the unprecedented and that which cannot ever be accounted for that truly makes our world turn."

"She is still young, both of our respective sisters are. And we will watch over them; giving them the allowance to make their mistakes and grow, still yet."

"Too true." She mumbled as her gaze went off to the side.

A slight silence settled over the two of them until Serafall rose from her throne. She cast glance at Ajuka's and Falbium's thrones before leaning backwards and stretching her shoulders.

So used to her antics, Sirzechs didn't even blink as she gave him a rather fantastic view of her impressive bust. She briefly wiggled her hips, ridding herself of the soreness of their unforgivingly uncomfortable seats, and settled on giving him a mischievous smile.

"Try not to cause too many issues for us, Sirzechs."

"Who, me?" He gave her a centuries perfected look of pure innocence.

"Yes you, you moronic buffoon." She rolled her eyes at him at him playfully. "I need to get back to the set and come up with some new ideas. Ratings fell by a whole point two percent last week."

"Oh the horror." Sirzechs spoke wryly. "Whatever will the Underworld do if your television series isn't number one in the ratings?"

"Oh shut up, you useless jerk." He rolled his eyes as she stuck out her tongue. "Some of us actually work hard at what we do instead handing it all off to our servants!"

The sheer hypocrisy of the statement made even him, the bloody Prince of Lies, gape openly.

She gave him a saucy wink and struck a ridiculous pose. "Give Millicas my love."

Sirzechs paused before nodding in bemused acknowledgement. Serafall erupted into a monstrous display of pink smokescreen and rainbow archways.

He then tilted his head as he regarded the literal shooting stars of electric blue. _'That's a new effect, she didn't have them before.'_

He shook his head at her childish display and swept his eyes across the room in a circle. Three empty thrones, each emblazoned with the glowing emblem of their masters' insignia. Than his eyes landed on another empty throne. This one lacking symbol and stood plain and simple without any decoration or regalia.

"Still." Sirzechs mused to himself as his lips curved nefariously. "Five out of Seven is better than Four."


	15. Lords of the Underworld

"Pass me that blue bowl over there, would you?"

Ichigo stared at her incredulously. "That _it_? _That's_ your reaction? I just told you my life's basically over."

Grayfia rolled her eyes in exasperation, much to his annoyance. "You are being overdramatic, Ichigo. Your life has hardly been ruined. Turned on its head, understandable, but not ruined. Now kindly pass me that bowl before I am forced to smack you upside the head."

He quietly grumbled as he reached out and passed her the freshly washed vegetables.

Recently returned from keeping Yasaka and Tiamat from leveling Kyoto, Ichigo immediately set about making good on his promise to the ancient Dragon King. Hence, he fessed up everything that had happened to Grayfia in return for her assistance in cooking up a meal that would appease Tiamat's voracious appetite…and hopefully pacify her sour mood.

Admittedly, Yasaka was also quite visibly upset when he decided to return to the Underworld with his familiar. The moment he opened a portal for Tiamat and himself, Yasaka had averted her gaze as tears welled up in her eyes.

There was no room for denial…he panicked as if he had just been caught committing a felony.

He had firmly promised her to spend all of next weekend with her, causing Tiamat to growl from behind ferociously. Of course, as soon as he made that promise, he remembered that it was the same weekend where he would be facing Barbatos and his peerage. So, with having reneged on the promise he made ten seconds beforehand, Yasaka became even _more_ upset.

Suffice it to say, he crumbled to every request of hers that came after…which left Tiamat in a _heavily_ vexed mood. The dragon had locked herself into his bedroom and refused to talk to him.

A soft thud reverberated through the kitchen as Ichigo smacked his forehead against the countertop.

Grayfia's cool touch briefly sifted over his scalp. "Please don't damage my kitchen…on second thought, feel free to do so. I've been looking for an excuse to change the color scheme and redecorate."

"Happy to be of assistance," he muttered dryly.

" _Ichigo_."

He lifted his head to find Grayfia giving him a stern glare.

"You are overthinking things. You are hardly the first man in history, supernatural or human, to find himself with more than one woman in his life. To your credit, they came to you, not the other way around."

He heaved a sigh as he dragged a hand over his face. "I…I don't want to hurt them… _or_ drive them away."

"And so long as you keep thinking like that, it won't happen." she nodded sharply as she turned around and lifted a sizable knife. The sharp edged blurred as it made mincemeat out of the assorted vegetables.

"It can hardly be that easy," he quipped dryly.

"No, it most certainly is not." She shook her head gently. "However, it requires far less toil and heartache than what you are envisioning."

"How can you be so sure?" he snorted, "I'm quite positive that if Sirzechs brought home a girl you'd tear him apart."

He regretted the words even as they left his mouth. A sudden chill settled into the air and the knife in her hands became deathly still.

"Sirzechs," her tone soft and even, "knows all too well how to properly behave. I've spent a lot of time ensuring as much."

The last part was uttered so quietly, he was barely able to make it out…but he did nonetheless and he shivered.

Several moments passed as Grayfia's hands moved once more and the kitchen was filled with the soft crunch of food being taken apart with economic precision.

"If I may offer a piece of advice, Ichigo?" she said with deliberate ease, breaking the silence which had settled between the two of them.

"By all means."

"Perhaps," her words came slow and cautious, "you must simply give all of this time. You are approaching this with a human's mentality and perspective. Though you can hardly be blamed for that, young as you are."

' _Time, huh?'_

He looked off to the side, allowing his thoughts to settle. Perhaps he _was_ looking at this the wrong way. Regardless of this afternoon's shocking revelations, there was no damning piece which coerced him into _any_ sort of commitment.

While Yasaka's and his own view on society weren't too different, there was still enough of a disparity from living in the supernatural world for four hundred years which set her apart from him. It granted her a much more fluid ease in transitioning to their newfound lifestyles.

Tiamat, on the other hand, did not share any of the same perspectives as he did. She had outlived many social norms, along with their proprietors, and she would outlive this one too, most likely.

A frightening thought; eventually he too would out strip the current models of Human society. Albeit, that was decades to come.

Essentially speaking, he wasn't required to do _anything_. What he _did_ have to do was simply keep on living his life and not make any damning choices in regards to either of the two women he held strong affections for.

His eyes flitted over the granite pattern of the counter as he quietly voiced his thoughts, "Just go along for the ride…huh."

He suddenly felt a cool sensation press across his cheek. Tracking the pale, white hand, his eyes met with Grayfia's silver stare as she regarded him a rare look of softness.

"You are _young_. Don't fill your life with such dark worries just yet. Live your life and enjoy yourself." A hint of her customary severity returned and caused her gaze to sharpen. "Mind you, that doesn't mean you should frolic about irresponsibly. Do keep your head on your shoulders, Ichigo."

He gave a light chuckle. "Thanks, you're the best."

"It's what family is for." Grayfia gently pecked her lips on his cheek. "Now make yourself useful."

Her smile was swiftly replaced with a casual indifference as a bowl of diced vegetables was rudely shoved under his nose.

"Grab that piece of ginger," she pointed with her chin, "and grate it into all of this."

He blinked in confusion. "What?"

However, she paid him no heed. "Once you're done with that, take that knife and crush that piece of garlic with the side of the blade and throw it in. Mix it all thoroughly and be generous with the olive oil when you add some. While you're at it, give a nice splash of red wine to color in a bit of aroma."

He continued to stare at the woman blankly, causing her to place a hand on her hip and usher on him with the fingers of her other hand. "Don't just sit there like an unresponsive brick. Get to work."

"Umm…yeah sure." He fumbled with the bowl in his hands as he moved down to the cutting board where the ginger and garlic lay.

"While you do that, I'll marinate the manticore steaks."

"Yes ma'am," he mumbled half-heartedly.

* * *

Watching an entire mountain disappear in a monstrous pillar of flame made for quite the sight. Unfortunately, Ichigo didn't quite have the luxury of appreciating the spectacle as Sutr Second came crashing down at him from above.

He jumped back, high into the air even as the earth shattered down below. An entire section, the size of a soccer field, was torn apart in a matter of seconds. Mammoth slabs of rock and gritty dust flew into the air, obscuring his view.

Only a veteran sense born of numerous battles allowed him to reflexively raise Zangetsu in time as cold demonic steel slammed into the white flat of his blade.

Ichigo looked into the sharp and grim lines within Souji's eyes as the Shinsengumi captain pressed his full weight onto their locked swords.

"You're going to have to speed up…unless this is the best you can do, my young friend."

Ichigo smirked in response and the two disappeared in a super-sonic burst. As they ripped through the sky, his eyes tracked every movement of the Samurai's, no matter how trivial it seemed. Souji was a master of misdirection, capable of leading the opponent's attention elsewhere and instantly striking somewhere entirely else.

With every burst of ultra-high-speed step, their respective swords met in a shower of sparks and each impact resulted in a shockwave that thundered in a peal across the Underworld.

"Ya done gone an' ignored me! Don' go an' make me angry lads!"

Ichigo jumped back from his exchange with Souji as he briefly zipped his eyes down towards Sutr and the flaming crater he was standing in. The Fire Giant took in a deep breath, his chest swelling as he did so, and let out a bestial roar as fire spewed from his mouth.

A virtual tsunami of flame roared to life as it colored the sky a dark, burnt orange and ripped its way towards the two swordsman. Ichigo swore loudly as both he and Souji drew in demonic power onto their swords. The searing wall of fire was far too massive and moving far too quickly for them to dodge. Their only option was to meet it head on.

With a loud cry they both swung their blades, letting loose a flood of demonic energy to clash with Sutr's fire.

The twin waves of power met with the conjured fire and instantly, the forces violently ruptured on collision. The resulting explosion detonated with a nuclear force and blew everything in the vicinity to ashes and rubble.

Ichigo shielded his eyes from the glowing fire as he rapidly soared higher and farther away from the still climbing cloud of smoke and power. The roar from the still erupting force deafened him and sheer tremor made him entirely blind to any possible movements around.

The density of wild and destructive energy in the air made it impossible for him to sense where the other two had gotten too.

Several moments passed where his eyes moved to and fro, attempting to discern any enemy movement, when suddenly the ash cloud tore apart as Sutr came hurtling at him at break-neck speeds.

"That fuckin hurt, dammit!"

The massive flame covered hand of Sutr swiped down at his head, forcing him to step back. However, he was a tad bit too slow in his movements and the Giant's fingers grazed against the left side of his chest.

With his enhanced vision Ichigo glared as, in near slow motion, the burning fingers burned right through his clothes and seared their way into his flesh.

' _Fuck!'_

He clenched his teeth as a three-inch trench of burned flesh screamed in agony, incapable of regenerating due to the heavy presence of Sutr's magic. The Giant made another lunge at him, however, instead of dodging, Ichigo went forward into the Rook's personal space and lashed out with his foot. Crashing against the heavily muscled chest, Ichigo let out a roar as demonic power flared and pressed down on the giant.

Despite the incredible force behind his kick, which would have sent any other opponent sailing through the sky, Sutr only fell back a few paces. Yet, it was enough for Ichigo maneuver openly as the Norse Giant lunged at him once more.

He deftly dodged the soot covered arm of the giant and kicked it away. Twisting himself in midair so that he was facing Sutr hanging upside down, Ichigo pointed his index finger into Norse giant's face.

His eyes crisscrossed and fixed on the charging beam inches from the tip of his nose, Sutr managed to let out a growling curse. "Fuck you, laddie. _Fuck._ _You_."

The cero ripped off of the point of Ichigo's finger and pummeled right into giant, pushing down further and further.

Halfway to the ground, Ichigo could feel the Rook fight back against the force of the energy burst nevertheless, he tore open the locks and let his mammoth reserves of demonic power free. The cero nearly doubling in width, it bulged against Sutr and sent him plunging into the ground, unleashing another sizable explosion onto the already blackened and ash covered rocky wasteland.

The rising mushroom cloud of debris and smoke had yet to dissolve, though it no longer radiated with a fiery burn.

Still hanging upside down in midair, Ichigo sent out a pulse of power to scan the wildly fluctuating energies within the vicinity. And just in time too.

He barely managed to twist Zangetsu behind him as he heard the crash of honed steel.

"Your senses have become sharper, Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo snorted as he turned around and slashed with the white blade. "Didn't really have much of a choice. I was getting sick and tired of you cutting me up everywhere."

It was a rather remarkable experience for Ichigo. He and Souji continued to trade blows and all the while, he was still hanging upside down. Amid sparks flying, he could feel a grin slowly carve its way onto his lips.

"What? You're slowing down Souji. Age catching up to you?"

A second later, gleaming steel managed to cut a shallow line across the bridge of his nose.

"Not quite," The Shinsengumi Captain grinned.

"Well then." Ichigo answered Souji with a challenging smile of his own.

Simultaneously, the two disappeared and begun their lethal dance at super-sonic speeds.

"Flies! Swarmin' abou' an' like!"

And once more, Sutr interrupted their swords and crashed in between them. Ichigo briefly took is eyes off and did a once over on the Giant.

Sutr was bleeding from his head and had a sizable gash across his right shoulder. However, Ichigo was well aware that those wounds might as well have been nothing more than paper-cuts for the strongest Rook in the Underworld.

Souji, on the other, was entirely wound free. Sure, his clothes were cut in a few places and dirtied with ash, but aside from that, the samurai came scot-free from their practice session. Ichigo couldn't help but admire the smiling swordsman.

In terms of power and ability, Ichigo beat out Souji. Nevertheless, the samurai possessed a level of swordplay and technique that Ichigo could only dream of. Souji could carve out your organs before you could even notice him draw his sword.

"Perhaps," Souji mused as he angled his blade, "we should…how do you say? Kick things up a notch? For the practice if anything."

"Alright by me," Ichigo said as he stood straighter and bumped Zangetsu against his shoulder.

Sutr, for his part, bellowed out a deep laugh. "How 'bout a bet, lads?"

"Oh?" Souji raised a curious brow.

"What do you have in mind." Ichigo flicked his eyes towards the madly grinning giant.

"Firs' to touch the ground has to buy dinner!"

Ichigo frowned. "Sorry, I already promised Tiamat dinner, so pass on that one."

Sutr spit out a glob of molten liquid. "The dragon's whipped you good, lad! Who's the master and who's the servant, eh? A proper man would 'ave given her a _real_ handlin!"

Ichigo gave him an unimpressed stare. "I'd like to see you say that to _her_ face."

Souji barked out a laugh. "Oh, I would love to see that as well! T'would be well worth the property damage to see the Old One put you in your place!"

The giant let out a low growl. "Hmph! No bloody dragon would get the best of me!"

"Really?" Ichigo smirked. "That's not what I heard. Last I checked, you somehow managed to piss off Midgardsormr and he ripped you through a whole mountain range."

Sutr swiped the air before him in denial. "The damnable snake blind-sided me."

"Whatever." Ichigo twirled the white blade in his hands and brought out the full force of his demonic power. The Underworld slowly began to lose color under the burning force of his aura. "Let's put an end to this. At least I got a woman waiting for me, unlike you two baboons."

Souji's eyes narrowed dangerously, his own impressive demonic power leaking out and pressing against Ichigo's. "And how would you know that, my young kohai?"

"Because you've got a fetish for long, hard and pointy and…well, as for big, loud and orange…you really have to ask?"

"Traitor! Heathen!" Sutr roared to the sky. "You _too_ are orange!"

"And don't I look good with it?"

Sutr and Souji glowered at him as their combined energy pressed and warred with his own significant aura.

At the center of the space among the three of them, a point of lightning began to arc and surge across the ground and sky; hacking though cloud and stone in wild and erratic lines.

Slabs of rock began burst apart as the currents of power ran wild through the Underworld and turned solid earth into bits of debris and dust. All three of the peerage members had their eyes churn a searing red as a furious swirl of demonic essence gathered in dense and thick vapors.

And just as soon as they were ready to lunge against one another, a sudden voice cut through the monstrous tension. "Well, aren't we all having fun. I'm hurt you didn't invite me out to play."

All three of them exchanged a look before turning their gaze to the side, though they kept their respective power climbing and surged.

"What are you doing here, Sirzechs," Ichigo asked as he glanced at their King from the corner of his eyes. "Aren't the Pillars in session currently? Shouldn't you be finalizing the budget for the coming fiscal year?"

"Eh, details." Sirzechs waved him off before folding his arms behind his back. "Now I need something from you boys. See, Ajuka and I have a little… _excursion_ that requires our direct attention. While we do that, I need you all to run interference with Grayfia for us."

"What do you think we are? Suicidal!?" Ichigo stared up incredulously at the gentle smile of Sirzechs.

"To the fuckin Pits with ya, ya crazy loon of a master! Like _Hell_ , I'm gonna go off and fuckin jump in that shittin fire!"

Souji nodded his head in agreement. "My apologies my liege. However, I will have to go along with my compatriots. It's too early to die just yet."

Sirzechs' smile slowly dimmed

"Well, now…that's troubling. Unfortunately," and those sea-green eyes burned with the fury of a Satan, "I'm not asking you. I'm _ordering_ you."

Ichigo exchanged a glance with Sutr and Souji. All three of them nodded in tandem and sprang at the floating King.

* * *

"Idiots," she hissed under her breath.

The entire Underworld had been rocking for several hours as _three_ Ultimate-class devils frantically clashed against one another, without any restrain! And to make matters worse, a Satan joined them half-way through the nonsensical rumble!

Currently, situated in one of the manors many sitting rooms, Grayfia was carefully bandaging the three heavily wounded Devils. Sutr, Souji and Sirzechs all were bleeding from various places and _covered_ in bruises. All of them had at least three broken ribs and one of their appendages fractured in numerous places.

Ichgio was looking no better, as he was covered in soot and had a hand swollen to ridiculous proportion in a purplish and black mass. However, the young Devil didn't need her to attend to him. He merely sat cross-legged, circulating his demonic power and expelled all foreign energy from his body. His ridiculous healing factor would see him back to a hundred percent within twenty-four hours. The others three would require at least three times that length of time to fully recuperate from their numerous injuries.

Honestly, she was left amazed by Ichigo's regenerative abilities at times. While they weren't up to par with the Phenex clan's, nor the mythical bird from which they derived their powers, it was nothing to scoff at. While she had experimented with the young man on the full scope of his abilities, they still hadn't managed to gain a full understanding of how much he could regenerate.

"Ow!" Sirzechs flinched as she disinfected the wound on his brow.

"A little gentler, dear," he frowned.

She jabbed the cotton ball onto the broken skin.

"Ow!"

"I can't _believe_ how ridiculous all four of you have been," she muttered angrily. "Do you have any idea how much damage you've caused?"

"Ah, lay off will ya, sis?" Sutr grumbled from where he lay immobile on the couch. "T'was good fun, s'all."

She picked up the nearest thing, which happened to be a lamp, and threw it at his head before returning her attention to her tearful husband.

"Uff! Dammit it all! That fuckin hurt!"

"Good, now shut up before I give you something to really bemoan about."

She noticed that Souji was tactfully staying silent, though the soft smile playing across his lips caused her brow to crease in a minor frown.

"Really now Grayfia, it wasn't _that_ bad," Sirzechs said as his eyes winced in another bout of momentary pain.

Her hands stopped from placing the bandage and she fixed him with a frigid glare. He immediately averted her gaze.

"Not. That. Bad," she grit out. "You brick for brains Neanderthals destroyed more than _nineteen square miles_ of property in the span of _four hours_. Do you have _any_ idea what sort of damage you've brought about?"

"Uhhh…actually I kind of do," Sirzechs smiled up at her sheepishly.

Her glare intensified and she twisted his ear.

"Ow! Grayfia, I'm _sorry_! Look…ow! I'll _fix_ it, just let-ow!-go!"

"This is no laughing matter, Sirzechs. Already the servants have reported several strange creatures coming out from underground, attracted to the dense layers of demonic power floating in the area. If nothing is done quickly, we'll have to deal with a swarm of mutants… _again_."

"Right," Sirzechs massaged his ear with one hand, "That was a particular nasty Autumn."

"Mutants?"

She turned around, keeping the twitch of amusement off her lips. Ever the inquisitive one, Ichigo had broken his silent meditation in lieu of giving into his curiosity. Despite her current sour attitude towards his actions, she couldn't help but approve of his willingness to always learn.

"When it swirls particularly dense and gathers at long periods of time," she immediately switched into lecturing mode, "demonic power can have adverse effects on the area it has coalesced. Flora and fauna tend to mutate, weather patterns shift abruptly and all sorts of magical phenomena incline to occur. It's the reason for the Underworld's astonishingly variant wildlife. Thousands of years of potent demonic armies marching across its surface and leaking magic left and right, the Underworld's naturally superior environment was further super-saturated by its more powerful inhabitants."

"Huh…" Ichigo craned is head of to the side in thought. "Who would have guessed? To each their own applies to even different worlds."

"Such are the Precepts of Creation, little one."

Immediately, the air in the sitting room shifted and with it, its mood.

Tiamat strode in, as stunning as ever.

Grayfia had to admit, most women in the Supernatural had an appearance that would leave the average Human woman in despair, yet Tiamat was to the Supernatural what they were to humans.

And even _then,_ there was an exclusivity to Tiamat's splendor. It wasn't something of incredible radiance or impossibility. It something natural yet also unearthly. Even as a member of the same gender, one who was married and had a child, Grayfia could not deny there was an attraction to those lovely and enticing lips.

"Whoa…" Ichigo breathlessly rose to his feet, his face struck and stunned .

Tiamat had dressed herself in a traditional Indian Sari of dark blue. Silver trimmed edges reflected specks of light breaking through the heavy drapes covering the windows of the sitting room.

Grayfia's eyes briefly drifted to Ichigo and the corners of her mouth turned up. The poor boy never stood a chance.

She cautiously tracked the ancient dragon's every move, however, Tiamat had eyes only for the youngest among them and easily ignored everyone else. "Do you not recall, little master? I have said before, every crook of the cosmos abides by its own mandate. What is Order here may be Chaos there. That held in anathema may be viewed as innate."

Tiamat stopped right before her young charge and Grayfia was torn on whether to intervene or too leave Ichigo to the Primordial's tender, non-existent, mercies.

"Always does Creation move." Tiamat pressed the flat of both hands on to Ichigo's chest and stepped in close. Almost instinctively, the young devil wrapped his arms around her waist. "Changing and shifting like the very Oceans."

"No rhyme." She shifted in his arms, nudging his chin over her shoulder and letting her breath fall over his cheek as she nuzzled her nose against him. "Never a reason."

' _That poor boy…'_

Grayfia managed to regain enough of her senses to turn away from the flirting couple and back to her husband. Unfortunately, Sirzechs' eyes were firmly glued to Tiamat…and not her face. Souji at least, had his eyes narrowed in caution, but nonetheless, there was the obvious color of desire in them. As for Sutr…well that particular idiot was openly drooling.

The Queen of the manor rolled her eyes in exasperation.

' _Men.'_

* * *

' _Men_.'

Amusement flicked through her eyes though she made sure to keep it off of her expression.

' _Eons passed, yet the other sex has evolved with the efficiency of a rock.'_

The very same methods she used on Abzu tens of thousands of years ago were just as effective on Ichigo today. Though in fairness, her little master was significantly younger than her deceased husband and, in no way, did he possess even a hint of the same wisdom.

The spot between her shoulder and neck, that soft flesh was delicately washed with his warm breath. The single place of heat caused the rest of her body to break down in an involuntary shiver.

"Each world is different," slowly, she slid her hands down her own body until they overlapped his, "and each world sits with different layers of power. Thus each realm progresses with its own laws."

Her fingers pried his open and she stepped out of his embrace, making sure to place extra emphasis on the sway of her hips. She did not need eyes on the back of her head to know where his gaze was centered. Young and virile, it would be a matter of concern if he _wasn't_ looking there.

He was no saint. Not by mind and certainly not by body.

"However, what you must realize is that despite the variance in laws of each world, you are ever bound by what is native to you…so long as your nature does not change, then your understanding remains unchanged too."

She approached the door and slowly pushed the door open and took a single step forward. The entire corridor lay before her, void of person but rich with adornment. Tiamat placed a single hand on the frame of the door and barely tilted her head so that she appeared to be looking over arm. "Well? Did you not promise dinner?"

There was a moment of silence before he jumbled through his words and swiftly came to her side. In a mere matter of minutes, he had led her to a small secluded area. A single lone table sat, made of dark wood and holding utensils of cuisine.

"Oh? You've put some thought into this, then?" A light of mirth danced through her eyes.

With amusement, she realized that, perhaps, he really _was_ concerned that she would devour the little fox. Well, she wasn't about to complain if his misconception garnered her preferential treatment.

He quickly sidestepped around her and pulled out the chair for her.

Tiamat regarded him for a minute, eyes mired in confusion as to why he would do something she could easily have managed on her own. With little effort, she pulled his intentions from his mind and what she found made her smile.

"Thank you," she said softly.

He nodded his head silently.

A soft laugh echoed in her mind. He had managed to regain his bearings and overcame the stupor she had ingrained in him initially. Tiamat wondered if he even realized how quickly he was changing. When they first met with one another, he couldn't keep his eyes off her body. Now, he could tear his eyes away after only a bare minute of entrancement.

Slowly, day by day, the darkness in him was growing. Eclipsing what was left of his humanity and leaving him a shadowed flame, burning with purpose and stalwart resolve. And, most favorable for her, every moment saw the two of them bond deeper and deeper.

As she sat, he pushed her in and she suddenly remembered something she had picked off from one of the 'magazines' given to her by one of the servant girls. There had been a written piece titled '101 Ways to Please Your Man.'

Tiamat had laughed at that. As if men were so complicated that there needed to be so many ways to please them. All a woman needed, to make the simple creature known as man happy, was a kitchen and a bed.

Everything else in life was for the luxury and pleasure of the _woman_.

"Do you like manticore?"

"Pardon?" She broke from her thoughts and gazed at him curiously.

"Manticore? The main course is manticore steak. I tried looking through your memories to see what you preferred but…well…"

"There were too many to sift through?" she offered with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's quite alright," she dipped her head in acceptance as a servant came forward and filled their respective glasses with a dark violet liquid, "it would be surprising instead, if you did _not_ lose your way in my mind. There are far too many memories for you search through on your own. If you have any curiosity, simply ask. I will guide you through them myself."

She took a sip from her drink, finding a splash of fruity flavor wadded with the soft aroma of alcohol. "As to your question, yes, I enjoy manticore meat."

In a moment of mischief, she sent him a mental image. One of a maned neck being clearly snapped audibly; of fur being singed and cleared by fire and of a sapphire muzzle caked in gore as it gorged on a bloody carcass.

His stare fell flat and annoyed. "Thank you. No, I mean it. I'll so _very much_ enjoy the imagery as I eat."

She laughed quietly.

In truth, she was actually quite excited as to what the meal would be like. Generally speaking, she did not cook her food. She was far too used to outright killing her prey and devouring their flesh raw. Albeit, on rare occasion she did crave what was considered cuisine and ventured into 'civilization' for a meal. However, she preferred her usual methods of gathering food.

A decent hour passed, where they ate in silence while their minds touched consistently. Every few seconds, they would share a sensation or flavor they had found to their liking. At times, even conjuring up past meals that felt similar to the taste.

It was…pleasant.

More so, truth be told. It was the most delight she had partaken in for the last several centuries. And upon that thought, Tiamat began to fully appreciate just how much the familiar bond had begun to affect _her_.

Did she have lovers in the past? _Of course_.

There had been both men and women whose company she had kept over the eons. Sometimes, she had shared a bed with them for centuries at a time. Yet, she had never done what she had done with him with others. She had _bonded_ with him.

It was a gamble and a _terrible_ one at that.

She had bonded with Abzu and over the millennia, she had become one with him. His death _had_ driven her to insanity. A soulful tear that left her with only cold madness. It was only the touch of the Dream that mended her flayed soul.

So why did she risk it all again?

"Do you believe in destiny, little one?"

They had left the table after finishing their meal and were calmly walking down the corridor to the bedroom. Side by side, the back of their hands brushed in consistence until he finally decided to softly gripp hers.

The edges of her mouth lifted.

"Destiny?" His forehead furrowed. "In a way, yeah, I do."

She blinked in surprise. Honestly, she was expecting him to reply in the negative. "You believe there is a set of predetermined events that guide you then?"

"Hmm, how to explain it?" He raised his free hand and scratched the back of his head. "There's a reason for everything. I don't believe in wild chance. But, I don't believe that I should concern myself with things that don't give me anything aside from a headache. I'll make my decisions and choices and if someone else wants to take credit, kudos on that."

He opened the doorway to bed room and she stepped in first, letting go of his hand. Immediately, she made her way to the bed while he headed for his dresser.

He took off his shirt, or what remained of the ash covered garment, grabbed fresh clothes and headed into the conjoined bathroom.

The ebbs and flow of Fate _did_ exist. Forged and made by the countless choices of all life. The Elder Vision allowed her to peer into its chaotic currents and, often, she moved across the world according to what she understood.

She heard the rush of water as he stepped into the shower.

The young Devil known as Ichigo Kurosaki was a shatter point for the Earth and the several Worlds most closely connected to it. Most importantly, his shatter point was directly overlapped with hers. Just as she and Abzu had been tied together, the moment she had seen his tiny body from high in the tempest squall on that day not so long ago, she beheld the same cracks and webbing forming again.

The moment she saw him; Tiamat of Mesopotamia _knew_.

He was _hers_. And she was _his_. Her future, the one that was most significant and essential in the ever changing lines of Time, was with him.

Gingerly, she fell backwards onto the bed; the mattress quietly heaving under her weight. Her hair sprayed wildly around like a white sun, she absently tracked her eyes across the stone ceiling. Seven thousand years had passed since Abzu was murdered. Seven thousand years of forgetting, regretting and deserting.

Yet, never once did she forsake those fathomless black eyes, lined with a night blue ring.

She let out a breath, filling the air with a sea-salt scent. Solemnly, she spoke out to the figure in her memories. "Well beloved? A home once more?"

* * *

Sirzechs sat in his personal viewing box, high up in the arena of the Rating Games. With two fingers pressed to smiling lips and eyes lightly closed, he effortlessly cleared his mind.

"Grayfia," he called, opening his eyes and allowing the smile to fall away.

"Yes, my King?" Her tone professional, curt, and just a tad bit acerbic.

He held back the laugh bubbling in his chest. His wife was still upset to the roughhousing he had gotten up to with his boys a few days back. Had she known that the whole thing had been planned by him from the beginning, she would be even more furious. Never mind _why_ he had staged that little war.

"My dear, can you tell me what happened to my other throne?" He shifted uncomfortably. "The one I had tailored made last Summer? Not this piss-poor excuse of a carved rock."

Silver eyes blinked once before coolly turning away. "I'm quite sure I have no idea, my King."

He let out a leaden breath and gave her an annoyed look. "Don't you think you're taking this too far, Grayfia?"

She didn't deign to answer him.

' _Really, what a troublesome wife I have.'_

There was a soft knock from behind him. "Enter."

"My Lord," a soft female voice spoke. One of the many maids at his beck and call. "His Highness, the Great King is asking for an audience. Shall I-ahh!"

"I'm not asking for anything, you miserable wretch! Much less from my own flesh and blood."

The familiar scent of oblivion drifted into the room and Sirzechs couldn't help but close in his eyes in a silent sigh. He waved a hand and an identical throne to his appeared beside him.

"Grandfather," he said with obvious fake jubilance, "how nice to see you. Please, have a seat."

"Your impudence ever grows, Sirzechs." From the corner of his eyes, he saw a dark cloak swish onto the floor and the throne neatly occupied. "Your father wouldn't have remained seated while greeting me."

"Father is a rare breed of Devil, you and I know both that. We also know that power comes before age and beauty. So if you wish for me to get up you're free to try and make me."

"You're your mother's son through and through."

"And, by extension, yours?" Sirzechs knew all too well that the old man would never let go of an opportunity to compliment his cherished bloodline.

He didn't receive an answer so he turned towards Grayfia. "Bring me a bottle of the moon wine, the one from my personal collection."

Grayfia said nothing, merely bowing at the waist and sinking into the floor through a magic circle.

"I still can't believe you married a Lucifuge," the Devil next to him muttered.

Sirzechs slowly turned in his seat.

Zekram Bael was the central figure amongst the seventy-two pillars and the main reason why so many had flocked to his banner during the Underworld Civil War. His ancestor had decided that the Underworld was better ruled in the hands of himself then with the crazed descendants of the original Four. While the Four ruled the entirety of the population of Devils, reincarnated or otherwise, most of the nobility were in the Great King's pocket.

For his part, the old Devil had softly combed back hair of stark and clean white. His beard was half a fist in length and equally neat in its trim.

"Of what assistance can I provide you, grandfather?"

"I want...what the _bloody_ Hell happened to your eyebrows, boy?"

Immediately, Sirzechs's mein fell sour. Sutr had, in the most annoying fashion, managed to singe off both eyebrows. And, for one infuriating reason or another, they refused to grow back. The Norse Giant was currently sent off on a wild goose chase to scout a possible Old Regime base...in Antarctica.

Before he could response, Zekram quickly cut off any explanation he could offer. "Well never mind. I'm sure it was your own usual brand of idiocy."

He held back the urge to to roll his eyes. His ancestor was bluntly rude to the point where even his youngest charge would be left openly gaping. The worst part was, the old Devil demanded the utmost etiquette and respect from others. Bloody hypocrite.

"To the point, I wish to purchase the load of Lucent you recently gathered."

Sirzechs blinked in surprise. He didn't think that Zekram had already found about of that so soon.

"Come now boy, don't be an idiot." The Great King gave him a dry stare. "All the Underworld felt you and your servants clash like lunatics. My spies reported that Ajuka's people arrived but a day later and gathered all the remnant demonic energy. What other purpose would the two of you have but to crystallize all that demonic power and create Lucent from it? Now name your price."

He wasn't surprised that Zekram had spies. That was a problem he had been dealing with for centuries, but it was one he was able to manage. What _did_ bother him was that he was able to recognize Ajuka's people so easily. Not even two days had passed since the battle with his peerage and Zekram had already uncovered their identities.

Ajuka went to great lengths to keep his researchers' identities anonymous, after all.

"I'm sorry grandfather," Sirzechs said solemnly, "but that batch of Lucent is being put to use even as we speak."

"Ridiculous," the old Devil immediately scoffed. "There must have been enough energy there to fuel New Lilith for weeks! I know for a fact that neither you nor Ajuka are currently funding any projects on that large of a scale! And I also would have known if you attempted to ship so much Lucent out of the Underworld."

"Well, it's a very recent work of ours." A light smile began to play across his lips. "Admittedly, it's _my_ scheme, but I did drag the others into it."

Grayfia reappeared at that time. Instantly, she waved a hand and a small table appeared between the twin thrones, along with two goblets.

As she poured a generous measure in each glass, Zekram harrumphed. "So all four of you are involved in this. Well, I suppose it's only a matter of time before I discover what."

"Oh, you should find out _very_ soon."

Both his wife and ancestor shot him a wary glance, though he paid them no mind.

As Grayfia placed the bottle down, between them, Sirzechs looked at her with a smile. "Grayfia, darling, do begin the game. I believe a sufficient audience has gathered."

"Hmm." Zekram swirled the liquid and wafted it towards his nose. "What a unique scent for moon wine. Exactly what vineyard is this?"

Grayfia's voice began to boom through the arena, announcing the rules and participants of the engagement, and Sirzechs used the opportunity to reach out mentally to Ajuka.

" _Everything is prepared?"_

" _Naturally,"_ even Ajuka's mental voice sounded bored, _"you need but give the signal."_

"Oh, this?" He gestured with one hand while taking a sip of the rich flavor and returning his attention to Zekram. "It's the last harvest of the Temple of Artemis before its final destruction. As far as I know, the last six jugs in existence are in my possession."

"What!?" Zekram practically shot out of chair. "You scoundrel! I've spent the last two-thousand years looking for _one_ and you've had _six_ of them this whole time! Where did you get them?"

"Actually, I had twelve initially."

Zekram gave a choked noise.

"I won them in a game of dice from a Genie I met in Africa."

"Of all the rotten luck," the old Devil mumbled from beside him.

As Grayfia announced the participants while they entered, Sirzechs contacted Ichigo.

" _Remember Ichigo, big bang from the beginning."_

" _Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up and start this already. I promised to take Yasaka out on a date."_

Sirzechs chuckled. To be young and in love.

"So that is the boy that has garnered so much attention recently," Zekram spoke with a frown in his voice.

"Yes, that's him," he replied with a curved smile. "And yes, he's every bit the threat that you believe him to be."

"Then why keep him alive?" The frown growing more pronounced.

"Because I like him."

Grayfia gave the signal to start and not even a second later, the entire dimensional space of the arena _exploded_ in a miniature sun.

Even seated far away and safely behind numerous layers of magical protection, the VIP box shook under the sheer force of the eruption of Hell-Fire.

"What the deuce!" Zekram shot to his feet.

Grayfia's surprised voice hesitantly announced the results of Ichigo's release of his full power.

"Duke Barbatos…and his entire peerage have been eliminated…winner…Pawn of Lucifer, Baron Ichigo Kurosaki." Grayfia's voice shook as if she could hardly believe the sheer barbarity of the overwhelming display of power Ichigo had uncharacteristically displayed. No one could even _see_ anything.

All that was visible was a monstrous world of Hell-fire which churned in on itself, like multiple tsunami ready to crash down onto an unsuspecting shore.

Sirzechs stood from his throne and tapped the dark power that lay deep within him. Not the Power of Destruction which was inherent to his being. But the other source, the one which he had taken along with the crown of sovereignty of all Devils.

His presence climbed and with it his aura flared within the Underworld. His wasn't the only one, though. In each cardinal positions, all Four Satans unleashed the brunt of their might.

"Sirzechs?" The uncertainty and fear was plain in Grayfia's eyes, but he paid it no heed. It was all too rare, after all, when he was allowed to divulge and indulge his inner nature.

Zekram growled with a seething rage from behind. "This is what you're using the the Lucent for!? Fueling a Black Sacrament _!?"_

_'Not just any Black Sacrament._ The _Sacrament.'_

" **Awaken…"**

The sky shook and dark lines appeared in the flames, linking and lining into a complex series of formulae and magical formations.

Somewhere, someone screamed. _Several_ someones. Agony and misery drew forth in a mass of black clouds that swallowed the raging inferno which Ichigo had summoned.

" **Break…"**

"You've gone mad, Sirzechs," Zekram roared. "He's just a child! He won't be able to bear it!"

Again, the sky boomed and his connection with the Underworld let him know that monstrous tremors were rocking New Lilith and everything within its vicinity. There would be deaths from this ritual…but it was a small price to pay for the delightful consequences.

" **Bind..."**

"You'll kill us all!"

And at once, in a second's breath, the black ink like shadow shrunk into a single point. A pinprick of eldritch darkness so intense it began to devour all the light and leave behind a staunch and grey world. Malice churned through the very air, choking those too weak to stand its corrosive presence as it ripped and roared.

" **Anger and Rage stand Supreme. With Power and Flame does the World bear Injury against the Wrong. Enlightened Sin chokes the deceit of Truth and Innocence. Rupture…Enchain…** _ **Burn**_ **…"**

That single point, pulling in all towards it like an engine of gravity, slowly began to grow and morph in shape. As if something were inside and trying to get out, it bulged in directions and stretched long. Carefully, it settled to stillness in a dark sphere pulsating with a faint red glow.

In one fluid motion it cracked apart, revealing a humanoid standing static and with a mirage of heat dancing about.

Armor of black and dull plates ran across the torso and spine, filled with red veins of fire and smoldering ash. A flat, skull plated helm with two horns protruded forward and welded into a twisted crown of spired and black steel. A crimson glow in those empty sockets matched the mane of vermilion hair launching down the back.

Fingers, clawed and clad in black mail, slowly stretched, allowing molten liquid and fire fall from the palms and eat away at the ground. A wrist moved and the entire night sky shifted as it gathered in both hands. Creeping into the form of two long and thin ebony blades, churning and wailing with the souls of the damned.

**Life taken anew...Sin blackened once more...Step forward…Crown Prince Wrath**


End file.
